A Drop in the Ocean
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start to gravitate toward Sebastian. As he and Kurt drift apart, will Blaine decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined? Seblaine. Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is some strong language and sexuality including a sexual scene (dry humping). They are most likely also out of character (I always say this just in case). This shockingly does adhere to the season three canon and takes place around the time of _Hold on to Sixteen _(Episode 3x08). Also there are most likely errors (maybe less than usual seing as I did read through it before posting it.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

Named after the Ron Pope song "A Drop in the Ocean." It seemed to fit how some of the characters feel as the story progress

* * *

><p>"I think my relationship is ending," Blaine looked over at his bed to look at a boy who was not his boyfriend.<p>

For the past few weeks, he was sneaking behind his boyfriend's back. Kurt was convinced that they were completely honest with each other. But there was a blatant lie in their relationship. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me," he was lying when he said that. Ever since they first met, Blaine had kept in contact with him. He knew Kurt was threatened, how couldn't he be? Sebastian was the anti-Kurt: he was confident, sexy, and easy going. Out of all of the guys that Blaine had been around, Sebastian was shockingly emotionally low maintenance. He never forced Blaine to do anything that was out of the question, he didn't even force his way into being involved in Blaine's personal life, it just happened.

Blaine had pretended that he didn't care about him, every time that Kurt down talked Sebastian, he would just smile and nod, pretending that it wasn't killing him to see his boyfriend feud with someone who made Blaine feel so appreciated. However, contrary to what many would believe, Blaine hadn't slept with Sebastian— they hadn't even kissed. The most physically intimate that they had been was some light hugging and air kisses. The only time that could piss Kurt off was one time where Blaine had fallen asleep on Sebastian's chest, fully clothed, after one of their hang outs had gone on for too long.

At the same time, Blaine knew that Kurt was onto him. Only a few days ago he was complaining that Blaine's sheets smelled like someone else's cologne. It was ended after Blaine convinced Kurt that he was the only guy who had ever been in his bed and that there was no one else. As Blaine saw Sebastian curled up on his bed, resting against his pillow, he knew this was a talk that they needed to have.

"Are you blaming me?" Sebastian rose from the pillows to look Blaine in the eyes. "Because it was your idea to start this, I just went along with it."

Blaine moved to sit at Sebastian's feet on the bed. "He's onto you…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "We haven't even done anything…"

Blaine knew that Sebastian wanted to take this relationship to more than just friendship. There were times where he was a little too frisky during their embraces. Sebastian was in this relationship so that he could have sex with Blaine. He was waiting for the moment where he and Kurt would break up and Blaine would be open for sloppy, rebound sex. Blaine knew this, yet at the same time he enjoyed how Sebastian gave him a link to the Warblers, made him feel like he was special again. At McKinley he was nothing, but in Sebastian's eyes, he was a god.

"I know we haven't," Blaine moved closer to Sebastian. "But he doesn't know that…"

"Well if you told him that you were still talking to me maybe you wouldn't bitch all the time. I told you he doesn't need to know, but if it's bothering you, tell him," Sebastian clearly didn't understand what was at stake. "What's the worst he could do? Break up with you?"

"Yeah, and he's going to," Blaine shook his head as he felt Sebastian move closer to him.

"And then we could see each other all of the time," Sebastian's voice was like liquid honey, Blaine salivating as he heard that _tone_, that deep sexual tone. It took everything he had not to kiss him, not to rip of his Dalton Academy uniform and attack him. "No more assigned days. Just you and me…"

Still he had to resist him. He couldn't do that to Kurt. "I really care about him, Sebastian…"

He heard a scoff as he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders, warm breath condensing on his ear as his body shook in temptation. "If you cared about him you wouldn't be with me right now…" he smiled as Blaine swallowed hard, inhaling sharply. "You said he hates me, if you cared about your boyfriend you wouldn't be in your bedroom with a guy that he hates, a guy that he knows is trying to get into your pants."

Blaine turned to look Sebastian in the eyes, his breath caught in his throat. "Don't…" he shook his head. "I can't do this…"

"You said your relationship is over… it's gonna be over once Kurt finds out about us. I see the way you look at me," Blaine swallowed the temptation again, hearing the Warbler chuckle at the reaction. "You're trembling, you want me." Sebastian moved closer to his lips, his hands sliding down Blaine's back, pulling him closer. "So why don't we stop trying to fight it… it's going to happen eventually, why not now?"

Blaine closed his eyes as his body shook, Sebastian's breath hot on his lips as his hands were tight on his back. Kurt was perfect. He was everything he could have asked for. He loved Blaine. He kept him in line. He was proud of him. But as Blaine felt Sebastian so close to him, he knew what was missing: physical intimacy. Kurt and Blaine had only had sex once. After they had done it, Kurt felt awkward, like he rushed things between them. Since then it was cold between them, only cuddles and kisses. Blaine wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted his boyfriend to find him attractive. Kurt didn't make Blaine feel like he was sexy. As he felt Sebastian so close to him, he could taste it, this is what he was looking for.

"Come on, Blaine," Blaine shuddered as he heard Sebastian whisper his name. "Kiss me…"

Blaine was about to give in before he heard the front door open.

"Who is that?" Sebastian backed away for a second to look at the door, reaching his shoes so he could get out of there as fast as possible. "Is that your dad? I thought you said you had the house to yourself all weekend."

Blaine was about to answer before he heard a voice. "Blaine? Are you up there?"

"Shit," Blaine practically jumped off of the bed as he knew who the voice belonged to. "It's Kurt…"

"Oh, well in that case," Sebastian got off of the bed, moving closer to Blaine with a smile. "Where were we?"

"Why were you worried when you thought it was my dad?" Blaine's voice was low as he heard Kurt's footsteps on the stairs, his hand pressed against Sebastian's chest, pushing him away.

"Because your dad might actually hurt me, and why exactly does Kurt have a key?" he chuckled as he was enjoying this a little too much. "You really don't know how to cheat on your boyfriend, do you?"

"I'm not cheating on him, we haven't done anything," Blaine searched the room for a place to hide Sebastian as he heard Kurt's footstep and his voice get closer.

"Then explain what was going on only minutes ago. You were going to kiss me," Sebastian crossed his arms in protest as he realized what Blaine was doing. "I'm not hiding in the closet again. You said two days ago was the last time you would do that to me."

"It's either that or under the bed," Blaine moved to push at Sebastian, moving him toward his closet. "You can't be here… if he sees you we're both dead."

"I think it's about time you let your boyfriend know… like I said if he knew we'd be able to see each other all the time…" Sebastian wasn't going down without a fight as Blaine struggled to move him to the closet, Kurt getting closer to the bedroom door. "Come on, Blaine. You know that you're fucked anyway… why not just get it over with and save Kurt a lot of trouble."

Finally Blaine pushed him into the closet and closed the door, hiding Sebastian from sight as he heard footstep outside of his door. He was surprised that Sebastian was being so quiet this time around. After all of the effort that it took to get him in the damn closet, Blaine thought for sure that he was going to ruin his relationship. He opened the door to his room to see Kurt in the doorway.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine looked toward the closet and then at his boyfriend.

Kurt inhaled sharply and then walked into the room. "There's that cologne again… is your dad coming in your room more often? If so, you need to tell him to stop pouring the whole freaking bottle on himself."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he closed the door behind them. "What brings you here? It's not one of our assigned hang out days. You usually don't just show up out of the blue."

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, raising an eyebrow, his hands gliding along the wrinkled sheets. "Were you sleeping just now? Your bed's warm."

Blaine knew that the clues were adding up. He could see Sebastian smiling in the closet right now, laughing to himself as he knew that Blaine was caught. Kurt looked at his feet as he took a deep breath. He knew. Kurt knew what was going on here. He could smell Sebastian. Feel Sebastian. Hear his almost silent breathing from the closet. Kurt looked at the closet once before he looked back at Blaine, his eyes asking him what was going on.

"I just wanted to see you. You've been pretty distant lately," he looked around the room as if he were searching for Sebastian, too scared to open the closet as he knew that he was in there. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were cheating on me."

"What?" Blaine shook his head as he could practically hear Sebastian's laughter from the closet. "Where would you get that idea? Am I not allowed to spend time on my own?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just think that we should talk about us, you know…" he blushed as he moved to the center of the bed. "… _Sexually_…"

Damn Sebastian was having the time of his life eavesdropping on this conversation. Blaine was going to get an earful once he opened that closet. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kurt took a deep breath as they finally had the talk. "Are you upset that I haven't had sex with you since… since we lost our virginities?"

Blaine shook his head. "It was wrong for us to do it in the first place. We weren't ready and you just did it because I was flirting with some slut at a bar and you felt like you were losing me."

As he said those words, his phone vibrated with a text. He opened his phone to see that in that instant Sebastian had texted him: "_I resent that. If I recall correctly, you LOVE my company. I was just in your bed, and you were about to kiss me._" Damn cheeky bastard. He put his phone back in his pocket before looking back at Kurt.

"The point of the matter is that you don't need to have sex with me to keep me around, I love you," he moved to sit on the bed, placing his hands on Kurt's feet. "I like spending time with you… with our clothes on."

He could sense Sebastian gagging in the closet, nauseated by their gooey banter. It was so sugary sweet between the two of them. Sebastian added some spice to Blaine's sweet world and it drove him crazy. As he talked to Kurt he tried to his hardest not to give any hints to the fact that Sebastian was still in the room, or even still in Blaine's life.

"You know now that we're speaking about Sebastian," Kurt said his name with such bitterness. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Are you threatened by him?" Blaine knew that Sebastian was eating this up.

Kurt shook his head. "No, because I know that what we have is really sacred and I doubt that some man-whore who can't take a hint is going to break us up. I just wanted to know if he was making any more advances."

"It doesn't matter, Kurt," he moved forward to kiss him on the lips.

Kurt turned his head, avoiding the kiss. "I have to get to dinner with my family."

"You'll be back in time!" Blaine moved to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "Stay for a little while…" he kissed gently at Kurt's lips before pushing him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, straddling him as he kissed at his lips, Kurt's trembling hands pressing against his back.

Sebastian suddenly was the last thing on Blaine's mind as he moved from Kurt's lips onto his neck, kissing at the flesh gently as moans passing the older boy's lips. As he got deeper into the moment, Kurt's breathing rugged as he cursed quietly under his breath, he felt his phone vibrate. Sebastian had texted him again.

"_Sounds hot out there, I'm getting so hard just listening to you two."_

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he asked a single question. "Who are you texting?"

If he answered that question he was dead. "No one…"

Blaine put his phone next to them on the mattress before kissing at Kurt's lips again, his hands moving to undo the buttons that were on Kurt's sweater, breath catching in his throat. He had gotten the green light. Kurt was his to possess, to do with as he pleased. Kurt didn't protest as Blaine peeled the sweater off of his body, tossing it onto the ground. It didn't matter that Sebastian was in the closet, moments like this were scarce. Getting too lost in the moment, Blaine kissed at his boyfriend's neck as he pushed him to the bed.

"Not my neck. Kiss my lips, Blaine," Kurt was starting to revert back to his demanding, high maintenance self. "Don't leave any hickeys. I don't want my father or Finn to catch onto what I'm doing…"

His phone vibrated again. He groaned as he looked over at his phone, his lips still attached to Kurt's as he finally grasped it. It was Sebastian yet again. If he was going to be doing this the whole time, it was going to be a long day. He opened the text to see another condescending message: "_Wow, no wonder you've been thinking about me lately, your boyfriend sounds LAME! I'm willing to take over whenever you want._"

Blaine had the urge to text him back, but he knew that the noise from Sebastian's phone would give him away and then it would be obvious to Kurt exactly what had been going on here. He put his phone down again, going back to kissing Kurt. He was going to ignore his phone until this was over. He kissed at Kurt's lips, placing his hands on his shoulders as he tried and failed at fighting the urge to take off more clothes, but as he moved to pull at Kurt's shirt, he heard him moan in protest.

"No," he shook his head. "We're not going to get naked now…"

Blaine knew that Sebastian was most likely biting his hand to control his laughter as he overheard their very Discovery Channel-esque make out session (it was painful to watch as the male was always rejected by the female in most of those scenes, but Blaine felt their frustration). He knew that Sebastian knew how to make out and make it sexual. He had several fantasies about it during a few of his own make out sessions with Kurt when they started getting a little stale. Sebastian was different, he was confident— there was no place on his body that was off limits. Kurt was a lot more subdued. Sebastian only gave green lights, whereas Kurt was a permanent yellow light that always wound up flashing red. As much as he loved Kurt, he would be lying if he said it wasn't getting a little frustrating.

He continued to kiss gently at Kurt's lips as he felt himself starting to think about Sebastian, what it would be like to kiss him. He was thinking about how his lips would taste, how his voice would sound, how his body would tense. As the visions of the forbidden fruit flashed through his mind, he got more into the kissing, his tongue sliding past Kurt's lips as he pressed his body weight against him. Kurt moaned deep in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's body, pushing their chests together. Blaine tried not to be too vocal; Sebastian's name was right on his lips, waiting to come out. He swallowed the name down as he continued to kiss his boyfriend. All of a sudden, the fact that Sebastian was in the closet was the furthest thing from his mind.

This was his chance to repair his relationship, he couldn't lose that opportunity.

OOOOO

Kurt had left hours ago to go to his family dinner, leaving Blaine alone. His parents were away all weekend as they usually were. He was the only one in his house. There were several urban legends that came to his mind that involved being alone in the house, he was still jittery from that night where he spent hours looking them up, he unable to sleep for a week. The house was too quiet. He just had to get to sleep and everything was going to be better. As he was getting comfortable in his bed, he heard his closet door open, chills rolling through his body as he heard footsteps come to the end of his bed. He rose from his bed and let out a loud gasp before he noticed who it was.

"I've been in the closet for four hours, Blaine," Sebastian moved to sit on the bed, his voice a low whisper, Blaine was starting to come down from his rush of adrenaline. "I'm hungry and I'm uncomfortable."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why are you bitching at me? You could have come out once you heard Kurt leave."

"And how was I supposed to know you guys weren't downstairs. That would be a hilarious meeting. You try explaining why I was upstairs to your psychotic boyfriend," a smile came to his face. "Besides bitching turns you on," he moved to sprawl out on the bed, his body next to Blaine's. "I heard the whole make out session. It was lot of 'don't do that' and 'don't touch that', and then you guys just talked about the most boring shit in the world and I dozed off, it was hilarious," he moved to snuggle up against a pillow. "When you said he was frigid, you weren't kidding. If you were my boyfriend, you'd always get a little something something, no restrictions."

"And if you were my boyfriend you would cheat on me every chance that you got, because that's what people like you do," Blaine playfully shoved at Sebastian's shoulder, both of them chuckling as their eyes met. "I've seen the way that you talk to other guys when we go out together. I know what you do to them. You sleep with them and then you move on to the next conquest."

"When I see something I like, I go after it… you're the exact same way" he moved closer to Blaine, running his hand along his face, moving so close that their foreheads were touching, their breath condensing on each other's lips. "That's why I'm in this bed with you… and that's why you aren't resisting me…"

"Sebastian…" Blaine breathed, as he turned his head to avoid his lips as Sebastian moved forward. "We have to get something straight: nothing is going to happen between you and me. I have a boyfriend and you don't care about me. You just want to get into my pants. The second that you know that you can't you'll be out the door and if you get it you'll be even more likely to leave me alone. I know that you're using me."

"I'm still here, aren't I? I like spending time with you, Blaine, I _really _like it," Sebastian's voice was low as he fell back into the pillows, exhaling deeply before he spoke, Blaine's eyes drawn to the way that his chest was rising and falling with every breath. "Are you going to drive me home? I mean you kind of owe it to me… you did lock me in a closet for four hours. If you were my parent, someone would call Child Services, Betty Draper."

Blaine looked into Sebastian's green eyes and took a deep breath, moving to stroke his shoulder as he moved over to his side of the bed, resting his head on his chest. He heard the Warbler gasp as he felt Blaine so close to him, his arm moving to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It was wrong, Blaine knew it was wrong. It was the worst thing that he could do, but as he lay in Sebastian's arms, listening to the steady pumping of his heart, he knew that this was where he wanted to be. This was something he needed to do. He needed to get it out of his system before it drove him insane.

"No, I'm not driving you home. You're staying here tonight … you owe it to me after scaring the shit out of me…" Sebastian opened his mouth to argue. "I know, I know, I locked you in the closet, but next time tell me when you're going to sneak up on me. Right now you're going to stay here and protect me…" he snuggled deeper into Sebastian's still uniform clad chest, inhaling the smell of the cologne that was going to get them caught. "I think that'll make us even… but no funny business… just go to sleep and keep your hands where I can see them…"

Sebastian laughed as he ran his hand down Blaine's back. "Okay…"

Blaine closed his eyes, draping one of his legs over Sebastian's body, burying his face in his chest. This was the most physical intimate that he had ever been with Sebastian. The last time he had been on Sebastian's chest, he had fallen asleep, having no clue where he had wound up. This time, he knew where he was, relishing in the feeling of his body so close to his, his strong hands running up and down his back as his nose ran through his curls, bathed in the soft breaths from Sebastian's lips. As much as he hated to admit it, there was something fulfilling about being in Sebastian's arms. He felt a sense of power, of belonging, like he was supposed to be there. As their embrace tightened, Blaine closed his eyes loosely, trying to get to sleep, finding comfort on the firm muscles of his friend's body.

"Are you gonna sleep in your clothes?" his breath was hot on the top of Blaine's head, his arms tightening around his shoulders before he felt a firm kiss pressed against his head.

"I said no funny business," Blaine moved to sit up on the bed, pulling his sweater over his head to reveal his white tank top, watching as Sebastian's eyes lit up as they were drawn to his chest. "Any more of that and you'll be on the couch."

"You don't want me on the couch," Sebastian's words sent chills down Blaine's spine. "You want me right here…"

Blaine gulped as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian… don't…"

"This is more than just me playing a teddy bear," Blaine closed his eyes as the mattress creaked as Sebastian moved his weight to lie on his side. "I see the way you look at me. You want more…" Sebastian sat up, his hand up against Blaine's cheek, stroking it lightly as he moved his hands to undo the ex-Warbler's pants, deep breaths passing Blaine's lips as he did so. "You want me…"

Blaine didn't know what had come over him, but he lost all his resistance. He had done so well for the weeks that he had known Sebastian. Every advance was shot down. Every flirtation was brushed off as nothing. This time, he had become overcome with the aroma of pheromones, his testosterone taking control of his body as he knew what it wanted. It craved the sensation of Sebastian's hands on him.

"You want me so bad…" Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat, Blaine's body stiff as hands dipped into his pants, pulling at them. "Come on, Blaine… don't hold out on me now… come on…"

He fell onto his back against the mattress, as Sebastian pulled the pants off of his body, throwing them to the ground, visibly fighting the urge to attack Blaine, to possess Blaine. He could see the primal urges in his eyes, his chest heaving with every breath. The moment thickened with passion, becoming almost sexual as Blaine's shaking hands moved to undo Sebastian's tie, pushing the blazer off of his shoulders, moaning as it fell to the floor, pulling the tie from around his neck. Sebastian's breathing became ragged as Blaine fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, trying his hardest not to rip them off.

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat as his shirt was finally opened, Blaine's fingers tracing the outline of his waist before he pushed the garment of his shoulders, discarding it with the rest of the clothes.

Blaine wanted to kiss him, God did he want to kiss him. He wanted to do everything that Kurt would never let him do. In this moment of lust, he was willing to throw away all of the love and dedication that he felt between him and Kurt. For one kiss, for one touch, for one shaky breath, he was willing to forget about Kurt. Slowly, he was turning into a very bad boyfriend. Pressing his hands to the white tank top underneath Sebastian's uniform, he knew that he wanted this, he needed this. Overcome with lust, his hands moved to Sebastian's belt, fumbling with it as his memories of how difficult this uniform was came back to him. Sebastian was panting as Blaine struggled to get the belt undone; his hands were too sweaty and too shaky.

"Sebastian," Blaine's body was shaking as he continued to struggle with his belt, their eyes meeting in a deep stare, moving closer to each other's lips. Sebastian's body was jostling as Blaine tugged at his belt, every movement accented with a grunt from both of them.

"I could get used to you saying my name like that… you need some help?" his hands moved to his belt, undoing it with one simple motion. "There we go… better…?" Hands moved to pull his pants off to throw them on the ground before he moved closer to Blaine's lips, almost touching them, breathing ragged as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's body.

As their lips touched, it was everything that Blaine imagined and more. His lips were strong, his kisses hungrier than Kurt's ever were, yet there was a sense of desperation to this moment as their tongues writhed together. It was too good to last— both of them knew that, so they had to make the best of this moment. Gravity pushing them to the bed, Sebastian's body on top of Blaine's pushing him deep into the mattress, his lips making their way to his neck, his teeth gently grazing his pulse point.

"Sebastian…" Blaine's eyes were closed tightly as his legs moved to wrap around Sebastian's body as he continued to kiss at his neck, one situated on either side, his hands pressed to his shoulder blades. "Sebastian…"

He threw his head back in pleasure, allowing him more access to his neck, lips possessing his flesh. Their bodies shuddering as the passion continued. Shockingly, Sebastian was being delicate. In all of Blaine's fantasies, this was supposed to be rough. He was supposed to be helpless under Sebastian's weight, sobbing in pleasure. This was different. The kisses were forceful, but he was still holding back, he wasn't being as rough as he had potential to be. Sebastian Smythe was a force to be reckoned with, Blaine Anderson knew that. He kissed back at his lips, his hands pressed harder against his back, legs tightening around his hips as he let out a series of low moans.

"Tell me what you want," Sebastian's voice was thick on Blaine's lips, his hot breath opening all of the pores on his skin.

Blaine swallowed hard before kissing at Sebastian's lips again, hearing him let out a small moan. He could feel Sebastian's erection against his own; his pulse pumping at a speed that Blaine didn't think was humanly possible. He swallowed as he felt him so close to him, not wanting to seem too desperate. "Sebastian…"

He couldn't think of the words to say. His mind was a blur; nothing was making sense at this moment. All common sense, all critical thinking skills were gone as he was focused on Sebastian on top of him, trying his hardest to memorize the way his body felt wanting to remember this moment so he would never have to fall so far again. The words weren't coming. There was so much he wanted Sebastian to do. There was so much that he wanted to do, so many sensations that he wanted to feel. As he struggled with his urges he made a single movement as he rolled his hips up against Sebastian's hearing him let out a deep groan as their erections brushed against each other, waves of pleasure overtaking them as they looked at each other with cloudy vision.

If it were Kurt, they would have had to discuss what Blaine wanted, but this wasn't Kurt. There was no discussion. Without a word, Sebastian knew what to do and he rolled his hips forward, their clothed erections, rubbing against each other, both of them letting out a deep moan. All of the tenderness was thrown aside as the animals took over. The bed creaked as they moved in tandem, the rhythm starting slow, and then getting faster, more forceful. Words were replaced with grunts, moans, and shaky breaths. Lips collided, the warm sensation of saliva rolling down Blaine's chin— it was Sebastian's saliva. He relished in the taste as all of the nerves in his body ignited, feeling Sebastian bury his face in his shoulder gently kissing at him. It was the best Blaine had ever felt. He grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair, pulling at it as he fought the urge to orgasm.

"Look at me, Sebastian," Blaine swallowed hard as he pulled at Sebastian's hair, his voice breathy and shaky with every motion that their bodies fell into. "Sebastian, I want you to look at me… I need to see your face…"

Green met honey in a deep gaze, their tongues reaching out for each other, swirling with each other as moans filled the room, their fingers weaving together. Blaine knew this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't have been enjoying this. It was a disease that was inside of him. Whenever he looked at Sebastian, he had this urge, this hunger that demanded to be fed. He swallowed as he looked Sebastian in the eyes again, his hand tightening.

"Harder…" he breathed, turning his head to the side to let Sebastian kiss and bite at him, letting out a high pitched gasp as he complied. "S-Sebastian…"

The way that the bed creaked, the feeling of lips up against his skin, hearing deep moans in his ear, it was all sending Blaine over the edge, his hand tightening on Sebastian's as he bit at his own lip. His legs shook as his whole body shuddered, his eyes moving to meet his secret friend's, the boy he was not supposed to be spending time with. He got lost in the sound of breathing, skin colliding, the wet sound of kissing, and the bed's telltale creaking. It was like a symphony to him, a symphony that he never wanted to end. But it had to, like everything else in life, this too would end.

"Sebastian, I'm gonna…" Blaine inhaled sharply, almost sobbing as Sebastian bit at his Adam's apple, trembling as his teeth brushed against his skin. "I'm gonna cum…"

"Not yet," Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. "Hold on for me, Blaine… h-hold on…"

Tears formed in Blaine's eyes as he tried to hold back his orgasm, his right hand tightening on Sebastian's left as his left hand dug it's nails into the flesh of the Warbler's back, gaining a deep purr as his nails ran down the flesh, leaving small cuts on the way down. His eyes never left Sebastian's, only breaking the gaze to close his eyes in rapture, his body burning as he fought the urge to go over the edge. Feeling Sebastian's chest up against his, their lips touching in a series of soft kisses, their hands tightening up against one another, he felt himself get closer to his release, unable to fight it.

"I can't…" Blaine shook his head, Sebastian's lips up against his cheek, his tongue running along his skin, his warm saliva burning him as he felt himself get closer. "Sebastian…" he closed his eyes, his legs wrapping tighter around Sebastian's waist, both of them groaning as their movements became more desperate, their lips meeting in another forceful kiss. "Sebastian… _Sebastian_… cum with me… cum with me, Sebastian…"

Sebastian kissed him, a series of moans passing his lips before he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, biting at him as his muscles contracted. His hand tightening against Blaine's as he came closer to his release. Their bodies undulated against each other as the room filled with the symphony of their breathing—names and curses passing their lips as they clung onto each other. Blaine closed his eyes when the moment came, both of their bodies screaming in ecstasy in unison, becoming slaves to the intimacy between them. Deep moans, almost screams, passed their lips as they fell over the edge together, hand in hand.

As it ended, Blaine still clutched onto Sebastian as he desperately tried to catch his breath, feeling lips kiss at his neck, his tremulous breath felt cool against his sweaty skin. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, attached by the hands, feeling so close to him. He had given into Sebastian's game, and he was most likely going to pay the price.

He struggled for words as his mind was a foggy haze, sex and exhaustion coming over him. "You were amazing…" Blaine moved his hands to rub against the sweaty skin of Sebastian's back. "That was amazing…"

Moving from his position on Blaine's neck, their lips met one more time in an innocent kiss before Sebastian lifted himself from between the shorter boy's legs. "_You_ were amazing…" he collapsed next to Blaine on the bed, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. "Wasn't that more fun than anything your boyfriend does with you…"

Blaine was about to open his mouth when Sebastian cut him off.

"I won't tell him," Sebastian's voice was quiet, sweeter than usual, almost innocent as breath didn't come easy to him. "He doesn't need to know about this… I won't tell him if you don't want me to… it can be our little secret…"

It had finally sunk in. He had cheated on Kurt. Only hours ago he told him how much loved him and he was kissing his lips, telling him he was the only person who mattered to him. Now he was lying in bed, covered with sweat, trembling post orgasm with the very person that Kurt hated the most. Yet somehow, there was less guilt than he thought there would be if they ever did this. He thought he would be heartbroken, that he would be crying. He thought that Sebastian would be running out of his house as fast as he could and he would never hear from him again. None of that was true. He was guilty, damn was he guilty. But at the same time, he moved closer to Sebastian, resting his head on his sweaty chest, pressing a sweet kiss to his sternum.

He moved from his position on his chest to kiss at his lips, their bodies shaking as they desperately wanted to touch each other, but couldn't. Blaine let out a deep breath, feeling Sebastian's tongue pass his lips, his hands on his shoulder blades pulling at the sweaty fabric of his tank top. In their whole time knowing each other, Blaine never felt this connected to Sebastian, he would be damned if he lost what they had, he damned if he were never able to touch him again.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you…" Blaine closed his eyes as he said those words. What had he become?

* * *

><p>This was inspired by many conversations with <em>ShinyModernOcean<em> as well as me sitting down one night and watching _The First Time_ approximately four times. And on top of that I have been itching to write a Seblaine and Kurtofsky story.

The next chapter Blaine and Sebastian will be dealing in the aftermath of their "intimacy" whereas Kurt will have a discussion with a "friend" about how his relationship is falling apart.

Feel free to leave feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is some strong language and some sexuality. They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors (again, I did read through this.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning, it had finally set in. He knew what he had done. As he rose from his position on the bed, his legs were killing him, burning as he moved them. His arms were stiff. His neck was pulsating violently with every beat of his heart. It was at the moment that he realized just how rough Sebastian had been with him. As he moved from the bed, trying to get to his feet, he hissed, his boxers adhered to his skin from the combination of semen and sweat. Never again would he do this.<p>

Finally making it to his feet, he realized that Sebastian was nowhere to be found. The nightmare was true. He had waited until Blaine had fallen asleep and had called a cab and disappeared into the night. Silently cursing himself, he took off his clothes from the previous night, replacing them with new ones. Damn Sebastian. He had finally gotten his way. Somewhere in a glamorous Westerville mansion, Sebastian Smythe was laughing.

"I bet you had a great time," Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked toward the door of his bedroom, before he heard a noise come from the bathroom, the door opening.

"I did actually," Blaine turned to his bathroom door to see Sebastian leaning against the door frame, clad in only a towel. "Had the time of my life…"

Blaine knew he was staring. No matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes were glued to the towel. If Sebastian made one false move, it could fall. Saliva filled his mouth as he was plagued with primal thoughts. It took everything that he had to stop himself from jumping him. The way that the hot water was still sheen on his skin, trickling through the curves of his lean muscles, it was enough to make Blaine want to repeat the previous night.

"I thought you left," Blaine took a deep breath, before swallowing painfully, watching as Sebastian walked into the room.

"And what would I be wearing?" he looked around the room. "My uniform is still all over your floor. Did you think that I went home naked? That would be a riot to explain to the cabbie."

Blaine swallowed again, his eyes still on the towel. "Are you going to run around in a towel all day?"

Sebastian shook his head, smiling brightly. "You'd like that wouldn't you…" Blaine looked away from him, avoiding his glance. "Come on… you don't have to be shy around me… remember, we came in front of each other last night…"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine watched as Sebastian revealed his now clean undergarments. "You washed your underwear at my house?"

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled as he walked back into the bathroom, Blaine silently cursed—damn, did he want to see Sebastian naked. "Thanks to you… they were dirty…"

"Thanks to me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he sat on his bed. "You initiated it…"

"Yeah, but you started grinding up against me first," Sebastian walked out of the bathroom wearing the same undergarments that they had fooled around in.

Blaine's eyes closed as he remembered last night. Sebastian's breath was still on his lips; his chest was still against his, he couldn't forget the way that his voice sounded—the way he sounded when he came. Oh fuck, how he sounded when he came, that noise wasn't going to be leaving his ears for days. Blaine watched as Sebastian walked on long statuesque legs to sit next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his knee, his lips up against his ear.

"I came so fucking hard last night," Blaine shuddered as he heard Sebastian's voice, feeling his breath on his ear, sending shockwaves through his body. "So fucking hard…"

Blaine gulped as he felt Sebastian's lips on his cheek. "I can't do this…"

"Do what?" Sebastian kissed his cheek again, speaking between kisses. "Give in again? You've already cheated on Kurt once. What's the difference if you do it one more time?"

Blaine shuddered as Sebastian's lips moved down his neck to his shoulder. "Sebastian…" his hand moved to the back of Sebastian's head as he felt his lips move toward his neck, placing a series of innocent kisses on his flesh. "You're going to get me in trouble…"

"You're already in trouble…" Sebastian moved to look Blaine in the eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it? Being with me," he kissed at Blaine's forehead, smiling as he backed away. "It feels natural to you. You don't have to try, you don't have to hide your feelings, squelch your urges…" he kissed softly at his lips, taking a deep breath. "So tell me, why do you want to give this up?"

Blaine closed his eyes as he sighed, trying to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips. "For food or for you?"

"You're silly," Blaine shook his head before kissing at Sebastian's lips. "I mean for food. We kind of just passed out last night without eating dinner…"

"Are you going to make me breakfast?" Sebastian's voice was thick as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Like, _actually_ make me breakfast? Like cook it? As in we're not just going to go out for coffee?"

Blaine nodded. "Is that weird?"

"Most of my hookups don't do that, at least not the ones that I actually spend the night with," Sebastian's eyes looked so damn beautiful right now, green irises glistening in the natural sunlight that was streaming through the windows, Blaine taking a deep breath as he looked into them.

"Well we're going to have breakfast, and you're going to come downstairs with me," he kissed at Sebastian's lips. "You don't even have to get dressed…"

"Why?" Sebastian kissed back.

"Because after we're done eating, you're most likely going to take them off again," Blaine was new at being seductive. Kurt didn't like it when Blaine was sexual. He didn't like it when he talked dirty or even insinuated anything sexual. However as he saw the smile on Sebastian's face, he knew it wasn't a problem with him. The deeper he got into this, the more he knew he was going to lose. Was it worth it?

OOOOO

Kurt walked down the frozen aisle to look for ice cream. Tonight was another night of hanging out with Blaine. After he left last night, he knew that there was something going on. The whole time he was in that room, he felt a presence. It was like someone was watching them. It had been strange between him and Blaine since West Side Story, since they went to Scandals. Blaine's phone was always going off. He was always really jumpy when Kurt came over unannounced. Deep down on the inside, Kurt knew why it was weird between them. It was because they had sex.

The sex itself wasn't horrible. It wasn't amazing, but it was great being so close to Blaine, to finally give himself to him. Yet after they were done, there was a guilt that was deep inside of him. The days after they had made love, he felt uncomfortable even being in the same room as him. He couldn't look at Blaine, they barely spoke. All of the love between them seemed to be so different after they took it to that level. To make matters worse, all Blaine wanted now was sex. All day he knew that's what was on his mind. Their make outs had become a lot more "hands on" than Kurt would have hoped. Blaine even had a drawer full of condoms.

He needed the ice cream to help him cope with the fact that he was slowly losing Blaine because they wanted different things out of their relationship. Tonight was going to be a night where Kurt had to prove to him that he was still in love with him and he was still worthy of his love, he had to make it perfect. As he reached for the ice cream he heard a familiar voice.

"I always pegged you for a frozen Greek yogurt type…" Kurt looked over to see a face that he hadn't seen for weeks.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Kurt looked into his eyes as he pulled the ice cream out of the refrigerator.

"Just picking up some things," Karofsky looked at the ice cream in Kurt's hand, using it as a conversation piece. "So what's with the ice cream? Are you having a bad day?"

Kurt shook his head, not wanting to get too deep into his personal life. "No, just trying to deal with some urges…"

Karofsky was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. "That boyfriend of yours giving you trouble?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, he couldn't lie to him. "Yes, he is actually. I think he's cheating on me…"

"With who?" Karofsky was actually listening to him. Kurt was surprised. He actually cared about this situation, unlike any of Kurt's friends who told him he was being too overdramatic. "Is it that Sebastian guy?"

Kurt cringed as he heard that name. Sebastian. Sebastian had made it quite clear that he didn't like Kurt. As a matter of fact, he hated him. In their small argument, the last time that they talked, Sebastian also made it quite clear that he was going to take everything that Kurt held dear— including Blaine. Nothing fazed Kurt the way that boy did. All of the people who ever hit on Blaine, who even looked at Blaine never bothered him. There was something different about Sebastian. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine seemed responsive to him. It was ridiculous how much Blaine was all over him when they were at Scandals. At the end, he practically had to pry him off of Sebastian. There was something irresistible about Sebastian, something that scared the hell out of Kurt.

"Why do you think it's him? I mean, Blaine's attractive. He probably has a lot of admirers. It doesn't necessarily have to be Sebastian." Kurt had his doubts about Sebastian. If there was anyone who had the potential to take Blaine away from him with no remorse, no pity in his heart, it had to be Sebastian Smythe.

"I saw the way he was all over him at Scandals. He spent most of the night dancing with him and I've spent enough time at the bar to know how much action Sebastian gets," Karofksy took a deep breath as if he were trying to block something out. "He's a man eater, Kurt, once he tastes blood he will do whatever it take to get with them…"

"He's just some slut who can't take a hint," Kurt shook his head as he leaned up against the fridge door.

"Has Blaine been giving him hints saying he wasn't interested?" Karofsky was dissecting this situation. "Has he ever outwardly told him to back the hell off?"

Kurt took a deep breath, starting to get annoyed with all of the assumptions that his boyfriend was cheating. "He said he doesn't mean anything to him…"

"But has he ever told Sebastian that he doesn't care about him?" Kurt was shocked with how someone who had experience with Sebastian, someone who most likely turned him down was reacting to this situation. "You have to make sure that he says no otherwise you're not going to have a boyfriend for much longer. He is going to swallow him and then spit out the bones."

"Don't you think that you're being a little overdramatic? And that's coming from me," Kurt shook his head as he looked into Karofsky's eyes. "I trust Blaine. I know that he would never hurt me… nor would he ever lie to me. I think you should leave me alone now, Dave."

Karofsky took a deep breath before he walked away. "You have my number if anything happens. I'm free to talk about this whenever you want…"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked away. He knew deep down in his heart, Blaine would never hurt him. Their love was sacred. Nothing could break them apart, especially not Sebastian Smythe.

OOOOO

"You know with how much you eat, I don't know how you stay so skinny," Blaine shook his head as he watched Sebastian take the last bite of pancake. "You just ate four pancakes, an English muffin with almond butter, and drank two large glasses of orange juice."

"Well you locked me in a closet and you didn't feed me dinner," Blaine was shocked, Sebastian didn't seem the type to talk with his mouth full of food. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh please, how long are you going to bring up the closet? I said I was sorry last night. Or did you forget that I let you dry hump me for twenty minutes?"

Sebastian swallowed his mouthful of pancakes, shivers running down Blaine's spine as he heard the sound of the muscles in his throat as they followed went through the mechanics, watching the movement his Adam's apple. Oh, all the dirty things he wanted to do to that throat. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would have Sebastian Smythe in his kitchen, half naked, completely at his mercy.

"You're right, I think we're even," he licked his lips as he looked Blaine in the eye. "What are you doing tonight? Saturday is Kurt's day, right?"

Blaine nodded. He was still in awe after watching Sebastian devour his weight in food. "Y-yeah," he watched as he licked at his lips. "We're going out for dinner tonight…"

"Where?" Sebastian seemed a little too eager to know.

"I don't want you to show up, Sebastian. It's hard enough looking at you right now, I don't need Kurt to find out about what we did," he watched as Sebastian swallowed again, desperately wanting to press his lips to his neck, wanting to hear him purr like he did last night. "I know you get a kick out of toying with Kurt…"

"I do," Sebastian beamed as he sat back in the chair. "Best part of my day…"

"But Kurt is my boyfriend, and I'd like to keep it that way," Blaine shook his head as he felt green eyes on him. "I don't want to lose him. He's been really good to me…"

"He's been so good that you had to turn to me for sexual gratification. That's a hell of a relationship, you're dating a guy who is literally grossed out at the thought of touching you below the belt," Sebastian's voice was thick with lust again, damn was it hard to resist him. "So how about before you get ready to go on the world's most boring date, you and I go upstairs and fool around some more…"

"You just ate like a thousand calories," Blaine shook his head as he looked down at the empty plate. "I don't know how you can even move right now…"

"It's good to exercise after you eat…" Sebastian was making it really hard to resist him. "Let's do it one more time, so you have something to think about when you make out with your boyfriend after your cute, little date."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm not short on memories of you sexually. I think I'm going to remember last night for a really long time…"

"I can make it better…" he took a deep breath moving forward in his chair. "Maybe this time we can hump without our clothes on…"

"Stop it. This isn't an affair, Sebastian," Blaine shook his head. He was trying so hard. As he looked into Sebastian's eyes, he knew that it was going to be damn near impossible to resist him. "It was one night of uncontrollable lust, and it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done anything with you."

Sebastian shook his head, his voice deep in his throat. "That's a lie…"

"No," Blaine knew he was right, it was a lie. "I _really_ mean it. I think you should leave…"

"When are you going to realize that this isn't a game to me, Blaine?" Blaine's heart stopped as he heard those words, hoping that he was still asleep and this was just a dream. "You think that this is like everyone else I've been with. I would have been out of the house before you even woke up. Hell, I would have fucked the ever loving shit out of you last night. I didn't do either of those things. I stayed the night, I only dry humped you. This is deeper than just a sloppy hookup… I like you…"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't say it…"

"We have chemistry… strong, sexual and maybe even emotional chemistry," Sebastian stood up, walking toward him. "We have something your boyfriend doesn't have with you— a real connection. That's why we're still here. That's why you were gawking at me all day," his voice was quiet as he looked down into Blaine's eyes. "This means something to you… _I_ mean something to you…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I have a boyfriend… I don't need another one…"

"I'm not your boyfriend. You don't have to love me," Sebastian breathed, his hand reaching for Blaine's. "You don't have to buy me gifts, you don't have to tell me how perfect I am or how much you can't stand being away from me, and you don't need to constantly think of everything that you say around me. You don't have to do any of that, but you have to admit that there's something going on here…"

"I can't keep doing this…" Blaine's voice broke, tears forming in his eyes as his body shook. "You don't know the guilt I feel right now… you don't know how hard it's going to be to have dinner with my boyfriend when all I can think about is you… about how much I want you and how strong I feel when I'm in your arms," he shook his head, his hand tightening on Sebastian's. "I need Kurt. He's not like you. I can't be with someone like you. I don't want you to hurt me…"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I won't…"

"Yes you will," Blaine felt more tears on his cheeks. "If I go upstairs with you now you'll leave and you'll never come back, and then I'll have nothing…" he looked into Sebastian's eyes, looking for reassurance, looking for the same sympathy that he got from Kurt, he saw something different. There was no sympathy, just understanding. "I don't want to lose everything in one week…"

Sebastian got down on his knees, looking up into Blaine's eyes, his thumb moving to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. "You won't… you know why? Because you can't get rid of me that easily," he moved closer to his lips, visibly craving to kiss him again. "This is more than just hooking up for me… I like spending time with you … I like _you_, Blaine…"

Blaine closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's lips on his own. He was just a smooth talker. Even though he knew most of it was bullshit, Blaine found comfort in Sebastian's words. He almost fell out of his chair on top of Sebastian's body as he kissed back, his tongue passing the Warbler's lips, receiving a deep moan. Again, Sebastian knocked all of the sense out of his body. He shouldn't be doing this. He knew that this was the worst thing he could do to himself. Every time that he kissed Sebastian, he knew that his value was going down, he didn't care. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders, he fell off of his chair onto Sebastian's lap.

He was falling into the same sick habit, his hands pressed against Sebastian's shoulder blades as his neck was assaulted with kisses. Moans passed both of their lips as they kissed each other's bodies, lips meeting in a passionate battle as their bodies clung onto each other. Blaine closed his eyes tightly. Damn, did this feel good. His body shook as his hands moved to the hem of Sebastian's tank top, lifting it over his head to throw it onto the kitchen floor. Sebastian let out a deep breath as Blaine's hands moved to caress his chest, his muscles tensing as Blaine ran his tongue along his nipple.

"Blaine…" he moaned deep in his throat. "Take off your top… I want to feel your skin against mine…"

Blaine backed away, his hands moving to take off his own tank top, dropping it onto the ground, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's. "There you go…" he moved to kiss at Sebastian's lips, his hands pressed to his back again, running a single finger down his spine. "Now tell me… what are your intentions with me…?"

"Just go with it," Sebastian breathed, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine closed his eyes. He just let it happen. He let Sebastian put his hands wherever he wanted. He let him kiss all over his body, pulling him closer with every moment. Being so helpless, being so powerless, it sent a rush of adrenaline through his body. Kurt was never in this much control, what he hand Kurt had was sweet and innocent, yet it wasn't passionate. The passion that was exuding off of Sebastian as he pulled at his hand made Blaine's whole body shudder, the blood rushing cold through his body.

"Sebastian…" Blaine breathed deep in his chest.

He heard a laugh. "You know you can talk dirtier to me…" he kissed at the ex-Warbler's neck. "It totally turns me on…"

Blaine shook as he heard those words. Kurt never let him do that. "I'm so hard for you, Sebastian… so fucking hard for you…" he kissed at Sebastian's lips as he moved to conquer them again, biting gently at him. "Ah…"

Their lips collided again as Blaine's pulse raced, his nails digging into his shoulders blades as he moved up against him. Slowly, Sebastian was taking everything from Blaine. He had lost control of his own body. There was no sense to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life, even bigger than last night. As he was ready to lose complete control he heard his phone vibrate on the table. Hoping it was just a text, he ignored it. It kept ringing someone was calling him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sebastian's breath was heavy as he looked up at the table. "It's probably Kurt checking in on you because he thinks you're cheating on him…"

"Are you going to behave?" Blaine inhaled sharply as Sebastian kissed at his neck.

"It'll be suspicious if you don't pick up. He already thinks that you're cheating on him," Sebastian's voice sounded so fucking hot as it was muffled by skin, Blaine wished for once that he didn't have to be so damn polite and just let the phone ring so he could continue fooling around.

He lifted his arm to grab the phone, answering it quickly before it went to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey," it was Kurt. "What are you up to? You sound out of breath…"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Blaine swallowed hard as he looked into Sebastian's eyes looking for an excuse watching as he mouthed the words to say to his boyfriend on the phone, repeating them to Kurt. "I just went out for a jog, I was about to hop in the shower…"

Kurt didn't go deeper into that thought; he was obviously hell-bent on getting his point across. "I'm really looking forward to dinner tonight."

"Me too," Blaine panted as Sebastian moved to lie against the kitchen floor, most likely bored from their conversation. "I've been looking forward to it all day… I was barely able to sleep last night…"

The next words sent erotic chills down his spine. "Your parents are out until tomorrow night, right?" he didn't give time for Blaine to answer. "Maybe before dinner we could… spend some time together… you know… alone…"

"Spend some time together?" Blaine watched as Sebastian sat back up as he heard those words. "Okay, I think we could do that…"

Kurt took a deep breath, his voice shaking with nerves as he continued to explain. "Awesome. I'll be over there at around five, that'll give us a few hours before dinner."

Blaine took a deep breath as he watched Sebastian shake his head, a smile on his face as he started to laugh quietly. "I'll see you at five then. I love you…"

"Love you too…"

As Blaine hung up, he looked at Sebastian, who was chuckling softly. "You are so fucked, Blaine Anderson…"

"What makes you think that? You know it's not uncommon for people to want to spend time with their boyfriends," Blaine put the phone back on the table before looking back at Sebastian, wanting to continue where they left off.

"_Spend some time together_?" Sebastian shook his head as he continued to chuckle, sending a chill through Blaine's body—he wasn't sure if this was happy chuckling or if there was a storm coming. "I know you know what that means. He knows that you've been itching to sleep with other people so now he's going to sleep with you in order to keep you close… I know this scenario… I live this scenario every week. I'm great for people's sex lives."

"Really? You mean I'm going to have sex tonight?" Blaine's heart stopped as he was suddenly looking forward to that night, until he saw the look in Sebastian's eyes change from false happiness to something that resembled frustration. "I mean… oh no… not sex… heaven forbid Kurt has sex with me…"

"Don't you understand?" Blaine watched as all of Sebastian's muscles tensed, his voice increasing in volume. "Now he's using sex, the only thing that's missing in your stupid, fairytale, glorified friend relationship you two have to get you away from me, and you… like a little pussy… are going to go sprinting back into the same relationship that made you so incredibly bored… this is going to turn into a vicious cycle of cock-teasing and you're going to wind up hating yourself…"

"So are you saying I shouldn't have sex with him?" Blaine moved to kiss at Sebastian's nose, stroking his shoulders, feeling how tense he was. "Sebastian, you're shaking…"

"You kind of have to, don't you? If you don't you'll be caught," he could hear the jealousy in Sebastian's voice, somehow Blaine knew it had to do with the war going on between them. For the first time, Sebastian thought that he actually won for Blaine's affection, but in the end, Kurt threw a curveball. "And then you'll lose him…"

He rarely saw Sebastian like this. There were times where Blaine talked about his relationship with Kurt where Sebastian would get a little verbally aggressive, it was horrifying.

"Don't get so worked up okay, just because I may have sex with Kurt doesn't change anything… I still want to spend time with you…" he moved to rub his nose against Sebastian's. "You enchant me, Sebastian… I don't want to lose you…" he took a deep breath as he shook his head. "I have a few hours to figure out what to do, but whatever I choose you have to promise respect my decision."

Sebastian nodded. "I will…"

"Good," he took a deep breath as he kissed at Sebastian's lips. "And back on the subject of you and me… I'm still _really_ hard for you… and you're not leaving until we finish this…"

Sebastian smiled as he took a deep breath, his hand pressing against Blaine's stomach, moving lower until his fingers pulled at the waistband of his boxers. "You're such a slut," he moved to run his nose against Blaine's. "How much action do you need until you're finally satisfied?"

Blaine giggled as he heard that question. "My hormones are going crazy, and you're ridiculously sexy," he let out a breathy moan as he moved closer to Sebastian's body. "Do you think that you can be with two people at the same time?"

"Totally," Sebastian answered his breathing rugged as he moved closer to Blaine's lips. "But in the end, someone has to win…"

They kissed again, Blaine pushing Sebastian to the floor as he kissed at his neck, sucking gently, biting at his skin. He never thought that it would come to this. He never thought that he would be the type of person who would hook with two people in the same day. Eventually he was going to have to choose, but it wasn't time for that. Right now it was time to blow off some steam. He needed to see once and for all who he needed, knowing that someone was going to get pissed at the end result.

* * *

><p>This chapter wasn't as good as the last one (it suffers from Phoenix from the Sun's second chapter syndrome), but it did drive the plot along.<p>

The next chapter Blaine and Sebastian part ways to think about whether or not they want to give this affair a shot, while Kurt tries to get Blaine to fall back in love with him misunderstanding what Karofsky wanted him to do.

Feel free to leave feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language (a lot of it this time around) and sexuality. They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors (I did read through this, but you never know.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror in his bedroom. Tonight was going to be important. It was going to be the first night in a month that he was physically intimate with his boyfriend. He had been avoiding this for so long; sex was what had ruined their relationship. Since that day there had been so much tension between him and Blaine. Blaine seemed unenthused with things that he and Kurt used to love. He was trying. God was Blaine trying. He had even helped Kurt fill out his abysmal application to NYADA and tried to find other options for him. It wasn't working. They were keeping up appearances around everyone, but in actuality they were falling apart.<p>

He looked at the outfit was lying on his bed. This was going to be the outfit that he was wearing when he fell back into the very darkness that had ruined his relationship. He was going to feed Blaine the same poison that had turned him into a monster. Before that moment, Blaine was content with their above the belt activities. Now it was different. Blaine thought that since they had sex once they were going to do it again, thinking that it helped them cement how great their love was. Really it was killing Kurt on the inside. The only reason he was going to do it again was Sebastian.

Sebastian, Kurt knew that if Blaine went to him he would give it all up within the first ten minutes of conversation. Kurt knew the type of guy Sebastian was: he was most likely insanely good in bed. One session with him and Blaine would be hooked forever. His eyes already lit up every time that he saw him. Even after Sectionals, Blaine had the nerve to go talk to Sebastian who had watched the whole show just to congratulate Blaine. Sebastian was too involved in Blaine's life. He had watched him West Side Story and at Sectionals, Blaine had gone to coffee with him, Sebastian even revealed that he had been chatting with Blaine online. It was like _Swimfan_, only Sebastian was far from creepy, Blaine actually liked the attention.

Tonight was the night where Kurt was going to make Sebastian disappear. He trusted Blaine when he said that Sebastian didn't mean anything to him, even if Karofsky told him that it was a lie, Blaine would never lie to him. The only thing that Sebastian had over Kurt was the fact that he would put out. Kurt was going to show Blaine that he was better than Sebastian. He was going to satisfy all of Blaine's needs.

He pulled out his phone and composed a single text message to Blaine: "_Counting the hours until I get to see you. XOXO_"

He smiled as he sent the message as he finally felt like things were finally going to turn around for him. He was finally going to have Sebastian Smythe out of his life. Everything was going to be perfect.

OOOOO

Blaine sat up in his bed, sheets covering his sweaty body as he looked at Sebastian who was sitting at the end of the mattress, buttoning up his uniform shirt. It had happened again. For the second time they had fallen into their uncontrollable lust. He kept telling himself this was wrong. Kurt didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. No one deserved to have the person who they loved, a person who claimed to love them back, cheat on them. No one deserved to be cast aside because their lover was caught up in a sick cycle of lust. Yet with every kiss, he couldn't let this go. Sebastian was like a drug to him, his body didn't even realize that it was doing something wrong until the high subsided, yet he would die if he had to give it up.

As Sebastian pulled his blazer back onto his shoulders Blaine rose from the bed, moving closer to him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing at the back of his neck. "Blaine, I have to go," he looked over at the clock as he was assaulted with kisses. "Your boyfriend is going to be here any minute."

Blaine pressed his hands to Sebastian's chest, resting his head against his shoulder. "Part of me doesn't want you to leave…"

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't say that…" he turned to kiss at Blaine's lips. "Don't get attached before you make your decision…"

Blaine knew this was business to Sebastian. Even in their moments of passion, there was very little emotion on the more experienced boy's part. He was all about the physical, not the emotional. If Blaine had an orgasm, he felt like he was successful. He kissed at him again, only a small spark. Yet, Blaine felt connected to him; this was more than anything that he had ever felt for Sebastian, even for Kurt. As he ran his hands down Sebastian's back, he took a deep breath—he didn't want this to end.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine breathed.

Sebastian chuckled as he heard those words, playfully grabbing at Blaine's wrists. He was mocking him, toying with him. "You're just saying that because you want more," he turned to look into Blaine's eyes. "When you're done with Kurt… just call me up… I'll show you how it's really done..."

Blaine felt as Sebastian's hands massaged at his wrists. "We don't know how anything is going to turn out. For all you know I'm going to stay loyal to Kurt."

"We'll see about that," Sebastian took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes as he knew this night was going to be the most difficult night of his life. Only yesterday morning, he was waiting for this moment—he and Kurt were finally going to make love again. Now it was different. Now he still felt Sebastian's lips on his, his hands caressing his body as they siphoned whatever pleasure they could off of one another. He wanted to be with Kurt. He owed it to him. After everything that he had put Kurt through he had to be with him, he owed him that much. But as he felt Sebastian's hands holding him tightly, he never wanted to let him go.

As Sebastian tied his tie, Blaine spoke up one last time, one last attempt to feel their bodies close to each other. "Do you want to help me clean up?"

He inhaled sharply on the smell of the room: sex. It smelled of the sweat and shame of what he and Sebastian had done. In his mind he could still feel Sebastian on top of him, their bodies so close to one another, one heart beating in perfect time. As he looked deep into green eyes, Sebastian moving to kiss at his hands, he knew that it would take more than cleaning products to make this room smell pure again.

"What do you need me to do?" Sebastian's voice was sweet again, low as it sent erotic chills down Blaine's spine. "Change the sheets? Spray some air freshener? I can understand, it smells like shame in here…"

Blaine knew that he wanted more than that. "I don't care about the smell. I can handle that right before Kurt gets here. Can you help _me_ get ready for this?" He swallowed hard as he watched Sebastian raise an eyebrow. "I-I need to clean myself up…"

Sebastian's eyes lit up as he heard those words, seeming almost too eager. "Like help you pick out clothes…" a bright smile came to his face as he looked deeper in Blaine's gaze, "… or do you mean I get to bathe you?"

Blaine could feel his face burning as Sebastian asked that question. In his mind he knew where this should go. They would go to the bathroom, run a bath, both get in, and then fuck the daylights out of each other. He had thought about it for weeks when he took cold baths to try to cope with Kurt, imagining what it would be like to have Sebastian in the tub with him, to be completely at his mercy. He looked deeper into the Warbler's eyes, he wanted to savor every moment that he had with Sebastian before he had to let him go.

"Does that mean I'm going to see you naked?" Sebastian's voice was a low whisper as he moved to Blaine's ear, kissing gently at it, a smile on his skin, his hands tightening on Blaine's. "Let's go…"

If he got off of the bed any faster, he would have teleported to the bathroom. Blaine didn't know that Sebastian could even move that fast. The ex-Warbler got off of the bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom, hearing Sebastian start to run the bath, taking off his blazer. He came closer to Sebastian, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Blaine looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Well if Kurt notices the huge hickey on your neck you sure as hell are," Sebastian ran his fingers down Blaine's pulse point, gaining a deep moan. "Holy shit, what the hell did I do to you? Did I detach my jaw?" His fingers traced down the front of the ex-Warbler's throat to run against his Adam's apple. "I don't know how he's not going to notice that. Damn, I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed of that."

Blaine's heart raced as he thought about the hickey on his neck. The whole time that he had been making out with Sebastian, he seemed to have been so into the moment that he didn't even realize the damage that was done. Sebastian had been aggressive during their last make out session, biting and clawing at him. The pain was overwhelmed with pleasure; Blaine didn't realize that this had happened. But feeling Sebastian's fingers running along his neck, he knew that he was going to fall into the same habits, drained of energy before Kurt even got there.

"We can cover that up," Sebastian whispered, turning the water off as the bathtub was filled. "You have make up, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I think you know why by now," as Blaine looked up at Sebastian he could see it all over him too. The evidence of their passion was all over his jaw line and wrists, small bite marks and bruises. "Besides, if I let Kurt find out about this my dreams will be dashed and I'll never get to sleep with you…"

Blaine rolled his eyes as stood up to take off his boxers. "You have no filtering system…"

All of the confidence and arrogance seemed to drain out of the room as green eyes grew wide. "Do you want me to look away?"

Blaine shook his head. "You're going to see eventually."

Blaine could see the confusion in Sebastian's eyes, the conflict of interest. Part of him wanted this moment, unable to control his primal lust. The other wanted Blaine to be comfortable so he didn't fuck up what Blaine knew was the best thing that Sebastian ever had. Not answering the question, he looked into Sebastian's eyes as he pulled down his boxers discarding them to the corner. Sebastian swallowed painfully, loudly as his eyes looked up and down to see Blaine's naked body, his hands shaking as he was fighting the urge to touch him, to throw him to the ground and possess him. It was the most vulnerable Blaine had ever seen Sebastian, and he was in love with it.

"Are you staring at my dick? Take a picture, it'll last longer," Blaine breathed as he moved toward the bathtub.

Sebastian swallowed again, exhaling sharply before he could form words. "You look so fucking good naked…"

"Behave yourself, Sebastian," Blaine smiled, sitting down in the bathtub, moaning quietly as he surrounded by the warmth, sparkling green eyes staring blankly at him as his chest rose and fell with every breath. "Are you going to react this way every time I get naked in front of you?"

"I'm going to see you naked again?" Sebastian rolled up his sleeves with a smile before grabbing Blaine's sea sponge. "You know that I've been thinking about this day since you walked into Dalton," he moved to submerge the sponge before wringing it out. "I guess it was childish…"

Blaine shook his head. "That's not childish…" he moaned as he felt the sponge collide with his back. "I mean, look where you are now… you're here with me…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, scrubbing at his back, hearing the water move with every movement. Blaine closed his eyes, his body shaking as Sebastian's hand pressed harder against the sponge, before he opened them to look straight into green irises. Damn, did he want to kiss him, rip the clothes off of his body, pull him into the bath, and spend the rest of the day with him. His addiction was getting worse to the point where all he could think about was Sebastian. As the sponge moved from his back to his chest, he still looked into his eyes, his hand moving to stroke the Warbler's face. No matter what he did, someone was going to get hurt in the end. No matter how pure his love with Kurt or how strong the sexual chemistry with Sebastian, someone was going to get heartbroken. It was easier when he thought that neither of them, him or Sebastian, were going to get attached—back when it was just a night of lust. But now, less than twenty-four hours later he knew this was more than a hookup to Sebastian, after how many hookups did he give the person a bath, scrubbing them?

He couldn't shake him from his mind. He couldn't even focus on the fact that Kurt was going to make love to him again. All he could think about was his hands on him, his smile, his voice. Blaine closed his eyes as he knew that these last few hours was all that he had to get everything that he wanted from Sebastian, or at least enough for him to be with Kurt, to look him in the eyes and not wish that he was looking into Sebastian's instead. He had to do it again, he needed one more hit.

"I want you in the tub with me…" Blaine wasn't thinking as he moaned, deep in his throat. His hormones were doing the talking for him. "Sebastian… I want you so bad…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, rubbing the sponge lower on Blaine's torso, to his stomach. "I want to too," he swallowed hard; his voice breathy was he was clearly getting aroused by this. "But we have to stop this… until you make your choice, I don't want to jeopardize you…"

Blaine never expected Sebastian to be like this. "Screw Kurt…"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Blaine… I told you… I like you. If you were anyone else I would be in the bath with you, fucking you…"

For once in his life Blaine hated being Blaine Anderson. "Pretend I'm someone else…"

"I can't. You're Blaine Freaking Anderson. I can't just pretend you're someone else," he continued to scrub him, his breathing ragged. "I told you… you're different, Blaine, you're so different from everyone else."

"Are you getting soft on me?" Blaine took a deep breath, moving to kiss at Sebastian's lips. "Don't pussy out on me…"

Sebastian shook his head. "Are you asking me to fuck you?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Do you want to?"

They looked into each other's eyes as Sebastian nodded. "All the time…"

"Then how about you come in here with me?" Blaine took a deep breath, kissing at Sebastian's lips and then at his neck. "You can wash me better if you're behind me…" Blaine breathed harshly, his lips moving to Sebastian's neck again. "Please… please, Sebastian… I want to see you…"

Sebastian's hand backed away from Blaine dropping the sea sponge into the bathwater before undoing his tie, dropping it to the bathroom floor. His hands moved to unbutton his shirt, the garment following suit. Blaine's eyes were fixated on Sebastian as he shed his clothes, down to only his boxers, their gazes linked before hands moved to pull down the final garment. Blaine swallowed hard as he took in the sight of him naked; it was everything he expected him to look like, his body craving to be close to his. He moved his hand to Sebastian's erection; his fingers brushing against the flesh, hearing him inhale sharply. Their eyes met again, bodies coming closer as their lips connected, the water sloshing as he moved to Sebastian, pulling him close to the bathtub, his hand still tight around the Warbler's erection.

"Get in here with me," Blaine was demanding between kisses, his voice low in his throat. "Sebastian, get in here with me…"

A smirk was his response as Sebastian moved to climb into the bath, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. The second that he was submerged, they moved closer to one another, lips fighting desperately, moans filling the bathroom, interchanging with deep breath. Blaine knew that the second that Sebastian walked out of the door, this would be over. He would never get another touch. He would never get another kiss. They would go their separate ways, only meeting periodically only to catch up. A life without this seemed like nothing. Kissing at Sebastian's lips, hearing the soft coos passing them, Blaine knew that he had to make the most of this moment.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed, his hands pressed tight against his friend's shoulder blades. "What do you want to do to me?"

Sebastian moaned deep in his throat. "You don't even want to know…"

They kissed again, Blaine breath catching in his throat. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Sebastian seemed shocked that Blaine was using such vulgar slurs. "I thought a person like you would call it _making love_," he kissed at Blaine's lips, pulling him closer, water splashing against the walls of the bathtub. "I don't even understand that phrase: _making love_. How is that making love? There's no romance to sex, just physical and primal urges."

Blaine took a deep breath as Sebastian kissed at his neck. "Well do you want to?" He swallowed against the pressure of Sebastian's lips on his Adam's apple. "Tell me that you want to fuck me. Tell me how bad you need to be inside me…"

"I need to be inside you so bad that it's literally killing me," he kissed at Blaine's lips. "But I don't think that I can… you see, Blaine Anderson, your boyfriend is going to be here in a few hours, and the last thing I want is for you to be sore when you two do the deed again."

Blaine whined as Sebastian kissed at his neck. "But Sebastian… I want you to…"

"Look, after you're done with Kurt, think about it. Think about whether you want this or not. Consider yourself lucky, usually when people say that they want me to do this I just do it. I'm giving you a chance to sleep on it," he kissed at Blaine's collarbones. "Then we can screw each other…"

"You know I'm getting a little pissed with the special treatment that's been going on between us. I'm not made of porcelain, Sebastian. You don't have to go easy on me," Blaine could see in Sebastian's eyes the joy he was getting from his reactions. "I am like everyone else that you go with. Last night you told me that I wanted you. Well I want to get dirty. I really want you. I am naked in a bathtub with you, begging for you and you don't want to fuck me?"

"Oh I do…" Sebastian grabbed the sea sponge again. "I want to fuck the shit out of you… but I can't. Yesterday everything was different. You see, I have this problem where after I sleep with someone I lose all interest in them. When I saw you cum last night I realized that there is a serious connection between us. I don't want to lose interest in you, you're too damn attractive to waste on some horribly cheesy bathtub lovin'," he kissed at Blaine's lips, pressing the sponge to his chest, taking a deep breath as he started scrubbing at him. "I want it to be hotter… sexier… more space… less water…"

Blaine kissed at Sebastian, pulling him closer until their chests were touching. He wanted this. God, did he want this. If it never got past this day, if he were to wake up tomorrow and never see Sebastian again, he would want this to be his last moment. He wanted to feel him, have his body at his mercy. As they slowly lost track of what they were supposed to be doing (washing Blaine's body of the sins that they had committed toward Blaine's sacred relationship), it had fallen into the same darkness of the last night.

Blaine sat up to kiss at Sebastian's lips deeper as he moved his hand down Sebastian's chest, down his stomach until it was submerged in the water. His fingers teased Sebastian's aroused flesh, hearing a shaky breath as Blaine grasped the Warbler's erection, running his hand down the length. His heart raced as he heard an animalistic growl pass Sebastian's lips, his hand picking up the pace, squeezing tightly at him. Both of them moved closer to each other, kissing passionately, teeth grazing each other's lips. Blaine tasted blood as his lips broke against Sebastian's teeth, his body tensing as he squeezed tighter at him. Legs wrapped around the taller boy's body, their lips meeting as Blaine continued his rhythm.

"Blaine…" Sebastian moaned deep in his throat, his whole body visibly shaking. He was good at words, he kept saying he didn't want to have sex, but Blaine knew better. He could tell that he was holding back the strong urge to give into his desires. "Blaine…"

Blaine closed his eyes as he kissed at his lips. Feeling Sebastian so hard in his hand sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He needed him. Tightening his grip to gain a low moan, Sebastian's lips open on his breaths, his knuckles pale on the edge of the bathtub. It was beautiful seeing Sebastian like this: vulnerable. They kissed again, as Blaine whispered onto Sebastian's lips.

"I want you inside me…" he swallowed hard as Sebastian moaned again, still fighting it. "Sebastian, I _need_ you inside me…" he ran his hand up Sebastian's length looking into his eyes, watching the sparks fly within them. "You feel so good…"

"I can't…" Sebastian shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He wasn't letting up. "I can't do this…"

"Yes you can. You want to… I can see you want to… and I want you to too," Blaine breathed, his body shaking, kissing at Sebastian's lips. "Please… Sebastian… please…"

Sebastian took a deep breath before he leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips passionately, his hands forcibly grabbing at his shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh. He knew that he was going to live to regret this. Somehow he didn't care. Tongues danced against one another as Blaine was forcibly pushed deeper into the bathtub, his legs wrapped tightly around Sebastian's waist. He trembled with every movement, with every touch. He knew that he had just convinced Sebastian to give into his urges. It was going to happen. He was going to have sex with Sebastian.

The moments went by fast, Sebastian being a little too forceful with him, clawing at his skin, throwing him up against the bathtub, pulling at his hair. This was what he imagined this moment would be like; he was completely at his mercy. Blaine closed his eyes tightly, feeling Sebastian bite at his neck, panting as his arms wrapped tightly around him. It was never like this with Kurt. There was never a moment where Kurt had the urge to possess Blaine, to make him sob in pleasure. But as his legs shook as they wrapped around Sebastian it was different. His heart was racing, tears forming in his eyes as he was crying out Sebastian's name, wanting him to look into his eyes.

"Look at me," Blaine's pulled at Sebastian's hair so that their eyes were connected. "I want to see you…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, moving to kiss at Blaine's lips, his eyes closed tightly. Blaine's body was burning, screaming for him. Every passing moment seemed like ages as Sebastian continued kissing and biting as him, not giving into his requests. He needed him. He needed to wash away the thoughts of Sebastian Smythe so he could enjoy the evening with his boyfriend, so he could make an unbiased decision of whether to continue this relationship or not.

And just like that, the moment was taken away from him. The sound of Blaine's phone ringing filled the air. He closed his eyes, ignoring it as Sebastian continued to suck at his neck, his body weight pressing him against the bathtub. It rang again, Blaine groaning as he looked over at the phone that was on the bathroom floor. Still he didn't stop, moving to kiss at Sebastian's lips. Then the moment ended as Sebastian turned to look at the phone.

"That's probably your boyfriend," he breathed deep in his throat.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I thought it didn't bother you…"

"Well I can't fuck you if he's going to keep calling," Sebastian ran his nose along Blaine's his breath condensing on his lips, wanting to kiss at him again, only to feel the Warbler pull away. "If you want this… get rid of him…" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Answer the fucking phone and tell him to stop calling, dumbass… do it or _I_ will…"

Blaine never heard Sebastian be this forceful with him. Having Sebastian answer the phone was a terrifying thought. He moved forward to grab the phone, picking it up quickly. "Hello…" his voice was a dead giveaway that something was going on. He was breathless, his voice still stuck deep in his throat.

"Blaine?" It was Kurt. All of a sudden Blaine was kicking himself for not being better at cheating. "You haven't answered any of my texts."

"I was busy…" he looked over at Sebastian who was mouthing the words _give him some bullshit excuse and get him the fuck away_. Damn, when he was aroused, Sebastian was a real bitch. All of a sudden he grew nostalgic of the Sebastian who didn't want to rush into having sex with him. "I wasn't near my phone."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well I was just checking in to see if we were still on tonight. I'm on my way now…"

"Now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian and then at the clock on the wall. "But it's like noon."

Kurt answered quickly. "It's four thirty, Blaine. I'll be there in a half an hour…"

Suddenly Blaine's heart stopped beating as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, both of them knowing that they were screwed.

OOOOO

"Okay," Sebastian walked down the stairs faster than Blaine thought was humanly possible. "I have a half an hour to get my ass out of here before Kurt comes waltzing in and finds me and has a tantrum."

He had barely had enough time to compose himself from their bedroom shenanigans. He was holding his blazer in his hands, his hair still soaking wet, his tie barely tied around his neck. He screamed sex. It was written all over him. Blaine closed his eyes, remembering what happened in the bathtub. He was so close. He was so close to finally having Sebastian. Time went by faster than he thought that it did. Suddenly, he knew he needed a clock that actually worked in his bathroom.

"You know we could have still had sex," Blaine watched as Sebastian hurriedly started getting dressed. "We had a half an hour, we could have wrapped it up by then…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That would be cutting it kind of close. And what if he showed up early? No doubt he'd hear the noises, come upstairs to your bedroom, and then he'd walk in on me fucking you. And as much as I would love to see the look on his face, the last thing I want is to be in the room when he finds out about us. My ears would start bleeding, I'm not one hundred percent sure his voice was intended to listened to by humans."

"He's not going to find out…" Blaine moved forward to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"Kurt's not dumb, Blaine," Sebastian took a deep breath as he took a deep breath. "There are clues all over this place. My cologne is all over your room, you have huge hickeys all over your neck, you aren't responding to his texts, and you have a guilty look on your face. He's going to know you cheated, and he's going to know it was with me."

Blaine then knew he had fallen deeper into the darkness than he ever thought was possible. "I told him you meant nothing to me. Kurt might be smart, but he wants to see the good in me. He'll trust anything I say, and he won't want to think that I gave into your advances," he stepped closer to Sebastian. "Our secret is safe…"

"Your secret, I don't lose anything in this," Sebastian smiled as he straightened out his blazer.

"You'll lose me," Blaine moved to put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, climbing onto his toes to press a quick kiss on his lips.

"Or I'll get you," Sebastian's voice was breathy as he kissed Blaine again. "I'll see you around, Blaine…"

Blaine took a deep breath as he inhaled sharply, kissing him again. "I'll see you, Sebastian…"

As the door opened and Sebastian walked out before closing it again, Blaine knew that this was the end. Sebastian would never come back to him after Kurt got what he wanted. After what was about to happen between him and Kurt occurred, he wouldn't need Sebastian anymore. He was just a physical attraction, something that filled in the gaps between him and Kurt. Yet as he left, Blaine felt like there was something missing, like he needed him for something more. Licking his lips he could still taste Sebastian, his body still sore from under his bodyweight. Turning to lean against the door, sliding down the length, he knew that this was going to be one of the most difficult nights of his life.

* * *

><p>This chapter was going on WAY too long, so I cut it in half (for reading reasons, I mean who wants to read a 11,000 word chapter?) so the next chapter is going to be continuing from practically when this chapter cut off.<p>

The next chapter, Kurt and Blaine try to reignite the spark whereas Karofsky tries to take stopping Blaine's cheating with Sebastian into his own hands.

Feel free to leave feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language (a lot of it this time around), underage drinking, and sexuality (pretty tame sex scene and some making out). They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors (I found at least three incomplete sentences when editing this, so beware of more.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine looked in the mirror as he applied more make-up to his neck. The evidence was still there; his body was still shaking from the moment in the bathtub. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Fifteen minutes before Kurt got there. He had fifteen minutes to make all of the evidence of what happened between him and Sebastian disappear. Taking a deep breath, he looked into the mirror. Was he even the same person anymore? Was he even the same Blaine Anderson who was in love with Kurt Hummel? Was he the same person he was last year when life seemed so much easier. In only a matter of minutes, in a single choice everything had changed. The moment he went to Dalton to invite the Warblers to West Side Story, the moment that he saw Sebastian, nothing was going to be the same.<p>

He had changed the sheets, throwing all of the shame into the hamper. Everything had to go. Everything that would remind him of Sebastian had to leave his sight. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of his lips up against his, his hands on his skin. It was driving him wild as he remembered how his breath felt on his lips, his teeth grazing his neck, his soft moans in his ears. Swallowing hard, he sent the sin lower, hoping that it wouldn't come back this night. The last thing he needed was for Sebastian's name to come up during the act.

He pulled out his phone, finding Sebastian's name in the contacts list, opening a text message. "_Thinking about you naked— totally ruining my night. ;)_"

He put the phone on the vanity as he took a deep breath before he was sent a message. "_Thinking of you naked too— super hot. XD_"

Blaine smiled as he looked at that message. Kurt wasn't there yet. He still had time to be naughty. "_Are you getting hard thinking of me?_"

The response came soon after. "_I'm always hard when I think of you— with or without clothes._"

Blaine knew he shouldn't be doing this when Kurt could come in at any moment, yet there was a part of him that didn't want to stop. "_Behave yourself._"

Sebastian was a little too fast when it came to texting. "_That's not what you were saying when I was between your legs._"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the response before quickly composing his next message. He shouldn't be doing this. Saturday was his day to be Kurt's boyfriend, not Sebastian's plaything. Yet he couldn't stop. "_You're gross. XP"_

Sebastian wasn't letting up. "_It turns you on._"

"_I want to hear your voice._" Blaine knew he was borderline needy.

"_Call me. I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind. Hang up when he gets there._"

Blaine took Sebastian's advice and dialed his number. He didn't keep it saved in his phone. Sebastian had to put an end to that after he found his number in his phone. Kurt was bound to catch on that way. There was no way that Kurt would ever be crazy enough to go through Blaine's phone, calling random numbers. They trusted each other. As he called his friend up, he knew that this was a huge mistake.

"I knew you'd call me," Sebastian's voice was smug, arrogant as usual. "You can't stay away from me."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I just wanted to hear your voice," he heard Sebastian chuckle at that, chills rolling down his spine as he got caught up in the sound of his voice. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Going out drinking," Sebastian had no problem being blunt with Blaine, he had nothing to hide. "After all, you ate up my whole Friday night and now you're going to be screwing all night so we can't make up for it by going together."

"Just for a little while," Blaine moved from the bathroom to look at his bed. He could still remember what had happened between them. He could still remember the way Sebastian's lips tasted, could feel all of the passion. All of the air freshener and the fresh sheets couldn't undo what had been done: Blaine had cheated on Kurt, and he wasn't willing to stop.

Sebastian laughed again. "Well while you're on your cute, little, obnoxious, diabetes-inducing, ooey gooey date you can think of me the whole time. In the meantime, I'm going to be at Scandals getting my drink on."

Blaine took a deep breath, lying back on his bed. "What are you wearing?"

"Currently I'm getting dressed, you pervert." If Sebastian wasn't making this so damn easy, Blaine would have given this up already, but he continued to be so Goddamn seductive. "But just a basic polo, sweatshirt, and some jeans, not every gay plays dress up every morning. However I think your cute little bowties are super sexy…"

"I resent that," Blaine took a deep breath. "Not the sexy part, the dress up part. I don't play dress up _every_ day."

Blaine looked at the clock. He was running out of time. This should have been an indication that what he was doing was wrong. He should have never called him. Now it was too late. He was trapped. Sebastian had managed to rope him in and there was no way for Blaine to escape his grasp. He was his.

"Sorry to have hurt your feelings. If I was there, I would kiss your sweet, sexy, luscious lips to make up for it," Sebastian's voice was low as Blaine's heart raced; he knew where this was going.

"Don't be so crude. I don't want to have phone sex with you, Sebastian," he looked at the clock. With every movement of the second hand he knew that Kurt was closer. He was going to get into trouble.

"I know." That was easy. "You just want to hear the sound of my voice. I didn't know that you would be this clingy after seeing me naked."

"You're _really_ sexy naked," Blaine's eyes were still fixated on the clock, watching the time go by. "Do you think Kurt's going to find out?"

"Only if you let him," he could hear the sounds of Sebastian getting dressed; closing his eyes as he imagined what he looked like right now. "You see, Blaine, the best part of cheating is that he never has to know unless you do something stupid. You covered everything up, you're not going to talk about it, and you're not going to let him touch your phone. We're golden, Blaine. No one is going to find out."

Blaine took a deep breath as he heard a car in the driveway. It was Kurt. His heart stopped as he knew the second he got in here, everything would be revealed. Not only would Kurt find out his boyfriend had cheated on him, but he was going to find out that he cheated with Sebastian, the boy that he hated more than anything. There in an instant, he had to react or everything was going to be torn asunder.

"Sebastian, I have to go… Kurt's here…" Blaine hung up before Sebastian could even say anything.

Suddenly, his phone went off. He smiled as he read the message. Typical Sebastian. "_Kisses XOXO. Have fun fucking Kurt. ;)_"

He heard the front door open. Suddenly he was cursing giving him a key to his house. He straightened out his clothes as he put his phone on the nightstand, sitting on the bed as Kurt came up the stairs. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the moment in his life where everything was going to get even more complicated. He was going to have to give himself to Kurt again, yet at the same time thing all he could think of was Sebastian. As he was going to get lost in his thoughts, he heard a knock against the doorframe.

"Hey gorgeous," Kurt smiled as he heard against the doorframe. Damn, if Blaine didn't know any better he could have sworn that Kurt had been possessed by Sebastian. "How are you doing?"

Blaine sat up on the bed. "I'm swell…"

Kurt walked toward the bed, sitting on the end of the bed. "Are you ready for me?"

Blaine swallowed hard as he looked into Kurt's eyes. He needed to see if he really wanted to do this. "I thought that maybe we could just hold each other a little before we make love," he closed his eyes as he remembered Sebastian's feelings on the term _make love_. "I thought that maybe we should be innocent for a little longer before we take the plunge again."

Kurt nodded as he climbed higher on the bed, to lie next to Blaine. "Okay," he took a deep breath as Blaine fell to the bed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "I love you, Blaine…"

As Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes he knew he wanted an answer. Blaine couldn't give one. How could he love someone when he spent the previous night with another guy? How could he look into his eyes the same way that he did before and have everything revert back to normal? Taking a deep breath, he did the one thing that Sebastian told him he had to do in order to make this relationship work out: lie.

"I love you too," Blaine moved to kiss at Kurt's lips. This was a disaster.

OOOOO

It was time to take matters into his own hands. After their meeting at the grocery store, Karofsky knew that something was going on. Kurt didn't seem the same earlier that day; he knew that Blaine was falling away from him. It was obvious who was behind this: Sebastian Smythe. Karofsky knew all about people like Sebastian. He would find someone, he would give that someone all of the dreams in the world, and then he would crush them. He was intending to do the same thing to Blaine.

He knew he was going to be at Scandals that night. Sebastian frequented Scandals, he was one of their regulars, very seldom did he not show up. As Karofsky walked up to the bar he saw Sebastian sitting there, drinking a gin and tonic, flirting with the bartender.

"Hey," Karofsky watched as green eyes looked over at him. "Mind if I join you?"

Sebastian took a quick sip of his drink. "Knock yourself out," he put the drink back on the bar before turning his attention completely to Karofsky. "So Davey, what brings you here tonight? Or better question, why are you talking to me?"

Karofsky took a deep breath as he watched Sebastian take another sip. "I need to talk to you… about Blaine Anderson…" Sebastian nodded before taking yet another sip of his drink. "Are you fucking him?"

Sebastian swallowed the alcohol quickly. "Where would you get that idea?"

"I have no time for games, Sebastian. Just answer the question," he wanted to get to the point. "Are you fucking him?"

"No," Sebastian answered quickly. "I'm not…"

"What stopped you?" Karofsky watched as Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I know, Sebastian. I know that you've been seeing him. You practically have _I had my way with Blaine Anderson_ written on your forehead," he watched as the younger boy drank his drink again. "So what stopped you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Are you jealous that I'm interested in him?" Sebastian downed the rest of his gin and tonic. "I have to tell you one thing, Davey, and I want you to remember it… we fucked _once_… that doesn't mean I'm in love with you, nor does that mean that I want to do it again. It means I fucked you."

Karofsky tried to forget about that moment. It wasn't too long ago that he and Sebastian had been flirting at the bar having a few beers and few laughs before running off to the men's room to have sex. He remembered everything. He remembered the noises that Sebastian made as he kissed at him, as he fucked him. That was the way that David Karofsky had lost his virginity— to Sebastian Smythe on a tipsy night at a gay bar.

"I know that we don't love each other," Karofsky shook his head as Sebastian rested his elbow against the bar, their eyes meeting. "I'm not jealous of Blaine, Sebastian. I'm just concerned that you're up to no good again."

Sebastian held out his hand. "Hi my name's Sebastian, have we met?"

Karofsky rolled his eyes. "I want you to lay off Blaine."

"Now I can't do that," Sebastian had a huge smile on his face as he leaned against the bar. "He means too much to me to just let him go. Blaine Anderson is the most appealing man that I have ever met in my life. He means something to me…"

"Yeah, you want to fuck him," Karofsky knew Sebastian a little too well.

"Of course I want to fuck him. I mean that's a given. Yet at the same time, there's something about him that makes me feel so… special…" he took a deep breath, almost a yawn as he leaned deeper into the bar. "But now that little hermaphrodite boyfriend of his is going to start putting out. It's taking the fun out of everything…"

Karofsky's heart stopped as he heard those words. "Wait? What did you just say?"

Sebastian repeated himself. "Kurt is going to fuck Blaine tonight…"

Those words struck a nerve. Kurt was a moral and sweet person. He always tried to his hardest to impress Blaine even when he was being a douche. This was the last thing he needed to do. Kurt and Blaine once had a sweet relationship of "I love you" and "we'll be together forever" but now it was different. They had given in their primal desires. Sex had ruined their relationship. Kurt's eyes didn't shine like they used to. He didn't seem to be in touch with Blaine, they seemed to be falling away from each other. And now to top it all off, Kurt had misunderstood his advice.

"Are you serious?" Karofsky shook his head.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I'm dead serious. Kurt is going to fuck Blaine," he took a deep breath before pouring an ice cube into his mouth. "I knew he was on to me…"

"Well you do come on strong, it was only a matter of time before Kurt lost his mind because of you," Karofsky had to get back on topic. "But back on the topic of Blaine: what do I have to do to get you to stop?"

Sebastian looked down at his empty glass. "Buy me another drink… and keep them coming until I don't want any more."

Karofsky took a deep breath— this was going to be a long night.

OOOOO

Blaine kissed gently at Kurt's lips, resting in between his legs. It had been a while since they were this close, to the point where Blaine forgot what it felt like. He kissed at Kurt's lips again, hearing him let out a small coo as lips trailed from his lips to his neck. It was different than what he had become adapted to over the last few hours. This was sweet, tender. This seemed like there was something between them that Blaine could never erase no matter how many mistakes he made. Yet as he thought of Sebastian he felt fire, passion. There was a deep connection between the two of them, a connection that made Blaine feel like he was becoming himself again—clueless, yet confident instead of the lost confused puppy he had become. He didn't have to hide anything. But Kurt was the person that he loved; he was the only person he was ever going to love.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, his hands pressed up against Blaine's back, his eyes closed as his head was thrown back in pleasure as Blaine kept kissing at his neck. "I love you so much…"

Blaine wanted him to stop saying that. He didn't want Kurt to love him anymore. If the love was gone, he could easily go down his path of darkness. He could take Sebastian's hand and they could be together. There would be no more pain. There would be no more heartbreak. He was torn. He couldn't make a decision. So he kissed at Kurt, trying to mask the fact that this relationship was slowly falling apart and it was all his fault.

"I'm ready for you," Kurt took a deep breath as he looked into Blaine's eyes, massaging at his back. "I want you…"

Blaine took a deep breath. He couldn't focus. He kept looking at the bed sheets in the hamper. The shame was screaming at him, the guilt trying to overtake him. No matter how hard he tried, he was never going to shake the fact that on this bed he had given into Sebastian's game. He wanted to tell Kurt. He wanted to tell him that he had slipped up over the last twenty-four hours, but he couldn't, he was too much of a coward. Instead, he moved to unbutton Kurt's sweater, watching as the breath caught in his throat as he did.

"I want you too…" Blaine swallowed hard as he pushed the sweater off of Kurt's shoulders, kissing at his lips before moving to undo his own pants.

It was too organized. They were taking turns removing clothes. He remembered last night with Sebastian, how they practically ripped clothes off of each other, clutching onto each other, begging for each other. Sweat poured on his body as he came back to reality, Kurt in nothing but his underwear on his bed. Kisses were planted on each other's lips, Kurt's arms and legs wrapping around Blaine's body, shaking as their lips moved more fiercely, aggressively. Blaine closed his eyes tightly as he knew that it was obvious that something was wrong. Kurt knew that Blaine had cheated on him; he was just too nice to say anything about it.

He wished he could turn it off. He wished that he could stop thinking about him. He wished that just for one moment in the past few hours that he could think of something other than Sebastian. It was Sebastian this, Sebastian that, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian— Blaine no longer had any thoughts that mattered. He took a deep breath as he turned off his thoughts for a second forgetting about what he was doing.

"S…" Blaine stopped before he said his name. "Son of a bitch…"

Nice Save. He knew that if he wasn't as clever as he was, Sebastian's name would slip out. It was miracle that it hadn't happened already. It only got worse as he kissed at Kurt's lips, imagining Sebastian's, tasting Sebastian's. Kurt's moans turned into Sebastian's as he felt masculine hands on his back. He was starting to lose his mind. Sebastian had suddenly commandeered his mind and it was slowly going to be the death of him. This had to end.

"Do you have a condom?" Kurt asked, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nodded as he moved over to his drawer. He pulled out a single condom as he took a deep breath. This was really going to happen. He was really going to make love to Kurt. Was this even a good idea? Should he be doing this? If or when Kurt found out about what had occurred between Sebastian and Blaine, knowing that Blaine had still gone through with the sex, it would crush him. However, if he didn't do this, Kurt would know something had happened and Blaine would be alone in the end. How invested would Sebastian be in being with Blaine if everything fell apart? How much effort did he want to put into this before giving up? He moved back to the bed as he realized that he had to take a chance. He had to do this.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at the condom. "Colored condoms, really?"

"Yes, colored condoms," Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face, he was disgusted. "What? They're fun," Blaine smiled as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"They're tacky…" Kurt took a deep breath as he looked away from Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he moved forward to kiss Kurt on the lips. "We'll have to make do with it, they're all I have left," he kissed him again, moving closer to him, placing the condom on the bed before grabbing at his hips. "Right now I just need to be inside you…"

His hands moved to pull at Kurt's underwear, pulling them down before tossing them to the ground. All he could think about was Sebastian. As he looked into Kurt's eyes, all he could see were Sebastian's. Getting lost in his moment once again, he moved forward to kiss at his lover's lips, hearing Kurt let out a deep moan as Blaine spilled everything into the kiss, his hands still tight on Kurt's hips. He needed to get control of his thoughts, of his guilt. He was losing the battle with his body and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed.

_Stop thinking about Sebastian. Stop thinking about Sebastian. You have to stop thinking about how incredibly sexy Sebastian is. _He kissed at Kurt's lips before he moved to get the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand. This was a mistake. He shouldn't have agreed to this. He wasn't ready. The only thing he could think about was how close he was to having Sebastian in the bathtub. Hormones were surging through his body, his nerves on fire as he kept thinking about that moment, cursing himself for not getting it out of his system sooner. He closed his eyes tightly as he was losing grip on reality. Nothing Kurt said, not even a single breath sounded like him. Blaine felt his stomach start to churn as he realized this was going to be a disaster.

He closed his eyes as he dumped the lube onto his fingers, Kurt's breathing ragged as he prepared himself for this moment. Closing his eyes tighter, he moved his hand to Kurt's entrance, pushing a single finger in. Kurt's voice was high as he let out a moan, Blaine's eyes still closed as he cursed himself for even kissing Sebastian. Somehow he had burrowed his way into Blaine's thoughts and he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

He pushed another finger in as he looked into Kurt's eyes. This wasn't fair to him, he had to stop this. He couldn't sleep with him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. There was no way in _Hell_ he could do this and still have a respect for him. Blaine continued fingering Kurt as he knew that his life had become a long series of mistakes and regrets. He spread his fingers apart to open Kurt up, feeling soft hands move to caress his arms.

"I love you, Blaine," he breathed deep in his throat.

Blaine swallowed hard, choking on his words. "I love you too…"

He pulled his fingers away, looking into Kurt's eyes as he grabbed the condom. He opened the package, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. This was his last chance. This was the time where he could tell Kurt everything. He could tell him about how he and Sebastian had been seeing each other behind his back since after West Side Story. He could tell him about last night, the moment that he gave into Sebastian. He could tell him that only less than an hour ago he was begging for Sebastian to have sex with him. He couldn't, because if he did it would be all over.

He rolled the condom down his length as Kurt looked into his eyes, his legs pressed to his chest. Pouring some of the lube onto his length, running it up and down the red latex of the condom, he knew that he was out of options. He moved forward, to line himself up with Kurt's entrance, their eyes meeting as he felt Kurt's hands press to his shoulders. He pushed into Kurt, hearing him let out a small cry, his hands shaking.

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, stopping what he was doing.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine pushed in more until he was completely inside of Kurt. Kissing his lips, he waited for clearance to move. Their lips met as they kissed at each other, hands clasped together, their bodies for close. He wanted to move. Damn did he want to move. He wanted to dive into that tight heat deep inside of Kurt. He couldn't. He had to be careful. This wasn't Sebastian. He had to keep reminding himself that. This was only Kurt's second time having sex. He closed his eyes, kissing at Kurt's neck before he finally heard Kurt whisper in his ear.

"Move," his hand was tight on Blaine's back as he took a deep breath. "I want you to move…"

Blaine complied moving slowly into him. The rhythm was slow, soft. The bed barely moved as he thrust into him. They kissed deep at each other's lips, Kurt moaning softly as they continued with their lovemaking. As much as Kurt was enjoying it, whispering sweet nothings, breathing sharply, Blaine was the complete opposite. He wanted more. He wanted to put his everything into this. He wanted to get the images of Sebastian out of his mind.

Thinking about getting Sebastian out of his head was the last thing he should have ever done. He got lost in his thoughts and started to pick up the pace. He was pouring himself into Kurt, the mattress creaking as Kurt's breaths got deeper, his moans growing louder and higher in pitch. Their hands tightened as their lips connected. Blaine kept his rhythm up, his eyes closed before burying his face into Kurt's shoulder. All of the moans, all of the breaths, they only reminded him of what he had experienced with Sebastian, his stomach pooling with heat as he kept moving.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed heavily, his fingers clawing into his lover's back. "Blaine…"

Blaine kissed at Kurt's neck, hearing his boyfriend moan, feeling his body shudder. This was where he belonged. He knew this is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life—hold Kurt so close to him, make love to him endlessly. That wasn't the case anymore. All he could think about was Sebastian: how he tasted, how he felt, how his eyes sparkled with every kiss, the way that his cologne smelled. All of that was swirling through his mind as he made love to Kurt. He kissed at Kurt's lips one more time, hoping that he could get control of this hunger inside of him, the hunger for Sebastian that was starting to eat away at his mind, at his soul, until he didn't recognize him anymore.

With every thrust, every kiss, every sensation that was firing through his nervous system, he knew that this wasn't what he wanted. It was never going to be what he wanted. This didn't feel the same. It was never going to be the same. He wanted to feel something. He wanted to feel the love that they had once had. Being so close, being so connected to Kurt, it didn't feel like anything. He moved into him wanting to feel something, wanting to feel the same spark, the same love that he felt back before Regionals of his sophomore year, back when they kissed for the first time. That was gone; it was dead and buried, never to return.

The movements became more aggressive, Kurt's body shaking as he was reaching his peak, his hands pressed against Blaine's back. They kissed again, Kurt's hands running down Blaine's spine before he turned his head to let out a series of sharp, shaky breaths, his legs tightening around Blaine's waist. Their hearts were beating in time, their breath synchronized as they looked into each other's eyes. Blaine could see the love, the devotion within Kurt's eyes, he would never hurt him. He didn't even want to know what Kurt saw in his. Guilt? Regret? He kissed at his lips again before moving to Kurt's neck, burying his face there.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was low, he was close. "I'm gonna…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "It's okay…" he swallowed before looking into Kurt's eyes. "Cum, Kurt… cum with me…"

As they came together, Blaine wanted the sensation that he had with Sebastian. As they held onto each other, crying each other's names, there was nothing. All Blaine felt was the physical pleasure, nothing else. As he started to come down from his peak, he felt Kurt kiss at his neck, sucking gently. It wasn't the same.

"That was really good," Kurt breathed moving to kiss at Blaine's lips. "I love you…"

Blaine moved to brush away some of the sweaty hair that had adhered to Kurt's face. "I love you too…"

OOOOO

Buying Sebastian gin and tonics had ended pretty quickly. After three he had gotten bored of the drink and then of the bar and begged Karofsky to buy him dinner. Now they were sitting at a table in a restaurant in West Lima, eating burgers and drinking beer. It was strange seeing someone as pristine as Sebastian eating a bacon cheeseburger. Karofsky had never seen him eat anything in his whole time knowing Sebastian; he had only seen him drink. This wasn't how he imagined it would look. He didn't seem like the finger food type of guy. He seemed like the kind of guy who would only go to five star restaurants and order food that no one in Ohio other than him knew how to pronounce. That didn't include a bacon cheeseburger with French fries after downing a whole plate of mozzarella sticks.

"Do you always eat this much?" Karofsky took a sip of his beer watching as Sebastian dipped a French fry in ranch dressing. "Did you forget to eat breakfast?"

"I did eat breakfast actually," Sebastian picked up his burger to take another bite. "I ate a huge breakfast."

"Where the hell do you put it all? You're a stick," he watched as Sebastian was enjoying the burger a little too much. "Sebastian, how much more do I have to do before I appeal to your better nature? Do I have to pay for this?"

Sebastian swallowed before answering. "Of course you have to pay. I ordered an appetizer for us to share."

"You ate all of it," Karofsky watched as Sebastian took a sip of beer. "Well, now that I have fed you, do you agree to leave Blaine Anderson alone? Or do I have to sleep with you in order to get you away?"

"Please," Sebastian took another quick sip of beer. "I've eaten far too much for either of us to enjoy any kind of sex we could have."

Karofsky watched as Sebastian put the rest of the cheeseburger in his mouth. "Seriously Sebastian, what do I have to do? Your relationship with Blaine is only going to make things more complicated. It could literally kill Kurt."

"That's the plan," Sebastian's mouth was still full as he spoke.

"What pleasure are you getting out of destroying Kurt?" Karofsky watched as Sebastian drank the rest of his beer. "What pleasure are you getting out of any of this? You could have any man in all of Ohio, why do you want Blaine so damn much?"

Sebastian put the glass to the table and took a deep breath, his eyes looking into Karofsky's. He could swear that he felt a chill as they made eye contact. "Blaine Anderson is the best thing that has come around in a while. I have been with dozens of guys, but none of them are like Blaine. Blaine's kind, optimistic, he sees the good in everything… even me," he looked at the table, resting his chin against his hand. "He gave me a chance even after I fucked everything up. He chose to be with me, and I'll be damned if I lose that."

Karofsky shook his head. "He belongs to Kurt…"

"Not for long. Sooner or later he's going to have to choose. He's not happy with Kurt. If he was he wouldn't have begged me to fuck him," Karofsky almost choked on his beer as he heard those words. "What? Did I say something to upset you? Yeah, he asked me to fuck him. He wants me."

"Of course he wants you, Sebastian. Look at you. You're scalding hot, fun, confident, carefree— you're everything that someone like Blaine wants," Karofsky watched a smile rolled across Sebastian's face. "You have to stop, because the more you go to Blaine, the more he's going to want you and the harder it will be for him to stop. You need to stop this now."

Sebastian picked up a fry and dipped it into the ranch dressing, his eyes not looking into Karofsky's. "I'll make a deal with you, Davey, but only because I like you and the fact that I've already slept with you," put the fry into his mouth, his eyes glaring straight into Karofsky's.

"What do I have to do?" Their eyes met. He needed this deal. When he saw Kurt at the grocery store, he was so vulnerable, so empty. This was his chance to make it all go away. This was his chance to make Kurt's life a little happier.

"I won't call Blaine. I won't text him. I won't Skype him. I won't do anything. We won't be in contact anymore," he took a deep breath as the catch was uttered. "But the instant that Blaine contacts me, I can do whatever I want to him. If he comes to me, that means he wants me," he moved to pick up Karofsky's beer, taking a sip of it.

"Fine," Karofsky took a deep breath. He felt like this was like making a deal with the Devil, he was losing his soul.

"And here's the last part of it," he took another sip, swallowing the beer quickly. "You have to drive me home and spend the night with me."

Karofsky's heart was racing in his chest as he heard those words. "No freaking way…"

"Well then Blaine Anderson's ass is all mine," Sebastian took another sip of beer. "The deal is you go home with me, you take me to bed, you hold me in your big, masculine bear arms, and you don't leave me until I fall asleep," Sebastian put the glass on the table, taking a deep breath. "I have the house all to myself. My parents are in Paris on business, you can stay the night. You can even sleep in my bed. Do we have a deal, Davey?"

Karofsky took a deep breath as he knew that he was officially out of options. There was no way to fight Sebastian. If he didn't end this now, everyone was going to get hope. He had to give in, it was the only way to finish this. "We have a deal, Smythe…"

OOOOO

Blaine took a sip of iced tea as he looked down at his phone. It had been hours since he had seen Sebastian, and he hadn't heard a word. He hadn't gotten a call, a text, there was nothing. He scoffed as he realized what this was— he had invested too much into someone who wasn't in it for a long haul. He was on a date with the love of his life and all he could think about was the man who made it his mission to destroy their relationship. He took another sip of iced tea before he put his phone back into his pocket as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm having a really great night," Kurt reached his hand out to grasp Blaine's, their eyes meeting. It killed Blaine to look into Kurt's eyes. He would give away too much with extended eye contact. "For the first time in a long time, I feel so connected to you…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "You haven't felt connected to me?"

Kurt sighed. "It's been tense, I know it has. Ever since West Side Story we've been a little tense. It seems like we're living on different planets."

Blaine looked at his phone in his pocket, hoping that it was going to vibrate with news from Sebastian. "We've had our moments. I think we've been so strong. You said you were proud of me."

Kurt nodded. "I am. I couldn't be any more proud of you. For months, we have been together, no real drama, no lies, nothing but love and devotion," he moved to kiss at Blaine's hand. It felt so dirty, so wrong. He didn't deserve this. "And I hope that there's more love and devotion to come."

Blaine took another sip of iced tea. Over the past fort-eight hours, he had changed his whole life. With one decision, he had taken his happy, fairy tale life and made it a thousand times more complicated. The moment that he chose to have Sebastian spend the night, the moment that he decided not to drive him home, the moment where he decided to kiss him, it had all fallen apart from that moment. It had infected him, his body craving Sebastian's touch, his voice, his everything. He closed his eyes taking another sip of iced tea, knowing that no matter how many dates he went on with Kurt, life was never going to change. He had destroyed his relationship and there was no going back.

OOOOO

"I honestly don't understand why you eat so much if you're just going to sleep after you do?" Karofsky laughed as Sebastian rested on his chest, his body curled against his. He closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's stomach growl up against him. "Your stomach is rumbling… it's so gross."

"Shut up," Sebastian chuckled as he slapped his hand to Karofsky's chest. "It's a natural occurrence. It's called digestion, if you read a book every once in a while you would know what that is."

Karofsky laughed as he felt Sebastian resting on his chest, both of them under the blankets. They had known each other for weeks, had made out on several occasions, and slept together once yet this was the first time he had ever been in Sebastian's bedroom, let alone his house. It was just a glamorous as he imagined it would be. He had never had a friend who was this well to do. He moved to run his nose through Sebastian's hair, taking in the smell of his cologne.

"Sebastian?" Karofsky wrapped his arms around the Warbler's body, watching as he looked up. "Did you just want to cuddle tonight?"

"I told you," Sebastian took a deep breath. "Sex is out of the question tonight. I'm full of food and I'm tipsy. I'd probably just wind up being even grosser than I already am. Besides, I'm so fat right now."

"You're not fat, Sebastian," Karofsky moved his hands to caress Sebastian's stomach, hearing him inhale sharply as he ran his hands along his body, their eyes meeting in a endless connection. "You're never fat…"

Sebastian smiled as he moved closer to Karofsky's lips. "However, I'm good for a make-out, if you're interested," he kissed gently at Karofsky's lips, taking a sharp breath. "But I get to be on top… if I'm on bottom, I'll puke. I can't have all of this hot, burly bear meat pressing down on my stomach."

"What is with you?" Karofsky felt Sebastian's lips collide against his in a light kiss, sending sparks down his spine. "You're awful cuddly tonight," he looked into green eyes, watching them light up as he moved in for another kiss. "Sebastian, what's gotten into you? You usually don't like making out with me unless you have more drinks in you."

Sebastian smiled as he rested his hands against Karofsky's chest. "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Their lips collided in a deep kiss, Karofsky's hands caressing Sebastian's face as he pulled him closer. He had to do whatever it took to make sure that whatever was going on between Sebastian and Blaine ended. As he kissed Sebastian, hearing him purr as he pressed his body closer, he knew that this was the only way. It had to be done. He pushed into the kiss, moving his hands to wrap around Sebastian's body. It was wrong. If Kurt knew that anything had ever happened between Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe, he would never speak to anyone again, burying himself into the shadows. This was to be his little secret.

* * *

><p>I know that I'm going to get a lot of backlash for the Sebofsky in this chapter, but they will be a subplot in all of this. I also know that this chapter wasn't hot, but the Klaine sex scene was supposed to be awkward.<p>

The next chapter, Blaine will get in contact with Sebastian again.

Feel free to leave feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language (a lot of it this time around, you thought last chapter was bad), and sexuality (some light dry humping and a sex scene (including a very poorly written rimjob).). They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors (Beware of the incomplete sentence.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Karofsky woke up, feeling Sebastian resting up against his chest. Before he knew it Saturday night was now Monday morning. He never went home Sunday. Instead, he had spent the whole day at Sebastian's house eating Chinese food and watching crappy game shows. Either Sebastian was lonely because he couldn't talk to Blaine, or he was desperate to make Karofsky's life a living hell. He moved his arm from under Sebastian's body, hearing him let out a groan as green eyes opened, looking straight into his own.<p>

"Where are you going?" Sebastian's voice was tired, groggy, all of his words slurring together. He looked so different when he first woke up. His hair was messy, his mouth covered with drool, his eyes sparkling gently in the dim light of the room.

"I have to go to school," Karofsky pulled the blankets off of his body and moved to grab his clothes that we lying on the floor. He couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get out of there before anything happened.

"What time is it?" Sebastian snuggled deeper into the pillows with a yawn.

Karofsky looked at his watch. "Four in the morning."

Sebastian took a deep breath as he moved to snuggle closer to his current bedmate. "Only four? Well then we still have some time left. Come back to bed…"

Damn was Sebastian needy these days. "I have to go… I've played with you long enough," he watched as Sebastian moved to sit up in the bed, his hands caressing Karofsky's shoulders. He knew at that moment he had given Sebastian the wrong idea. "Sebastian, stop it… I have to go."

Lips collided with his neck, Sebastian's chest against his back. "We can mess around for an hour… come on; you know you want me…"

Karofsky shook his head as he tried to get away from him. "I don't…"

"Please, don't pretend like we don't know what's going on here…" Sebastian kissed at Karofsky's neck, slowly pulling him back to the bed. "You want me away from Blaine so you can have me all to yourself. Well here's the thing, Davey," he pushed Karofsky to the mattress, climbing on top of him with ease, his legs straddling his hips. "You can both have me…" he moved to kiss at his lips. "We don't have to pretend anymore."

Karofsky was speechless as Sebastian's hands were on his shoulders, his lips overtaking him, possessing him, silencing him. He fell into the movements of his lips, his body undulating slightly against his, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He couldn't push him off, part of him didn't want to. There was no love between him and Sebastian, only sex, but he didn't want to push him off. Half of him wanted to stay in the bed, the other half that wanted to leave was slowly being destroyed.

"Dave," Sebastian took a deep breath, before sitting back up, looking into his eyes. "Tell me how much you want to be inside me right now…" his hands moved to the hem of his black tank top pulling it over his head, throwing it across the room. "Tell me how much you want to fuck me again…"

Karofsky shook his head. "I don't want to fuck you…"

Sebastian smiled deviously. "Oh but you do… I'm sitting on some rock hard evidence right now… and that evidence is telling me what you want me…"

"It's the morning," Karofsky looked away, desperately looking for the strength to get Sebastian off of him. "Come on, Sebastian, get off…"

"You should be careful with word choice around me," he moved down to kiss at Karofsky's lips again. "Besides, you know that's why you sought me out. That's why you bought me dinner, why you cuddled with me, why you spent all day eating Chinese food with me and then made out with me on my couch. Why else are you doing all of this?"

Karofsky had to tell the truth. "For Kurt…"

"For Kurt?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What? Do you want him and his misshapen, gay elf companions to bake you some cookies for free?"

"Don't be so mean to him," Karofsky watched as Sebastian's eyes filled with fire. "I like him…"

"You have a funny way of showing someone you like them. Look at where you are Davey: you are in a bed with me on top of you after spending days with me," his voice was venomous as he rolled his hips once, Karofsky involuntarily moaning at the sensation. "If you liked him, you would take this opportunity to get Kurt, not try to mess with me and Blaine. You should be embracing their inevitable breakup, not preventing it."

Karofsky didn't want to have this conversation with Sebastian, but right now it was his only option. "I like Kurt, I really like Kurt," he watched as Sebastian's eyes softened, his hands moving from his shoulders. "He doesn't want me… I terrorized him for over a year… he will never forgive that…"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Come on Davey… you're a good person. I mean you're kind of chubby and you're terrible at sex, but you're kind and sweet… and really nice to snuggle. Not what I'm looking for in a man, but you're going to make someone someplace happy…"

"I want Kurt, but look at me… look at him…" Karofsky shook his head. "Look at Blaine. Blaine is the perfect man… he makes Kurt happy and I will be damned if he doesn't have his happiness. I want him to be happy. I would rather him be happy with some jerk who doesn't like him as much as I do than see him go it alone."

Sebastian sighed as he closed his eyes. "Want to have some frustrated sex to make you feel better. I'm horny, you're vulnerable, and we're both hard —let's make some magic happen. It's not like we've never done it before."

"I'm not in the mood," Karofsky shook his head.

"Blowjob?" Sebastian leaned down to kiss at his chest.

"No," Karofsky pushed him off.

"Hand job? You want to grind?" Sebastian scoffed as Karofsky seemed unenthused. "Well I have to make you feel better. I can't waste all of this bear meat on some cuddles and kisses," he rolled his hips once against Karofsky. "We can take our frustration out on each other. How about we have ourselves another clothed romp?"

Karofsky had enough of this. Sebastian was seductive, there was no denying that. The last thing that he wanted was to take the plunge with him again, to see him at Scandals and not be able to talk to him for weeks. After they had sex the first time, it took Sebastian over a week to start talking to one another and that was just because Sebastian wanted something to rub himself up against. He couldn't continue this sick cycle of heavy petting that was going on between them. The hard part was going to be mustering up the courage to push him off.

"Sebastian," he breathed feeling lips on his neck. "Stop…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, moving himself to lie on top of Karofsky's body, their foreheads touching. "Come on, just a little bit. I can see your anger, your annoyance. You hate me… you hate that I'm giving to an opportunity to get at Gay-face Hummel and you're far too chicken-shit to go for it," he rolled his hips, their arousals brushing against one another. "You hate me… come on, Davey, hate me…"

Karofsky swallowed hard before kissing at Sebastian's lips, his arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer as Sebastian continued to move against arms wrapping around each other, Sebastian's voice deep in his throat as he moaned, his eyes shut tightly, his mouth hung open on deep breaths. He had given into him, starting to let all of the frustration out. He hated Sebastian, but not because he was taking away Kurt's happiness. He hated him because he had the balls to do what Karofsky couldn't: he was single handedly going to break up Kurt and Blaine, not caring about the consequences.

"Dave…" Sebastian moaned deep in his throat, Karofsky's hand pressed tightly against his ass, squeezing at him as the movements became more aggressive, lips colliding in violent kissing.

Despite his best efforts, he had fallen back into his habits with Sebastian because he knew that this was the best he could do. He was never going to get Kurt, but for just twenty minutes being that intimate with Sebastian made him feel like a man. This was the life of Dave Karofsky: Sebastian Smythe's eternal booty call.

OOOOO

Blaine looked at his phone. He had no new text messages. Sebastian hadn't talked to him since he walked out of his door on Saturday. Blaine had even tried to see if Sebastian was online, he wasn't. It was unusual for Sebastian to stop talking to someone unless he had slept with them. He was the most complex, confusing, selfish person Blaine had met in a while. He needed to talk to him. He needed to talk to him on Saturday night, hoping that he was going to call him. Saturday was still fresh in Blaine's mind. It was the most awkward day of his life. Ever since he had started hooking up with Sebastian, making love to Kurt had lost its intimacy. The last time that they had sex, he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. As much as his heart needed more time, he knew that his mind had made a decision.

"Hey," Kurt walked up to him as he closed his locker. "I can't stop thinking about Saturday."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah… me either…"

He couldn't even look at him. All he could think about that night after Kurt went home was Sebastian. He couldn't sleep. He waited anxiously by his phone, desperately wanting to hear his voice, to hear him say his name. There was nothing. All night he looked through his old text messages, touching himself as he remembered everything that they had been through. Never had he cum so hard from just touching himself.

"What are you up to today?" Kurt asked as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Want to get a coffee after school?"

Blaine wasn't even paying attention to Kurt, his mind wandering as he knew he had to find Sebastian. He had to find him before this ate him alive. He was willing to do anything. He was willing to run all the way to Dalton in some grand romantic gesture that he had seen in all of those movies and kiss him on the lips, begging to call Sebastian his own. This was not a movie. He couldn't let go of Kurt. He didn't want to lose his chance with Sebastian, but he couldn't dump Kurt. He couldn't lose everything. Maybe he was weak, maybe this was going to explode in his face in the end, but he couldn't start all over again.

"I have to take care of something," Blaine knew this lie was going to destroy everything. "Family troubles…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Family troubles? What family troubles are so time consuming that you can't spend twenty minutes getting coffee with me?"

Blaine hated that Kurt was pushing. "My dad is really coming down on me. I'll make it up to you. We can get coffee tomorrow," he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I have to go now. My dad is going to kill me if I'm late."

As he walked away, he felt his heart beating in his chest, it was heavy with guilt. The more that he did this, the more he knew that his life was coming to a close. The rising action was no doubt coming to the explosive climax that would lead him down a deadly free fall until he had nothing. Sebastian was his last hope at having something that made him happy, made him whole. So he got into the car and drove to Westerville. This distance was ending now.

OOOOO

Sebastian was dozing off on the leather couch of the choir room. God these meetings got boring. With Regionals coming up, there was a great deal of tension among the Warblers. No one thought they could do it without Blaine. Damn was he tired of hearing Blaine's name. It took all of the strength that he had not to text him, not to call him. He tried to erase all of the desire with Karofsky, hoping that a session of awkward frottage would fulfill his desires for flesh. It just made it worse.

His body was screaming for Blaine, desperately hoping that he would barge through the door in one of those cliché, over the top romantic comedy moments where he would realize that he was needed, that Blaine was going to throw Kurt away and he could have everything he wanted. But this wasn't a romantic comedy, his life wasn't horrible enough to be the lead in a romantic comedy, nor was Blaine cynical or angry enough. He sighed as he leaned up against the arm, hoping that this was going to be over.

Suddenly the door opened, various people getting up from their seats to run toward the door in a triumphant fashion. He rolled his eyes as he thought this was going to be one of those moments where they would randomly burst into song because that's all they knew how to do. As he turned around, he knew that wasn't the case.

"Blaine?" his throat was dry as he said his name. "What are you…?"

Blaine was surrounded by Warbler's who were practically drooling on his shoes as they begged him to come back. "Actually I'm here to see Sebastian," he looked over at Sebastian who was on the couch. "In private…" as their eyes met, Sebastian knew that his life had just turned into a cheesy scene from a Katherine Heigl movie. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian got to his feet and walked forward. "It'll only be a moment. I'll be right back."

He walked out the door, down the hall until they were out of ear shot. Blaine was the first to speak. "I haven't seen you online."

"I was busy," Sebastian leaned up against the wall.

"_Busy_? Busy doing who?" Blaine asked his arms crossed along his chest. "I can see that hickey on your neck, Sebastian. I didn't leave that there… I know that you've been up to something. I want to know who the hell you were with."

"I was spending time with a friend," Sebastian answered, his eyes looking deep into honey irises, seeing the conflict within them. He was confused. No doubt, his night with Kurt didn't go well.

"Did you…" Blaine swallowed, his voice low. "Did you fuck him?"

Sebastian's mind flashed to this morning and then back to reality. "No… I didn't. I just dry humped him," he moved forward to look deeper into Blaine's eyes, moving to caress his cheek. His face was warm, smooth; his whole body was shaking as his lips were parted on heavy breaths. "Are you jealous?" he watched as Blaine looked away with a scoff. "You are… you're jealous that I wanted to fuck someone else on Saturday but I wouldn't fuck you…"

Blaine shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he scoffed again. "Please, we're not dating or anything. We just hooked up. You can _fuck_ whoever you want. I don't get a say in the matter. You're a guy who has needs… I can understand that."

Sebastian exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes before opening them to look into his eyes. "I tried, I honestly tried to fuck him… but I couldn't… all I could think about was you… even dry humping him felt wrong. I kept hoping that I would wake up and it would be you… that we could be in your bed again, holding each other. I wanted it to be just like that night: kissing your lips, holding you in my arms… but it never happened. I missed you, Blaine. I missed you so damn much…"

"I missed you too," Blaine blushed, a sweet smile on his face. Damn did he have a smile that could melt Sebastian's cold, black heart. "I never thought you would turn down dick for me. That's kind of sweet…"

"I can be sweet sometimes," Sebastian's heart was pounding in his chest.

He fought the urge to kiss him, to slam him into the wall and rip his clothes off. Blaine was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the only person who mattered to him and it only took him a day away from him to know that. He closed his eyes as he got lost in the sound of Blaine's breathing, the sound of his heart beating. Connection, this is what everyone had always been bragging about, this was intimacy. The rumors were true, this did feel good.

"I know you didn't come all this way for small talk about my day. You came here to discuss the hard hitting topics. So how was your night with Kurt?" Sebastian took a deep breath as he looked into Blaine's eyes, still caressing his cheek, not caring if anyone walking down the hallway saw. "Did you have fun?"

"It was nice," Blaine swallowed shallowly, his eyes lighting up as his heart was racing, his body moving closer to Sebastian's. "Dinner was quiet, but it was good… we went to Breadstix…"

"Let's be honest, Blaine, you know I don't care about the dinner…" Sebastian wanted to hear about Kurt. He wanted to hear that the night was horrible. He wanted to know that the sex between Kurt and Blaine was soulless, empty. "How did it feel when you fucked him? Did you reignite the spark?"

He got his wish when Blaine opened his mouth. "I didn't feel anything. The only time I did feel something was when I started thinking about you…" tears were in his eyes, his voice breaking. "I can't stop thinking about you… about your voice, your touch, your kiss… you're always on my mind, and I can't shake you… because I don't want to…" his eyes filled with tears as his breaths turned into quiet sobs. "You asked me if I wanted to continue this… if I wanted to keep seeing you…" he swallowed as he sniffled once.

"It's okay…" Sebastian comforted as he kissed his forehead. "It's okay…"

"I know it is…" Blaine's eyes looked up into Sebastian's eyes, his chest heaving with sobs. "I want to be with you… I want to continue to be with you, Sebastian. I want to because I can't go through full day without thinking about you… and it kills me to know that there will be days when I can't see you, but I want to try to make this work…"

Sebastian's heart was racing as he heard those words. "I want to be with you too. I've been thinking of you as well…" he gulped as he moved to kiss at Blaine's forehead. "I was listening to your voicemails last night… I got so aroused just by hearing your voice say my name… imagining that my hand wrapped around my dick was yours…"

Blaine laughed quietly, the first tear falling him his eye. "I did the same Saturday night… after Kurt left I looked through your text messages, imagining you were speaking to me…" Sebastian kissed at his forehead again, Blaine letting out a shaky breath. "I got so hard imagining you… so fucking hard…" he swallowed again, his hands moving to Sebastian's tie. "I'm still hard for you… _diamond_ hard for you…"

Sebastian smiled as Blaine pulled at his tie. "Me too… I'm so hard just looking at you when you walked in… I'm always hard for you…" he looked down at what Blaine was wearing. "I love this white sweater… it looks so good on you. It highlights the contours of your sexy body. I bet it looks even better off…"

Blaine pulled at Sebastian's tie, their lips only centimeters away from each other, hot breath condensing on each other's skin, teasing them as the chemicals started to take over. "Shut up and just kiss me…"

Their lips collided as Blaine pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss; their tongues were wrestling with each other for control as they moved toward the wall of the hallway, Blaine on his toes as he kissed at Sebastian's lips. The electricity, the chemicals, the spasms, it all drove Sebastian insane as he moved to the buttons on Blaine's white cardigan, undoing them as their lips parted, burying his face in Blaine's neck as he kissed gently at his pulse point. He got lost in the sounds Blaine was making, in his deep moans and high pitched squeaks; it was too much for him to take. It was Blaine who brought him back to reality. Blaine looked around the hallway, his body stiffening as he was worried that people were going to start pooling into the hallway to see his infidelity.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private," he turned to kiss at Sebastian's nose, letting out a deep breath, before moving on his own hands to grasp the Warbler's wrist.

Sebastian nodded, his heart racing as he felt more kisses on his hand, Blaine's eyes closed as they moved forward for another hungry kiss, their arms wrapping around each other. Looking around one last time to see if anyone was watching, Sebastian moved to lift Blaine off of the floor, pushing him against a door of an empty common room, opening it, putting Blaine back on the ground.

"Is this private enough for you? No one should be here for hours," he looked into Blaine's eyes before kissing at his lips. "Just you and me, Blaine…"

Kisses were run down Blaine's neck as he was violently pushed against the doorframe, his feet lifted off of the ground as he was suspended, held tightly in Sebastian's strong arms. What started as an excerpt from a romantic comedy had suddenly turned into something straight out of a steamy romance novel. Their lips connected again, a series of moans passing Blaine's lips as his hands moved to Sebastian's blazer, pulling at it as he silently begged for the garment to come off.

Sebastian groaned deep in his throat, hoisting Blaine up higher against the doorframe gaining a small squeak. His lips moved to connect with Blaine's neck, as he wedged his body between his thighs. Colors were starting to run together in his vision as he felt Blaine so hard up against him, sweat starting to form on their flesh, their clothes adhering to their bodies as they moved closer. Sebastian pulled Blaine forward, the shorter boy's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he moved to close the door, locking it, pushing him up against it, taking his lips in another passionate kiss.

Sebastian lost focus of what he was doing, too caught up in ecstasy as he pulled Blaine away from the door and violently thrust onto a nearby couch, Sebastian still in between his legs, kissing at his neck, his hands grabbing at his hips. Blaine let out a series of loud moans as Sebastian pushed him deeper into the couch, moaning every time that their bodies ground against each other, Blaine's hands moving to grip at Sebastian's ass as their lips met again. It was different than their first night together, Sebastian was being a little more forceful, his fingernails digging into Blaine's hips, the force of his grip no doubt bruising him. He was under Sebastian's weight, completely helpless to his power.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss. "I have condoms…"

Sebastian's heart stopped as he heard those words. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "I want you to fuck me, Sebastian. I want you to fuck me so much…" he kissed at his neck, his hands moving to the blazer, pushing it off of his shoulders, throwing it to the ground. "Come on…"

Sebastian kissed closed his eyes tightly moving his hands to run along Blaine's thighs, watching the pleasure spark in honey irises. "You want to get fucked?"

Blaine nodded. "I want you so bad…"

Sebastian pulled the unbuttoned sweater off of Blaine's body, throwing it to the ground, his eyes never leaving his current lover's. Fingers moved to untie the bowtie, watching the electricity in his vision, chest rising and falling with every breath. The buttons of Blaine's shirt were quickly undone, only one button snapping off as he opened the shirt kissing at the sweaty white tank top underneath. Breath caught in Blaine's throat his legs tightening around Sebastian's body, his hands moving to undo his tie. The clothes seemed to magically come off as Sebastian's shirt followed the tie to the ground, leaving only his white tank top, Blaine's tongue tracing his collarbones.

"Blaine…" Sebastian moaned deep in his throat, his arms shaking as he struggled to stay in control. "Blaine…"

Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes, his hands moving to the Warbler's belt buckle, undoing it quickly as opposed to their clumsy first night together. He pulled the belt from the belt loops and placed it onto the ground, their lips kissing at each other, their bodies moving together as the passion continued to build up.

"Do you have any lube?" Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah… it's in my bag… with the condoms."

Sebastian pulled himself off of Blaine and walked across the room to the messenger bag in the corner. He opened it and started digging around until he found the box of condoms and the bottle of lube.

"Colored condoms and flavored lube? I like…" Sebastian smiled as he moved back to the couch, watching as Blaine smiled. "Kurt doesn't like them?"

Blaine shook his head. "No… he thinks they're trashy…"

"Well I think they're hot," Sebastian opened the box to look through the contents. "They add something to the experience… and I love me some blue raspberry…" he looked up at Blaine who was panting as he continued to lie on the couch. "I want this to be good for you…" he moved to unbutton Blaine's pants watching the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. "Don't be nervous… it's just me, Blaine… it's just me…"

Blaine turned his head to look at him as his pants were pulled down with his boxers, Sebastian pulling off his shoes to completely remove them. "Be gentle with me, okay…"

Sebastian nodded. "I know… you've only been with one guy… I'll be gentle… it's more than just a hookup for me… I'll keep telling you that," he moved to grasp Blaine's shaking wrists pulling him up from the couch to look him in the eyes. "Now sit up," he saw as confusion was in Blaine's eyes. "Sit up. I'm not going to hurt you, Blaine…"

Blaine moved to sit up; keeping his legs closed his hands on his lap as his whole body was shaking with a combination of arousal and nerves. Sebastian then moved Blaine into a different position, spreading his legs, hearing a small wince of embarrassment as Blaine's legs were pushed onto the couch, knees to his chest. It was too much for Sebastian to handle, the view that he was getting as he was in between his legs. He had never been this up close and personal to Blaine, he had never seen him so exposed.

He opened the bottle of lube, pouring it onto his fingertips. Pressing his fingers to Blaine's entrance, he heard the deep breaths escaping from Blaine, pushing deeper until he was past the tight ring of muscles. It felt so good inside of Blaine, so warm, so tight. He wanted to plunge into him, fuck him senseless— mustering all of the strength he had not to rush into it. If he were anyone else he would have pushed him into the couch and possessed him not caring about how he felt. This was different, it was deeper than that. He could never do that to Blaine. He continued to stretch him open with his fingers, gently pushing a second on in, their eyes meeting in an electric union, their bodies screaming for each other. He needed to be inside of him.

"Sebastian," Blaine's voice was low, his breathing still ragged from arousal.

Lips collided with the tip of Blaine's erection, his tongue running down the pulsating length. Lower and lower, all he could hear were the deep breaths coming from Blaine's lips, his legs shaking. Not waiting to get permission, he pressed his tongue to Blaine's entrance, hearing him let out a tremulous breath. He continued to lick at him, his tongue circling the tight ring of muscles, slowly pushing through, hearing Blaine let out a deep moan. He loved this. Blaine's hand moved to weave through Sebastian's hair, fingernails grazing his scalp.

Sebastian wasn't focused on the taste, a mix of blue raspberry lubricant and flesh— he was only focused on the moans, on the contractions of his muscles. Flicking his tongue against the ring, hearing the response, he felt Blaine's body shift as he fell deeper into the couch, draping his legs over Sebastian's shoulders.

"Sebastian…" Blaine let out a deep moan. "Don't stop…" he swallowed hard as his bare foot ran along the back of Sebastian's neck. "Don't stop doing that…"

He knew his tongue shouldn't be there. He knew that Blaine would have immediately said no if he had proposed this. However, hearing the way that Blaine was enjoying this, feeling his body respond, he knew this was the best choice he had made. The sounds that the ex-Warbler was making were barely audible over the slurping and the sucking rolling from his lips. Pushing his tongue deeper into Blaine he heard a small yelp, his legs trembling, his hand pulling at his hair. The passion increased as Sebastian pushed his fingers inside of Blaine alongside his tongue, hearing more mewls as he spread him open. He could get used to this. Then, finally having enough of their distance, Blaine pulled at Sebastian's hair, the lewd sound of his tongue pulling out of him filling his ears.

"Don't tease me anymore…" Blaine's voice was like velvet, sending chills down Sebastian's spine. "Come here…"

Pulling him up, Blaine pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips, forgetting where his mouth had just been. The kiss was deep, passionate, Sebastian's body pressed tightly against Blaine's. Colors continued to swirl as heat built up in the Warbler's stomach, his heart racing as his breath caught in his throat. Fingers trailed down his chest until they reached the button on his pants, undoing it quickly, pulling them down and then off of Sebastian's body. They kissed again, their bodies moving against one another as Sebastian was pulled onto the couch, his body resting against Blaine's as he moved between his legs.

"Sebastian," Blaine took a deep breath, his voice shaking. "I need you inside me… Sebastian…"

Sebastian reached for the lube, his eyes looking into Blaine's as he backed away to open the bottle again, pouring it into his hand, grabbing the condom with his other. Blaine sat up, grasping the condom, opening the wrapper, their eyes gazing deep into each other's as they moved closer, their breath condensing on their lips. Blaine quickly put the condom on, rolling it down Sebastian's length, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's.

"I've always liked the color blue," Sebastian breathed, kissing at Blaine's lips, pushing him down onto the couch, resting between his legs, the ex-Warbler's hands pressed tightly to his back. He was so damn close to him, their half naked bodies hot as they shuddered, craving each other.

All of the guilt, all of the pain, it was slowly receding from Blaine's body as he kissed at him, caressed him. In the course of three days that were filled were a series of wrongs, this was going to be the first thing that they did right. He ran his hand up and down his length, slicking himself up with the lube, looking deep into Blaine's eyes. It was going to happen. What he had been planning since the first moment that he spoke to Blaine was now going to be a reality. Somehow he thought it would be different. Never in a million years did he think it was going to be this emotional, this deep. It was a blessing.

"Before we do this…" Sebastian let out a low moan as he continued to stroke himself, slicking himself up, Blaine's eyes fixated on the blue latex. "Are you sure you want to do this… to Kurt, I mean? You said that you never wanted to do anything to mess your thing up with him, in any way. You said you loved him. Once we do this, it's going to be over if he finds out. There will be no way he will ever forgive you…"

Blaine swallowed hard as he shook his head, his eyes sparkling in the bright lighting of the common room. "If I do this… are you going to be there when it all blows up? When Kurt dumps me and I'm all alone, are you going to be there for me? Am I going to have you to lean on… can I be yours?"

He didn't need to think of his answer. "I want to be there for you… if you'll let me…"

All he could see was a smile as Blaine's eyes welled up with tears, his voice breaking. "I want you to be…"

"I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine…" Sebastian knew that sounded needy, and he wasn't needy in any way, but somehow it felt right saying it. "If anything were to happen to make Kurt dump you… I want to be with you…"

Blaine inhaled sharply. "I want to be with you too. I want to be with you, Sebastian…"

They moved close to one another, Sebastian positioning himself in between Blaine's legs, lining himself up with his entrance. His head was spinning, his heart pumping, his breath catching in his throat. In a single motion, it was going to be even more complicated than it already was. He was going to have to change his lifestyle. He was going to have to change his whole world. Was Blaine Anderson worth it? Was he worth giving up the nights where Sebastian would battle for control, the nights when he would break people down to make him feel better about himself? As he looked into Blaine's eyes, he knew it was. Blaine was the most important thing in Sebastian's life. He was the first thing that he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep. This was where he wanted to be. Looking down between them, he pushed himself past the tight ring of muscles, hearing Blaine let out a small cry.

"Am I hurting you?" Sebastian asked as he pushed in slowly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Not so rough… be gentle…"

"I am…" Sebastian pushed in even slower, his body shaking as he fought the urge to thrust balls deep into him until he was crying in ecstasy. He couldn't. No matter what, he couldn't do that. He moved to kiss at Blaine's cheek, his hands on his hips as he pushed in even deeper, hearing Blaine's breath become ragged. "Tell me if you want me to stop… I'll stop if this is hurting you…"

Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian was completely sheathed inside of him, letting out a series of raspy breaths, his eyes screwed shut, his lips parted on deep moans. Hands pressed to his shoulders as he tipped his head back in pleasure, his body shaking. It took everything that Sebastian had not to thrust into him, not to make him scream his name. The tight heat wrapped around him, it was intoxicating. Even through the latex of the condom, he could feel the way that Blaine's muscles moved as he adjusted to being so full.

"It hurts…" Blaine's voice was shaking as more tears pooled in his eyes. "Shit Sebastian, I-it hurts…"

"I know. I know it does…" Sebastian kissed at his nose. "Just hang on, okay… it'll get better," he looked into Blaine's tear filled eyes, his body shaking. "Blaine, do you want me to stop?"

Blaine shook his head. "N-no," he swallowed hard on the pain, his eyes closed tightly. "I want you…"

Sebastian kissed at his neck, hoping to relieve some of the pain as he felt tears rolling down his jaw line. He was so vulnerable, so exposed. Sebastian knew the feeling all too well. He knew how much it burned, how much it stung. He ran his nose against Blaine's as he heard him let out a small sob before their lips connected in an innocent kiss. He had to make this better. This was how he was finally going to close in on Blaine finally getting Kurt out of the picture. He moved one of his hands from the couch, sliding it between them to wrap it around Blaine's hard flesh. Blaine almost screamed as Sebastian squeezed, stroked, and caressed his erection, kissing at his lips as their foreheads touched.

"Sebastian…" Blaine swallowed hard as he moved to buck his hip into Sebastian's hands, wincing as the friction between them. "Shit…"

Kissing deeper at him he felt legs wrap tightly around his waist, hand pulling at the sweaty tank top Sebastian was wearing. Every movement of Sebastian's hand sent Blaine into a frenzy as he moved slowly, slightly into his hand, sending sparks up Sebastian's spine as he clenched his muscles around him. He wanted to thrust into him, his body moving in shallow thrusts, Blaine's body shaking. Feeling a kiss to his forehead, he knew that he was granted permission.

"I'm okay," Blaine closed his eyes, clearly getting lost in the sensation of the combination of Sebastian's hand wrapped around his erection and the shallow thrusts into his body. "You can move… f-fuck me, Sebastian… fuck me…"

The first thrust was soft, Blaine's voice shaking as he let out a quiet moan. The second one was a little more forceful, hearing Blaine hiss his name. The rhythm started slow, soft, their lips connected in a series of soft kisses, their hands moving to caress one another. The moans, the breaths, the grunts, it was a cocktail of sounds that Sebastian never wanted to forget. He looked into half open honey eyes, seeing the pleasure ignite with every movement, a high pitched moan passing his lips.

"S-Sebastian…" Blaine swallowed painfully, his head turned to the side. "Oh my God, Sebastian, you're actually inside me…" he let out a deep moan. "Sebastian… more…"

Sebastian continued to roll his hips, pushing himself deeper into Blaine. It was paradise. Both of their bodies moving together, their chests pushed up against one another, their lips connected in deep kisses. His stomach was burning, his heart racing as a light layer of sweat formed on his body, his breath catching in his throat.

"You feel so good, Blaine…" Sebastian breathed, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder, thrusting harder into Blaine, feeling his hips roll against his. "So fucking tight…"

"You feel good too," Blaine swallowed hard as he ran his hands down Sebastian's back. "Look at me… look at me, Sebastian…"

He granted his wish, looking into his eyes as he moved harder, faster, deeper into Blaine, brushing at his prostate as their hands linked into a passionate union. The movements were desperate, harsh as they trembled in each other's arms. Tongue moved against each other outside of their mouth before they connected into another deep kiss. Blaine's body shook from discomfort and pleasure as he was pushed deeper into the couch, his legs wrapped tightly around Sebastian's waist; his lips hung open on moans, growing in volume and in pitch.

"Sebastian…" Blaine's whole body was trembling, his eyes half open as tears poured from them. "I… I… I…" he couldn't come up with the words, his voice lost with every thrust, his hands grabbing at Sebastian's tank top. "I'm… I'm gonna…"

Sebastian's stomach was burning, his insides twisting with every thrust. "It's o-okay…" he gulped painfully, his throat was dry. He was close. God was he close. His body was hot, burning as his release was inevitable, his lips kissing at Blaine's as he squeezed tighter at him. "I'm so close, Blaine… so close…" he let out a high pitched noise, almost inhuman, alien to him. "Blaine… shit… _Blaine_…"

In the blink of an eye, they fell over the edge together, crying out each other's names, their voices harmonizing. They clung onto each other as they rode out their orgasm, their lips colliding in one last kiss to muffle any more noises that passed their lips. As it faded, they looked into each other's eyes, Sebastian seeing the passion within Blaine's, something akin to love, yet not as strong. Perhaps it was adoration. As Sebastian looked into his eyes, he moved forward to kiss him on the lips, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Wow…" Blaine breathed as he leaned back on the couch. "That was awesome…"

Sebastian backed away, pulling out of Blaine. "I know…" he sat up on the couch watching as Blaine stayed where he was, lowering his legs as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving with every inhalation and exhalation. "So…" Sebastian removed the condom as he pulled a tissue out of a nearby box, wrapping the semen covered latex. "You and Kurt… was I…" he managed to compose his words, his body still aching from their sexual encounter. "Has Kurt ever topped you?"

Blaine took a deep breath shaking his head. "No… he hasn't. I wanted him to. I asked him to, but he never would…" Sebastian smiled nervously as he looked into Blaine's eyes, watching him wince as he sat up. "That… you… you were the first man who has ever been inside of me…" Blaine swallowed hard, not letting Sebastian speak, closing his eyes as pain rolled through his body. "I wanted you to do it… I wanted you inside of me… and you felt so good… so good…"

They kissed again as Blaine reached for his pants. "So, you know this means you cheated on Kurt again… but this… what we did…" Sebastian wasn't usually this out of breath, then again he never put this much into sex. "It was really bad, unforgivable…"

Blaine moved to roll his pants up his legs. "I know… it was wrong… I know I shouldn't have done it… I'd be lying if I told you I didn't feel like shit right now…" he shook his head. "But when I look at you, Sebastian… when I look at you I don't care about the guilt… I don't care that everything is over. All I care about is you…" he moved forward to kiss at Sebastian's lips. "Sebastian…" tears formed in his eyes as he shuddered. "Please don't tell him…"

Sebastian moved to wrap his arms around Blaine's body, feeling as he started to sob in his arms, his whole body rocking as he buried his face in the Warbler's shoulder. He was guilty. He ran his hand up and down his back, kissing at his head as he moved to whisper in his ear:

"I won't tell him. I'd never hurt you like that," he wrapped his arms around him tighter. "I'm here, Blaine. I'm here… it's going to be okay… I'm here for you…"

At that moment he knew that everything was going to change.

* * *

><p>I'm half proud and half indifferent toward the sex scene between Blaine and Sebastian. It could be better, but at the same time I really enjoyed writing it. I know that it seems a little too soon for them to have sex, but the topic will be brought up again as they discuss how deep their relationship is going to go. This chapter was also really light on the Kurt storyline, but he will get more play next chapter.<p>

The next chapter, Blaine will have to deal with the aftermath of sleeping with Sebastian and Karofsky will learn about the situation between Blaine and Sebastian and how it is affecting Kurt.

Feel free to leave feedback.

And Happy New Year. Looking forward to keeping this story going (among others) in 2012!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, underage drinking, and sexuality (including a sex scene that is going to get me into A LOT of trouble with you guys, please read below.) They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but no one's perfect (as usual beware of the incomplete sentence.)

About the sex scene: it is between two characters that a lot of people are not going to approve of having sex. However, I am not doing this without reason, there is a reason that this scene is happening and will help to cement the storyline between the two characters in future chapters. Again, I know I'm going to lose followers, favorites, alerts, and maybe even get some negative reviews for the scene. Please, if at all possible, keep an open mind and realize I'm doing it for a reason.

Also in response to some reviews, I am referring to Karofsky as Karofsky instead of Dave because that is what he is generally known as on the show (Just like I wouldn't call Puck Noah or Beiste Shannon.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen Kurt cry since last year. When he started dating Blaine, Kurt Hummel had gained all of the confidence that he needed to get through the day. However, all of that confidence, all of that self-love, it was all gone as he sat at a table at the Lima Bean all by himself with only a cup of coffee to keep him company. It was only a few days ago that Karofsky had seen Kurt at the grocery store picking up ice cream. It was amazing what two days could do. Two days ago, Kurt and Blaine seemed so solid, Sebastian was just a side note in everyone's lives, and there were no tears. In forty-eight hours, everything had fallen apart. Their worlds had turned upside down.<p>

"Are you okay?" Karofsky moved toward the table looking down at Kurt.

"Honestly?" Kurt took a deep breath. "No… I'm not okay…"

Karofsky sat down as he looked into Kurt's tear filled eyes, hearing him sniffle on his sobs. "What's going on?"

The next words made Karofsky's heart stop beating in his chest, all life ceasing to exist. "Blaine's cheating on me," he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I know he is… I can see it in his eyes. He's been distant. He's been acting really strange…"

Karofsky closed his eyes as one name came to mind: Sebastian. He knew that Kurt and Sebastian had some sort of childish feud going on. This was going too far. Slowly Blaine Anderson was becoming Helen of Troy, starting a great war that was only going to end in catastrophe. Kurt was broken, helpless. Sebastian was walking taller; he knew he was winning this. He was irresistible, Blaine would have to be dead from the waist down to not want to be with him. This had to end.

"With who?" Karofsky wanted to hear Kurt say it, to say his name.

Kurt swallowed hard. "Sebastian Smythe…" he closed his eyes tighter. "I haven't seen Sebastian around since he threatened to take Blaine from me before Sectionals. He was at Sectionals, and he had a talk with Blaine… actually more like a flirtation. The way Blaine was looking at him, it was as if he was begging for Sebastian to sleep with him…"

"You think they're sleeping together?" Karofsky knew that they weren't. He knew this was all over. He made a deal with Sebastian to end this. "Kurt, come on…"

Kurt put the coffee cup down on the table, his eyes burning. "Come on and what? Weren't you the one who told me to keep an eye on my boyfriend? Don't you get it? Blaine's pulling away from me, and for what: some slut that will never love him as much as I do?" His eyes looked down at the cup, his whole body shaking as he let out another sob. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be doing this in front of you…"

"Why not? You're upset. You need to get this out of your system so you don't do something stupid," Karofsky pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Sebastian's name in his contacts, sending him a single text: "_Meet me at Scandals tonight at 7. I need to talk to you._"

"Stupid? What am I going to do: go up to Sebastian and accuse him of sleeping with Blaine? What if he isn't? What if I'm just being an idiot and I made this all up in my head? Then what? I would be giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he's getting to me…"

Karofsky was about to answer as his phone vibrated with a response. "_Should I bring the condoms? XD_"

He scoffed as he shook his head, getting Kurt's attention. "Who are you texting?"

Karofsky looked into Kurt's eyes. "Just a friend… I need to talk to him tonight about something." He typed his response quickly. "_Condoms won't be needed. It's not that kind of talk. I just need you to be there at 7. Come alone._"

Kurt took a quick sip of coffee, his eyes on the table. "Well at least one of us is having a good time these days. This school year sucks. Can't I just have one year where everything goes my way? Is that too much to ask for?"

Karofsky exhaled sharply as he saw the message that Sebastian just sent him. "_I'll be there at seven._" He smiled as he looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I think that things are going to start looking up for you."

This was rash. This was the dumbest thing he was ever going to do. Sebastian had more dirt on Dave Karofsky than anyone in the universe. He had seen him at his most vulnerable moments; he knew things about him that could destroy him. He had all the right friends in all the right places to cut him into ribbons. Was he willing to risk everything just for Kurt to be happy? Was he willing to destroy himself instead of taking this opportunity to sweep Kurt off of his emotionally vulnerable feet and reap all of the benefits of this situation? As he looked into Kurt's eyes, seeing how sad, how broken he was, he knew this is what he had to do. Kurt's happiness was the most important thing right now.

OOOOO

The second that Blaine walked into his house, he immediately fell against the door and started to cry. What the hell had he done? What possessed him to do that? This wasn't who he was. Blaine wasn't the cheating type. Only months ago he was convinced that he and Kurt were going to live in New York with their perfect life, being the perfect couple. It was all gone. Everything was gone. His whole life had changed in a matter of minutes. The second that he drove to Dalton, he had sealed his fate, he had killed himself. However, in those moments with Sebastian, being so close to him, making love to him, he never felt better, he never felt more alive. In those moments in his arms, he knew that this was the life that he wanted. He wanted to be the man who was going to be with Sebastian for the rest of his life. He had found his essence again, and he would be damned if he lost it.

But he was so conflicted. It seemed so easy. All he had to do was call Kurt and tell him that it was over and then drive to Sebastian's house and tell him that he had won. He couldn't. It seemed too easy. After they had sex, Sebastian had just walked away to the Warbler meeting, not even offering to drive him home. Was he even committed to this relationship like Blaine was? Was he serious about this? He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he knew that this was a mistake and a miracle in the same package. No matter what he did, someone was going to get hurt; someone was going to hate him. He was no longer perfect. He was dirty.

He felt as his phone vibrated. It was a text from Sebastian. "_Sorry for running off like that. It's not that I wanted to get away. I just didn't want people to talk about you, making dumbass assumptions. I just didn't want to ruin your rep._"

He shook his head as he put the phone on the ground, closing his eyes tighter as he knew that his life was slowly falling apart. He wanted to be with Sebastian. He wanted to feel the way that he had felt all weekend for as long as he could. He wanted so much, but he couldn't get any of it. Kurt was his first love, his first everything, how could he throw it all away on a guy who may or may not have been serious about spending the rest of his life with him? He sighed as he closed his eyes tighter, holding back a scream as he realized that it really was over. Slowly he had destroyed everything and he was the only one who could choose his next move. The ball was in his court. He needed to make a choice, a final choice. Sebastian or Kurt. Passion or loyalty. Security or freedom. He let out a sob as he knew this was impossible. He needed more time. God did he need more time.

He sent a message to Sebastian. "_What are you up to tonight?_"

His response came almost instantly. "_Going to Scandals to meet an old friend. Don't worry though: it's a 'clothes on' sort of encounter. I can come by later._"

He swallowed a sob as he knew this game. He knew what Sebastian was up to. After they had sex, everything had changed. Blaine had lost his power, all of the power going over to Sebastian. Sebastian was no able to go about life the same way that he always had, jumping from bed to bed, breaking every heart in his path, whereas Blaine had to wait by the phone wondering if he was even going to spare him a passing glance. He let out a loud sob as he knew that this really was the end. He had destroyed everything and it was all for nothing.

OOOOO

This had to end now. Karofsky took a sip of beer as he looked around the bar waiting to see Sebastian. The deal that they had made wasn't good enough. Somehow Sebastian had used his seduction to get Blaine back into his web to play the same game that Karofsky was all too familiar with. As he sat at the bar he took a deep breath. He knew that Sebastian didn't care about him. He was just a sex toy to him. But this had gone too far. For him to lie to his face, to do the complete opposite, it was deplorable. He took another sip of bar as he smelled the familiar smell of cologne behind him.

"You came," Karofsky took a deep breath as he looked behind him to see Sebastian. "Are you alone?"

Sebastian moved to sit down. "Yeah, I'm alone…" he grabbed Karofsky's beer and took a long swig, gulping it down quickly. "So why did you bring me to a bar? I doubt it's because you love the sound of my voice."

"I need to talk to you…" he watched as Sebastian took another sip, "… about Blaine…"

"Blaine?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow before finishing off the beer. "What is your obsession with Blaine these days? God, ever since Saturday it's just been Blaine, Blaine, Blaine with you…"

"I could say that same about you," Karofsky fought the urge to slap him, to hurt him. Damn did he want to hurt him. He wanted to wrap his hands around his neck until he stopped breathing. "I heard that you're still meddling in Kurt's relationship."

Sebastian snickered as he looked over at him. "Did Kurt tell you that?"

"Is it a lie?" Karofsky took a deep breath as he watched green eyes look deep into his, his whole body shaking as he waited for his answer. "Tell me, Sebastian…"

Sebastian didn't need to hide anything, that wasn't his style. "Yes, I've been meddling with their relationship."

Only one question remained. "Are you fucking him?"

The answer came quickly then he wanted it to. "Yes… I fucked him, earlier today to be exact. He came to Dalton, got me alone, and I fucked him. And guess what, Davey… he loved it. He was begging for it."

"What about our deal?" Karofsky's hands were shaking with a combination of rage and alcohol. "Didn't you say you were going to stay away from him?"

Sebastian looked away, taking a deep breath. "He came to me, Dave. He drove all the way to Westerville after school and asked me to fuck him. So I did…" he shook his head, clearly noticing that Karofsky was upset. "I don't see what the problem is. It's not like I raped him. He asked for it…"

"Did you use protection?" Karofsky tried to ask any question to diffuse the anger in his body. The urges to lash out at him were stronger. The sight of Kurt crying was the only thing that came to mind, the only driving force in his body. He would give anything to make that go away.

Sebastian nodded. "You should know better than that. I always use protection." He laughed condescendingly, his eyes igniting with venom. "Come on, who are we kidding? Why would Blaine stay loyal to an ice queen who won't put out, who makes his life a living hell? He needs me, Dave, and now that I have him I will never let him go. So how about you stop playing messenger for Gay-face and you tell him to get his chubby, misshapen, K-Mart wearing ass over to me and we can settle this like men."

Karofsky put his hands on the bar, stopping himself from punching Sebastian in the face. "I will stop you…"

"How? How are you going to stop me? And why? Like I said, I have made this perfect for you. Blaine will leave Kurt for me and then you can go off with Kurt. You will no longer have to be the eternal booty call. If I have Blaine, I will end it with you. I will release you. You can live a fulfilling life and you can have chubby, awful sex with Kurt all day… well, the two days a year he's willing to take his clothes off …"

Karofsky narrowed his eyes. "Leave Kurt alone…"

As Sebastian was no doubt going to fire another shot of poison, he looked down at his phone. "I have to go to the bathroom, Davey… important call," he leaned forward to kiss Karofsky on the cheek, his lips burning against his skin. "I'll see you in a few minutes… and then maybe we can go to my place and fulfill your current destiny. I could really go for a session of frottage…"

Sebastian stood up to walk toward the bathroom. He had done it again. He had won. No matter what Karofsky said, Sebastian would say more. He was always the one who was going to win everything. He pressed his hands on the bar as he took a deep breath. Sebastian wasn't going to win this time. He wasn't going to destroy another person. Wherever he went, there was a trail of broken dreams and crushed spirits in his path. Not tonight. Karofsky stood up and walked toward the bathroom, fists clenched as he opened the door, slamming it behind him.

"What the hell is your problem today?" Sebastian hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket. "Rage problems, much?"

Karofsky didn't hold back, he grabbed Sebastian's shoulders pressing him up against a mirror, propped up on a sink, hearing a small screech pass the Warbler's lips as he made contact with the glass. They made eye contact, Karofsky looking for any remorse, any sorrow, any fear in Sebastian's eyes. He saw nothing, nothing but venom and joy that he had won. Sebastian had broken Karofsky, and he loved it.

"So forceful," his voice was deep in his throat as he moved forward to kiss at Karofsky's cheek. "Does me fucking another guy turn you on?"

"You disgusting pile of shit," Karofsky pulled at the collar of Sebastian's shirt, pulling him off of the sink, pushing him into a nearby stall, watching as he fell to the ground, the side of his head hitting the toilet, hearing him let out a small cry of pain. "Stay away from Blaine…"

"Don't piss me off, Dave…" Sebastian growled, rising from the ground, the blood from a cut made along his eyebrow, rolling down his cheek. He licked at the blood before looking directly into Karofsky's eyes. "I could destroy you. No one would know. No one would care. Hit me again, and I will make sure that Kurt pays for this…"

Karofsky didn't think before he acted. He wished that he had. The next thing that he remembered doing was, pushing Sebastian up against the stall wall, his hand wrapped around his neck. He could hear Sebastian wheeze as he struggled for breath, his mouth hung open on shallow gasps, his hands grabbing as Karofsky's to try to push him off. He didn't know what this was even about anymore. He never had problem with Sebastian. Even after they had sex and Sebastian had started using him as a tool in his sick games, he never had a problem with him. This crazy situation had turned him into a monster, into a vigilante who thought that he was doing the right thing. He was doing this for Kurt. He was doing this for all of the people who Sebastian had hurt. He was doing this for himself.

"I could squeeze the life out of you right now," he looked into Sebastian's eyes, watching them water, feeling his Adam's apple move as he swallowed against the pressure. "No one would know. No one would care…"

Sebastian choked out two words. "_Y-you_ would…"

Karofsky closed his eyes as he heard those words. Sebastian was the only person who had made him feel wanted. Even if it was just a series of nights of drunken lust, Karofsky was always Sebastian's first choice in a bind. He was on a very short list of people who Sebastian talked to after sleeping with them. Sebastian was the only person other than Kurt who knew about his past, but could look away from that and see all of the progress he had made. Sebastian was Karofsky's friend, and friends didn't strangle each other in bathroom stalls at gay bars. He loosened his grip, hearing Sebastian gasp for air.

"I'm sorry…" Karofsky shook his head as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I'm so…"

Lips collided with his as Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to his body. He shouldn't have been enjoying this, but the rage and the liquor took control of his body, kissing back at Sebastian, hearing him let out a moan as he moved to trail kisses down his neck. Their bodies moved together as Sebastian moved to close the stall door, locking it before pushing Karofsky to sit on the toilet, moving to sit on his lap, straddling him.

"Dave…" Sebastian breathed before kissing at Karofsky's lips. "Dave…"

He shouldn't have enjoyed this, but he was losing his composure as he moved to undo Sebastian's belt, moving to unbutton his pants, hearing deep moans pass his lips as they rolled their hips together. He got caught up in Sebastian's breaths, his hands on his shoulders as he closed green eyes tightly. He kissed at his lips as he pulled down Sebastian's pants, Sebastian kicking off his shoes. Pants fell to the ground before Sebastian sat back on him, lips connecting in a deep kiss, hands gripping at his back.

"Dave…" Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat as he threw his head back, Karofsky assaulting his neck with more kisses. "Tell me how bad you want to be inside me…"

Karofsky moaned quietly. "Sebastian…" he moved to grasp as Sebastian's hips before they kissed at each other's lips again.

What the hell was he doing? It was just this morning when he was turning Sebastian down, telling him that he was never going to do this again, that he was never going to fall that deep into his lust. Yeah, he was attracted to Sebastian. Sebastian was the most attractive guy that ever looked at him. But how could he give himself to someone who was never going to truly care about him? How could he fall into the same sick habits?

"Go out there and get a condom," Sebastian breathed, his voice shaking as he took a deep breath, swallowing slowly.

Those words scared him. If he went out there and got a condom then it was all real. There was no way that he was going to be able to stop this moment. His mind shut off as he pulled Sebastian off of his body and walked out of the stall to the condom machine, quickly getting the last piece that he needed in this puzzle. There was no turning back now. As he walked back to the stall, he was pulled in quickly, the door slammed behind him, locked quickly as he was pushed to the toilet again. Sebastian was aggressive, pinning Karofsky down, dominating him, undoing his pants, freeing his erection. He was caught in his web again, unable to escape. This was the fate that he had chosen.

Sebastian grabbed Karofsky's hand, sucking on his fingers, their eyes connecting in a deep glance. "Tell me how much you want to fuck me…" he sucked the finger into his mouth deeper, letting out a deep groan. "Tell me how bad you want me…"

Karofsky was silent as he watched Sebastian suck at his fingers, before he watched as the Warbler pulled them out of his mouth, moving the hand to between his legs. He took a deep breath as Sebastian pushed his slicked up fingers to his entrance, pushing one deep inside of his body as he let out a low moan. Karofsky was powerless as he watched Sebastian moan, breathe, and cry as he leaned back as he undulated against the fingers. Swallowing hard, Karofsky got lost in the sensation around his fingers, as he closed his eyes he relished in how hot it was inside of Sebastian, how welcoming. Spreading his fingers apart, he watched Sebastian's eyes light up as he rolled his hips a single time, lips colliding with his clothed chest. This image wasn't going to be leaving Karofsky's dreams any time soon.

"Sebastian, you're so fucking hot…" Karofsky was a slave to his testosterone, his morals completely out of the window as he watched Sebastian spread his legs wider, his body shaking against his. "Sebastian…"

"I love it when you say my fucking name like that," his voice was a deep growl as he pushed the fingers in deeper, colliding with his prostate, his whole body shuddering. "Dave… oh my God… Dave… shit…"

He kissed at his lips as he pulled his fingers out of him, hearing him let out an animalistic grunt, their eyes meeting in a deep glance. Reaching for the condom, he knew that he was no longer in control of his body. This was going to happen. He couldn't fight it anymore. He opened the wrapper pulling the condom out, his eyes looking into Sebastian's one more time before putting it on. This was it. Sebastian had won.

Spit coated the latex as Sebastian ran his hand up and down Karofsky's length, their eyes meeting in a passionate stare. Kisses were exchange before Sebastian's hand backed away, their eyes still never leaving each other's glance as the Warbler stood up, positioning Karofsky at his entrance before slowly lowering himself onto the hard flesh letting out a series of breaths as he closed his eyes. It was happening again. He was inside of Sebastian. He was really inside of him again. He gulped as he heard Sebastian breath, his body shaking as green eyes looked into his, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Then Sebastian moved, Karofsky moaning deep in his throat as he felt tight muscles wrap around him.

The rhythm sped up; Sebastian's breathing the only noise he could hear. He pushed deeper into him, forcefully as he hated what Sebastian had done to him. Once again, he had made Karofsky his sex toy. He had reduced him to nothing but a body that he used to satisfy his sick needs.

Sebastian's lips collided with his as he moved up and down on Karofsky's length, letting out a series of low moans. Karofsky pushed into his harder, Sebastian's body falling against the stall door, the angle hitting him directly in the prostate, loud moans passing his lips, his legs tightening with every thrust, every movement of their bodies. Karofsky's head was swirling, his thoughts were all gone as he continued to put everything that he had into Sebastian, watching as his eyes lit up, his mouth hung open on deep groans, his hands grasping at Karofsky's arms for balance.

"Dave…" Sebastian gulped audibly, his whole body shuddering. "H-harder… harder…"

He gave into his request, fighting the urge to orgasm. Closing his eyes as tried his hardest not to give into the sensation rolling through his body. But Sebastian was so tight, so hot around him. He felt so damn good. Externally, he was just as pleasuring: his head thrown back, exposing his neck, his lips parted, his eyes closed as tears poured down his cheeks. At that moment Sebastian was so beautiful, so vulnerable. It was too much. At that moment, Karofsky came hard, pressing his lips to Sebastian's neck, muffling his cries.

Sebastian took a deep breath before swallowing. "Did you just…?"

Karofsky exhaled sharply pulling Sebastian off of him, pulling out of him, kissing at Sebastian's cheek, moving his hand to the Warbler's erection, squeezing at it tightly. Moans, deep moans filled the bathroom as he ran his hand up and down Sebastian's length, feeling him thrust into his grip, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss. Slowly, it was all coming back to him, what he had done. As Sebastian reached his peak with a small shriek, he finally realized what had just happened. He had just had sex with Sebastian.

To make matters worse, the sound of Sebastian's condescending laughter filled his ears. "You told me to stay away from Blaine," he was breathless. "But guess how this story ends… I leave here… I go to Blaine… I fuck him… I win… you lose… end of story…" he moved to look directly into Karofsky's eyes. "I have leverage against you…"

Karofsky swallowed hard. "What leverage?"

He smiled at him, the same wicked smile that Karofsky had grown to fear. "If you meddle with me and Blaine… if you so much as touch me again… I will tell Kurt that you had sex with me… and that you _loved_ it. That you don't care about his feelings… that you were willing to throw away your loyalty to him, to fuck me," he kissed at Karofsky's cheek feeling as he backed away from the kiss. "Thanks for the sex, Davey… but I gotta run now. I have places you be, Blaine Andersons to comfort…" he moved to get his pants, getting redressed. "Again, thanks for the sex… you were much better this time… maybe next time you can actually make me cum _while_ you fuck me…"

Sebastian opened the stall and walked out of the bathroom. It was now a reality. The dream was over. Sebastian had won once and for all, only this time there was nothing that Dave Karofsky could do to stop him. It was over.

OOOOO

Blaine ran to the door as he heard the doorbell. After hours of crying on the couch, he had worn himself out. As he opened the door, his heart sank deeper in his chest as he was face to face with the one person that he wanted to see all day. He swallowed hard as he leaned up against the doorframe, his eyes still filled with tears as his body shivered in the cold December air, his hands reaching out for him.

"Sebastian…" he looked into his eyes, his heart stopping in his chest. "You came back…"

He watched as Sebastian smiled walking through the front door. "I needed to see you again, Blaine," he closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath, his whole body shaking.

He looked horrible. His hair was messed up, his clothes disheveled, his composure completely broken. Blaine looked all over his body. It looked like he had gotten into a fight. In his inspection, taking in every angle one thing came to his vision. Along his right eyebrow was a small cut, blood rolling down his face.

"Oh my God, Sebastian, you're bleeding," Blaine guided him to the kitchen, sitting him at one of the chairs. "What the hell happened to you…?" He kissed at his forehead, grabbing as his cheeks before looking into his eyes.

"I got into a fight," Sebastian swallowed hard, Blaine pressing another kiss to his forehead. "But I settled it and it's never going to happen again."

Blaine turned on the sink, wetting a paper towel. "What happened tonight? I thought you were going to see a friend," he walked over to Sebastian's side, pressing the towel to his wound, hearing him hiss at the sensation.

"I did," Sebastian wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Friends don't kick the crap out of each other," Blaine looked into his eyes, desperately trying to see the truth behind the cut on his face. "Please, Sebastian, I deserve some honesty. Tell me what you did."

Sebastian took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he winced. "Honestly?" Blaine knew he was going to regret this. "I got into a fight with someone about a guy… it was pretty intense… he could have killed me…" he swallowed nervously, audibly before finishing his thought, closing his eyes loosely as he revealed the whole truth. "… then I fucked him…"

Blaine almost dropped the towel as he heard those words. "What did you just say? You… you _fucked _him…"

Sebastian let out a long breath. "One moment we're talking, the next we're fighting… and then all off a sudden I'm on top of him… _fucking _him…"

"You _fucked_ him?" Blaine closed his eyes, his heart breaking just a little. "What about earlier today? You said you wanted to be with me… and then you go and fuck some other guy?"

Sebastian shook his head, his voice low. "I do want to be with you…" his eyes were sparkling with what Blaine could have sworn were tears, but knew wasn't. "But since you're still with Kurt… I can do whatever or whoever I want… this isn't a committed relationship until you decide you want it to be…"

Blaine closed his eyes tightly, pressing the wet towel to Sebastian's face. "I need more time…" he shook his head. "I need more time to sort out what I do and don't want to do with Kurt…"

"So what am I to you, Blaine?" Sebastian's voice was low in his throat, his eyes filled with an emotion that Blaine never thought he would see. "Honestly, what am I to you? Is this serious? Or am I just filling in some gap you have in your life? Are you playing me?"

Blaine closed his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to Sebastian, so much that he needed to clarify. He couldn't find the words. Ever since the moment that he first saw him, his whole life had changed. Everything was so simple before. Everything was easy: he was going to be with Kurt for the rest of his life. They were going to New York together. They were going to live happily ever after, the end. Sebastian had added something horrible yet exhilarating to Blaine's life. Now he was stuck at a crossroads, the road of his life going in two different directions and he had to make a choice: Sebastian or Kurt. He looked into Sebastian's eyes and he knew what he had to do.

"This is serious to me," he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, tasting the hedonism laced on them. "I really like you, Sebastian..." he kissed him again, hoping to wash away the taste of the other man off of his mouth. "How about you go take a long, hot shower because you smell like sex and booze and then we can discuss this when you come out…"

Sebastian kissed at his lips, taking a deep breath. "I'll see you then…"

Sebastian stood up and walked toward the stairs, Blaine moving to sit at the table. He exhaled sharply, leaning against the wood. What the hell had he gotten himself into? What happened to when life was simple? When life was perfect? When his life was boring? He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he knew that life was officially dead. He had to bury it. It was time to step up to the plate and start taking control.

OOOOO

Kurt looked at his cell phone, taking a deep breath. Blaine hadn't talked to him since he had abandoned him for family troubles. It was starting to really sink in. Blaine was slipping away from him. Sebastian's words from the Lima Bean kept echoing in his head: by the end of the school year he would have Blaine. He reached to his phone, dialing Blaine's number, praying that he was going to pick it up. It went to voicemail after only a few rings.

"Hey Blaine, it's Kurt," he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "I just wanted to know whether everything turned out okay or not with your emergency," all of the words, all of the clues flashed before his eyes, he couldn't hold it back any longer. "We need to talk about what's really going on here… I know, Blaine… I know. So we can stop pretending and we can have a discussion about it. I want this to work, but knowing that there is even a chance that you're spending time with another person that you should be spending with me… its killing me… and he knows that… I know who it is, Blaine… please… talk to me about this. I love you…"

He hung up the phone and lay on his bed, curling into a ball, burying his face in his pillows as he cried. Everything was slowly falling apart. The year that he wanted to be magic, the last year in Ohio was turning out to be the worst year of his life. He couldn't lose Blaine— he couldn't.

OOOOO

He let the hot water roll down his skin as he closed his eyes tightly. The whole day was getting progressively worse with every passing minute. When he woke this morning in Karofsky's arms he had a sick feeling in his stomach. The feeling was still there— the feeling of nausea, of anxiety, or elation— it was dominating him. His body shook as he got lost in the sensation of steam, of heat: the look in Blaine's eyes was the only thing he could see, the only focus in his mind. The betrayal, the shock when he told him what had happened. This wasn't what it was supposed to do. This was supposed to make him feel better. He now had control of the situation, neither Kurt nor Karofsky could stand in his way, he should be happy, but instead he felt like he was going to vomit.

He turned off the water, taking another deep breath as he opened the shower door reaching for a towel, drying himself off. The moment only hours ago in the bathroom stall at Scandals was all he could think about, what the hell had possessed him to sleep with another person? Drying himself off completely, he looked around the bathroom. His clothes were nowhere in sight.

"Blaine?" he wrapped the towel around him and moved toward the bathroom door. "Did you take my clothes?"

Opening the door, he looked at the bed. There dressed in only a bathrobe was Blaine Anderson, Sebastian's clothes thrown across the room. Fear and arousal went through Sebastian's body as he walked closer to Blaine, their eyes making deep contact as the ex-Warbler sat up on the bed, a small smile on his face. Slowly, Blaine got to his feet walking toward Sebastian, eyes not leaving his. The tension was thick as they were face to face, staring deeply into each other: breathing slow, hearts racing. It was then Blaine got on his toes and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips, moving his hands to his shoulders to hold himself up.

Sebastian returned the kiss, dropping his towel to the ground pushing Blaine toward the bed, both of them falling onto the mattress, kissing deeply. He lost track of the whole day—the morning with Dave, the day at school, the stupid songs that they had been rehearsing in choir, the moment at Scandals with Dave, the betrayal— none of that mattered anymore, all that mattered was Blaine. He moved to kiss at Blaine's neck, undoing the bathrobe, opening it to expose Blaine's naked body as he moved his lips to his chest, running his tongue along his sternum as he heard him let out a deep howl, running his fingernails down Sebastian's bare back.

"Sebastian…" Blaine's voice was deep, his breathing harsh. "Who was he? The guy you fucked?"

"It doesn't matter, Blaine," he kissed at Blaine's neck.

"I know it doesn't. I was just curious," his voice was deep in his throat. "Why did you do it?"

Sebastian backed away to look Blaine in the eyes. "Do you want to have a conversation about this right now? Because the fact that you just stole my clothes and lead me to a bed where you were wearing nothing but a bathrobe made me think that we were going in the sex direction."

Blaine sat up, gently pushing Sebastian to the side, pulling the sheets over them before moving to rest on his chest, water pooling in his eyes. "I just want to know a few things, if you'll tell me…"

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine pulling him in closer. He knew that he was going to regret playing this game, but the sooner they had this conversation, the sooner they could start making out again. "Okay…"

Blaine swallowed before asking his first question. "Did you use a condom?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes…"

Honey eyes closed tightly. "Do I know him?"

"Vaguely," Sebastian tightened his arm around Blaine's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Blaine looked up into Sebastian's eyes for the next question. "Are you more attracted to him than me?"

Then it hit him. "Oh my God… you're _jealous_…" he watched as Blaine snuggled deeper into his chest, burying his face. "I fucked someone else and you can't handle it…" he laughed as he leaned back into the pillows. "You're jealous…"

Blaine scoffed at that statement. "So what if I am? I have a right to be. _You're_ the more experienced one. _You're_ the one who gets bored…"

"To be fair, I'm not the one cheating on my boyfriend. I think _you_ get a little more bored than I do," he watched as Blaine turned away, pulling the sheets over his head as he let out a deep breath, his body shaking in a combination of envy and frustration. "To answer your next question of how I did it… I rode him…" he moved to kiss the back of Blaine's head. "Have you ever had someone ride you before? It's so fucking hot…"

"I'm mad at you…" Blaine moved away, not looking back at him. Sebastian didn't care as he ran kisses up and down his neck: he just wanted to kiss him. Blaine, despite pretending to be pissed at him, was really responsive, breath caught in his throat as he moaned Sebastian's name quietly, his hand moving to the Warbler's shoulder as he tipped his head back to let him kiss at his neck more, hungrier. Pulling him onto his back, their eyes met again, Blaine staring blankly into Sebastian's eyes, lips moving closer to his. "You're an asshole…" he ran his tongue along Sebastian's lower lip, electricity crackling in its path. "Such an asshole…"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Sebastian's body on top of Blaine's wedging himself between his legs. The bed creaked as they moved together, their breathing harsh, their bodies clinging onto each other. Everything, all of the wrong, all of the chaos throughout the day was leaving Sebastian's body. The tension between him and Karofsky, all of the tears that Blaine had cried in his arms, as they kissed deeper he knew that for once in his life something was going his way. Hands pressed to his back, arms around him tightly, golden eyes looking into his, only the dim light from the outside lights illuminating the room, making vague outlines of their bodies. It was based off of memory, off of instinct as they continued caressing each other, kissing each other, loving each other.

"Blaine," Sebastian breathed quietly before kissing at his neck. "No more stupid questions. Right now, I just want to feel you. For one more night, I just want you to be mine… no competition… no fighting… no jealousy… just you and me…" he grasped at Blaine's hand, kissing along his neck. "Just you and me… just this…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I need more time…" his hand moved to caress Sebastian's face. "I need more time to decide what this is… to decide what you really mean to me… if this is worth it, or if I'm just setting myself up for getting hurt…"

"I won't hurt you…" he turned his head, kissing at Blaine's hand, hearing a small whimper pass his lips.

"You're just saying that to get into my pants," Blaine shook his head with a smile.

"I've been in those pants, Blaine, and as much as I like it and would love to spend all day in them, I won't ever hurt you…" he kissed at Blaine's lips, moving to his cheek, trailing his tongue down his neck, "… trust me."

Blaine shook, their lips meeting again, his legs wrapping around Sebastian's body. Continuing to kiss him, he pulled Blaine off of the bed, pushing the open bathrobe off of his shoulders, pushing it to the ground before forcing him to the bed. Blaine's breaths turned into groans as Sebastian moved to kiss at his neck, shoulders, and chest, his tongue tracing the contours of his body. He wanted more. He wanted so much more than what this was. He was only second in Blaine's mind; Kurt was the most important person in his life. Kurt had Blaine's love, Kurt had Blaine's devotion, Kurt had everything that Blaine had to give. But as he kissed at Blaine's sternum, feeling his heart beat underneath his lips, he knew he had one thing that Kurt would never have: Blaine's heart. In a strange way, after everything that he had gone through that day, Sebastian knew that he was the real winner here. He had Blaine.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is LATE, but I spent a lot of time pondering whether the sex scene between Sebastian and Karofsky was necessary (it turned out to be decent, even though I feel like it could be written better.) Again, please keep an open mind about the Sebofsky plotline.<p>

The next chapter, Kurt will have a discussion with Blaine about the status of their relationship as Karofsky confronts Sebastian about the blackmail going on between them as he convinces him to start to take intiative.

Feel free to leave feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, references to underage drinking, and sexuality (including a sex scene: anal and some oral) They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but this is hardly a warning anymore, it's just expected (as usual beware of the incomplete sentence.)

I also had to split this chapter in two for pacing. It seemed silly to jump from the afternoon to nighttime, so the Klaine confrontation and the Sebofsky confrontation have been pushed to next chapter

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't go to school the next day. The pain was too great. He couldn't even think about looking Kurt in the eye after what he had done. Yesterday. Monday. It was when his whole world changed. Never in a million years would he think that everything he had— his relationship, his mindset, his world— would change in a matter of twenty-one minutes of passion in a common room at Dalton Academy. He entered that room the same Blaine Anderson that he was all school year: desperately looking for someone who would remind him of who he was, but when he walked out, he felt different—like nothing was ever going to be the same again, like he wasn't Blaine Anderson anymore. That night he curled up in a ball on his bed in Sebastian's arms and he sobbed until his tears ran dry. He knew that Kurt hated him. It was all over for them. He gave into his lust again last night, kissing Sebastian, caressing Sebastian, fucking Sebastian. His life was already over; there was no need to hold back. He needed to enjoy himself before he had nothing left.<p>

Sebastian had also called out of school. He told Dalton that he had a family emergency that had come up that took top priority over his school work, but would be there later in the day to get any work he had missed. Blaine was grateful that he stayed, after yesterday, there was no way he was going to last the whole night alone. To be held in his arms all night, listening to the sound of his heart beating in his ear, it was the most soothing moment of Blaine's life. He knew that somehow, by some strange miracle there might have been a way to sort out the mess that he had made of his life.

He woke up alone. Peeling the sheets off of his sweaty body, he inhaled sharply on a yawn. The sound of the shower running filled his ears as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He reflected on the last night, on the passion between the two of them as they lay in the bed together last night. The smell of their lovemaking was still in the air, the pressure of Sebastian's weight still on his body, the taste of his mouth on Blaine's lips. As he moved, the painful reminder of what happened yesterday set in. He was barely able to even walk from his bed to his bathroom without sharp pains rolling up and down his spine. Taking a deep breath he continued walking toward the bathroom door. Again, he thanked some Higher Power that his parents still hadn't come home from their business trip.

As he reached the door, he could hear the sound of Sebastian humming happily, the water still running. As Blaine opened the door he could smell the aroma of steam and body wash. He walked into the bathroom, not closing the door behind him as he moved closer to the shower.

"Blaine?" Sebastian had clearly sensed his presence. "You're awake?"

"It's ten in the morning, of course I'm awake," he moved to the shower door, taking a deep breath as he winced on the pain. "Are you using my body wash?"

"Well I smelled like shit after last night, I fucked you _way_ too hard…" Blaine moved to open the door. "Unfortunately all you have is girly shit, so I have to smell like a bitch for the rest of the day."

Blaine swallowed hard as he looked at Sebastian's body. His flesh was glistening in the hot shower water, his hair wet, adhered to his face, his body slightly red from the hot water. Closing his eyes he smelled the body wash on Sebastian, the smell of amber filling his senses. He could feel his pupil dilating as he moved to get into the shower, closing the door behind him. Pressing a kiss to Sebastian's shoulder, he heard his let out a deep breath.

"It's the most masculine scent that they had at Bath and Body Works. Kurt's on this soft skin kick. He wanted me to use some organic product that was _way _too expensive, so we settled. Apparently Bath and Body Works is great for people who have rugged skin. He wanted to get me Secret Wonderland, but I settled for Sensual Amber," he moved to kiss at Sebastian's lips.

"Thank God you did," he kissed back at Blaine's lip quickly.

Sebastian moved to kiss at Blaine's lips, dropping the sea sponge to the ground as the hot water continued to pour on them, all of Blaine's pores opening as the heat possessed him, his body so close to Sebastian's as they kissed deeper. He moaned as he smelled the amber of Sebastian's skin, hearing the moans pass his lips before they separated, looking into each other's eyes.

"You know, screwing you again is going to defeat the purpose of this shower…" Sebastian kissed at Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled, running his hands through Sebastian's wet hair. "Who said anything about you screwing me again… can't I just kiss you?" He kissed at his lips, pressing Sebastian against the shower wall. "Not everything we do has to be overly sexual…" he moved to kiss at his chest, tongue running along his wet flesh. "Besides, I'm still sore from yesterday… you're right… you screwed me _way _too hard…"

Sebastian closed his eyes, Blaine tongue traveling along his chest to circle one of his nipples, gently biting at the flesh. "Keep that up and you won't be able to fucking stand…"

Blaine got lost in the breaths, in the contractions of Sebastian's body. His lips were assaulted with more kisses as the tables turned, Sebastian pressing Blaine to the wall, lifting him off of the ground as lips trailed down his neck. He knew that this was a bad idea. The pain from yesterday pulsating violently, his eyes closed as he swallowed hard, biting at his lip. Sebastian plus hot water plus physical stimulation equaled sex. As Sebastian increased the pleasure and force, Blaine let out a quiet howl, digging into Sebastian's back.

"Not so rough, I told you my ass hurts…" Blaine swallowed hard as Sebastian loosened his grip, kissing at his neck.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian breathed in his ear, kissing at his temple. "It's been a while since I was with a virgin…"

Blaine gulped as he kissed at Sebastian's lips. "Hey, I'm not a virgin…"

"You were a backdoor virgin less than twenty-four hours ago… I took care of that…" his smile sent chills through Blaine's body before they kissed again. "And that is why you're sore…"

Blaine closed his eyes, hearing the shower run. "Kurt made this look so easy… granted the day after I had to spend all day with him and buy him two pints of ice cream for three days, but he didn't seem in that much pain… he was just _bitchier _than usual. This _hurts_. It fucking burns…"

"Well Kurt didn't have sex with _me_… instead he had sex with a virgin who had no clue what he was doing," Sebastian's voice was quiet, soft as he ran his nose along Blaine's. "You didn't really get into it. Did the bed even move when you fucked him?"

Blaine swallowed hard as Sebastian kissed at his neck, the pleasure overwhelming the pain as he was pushed into the shower wall. He closed his eyes tightly, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders. He could feel the Warbler's heart racing, feel his breathing speed up as they kissed, clawing at each other's bodies. The combination of heat and Sebastian's body sent a tsunami of pleasure through Blaine's body as his blood rushed hot through his body.

"Sebastian… I want you…" Blaine's eyes watered as he could practically feel Sebastian swallow in anticipation their gazes meeting. "I want you so bad…"

"I love this sexually liberated you… it's so Goddamn hot…" his voice was caught in his throat as he turned off the water, kissing Blaine, his tongue passing his lips. "I want you too…" he let out a small cry, almost feminine. "I want you too…"

Sebastian's hand shook as he turned off the shower, opening the door as he lifted Blaine up, pressing him against the bathroom wall, kissing at his neck. Moans passed Blaine's lips involuntarily, his hands grabbing at Sebastian's hair before they met in a deep kiss. He gasped as he was moved to the frame of the bathroom door, Sebastian moaning softly in his ear, feeling him grow hard up against him. Blaine gulped, his eyes closed as they kissed one another, wrapping his legs around Sebastian. The pain rolled through his body; damn did he want it to go away. He just wanted to enjoy these fleeting moments he had with Sebastian before Kurt came back from school.

"I want you on the bed…" Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear, hearing him chuckle quietly.

"How old fashioned of you, Blaine Anderson…" Sebastian pulled him away from the doorframe, pressing him against the bedroom wall, running his tongue along Blaine's Adam's apple. "What are we going to do on the bed? Your ass is sore…" he moved to whisper in Blaine's ear, his voice a low whisper. "Are you going to fuck _me_?"

Blaine's heart stopped at those words. "Sebastian…"

"I know you've thought about it… what it's like inside me…" Blaine shivered as he got lost in the sound of his voice. "I'll let you… you can fuck me… if you want to…"

Blaine shuddered, letting out a small wince. "I want to… I want to be inside you, Sebastian…" he took a deep breath, kissing at Sebastian's lips. "I-I _need_ to be inside you…" he kissed at him deeper, feeling Sebastian shudder as he moved to his neck. "Do you want that?"

"Blaine, I have wanted that for weeks…" Sebastian's voice was quiet as he lowered Blaine to the ground, their eyes never leaving each other. Blaine knew that they were searching for reasons to do this, for reasons not to do this, for reasons to cool down before they did something they regretted. "But is this what _you_ want? Honestly, are you doing this for you or are you just doing this for me?"

Blaine swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt is the only person you've been inside… as of right now there's been no _cross contamination_. I've been inside you, you've been inside Kurt, and Kurt's been inside nothing. Kurt and I have not come in contact…" Sebastian took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure this is something you want…"

Blaine shook his head, grabbing Sebastian's hand, feeling it shaking in his grip. "Hey, pretend I'm someone else, okay. Don't treat me differently because you care about me. Let me make mistakes with you. Let me regret something with you. Let me experience _everything_ with you."

"I know that if I let you do everything, I'm going to make you hate me. I'm going to treat you like the dozens of other people I've been with. I can't have you hate me, Blaine…" Sebastian closed his eyes, tightening his hand on Blaine's. "I-I can't… this feels too good to lose…"

Blaine wove his fingers through Sebastian's. "This isn't going to make you lose me… I want this… I promise… I won't blame you…" he kissed at his chest. "Come on, let's get on the bed… we can decide what we want to do then… right now you need to turn off whatever inhibitions you have and let me fuck you…"

They moved to the bed, facing each other, kissing each other softly. Sebastian had a point. Blaine had never been inside anyone else but Kurt. Was he ready to do that? Was he ready to take something that only he and Kurt shared and give it to someone else? Looking into Sebastian's green eyes, he tried to find reasons not to do this. He tried to find one solid concrete reason not to give into Sebastian. The aggression of their relationship was starting to burn out as it seemed that over the course of only a few days, Sebastian had developed feelings for him. He kissed his lips as he knew that he wanted everything. He wanted to do everything with Sebastian. He wanted to experience the world with him. Hands moved to caress each other's faces as they moved closer into a passionate kiss.

"Sebastian… I want you…" Blaine moved to his neck. "I'm begging you… let me do this to you… let me be inside you… don't try to tell me what I want, what I don't want. I know what I want… I want _you_…"

He was answered with a smile. "Okay…" their lips met again, as Sebastian was rolled onto his back, Blaine kissing gently at his lips, hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to go easy on me…"

Blaine's body stiffened as he felt Sebastian's arms around him, pulling him closer to his body. His head was spinning as he got lost in the sensation of Sebastian underneath him of Sebastian completely at his mercy, open, vulnerable, exposed. His heart was pounding, the Warbler whispering Blaine's name against his lips. He let out a low moan as Sebastian's hands traveled down his back, gripping at his hips. Kurt was the furthest thing from his mind right now. He sent all of the pain, all of the guilt deep inside of him as he felt Sebastian's lips on him, hearing him murmur "how hot Blaine was" or how much he wanted to Blaine to "fuck the hell out of him." This is what he wanted: physical connection. Sebastian was all about the physical, there wasn't moment when they were together that didn't make Blaine feel sexy, like he was wanted, like he was the most attractive person in the room. Looking into green eyes, he smiled his hands resting on Sebastian's shoulders.

"You're so hot…" he whispered against Sebastian's parted lips, flicking his tongue between them.

Blaine breathed running his tongue down Sebastian's throat, feeling him tremble as he ran the moist flesh lower: to his chest, to his stomach stopping to circle his navel (God the cry Sebastian let out at that sensation wasn't going to be leaving Blaine's ears for _weeks_), and lower to his hipbones until he finally reached his destination. Taking a deep breath, he moved to wrap his hand around Sebastian's erection hearing him practically scream at the feeling, arching off of the bed.

It gave Blaine a rush to be in control of Sebastian, hearing him beg as he ran his hand up and down his erection, watching sparks in his eyes as the grip tightened, squeezing at him. Curses passed Sebastian's lips as he bucked his hips into Blaine's grasp, grunts passing his lips as he grabbed fistfuls of sheets. Running his hand up and down Sebastian's length, he looked into his eyes. He wanted him, damn did Sebastian want him. He gulped loudly, painfully as his voice was caught in his throat.

"Blaine…" Sebastian turned his head against the pillows. "Shit…"

"I want you in my mouth…" Blaine breathed before running his tongue along the tip of Sebastian's hard flesh, hearing his breath hitch in his throat. "I want to taste you…" he slid his tongue down Sebastian's length hearing him let out a soft moan, his moving into Blaine's touch.

"You want to suck my dick?" Sebastian was trying his hardest to stay in control of this situation, but it was obvious that Blaine's tongue licking at him was making it very difficult. "Oh God… suck me… suck me…"

The pulsations of Sebastian's veins sent an erotic chill through Blaine's body, his hand tight on the base as he moved to lick at the tip again. Sebastian's toes moved, tangled in the bed sheets as Blaine parted his lips lowering himself onto the Warbler's erection, taking it into his mouth. He had done this before, just once. He was able to convince Kurt that it was the best way to calm his nerves before they made love the first time. It didn't last long. After only a few minutes, Kurt backed away saying he preferred Blaine's hand, thinking that using his mouth was _degrading_. Thinking back to now he slowly pulled Sebastian out of his mouth backing away before sliding back down, hearing him let out small whimpers and curses, his voice increasing in pitch as his breathing started to speed up.

Sebastian remained almost silent, moving one of his hands from the sheets to grab at Blaine's hair, running his fingers through the curls. He could feel Sebastian's body respond to him, shallowly moving into Blaine's mouth. Closing his eyes, Blaine took Sebastian in deeper, swallowing against him, pulling him into his throat. The noise, the fucking noise that Sebastian made was almost enough to make Blaine climax on the spot.

"F-fuck…" Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat, his body shaking, his hand pulling desperately at Blaine's hair as the ex-Warbler continued to run up and down his length, swallowing him deeper into his throat. "Ah… Blaine… B-Blaine…" Sebastian gulped hard, almost coughing as he breathed again. "I…"

Blaine pulled away from Sebastian, moving to look in his eyes as his hair was released from his grasp, his body starting to calm down. He looked so beautiful right now, a light layer of sweat on his body, his eyes glittering, his lips parted, a red flush on his skin—it was how Blaine always wanted to see Sebastian. Moving from his position, he took Sebastian's lips in a deep kiss, feeling him shake in his embrace.

"I want to be inside of you…" Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, l-let me make love to you…"

If Sebastian wasn't so turned on, he would have corrected Blaine, he would have told him there was no such thing as _making love_, that sex was just sex. Yet now he just looked into his eyes, breathing softly before kissing his lips. It was the most romantic, the most intimate that they have ever been. It was scary. It was horrifying that he was being this tender with someone who wasn't Kurt, to someone that Kurt had warned him about several times. Still he kissed at his lips, moving to his neck as he reached for the nightstand to the lubricant and box of condoms. Pulling away from Sebastian, he watched him swallow hard, spreading his legs wider.

"You don't have to be gentle with me…" he breathed Blaine opening the bottle of lube, dumping some onto his fingers. "I like it a little rough…"

Blaine looked deep into Sebastian's eyes as he moved closer to him, hoisting one of his legs over his shoulder, kissing at his knee. Damn, did he have nice legs, nice _long_ legs. He moved his fingers between Sebastian's legs, pressing one to his entrance taking a deep breath as he pushed in into him. Sebastian opened his mouth on a smile as his eyes lit up. With Kurt this part was uncomfortable. When it happened to Blaine it was almost unbearable. Sebastian was different, he just smiled and took it. But he couldn't stay focused on how calm Sebastian was, he got lost in how amazing it felt inside of him. It was tighter than he expected, hotter, more welcoming. He felt his pulse race as he longed to be inside of him.

Blaine moved to push another one inside of him, being careful not to nick him, not to stretch him too quickly. Sebastian's legs tightened on Blaine's shoulder as fingers brushed against his prostate, his eyes closing tightly as he moved his hips up against the pressure, his muscles tightening as he assaulted his prostate.

"You feel so damn good," Blaine swallowed hard as he spread his fingers apart, watching Sebastian's Adam's apple move as he gulped on a series of shallow swallows. "I need to be inside you…"

Pulling out of Sebastian slowly, hearing him groan from the separation. He reached to the box of condoms and pulled one out, opening it quickly, his eyes looking into Sebastian's. It was less than a week ago that he had kissed Sebastian for the first time, now here they were on Blaine's bed getting ready to have sex for the third time. Slowly he rolled the condom down his length, kissing at Sebastian's leg.

"I have dreamed of this moment for so damn long," Sebastian inhaled sharply, grabbing the bottle of lube, pouring some into his palm. "Don't let me down…"

Blaine wanted to answer, but the feeling of Sebastian's slick hand against his latex covered arousal took all of his words away. All he could do was moan, curse, and buck into Sebastian's hand, watching the look in his eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Those green irises that bore into his soul, that could make him come completely undone, tearing the man who he was trying his hardest to be apart, transforming him into something stronger, something more human. He groaned as Sebastian continued to slick him up, desperately wanting to kiss his lips.

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever met," Blaine choked on those words. How was that supposed to make Kurt feel?

"Likewise," Sebastian removed his hand before lying back on the bed, his eyes still looking into Blaine's. "How do you want me? On my back… or do you want to fuck me from behind?"

Blaine gulped hard as he moved forward to kiss at his lips. "On your back is fine… I want to see you…"

He shouldn't have been so nervous. He had done this before with Kurt. But this wasn't Kurt. It was Sebastian. It was his first time with Sebastian. He wanted it to be good. He wanted it to be monumental in all of the ways his first time with Kurt wasn't. He wanted to prove to himself that he was good enough for someone. As he lined himself up with Sebastian's entrance, feeling legs wrap loosely around him. He pushed in slowly, closing his eyes as he got lost in the feeling of Sebastian's muscles tightly around him. Then in almost an instant, he was completely inside of him, shuddering at the feeling.

"Oh my God…" Blaine could feel his body temperature climb what felt like a hundred degrees. "I-I'm inside of you… I'm really inside of you…"

Sebastian took a deep breath as he moved to caress the back of Blaine's head. "You can move… "

Blaine thrust into Sebastian softly, slowly. He kept the rhythm slow, tender, and steady as he closed his eyes letting out a series of deep breaths. It felt so good inside of him, so inviting. It wasn't until he felt Sebastian let out a deep sigh that he knew he was doing something wrong.

"Does Kurt like this?" Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes. "I mean, seriously. This is the most pussy sex I've had in years."

"I don't want to hurt you…" Blaine swallowed hard as he kept moving.

"You're not going to hurt me… I'm not made of porcelain… I want you to fuck me…" Sebastian closed his eyes as he lifted his legs higher on Blaine's body. "You don't have to hold back with me… you don't have to become this tame, meek animal… I want you to fuck me as hard as you can…" Blaine shuddered as he pushed deeper into Sebastian. "Don't hold back…"

Blaine swallowed hard as he thought of those words. He was a repressed animal. Kurt was great. He was not only Blaine's lover, but he was one of the best friends he had in years. But at the same time, he had so much hunger in him. Watching as Sebastian looked deep into his eyes, Blaine knew that he couldn't be this way around him. There wasn't a moment when he was around Sebastian where he didn't want to touch him, kiss him, make him scream his name. Right now, as he was inside of him, Sebastian completely at his mercy, this was the perfect time to let out all of his frustration. He thrust forcefully into Sebastian hearing him let out a deep moan.

"Like that?" Blaine asked feeling Sebastian's hands pressed to his back, fingernails digging in deep.

He continued to move at that force watching as Sebastian was coming undone, his voice caught on wet moans, his whole body shaking as Blaine pushed deeper, harder into him. At that moment he was thanking the same Higher Power that his parents weren't home: the sound of the mattress creaking, Sebastian's voice stuck on high pitched screams, the sound of the headboard lightly colliding with the wall. He closed his eyes as he felt the muscles squeeze at him as Sebastian rolled his hips into every movement.

"Harder…" Sebastian breathed, his voice up an octave, his breathing shaky as his hips were practically lifted off of the bed, Blaine's hands digging in to his skin as he pushed himself in deeper, harder. "Jesus, Blaine… don't stop… keep going…"

Blaine smiled as he looked down at Sebastian, watching him swallow hard, his hands pressed to the headboard, his head thrown back in passion— he was loving this. Kurt was gone. He wasn't even in Blaine's mind anymore as he moved into Sebastian, hitting at his prostate, sending him into convulsions, his mouth hung open. Blaine's heart was racing as Sebastian kept crying out his name, his whole body shaking as they moved together. It was intoxicating. Barely conscious of what he was doing, Blaine moved his hand to Sebastian's arousal, squeezing at him tightly.

Blaine got lost in the moans, in the breaths, in the tears, it was all too much for him to handle. He kept moving, hand tight on Sebastian's erection, the pulsations coming closer. He was close. Sebastian was almost there. He looked down into green eyes, into large pupils and saw the happiness, the passion that was in them as they rolled their hips together. They were so close. They were toeing the edge together. Closer still, Blaine used his free hand to hold Sebastian's, their fingers woven together tightly as they shook against one another.

"I want to see you cum…" Blaine breathed, moving harder into him. "Cum for me, Sebastian…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, his body shuddering as he was close to falling off of the edge. "B-Blaine… I…" he let out a high pitched squeal. "I…" he took a deep breath, his hand tightening on Blaine's. "I…"

"Cum for me, Sebastian…" Blaine's voice was deep in his throat.

He felt the warmth on his stomach, as he looked into Sebastian eyes as they closed, his head turned to the side as his mouth was hung open on a deep moan, furrowing his brow as he rose slightly off of the bed. Never had Blaine seen this. Never had he looked at Sebastian when he was reaching climax. Now as he watched him fall back to the bed, he was glad that he had. The glory of Sebastian's body, the tightness as he came, sent Blaine over the edge with a deep groan, pushing as far as he could inside of Sebastian. As they came down, they stood still for a moment before Blaine pulled out of Sebastian, disposing of the condom.

Sebastian was breathless on the bed as Blaine returned to lie next to him, resting his head on his shoulder, kissing gently at his neck. "That was the best sex we've ever had…"

Sebastian nodded breathlessly. "Definitely…"

Blaine took a deep breath before asking Sebastian a question. "You weren't just trying to make me feel better were you? You really enjoyed that, right?"

Sebastian turned his head to look into Blaine's eyes. "Our stomachs are covered with my cum, Blaine. I think that is proof enough that I enjoyed it…" he kissed at Blaine's forehead, wiping himself off with the bed sheet, closing his eyes. "I'm tired…"

Blaine looked at the clock and took a deep breath. "Well we have a few hours before Kurt gets out of school," he kissed at Sebastian's lips, resting his head on his chest. "We can take a short nap... on one condition…"

"Yeah?" the Warbler was still breathless.

After struggling to find his voice, Blaine spoke up. "You hold me…"

Sebastian smiled as he pulled Blaine close. "Deal."

OOOOO

After school, Kurt didn't go to Blaine's house. He couldn't. He knew what was going on there. He didn't want to see it with his own eyes. He knew that Sebastian was there. He knew that Blaine had taken the day off to sleep with him. The clues were all everywhere. Every time that he walked into Blaine's room it was the same smell: cologne—the same cologne that Sebastian wore. He didn't know many people in Ohio who could afford that it, yet alone anyone who would wear something that expensive. He saw the look on Blaine's face, the guilt and happiness in his eyes, the same look that he got whenever he was around Sebastian. Slowly but surely Sebastian was starting to ruin everything that Kurt loved.

He sat with his coffee cup taking a deep breath. At that moment he knew he was out of options. Sebastian was too damn smart, too damn crafty to ever get caught. However, Blaine was not. Blaine, although very articulate and school smart had the least common sense of anyone that Kurt had ever met. Anyone who thought that hooking up with Sebastian Smythe was a good idea had to be an idiot. So there was only one thing that he had to do. Get Blaine alone when Sebastian wasn't in reach. Blaine was the one who was going to confess everything; he just had to occupy Sebastian for the whole night. There was only one person to help him with that task, only one person who had enough appeal and power to detain the incubus who was Sebastian Smythe.

"I got your text. What's the problem?" Dave Karofsky, he was the only person that Kurt knew who knew Sebastian. The real Sebastian. The _evil_ Sebastian. The only one who knew him who had enough to stop him.

Kurt took a sip of coffee as he looked at Karofsky, taking a deep breath. He needed to put this as bluntly as possible. "I need to talk to you."

"Is it about Blaine again?" Karofsky took a deep breath, slightly annoyed at the current topic. "Because I'm pretty sure you should stop messing with him. Maybe you're jumping to conclusions."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Karofsky seemed different from yesterday. Yesterday he was all for Kurt getting Blaine back, today he was the complete opposite. He didn't even make eye contact with him. Slowly, everyone that Kurt talked to was starting to act weird. He took another sip of coffee, before exhaling sharply, looking into Karofsky's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about Blaine today," Kurt took a deep breath. "It's Sebastian…"

"What about Sebastian?" Karofsky shook his head dramatically, a sense of worry in his voice. "Because I don't think you should be messing with Sebastian either."

Kurt sighed, this was his last hope. He wasn't going to lose now. "I need you to distract him tonight… I know you two are close. You seem to have a lot of information on him, which means that you know him somehow. I don't care how you know him. I just need you to do something for me. I want you to keep him busy tonight."

Karofsky shook his head, answering quickly. "No."

"_No_?" Kurt was desperate. His blood pressure raising as he spoke to him. "How the hell can you say no to me when you know what's going on? Sebastian is single-handedly making me go crazy. I can't even look at Blaine without thinking of his dirty slut hands all over him."

"And what is me distracting him going to do, exactly?" Karofsky still seemed hesitant. "It's not going to change anything. If Blaine's cheating on you, he's still going to cheat on you even after tonight. Why don't you realize that? Blaine clearly wants to do this, no one is forcing him or he would have told you by now."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears pool within them. "Blaine is my first… my only… I don't want to lose him like this. I _can't _lose him like this," his voice was breaking, this had to be the hundredth time Sebastian made him cry. "I thought we'd at least get out of high school as a couple," he needed to hit Karofsky harder in order to get his point across. He couldn't let this die here. "Are you a virgin?"

Karofsky's eyes widened as he laughed nervously. "N-no…"

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his hand around his coffee cup. "The person you lost it to… are you two still close…"

"Yeah, but we're not dating. We never were dating, but he still keeps in contact with me. We talk from time to time," Kurt was watched as Karofsky looked away.

"Then you know what I feel like. When you give yourself to someone, when you open up to them like that, you don't want to lose how they make you feel. You don't ever want to lose that person because you know that without them your life would be so lonely, so incomplete," Kurt shook his head as he looked down at his phone. "Without that person you would have never felt so wanted, so needed. It's like they opened your eyes."

"Apparently you've never met who I lost my virginity to…" Karofsky shook his head with a laugh. "If you met him, you would take back all of those words. Unlike you, I wasn't in love with the person I slept with, and he wasn't in love with me, and we're never going to be in love. I want to feel the way you do, but I've never felt that way around someone I've slept with."

"I'm out of options, Dave. I want you to text Sebastian and tell him that you're going to meet up with him— just for a few hours so I can talk to Blaine about this without Blaine calling him over to save the day." Kurt knew this wasn't what he was known to do. Kurt was much more moral than this. What he was doing had Sebastian written all over it, the only difference was this plan was actually going to work.

Karofsky sighed as he gave in. Kurt didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he was glad that it happened. "Fine, but you owe me…"

Kurt smiled as he took a sip of coffee. "Of course…"

For the first time in days, Kurt knew things were going to start going his way.

OOOOO

Blaine woke up as he heard Sebastian's phone vibrating on the night stand. Slowly he was starting to come back to reality, looking up at Sebastian who was still asleep underneath him. He looked at the phone on the nightstand, not worrying about who the text was from, resting back on Sebastian's chest, closing his eyes. But then it hit him. Was it the guy who Sebastian had slept with yesterday? Was he texting him looking for seconds? He looked up to see if Sebastian was still asleep, hearing him breathe heavily, still sleeping. He rose from his chest to move to the nightstand to grab the phone. One new message, who the hell was texting him? He looked at the message, it was a number he didn't recognize but the message was enough to make Blaine want to wake Sebastian up:

"_Is it okay if I swing by your house tonight? Your parents are still in Paris, right? We can have some drinks and talk. But NO MORE SEX!_"

He felt Sebastian roll onto his side, snoring lightly as he snuggled deeper into the pillows, wrapping the sheets around himself tighter. Blaine's heart stopped as he kept looking at the text. Until this was official, until he was able to dump Kurt, these messages were going to keep popping up from every direction. He put the phone back on the nightstand moving back to bed, facing Sebastian as he lay still looking at him. He needed Sebastian, more than anything in the world, and to think that there were other guys that were able to have him and that Sebastian refused to say no was too much for him to handle. Closing his eyes he knew the conflict that he was going to be going through for the next few weeks. Who was he going to choose: Kurt or Sebastian?

He heard Sebastian let out a deep breath as he woke up. "Hey…" his voice was hoarse from sleeping. "You're awake…"

Blaine moved to kiss him on the forehead. "Hey, how was your nap?"

"Okay," he moved back onto his back, wincing slightly. "Damn I'm sore…"

Looking at the phone Blaine said something he shouldn't have. "Well then maybe you shouldn't go hook up with the guy who just texted you…" he watched Sebastian's eyes fill with confusion. "I know I shouldn't have looked, but I was curious… and jealous…"

"It's okay… you can look in my phone. I have nothing to hide from you," he moved to kiss Blaine on the lips as he sat up, yawning. "What did they want? Sex?"

Blaine swallowed hard, how could Sebastian be so casual about this? "They wanted to go to your house and drink with you… they didn't want to have sex…" Sebastian moved to run his hand along his cheek. "Is this a frequent occurrence with you?"

"What can I say? I'm in high demand," Sebastian sat up grabbing Blaine's phone. "Now for some retaliation," he started to push buttons, Blaine's blood pressure increasing. "One new voicemail. It's probably, Kurt," he pouted his lips sarcastically. "Aw, he probably misses you."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't listen to my voicemails."

"Don't read my texts," Sebastian pushed more buttons. "I'm putting this on speaker… I need a good laugh today…"

"No! I don't want you to listen to my voicemails. It's private," Blaine moved toward Sebastian. "Sebastian, give me my phone…"

Blaine struggled to get his phone back, trying to pry it out of Sebastian's hands as the message played: "Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. I just wanted to know whether everything turned out okay or not with your emergency. We need to talk about what's really going on here… I know, Blaine… I know. So we can stop pretending and we can have a discussion about it. I want this to work, but knowing that there is even a chance that you're spending time with another person that you should be spending with me… its killing me… and he knows that… I know who it is, Blaine… please… talk to me about this. I love you…"

Blaine and Sebastian stopped cold as they heard that message, Sebastian the first to speak. "He knows?"

The ex-Warbler shook his head. "How did he…?"

"He knows?" Sebastian was hung up on the obvious. "Blaine, what did you do?"

"It's not my fault," Blaine shook his head as he grabbed the phone. "Kurt's clever, he notices things."

Sebastian wasn't even listening anymore. Blaine knew that he had pissed him off. There was nothing he could do to make this better. "Well now you need to do some _serious_ damage control…"

Blaine shook his head. "No…"

"_Yes_," Sebastian's voice had urgency in it that made Blaine uncomfortable. "But I have to say… this would be a great way to end it. Cheating on him that is. Kurt's not going to forgive that… especially when he finds out we've had sex…" he picked up his own phone, composing a text message. "After all, you two are in love, and when you love someone you don't spend your spare time sleeping with other people."

Watching his fingers made him uncomfortable. He wanted to see the words. He wanted to see the phone number. Trying his hardest to catch a glimpse of the phone, his curiosity got the best of him. "Who are you texting?"

"I'm texting back that I'm free tonight… unless you have a problem with that," Sebastian's voice was shockingly sincere. Blaine honestly thought he would be more pushy about this topic. "If you want this to work with Kurt, I have to continue with my life. If I stop for a second he's going to have more evidence that you're screwing me," he moved to kiss Blaine firmly on the lips. "I like you, Blaine, but we have to understand our boundaries. We can't control each other."

Blaine knew that there was only one thing he could do. He thought back to earlier today, to the moment that he and Sebastian had shared. To yesterday. All the way back to Friday night, when they kissed for the first time. All of those moment, they were all he could think of. Sebastian had commandeered his life to the point where the memories of Kurt paled in comparison. Even now as he was in bed with Sebastian, their noses brushing together, their breath condensing on each other's lips, he knew that he couldn't lose this. There was only one thing he could do.

"I'm dumping Kurt tonight…" Blaine swallowed hard. "I don't love him like I did before. I mean, how can you love someone when you enjoy someone else's company more? It's just like you said: when you love someone you don't sleep with anyone else."

Sebastian smiled softly, a small laugh passing his lips. "You think it's that easy…"

Blaine nodded. "It is…"

"You think you can dump your first boyfriend, the guy who took your virginity like that?" Sebastian shook his head. "I don't think you can. You're not strong enough, you need him too much."

"I need you more…" Blaine answered quickly, his heart racing in his chest.

Sebastian looked down at the bed, inhaling slowly. "So you're dumping Kurt… then what? You think we can run off together just like that? Again, not that easy…"

"It is, Sebastian," Blaine shook his head, looking deep into his lover's eyes. "I want to be with you. I want to wake up every morning and know that you're there for me. I want to go to sleep every night knowing that you care for me and only me. I want you, Sebastian, I want so much more than your body."

"Blaine…" he was protesting. "Let's be serious…"

"I am serious. I'll dump Kurt… for _you_, Sebastian…" Blaine swallowed hard. "I just want you to be there when it's all over. I'm going to make this better. It's going to work."

Sebastian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Blaine didn't know what he was thinking. He never knew what Sebastian was thinking—it was scary yet exciting at the same time. He felt hands hold onto his as he moved closer to him, grasping them, holding them tightly. Blaine exhaled slowly, watching Sebastian open his eyes, a small smile on his face, his grip on Blaine's hands tightening.

"You're just stupid as hell, Blaine," he chuckled as he moved to kiss at Blaine's lips. "Stupid as fucking hell…"

Blaine felt a smile tug at his lips as he moved forward to kiss Sebastian on the lips, pressing his hand to his cheek. These moments, these small fleeting moments had changed how Blaine acted, who he was. It was only a week ago when he thought that Sebastian was just a fantasy, something he didn't have the balls to go after. Now here he was, in his bed with Sebastian, kissing at his lips. He was a stronger man. He had the world in his hands. For the first time in months, Blaine felt like he was his old self again. He was back. He was finally back.

OOOOO

Kurt walked to his car from the coffee shop, slowly opening the door to get in. Tonight was going to change everything. Tonight was the night when he was going to show Sebastian exactly how serious he was about Blaine. He looked down at his phone: no messages, no word from Blaine. He sighed, realizing that no matter how serious he was Karofsky was always going to be right: Blaine was going to do this regardless. Kurt could do everything, but there was no guarantee that they were going to be able to go back to the way they were, back when everything was easy.

He wasn't as sad as he thought he would be. He was actually angry. He was angry that after everything they had been through, after all of the trials and tribulations that Blaine would do this to him. That he would throw everything away just for a series of fleeting orgasms. He pulled out his phone again and composed a single message that he knew he was going to regret:

"_I'm coming over to see you tonight. When I get there if I see any trace of Sebastian I am going to fucking KILL him!_"

He put his phone away as he turned on his car as he looked into his mirror. This ended tonight. Sebastian was going to be out of their lives forever, he guaranteed that.

* * *

><p>I know that this chapter seemed kind of usless (mostly a smut chapter, but the smut is a little important to advance the feelings between Sebastian and Blaine), but it was more of a transition chapter before the next chapter (which is where the shit really hits the fan.) It's all about balance. I also know that what Kurt texted at the end was OOC, but how would you feel in this situation?<p>

The next chapter, Kurt will finally have a discussion with Blaine about the status of their relationship as Karofsky confronts Sebastian about the blackmail going on between them as he convinces him to start to take intiative in getting Kurt.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do. I also don't own Lady Gaga or any of her music (I just referenced her, but I'll say this to be polite.)

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is extremely strong language, copious amounts of underage drinking, and sexuality (some kissing and a lot of references) They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but this is hardly a warning anymore, it's just expected (as usual beware of the incomplete sentence.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Karofsky walked up to Sebastian's door. He didn't know how he got roped into all of this? How the hell did he manage to get involved in one of the most dramatic love triangles he had ever witnessed in his life? He was stuck between Kurt and Sebastian, both of them in an eternal volleyball match, tossing him from side to side not caring about how this affected him. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, pulling out his phone to look at Sebastian's text to him.<p>

"_No sex? Bummer. I was really looking forward to some bear tonight. :( Oh well at least we can have a little 'clothes on' fun, Davey. ;D_"

"Asshole," Karofsky breathed, putting his phone away.

Last night at the bar was all that was coming to him. What the hell was going through his head? Why the hell would he do that? Sebastian was toxic. Sebastian was bad news. Yet no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he broke his chains, he was pulled back. There was escaping his fate. Tonight was no different. He was cursed to be Sebastian's plaything, and now Kurt was supporting it. He moved forward to ring the doorbell. He was descending into Hell yet again.

The door opened almost immediately. His jaw dropped at the sight that was before him. Sebastian was never dressed glamorously, he found it a hassle to have to clean semen, sweat, and vomit off of expensive clothes, sticking to cheap outfits that he had no regrets in throwing away. Tonight was an extreme. He knew that Sebastian had skipped the school day, but never in a million years did he think he would see someone like him in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"About time you showed up. I was getting worried," he moved to grab Karofsky's arm, pulling him into the house, closing the door behind them. "So, let's cut to the chase. Kurt sent you, am I right?"

Karofsky cursed how smart Sebastian was. "How did you…?"

"Please," it hadn't even been five minutes and already he was being a bitch. "Tell Kurt next time he comes up with a plan to not be so damn obvious. Not to mention I saw his text before I left… he wants to kill me."

Karofsky shook his head, it was all making sense. "So you were with Blaine."

Sebastian leaned up against the door, smiling brightly. "Sure was. We were getting ready for round two when he got the text. I had to leave before anything happened, we couldn't take any chances. So you owe me an orgasm, and make it a good one. Remember… I'm blackmailing you…"

He moved forward to kiss Karofsky on the lips. He couldn't do this, not again. He tried to push him off, their positions changing as Karofsky was pushed to the door, Sebastian's tongue sliding past his lips, his hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly. Somehow he wasn't shocked that this was happening. He predicted this. Sebastian was aggressive, he got whatever he wanted. He was in a constant war with Kurt and Karofsky was the last thing that he had.

"But…" Karofsky backed away from the kiss. "You have no proof that I slept with you. Whatever you say, Kurt's not going to believe it. He thinks you're evil, and he has a point. What pleasure do you get out of empty threats?"

Chills ran down his spine as he heard Sebastian laugh. It wasn't the usual chuckle he was used to. This was more sinister than that, almost a cackle, his eyes filled with something that he had never seen Sebastian show toward him, only in conversations they had about Kurt. He then pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt, pressing buttons.

"Empty, huh?" Sebastian continued to go through his phone. "How's _this _for empty?"

Karofsky watched as Sebastian pointed the phone toward him, his heart stopping as he heard the recording. It was the exact words that they exchanged laced with moans and the sounds of their bodies colliding. His blood ran cold as he heard those words, this was serious.

"_Tell me how much you want to fuck me… tell me how bad you want me…"_

"_Sebastian, you're so fucking hot… Sebastian…"_

"_I love it when you say my fucking name like that. Dave… oh my God… Dave… shit…"_

"_Dave… h-harder… harder…"_

Sebastian smiled with a small chuckle as he shook his head. "You fucked me good that night, Dave. You fucked me _real _good. Hell, I had trouble walking out of the bar that night. The last thing I want is for my finger to accidentally slip and send that file to Kurt. How do you think he'd take it? He would never speak to you again."

Karofsky shook his head. "You don't have Kurt's number…"

"Oh but I do. Thank Blaine for that. He let me go through his phone today. I picked up Kurt's number, I've saved it in my phone. I have it all lined up," he put his phone back in his pocket, taking a deep breath. "So how about we cut the shit and you realize you're my bitch here?"

"This is low, even for you," Karofsky couldn't believe the lengths he was going to for Sebastian. "What is he worth to you? How much do you care about Blaine that you have to tear everyone else down? People are going to get hurt in this plan, Sebastian. You could literally kill Kurt…"

"He threatened me!" Sebastian's eyes lit up with fire, as he took an aggressive step forward. "He threatened my life. He said that if I was still there he was going to kill me! Why the fuck would I give a shit if he cries about this?"

Karofsky sighed. He finally saw what was going on. After all of the anger, the backhandedness, and the pain he knew what was driving Sebastian to this. "Oh my God… you love him…" he watched as Sebastian looked at him, still breathing heavily, his shoulders tense. "You really do… you love him."

Sebastian shook his head, his breathing still ragged. "I don't know what love is…"

"Yes you do," Karofsky moved forward, looking into his eyes. "You know what love is. It's how you feel about Blaine. It's what driving you to do all of these evil things. You're blackmailing me so you can get him. This is so much more than sex, and it's more than you're leading it on to be."

He looked deep into Sebastian's eyes. Karofsky was never able to read how Sebastian was feeling. Sebastian did that to keep his power over people. However, tonight he could see everything. He could see that this was deeper than anything anyone ever imagined. Blaine was more to him than he painted him to be: he was everything.

Sebastian took a deep breath, immediately putting his defenses back up. "Okay, before you ruin my night with bullshit how about you mix up some drinks in my basement and we can drink until this night doesn't suck anymore," he walked down the hall.

Commence first stage of Operation Occupy Sebastian.

OOOOO

Kurt burst through the front door of Blaine's house and started searching like a madman. He was here somewhere. He knew that Sebastian was in there. Running through the whole down stairs he looked desperately for any traces of him: his smell, his clothes, his breathing. He couldn't find him. He made his way to the stairs, almost falling down as he caught his foot, climbing up on his hands and knees. He had to find him. No matter what he did, he had to find Sebastian and he had to end this. Making his way up the stairs he ran into Blaine's room to see Blaine lying on the bed, looking through a magazine.

"You can't just barge into my house like that, Kurt," Blaine didn't look up from what he was reading. "What if my parents were home? They don't know you have a key."

Kurt was shaking, his heart racing. He wanted to tear this room apart, he needed to find him. He knew he was in there. He knew what was going on. Blaine cheated on him. Blaine was still cheating on him. Sebastian had disappeared since Sectionals. That last interaction between Blaine and Sebastian, the smiles, the eye contact, it made Kurt's skin crawl. To imagine those lips kissing Blaine, those hands caressing him, it was more than he could bear. He moved to the closet opening it. Empty.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine closed the magazine, getting off of the bed. "Are you looking for Sebastian? He's not here…"

"Bullshit!" Kurt closed the closet. "He's here. I know he is."

Blaine walked closer to him, taking a deep breath. "If you think I'm cheating on you, let's have a discussion about it before you act like an idiot and destroy any chances you have with me," he crossed his arms condescendingly, his eyes burning into Kurt's glance. "If you want to know if I'm cheating on you… the answer is no…"

Kurt shook his head. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Blaine scoffed. "Come on, Kurt. Why can't I talk to people without having sex with them? Why whenever I talk to a guy do I have to want to sleep with him? Can't I have guy friends?"

"I have guy friends, but they don't act like Sebastian," Kurt was shaking, his body burning as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "I'll search this whole house for him. I'll search everywhere for him…"

"Why? So you can kill him?" Blaine's voice was low. "Is that what this is about, you want to _kill_ him? I know you're serious. You wouldn't throw violent words around if you weren't serious. But threatening to kill someone… is that supposed to make someone feel safe? You should know better than that. You of all people should know how much that hurts. How am I supposed to ever talk to him again when you threatened to kill him?"

What Blaine had just said almost made Kurt want to die right there. "Y-you talk to him? You actually talk to him? After everything he's done to you, you _talk _to him."

Blaine turned away, shaking his head. "He hasn't done _anything_ to me."

"He got you drunk and tried to sleep with you! If I hadn't intervened, he would have," Kurt could feel his face burning as he fought the urge to slap his boyfriend across the face. "Do you remember that? Do you remember the night at Scandals? He was all over you… you were all over him. The whole night I had to watch you drool over him. I get it… he's hot… he's hot as Hell, but does that give you permission to do what you're doing? Do you know how much it killed me to see you with him like that."

Blaine swallowed as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to go to that bar. _You _did…"

"You went to Dalton in the first place, where you two met," Kurt wasn't going to lose this. After everything that Blaine had put him through he was not going to lose this fight. "If you could just stay away from dangerous places we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm entitled to have friends, Kurt!" Blaine was yelling at him. Blaine hardly ever yelled at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect him to be there. Remember, I transferred before he moved back here. When I still attended Dalton this year he was still in Paris. I wasn't stalking some American in Paris so I could go to Dalton and get him to fuck me!"

Kurt's throat was dry. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Blaine scoffed. "Kurt…"

"Are you sleeping with him?" He was desperate. He needed this answer. He needed the demons to go away. "Just answer the question: are you sleeping with him?"

"Would we be having this conversation if you didn't think he was more attractive than you? Don't take your insecurities out on this relationship," Blaine's words cut Kurt like a knife. He was in "jerk mode", the same way he was when he called Sam out for being a stripper. He wasn't even thinking about what he said. He was a puppet to his anger.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Kurt was screaming now, his heart racing in his chest watching as honey eyes looked directly in his, starting deeply, endlessly.

Blaine didn't blink as he answered. "No…"

Kurt shook his head. He wanted to believe him. Damn did he want to believe him, but the images of Sebastian with Blaine on the very bed that they made love in for the first time was in his eyes, hearing the sounds of Blaine's ragged breathing, the wet sounds of their lips colliding. He couldn't erase the fact that he knew that they were sleeping together. He closed his eyes tighter, tears forming in his eyes as he looked Blaine in the eyes. How the hell could he believe him after all of these clues?

"I'm searching the rest of the rooms," he walked out of Blaine's bedroom, watching his boyfriend roll his eyes. He didn't even know who that boy was anymore.

OOOOO

Karofsky poured the first drink into the glass, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Here you go… I made a personal favorite of yours. You remember the first night we met? You remember what you were drinking?"

Sebastian smiled, the tension from before seeming to have cooled a little. "Chocolate martini. I can't believe you remember that…"

"I have a pretty good memory" Karofsky chuckled as he looked down at the cocktail. "I was ordering a beer when I saw you, all by yourself with a chocolate martini."

Sebastian smiled brightly with a small giggle. "And you made fun of me. You suck at flirting…"

"Only because I thought you would drink something a little more masculine," he laughed as he looked deeper into Sebastian's eyes. "Looking at you, you seem like a straight alcohol type of guy or at least something strong, not a girly cocktail."

"I needed chocolate. I was so pissed that day. It was like my whole life had just fallen apart. I was in America again, that made me happy, but," he took a sip of the drink, swallowing it quickly. "But being in _Ohio_… it was aggravating. I was wondering why I couldn't have gone somewhere glamorous like New York City or San Francisco. I was stuck in small town Ohio, completely alone."

"And you needed a pick me up," Karofsky watched he took another sip. "So I talked to you. I bought you about five of those, and you got so drunk."

Sebastian laughed shaking his head. "No, I was tipsy."

"You were drunk," Karofsky looked at him. Sebastian was shockingly civil tonight, maybe it was the fact that for the first time ever someone wasn't attacking him, instead they were actually listening to his problems, actually caring about what he said. "And then we had sex and you ignored me for a week."

"It's what I do, Dave," Sebastian licked his lips. "Don't take it personally. I have this horrible habit of discarding people after a sleep with them. It's a curse…"

There was one question Karofsky had, but never had the guts to ask him. "If that's true, then why did you come back to me? I mean up until yesterday we were strictly talking with our clothes on…"

"I always liked you, Dave. You were different from the other guys. It was more than sex for you, wasn't it? It was because for the first time ever someone looked at you like you were human, not a monster. Honestly, I can relate to you, being pissed at the world. It fucking sucks," he took another sip. This one was longer, taking two swallows to get down. "I'm sorry about this whole blackmail thing."

"I know," Karofsky took a deep breath. "Leverage, you don't have to explain how that works to me."

Sebastian chugged the rest of the glass before putting it back on the bar. "Another," he smiled resting his chin on his elbows. "This is fun… we should do this more often. I don't have many friends who I can just relax, drink, and shoot the shit with… hell I don't have many actual friends in general."

Karofsky smiled. "Coming right up," he pulled out his phone and sent a single text to Kurt: "_Sebastian's here. I'm getting him drunk so he should be out of your hair. So don't hurt him._" He put the phone away as he took Sebastian's glass. The second stage had started.

OOOOO

Blaine sat on his bed reading through the magazine as he heard Kurt continue to rustle through his house. This had to stop. He told Sebastian earlier today that he was no longer going to be with Kurt. They could put all of this drama behind them. He closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the day, remembering the moments that he shared with Sebastian. He never felt so alive. In a year he had never felt like his old self like he did now. He flipped the page in the magazine, praying to god that he was going to get the courage to end this now. He needed to end this now.

"Didn't find him?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt in the doorway. "That's because he's not here."

Kurt shook his head as he walked into the room. "Don't start with me, Blaine."

"Don't start what?" He didn't know why he was trying to fight with Kurt. Maybe Sebastian was right: he was stupid as hell. "I'm not the one who ran into your house and tore everything apart looking for a person who is _not_ there!"

Kurt turned to him with a scoff as Blaine got off of the bed, walking toward him. "Blaine, what is it about him that is so damn alluring to you? What the hell can he do that I can't? Tell me what the hell that he is good for?" He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes tightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt's voice was deep in his throat, his eyes burning. "Whatever he's doing to you… it's not going to last. He will _never _love you. If you haven't cheated yet, you're going down that route. I'm trying to protect you."

Blaine shook his head. "From what? He's _harmless_!"

"Harmless my ass!" Kurt wasn't giving up. He was clearly in pain about this. "Don't you see what's _really_ going on here? Don't you see that he's using you? He's using you and you're letting him. From day one he has been using you!"

Blaine shook his head. He had to get control of himself. He wanted to hurt Kurt; he wanted to slap him, to yell at him. He couldn't. Despite how secure he felt with Sebastian, he had none of the power. Sebastian decided when they went out in public. Sebastian decided what they did with their time. Sebastian even decided when they started being physically intimate. Was Sebastian playing him? What he felt earlier that day, what he felt yesterday, what he felt on Friday night during their first kiss, was that him falling for Sebastian's charm, the same charm that broke dozens of hearts, the same charm that Sebastian had bragged about. He looked deeper into Kurt's eyes taking a deep breath.

"He's not like that," his voice was shaking as he thought back to their moment together right before Sebastian left. "People think he's mean, they think he's cruel, they think he's evil… but he's so much more than that. He's… he's…"

Kurt shook his head cutting him off. "You're so clueless, aren't you? You think that he's this god who's come in to show you the world of fun and wonder that you've always wanted, but in reality he's just some slut who wants to get as many orgasms as he can out of you. If what you're saying about not sleeping with him is true… and I believe it is… then I still have time to save you. I don't want him to break you."

Blaine took a deep breath, feeling water in his eyes. He was lying. He told Kurt that he hadn't slept with him, it was different. Right now, Kurt thought he was being helpful, he thought that he was chasing away all of the demons in Blaine's heart, really he was just making everything more complicated. If he only knew the truth. If only Blaine had the balls to tell him that he was sleeping with Sebastian. He needed to end this here.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak. "But…"

"Don't defend him," Kurt had calmed down, his breathing slowing. "Blaine, come on. I know you're not _that_ stupid. I know that you want to see the good in him, but there is absolutely _no_ good in him. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even care about you. He's not interested in anything other than your body, and he's going to use it as he pleases until you fall in love with him and then he'll leave you."

Blaine felt the first tear roll down his cheek. "Sebastian's not like that…"

"Yes he is," Kurt was getting worked up. It was their fight outside of Scandals all over again. "If he means nothing to you like you said he did, then why are you defending him? Why are you trying to tell me that he's a good person?"

"You don't know him, Kurt!" Blaine could feel his voice breaking, squeaking as he spoke.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt everything. He wanted to tell him about how close he and Sebastian had grown, about the passion that was between them, about the way he looked at him. The Sebastian that Kurt knew and the Sebastian that Blaine knew were different. He felt another tear roll down his cheek as he took a deep breath. It wasn't a lie. None of it was a lie. It couldn't have been a lie. The words Sebastian said, the way he looked at him, everything that had happened between them. It was real. It had to be real.

"Kurt," Blaine sniffled as he tried to fight the tears. "Why are you doing this? Why are you saying all of these things to me? Are you trying to upset me? I didn't think you were this cruel…"

"Because I care about you…" Kurt shook his head, moving closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "I love you. I know you love me too. We've been through so much. I don't ever want to see someone hurt you. I would die before I let him hurt you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose that wonderful person who saved me on a staircase at Dalton. I don't want him to take away the good in you. I love you too much to watch you get hurt."

Blaine took a deep breath, leaning on Kurt's shoulder. Sebastian was better than Kurt had painted him as. He wasn't the monster that Kurt thought he was. This was real. Yet as the same time, how could he be sure? How could he be sure that he was willing to throw everything away for something that he wasn't sure if it was a lie or not? Sebastian was good at words—his words and his looks were his weapon. He took a deep breath. He needed to sleep on this.

OOOOO

It was six chocolate martinis and two glasses of red wine later and Sebastian had come undone. At first he was just a little tipsy, constantly leaning over to steal several kisses from Karofsky. Then two drinks later he was practically dancing around the room. Now it was just unbearable. The last thing that Karofsky wanted to do was watch Sebastian Smythe, the most confident and composed person that he knew, dance around his basement singing along to a Lady Gaga song. He took a sip of Sebastian's seventh chocolate martini watching as he danced around, singing off-key, getting only forty percent of the words right.

"Sebastian?" Karofsky looked up to see Sebastian who finally stopped to look at him. "Sebastian, how about you sit down for a while…"

He staggered closer to the couch. "Why?" His words were slurred together, he was _wasted_. "You want to make out again?"

Karofsky gagged as he tasted the alcohol in Sebastian's breath. "No, no, no," he pushed gently at his chest, Sebastian falling onto the couch. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Dave Karofsky had been around the high school party circuit, he was aware of all of the categories of drunks were. Sebastian Smythe was the "I'm going to take off half of my clothes and then dance, grind, snuggle, and kiss all over you because I'm really fucking needy right now" drunk otherwise known as the "clingy slut" drunk. He watched as Sebastian inched his way over to him on the couch, moving to rest his head on his lap. This was a bad idea.

"You know what, Davey," he looked up at him his eyes glistening in the bright lights of the basement. "I never told you this… but you have a really comfy lap. It's like ridiculously comfy. It's like a pillow… like a teddy bear," he rolled onto his back, one leg on each side of his hips, his arms reaching to touch Karofsky's shoulders. "You're like a really big, chubby, snuggly teddy bear that I had sex with… twice…"

Karofsky couldn't help but laugh as how ridiculous Sebastian was right now. "You're so damn cute when you've had too many."

He then tuned Karofsky out, singing out of tune lyrics to "Hair" by Lady Gaga, rolling his hips against the couch before snaking up to sit in Karofsky's lap. The whole night he had been all over him. When Sebastian got drunk he just wanted attention. Karofsky was the only person to do that for him. He closed his eyes tightly as Sebastian unzipped his sweatshirt, throwing it across the room. Sebastian's hands moved to Karofsky's face, their eyes meeting in a deep glance. He felt lips coming closer to him, the taste of alcohol filling his mouth. They kissed again, Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him closer. The Warbler moved his hips up against Karofsky humming the tune of the song into his mouth.

"I love Lady Gaga…" Sebastian backed away with a huge smile. "She speaks to me!"

"Maybe she can speak softer," Karofsky smiled as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I think you need to calm down. How about we lie down and we drink some water?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I'm not drunk…"

"Sure you aren't. You're wasted, Sebastian," he stood up, scooping Sebastian into his arms, hearing him giggle as he was lifted. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened while I was watching you…"

Sebastian leaned up against his shoulder. "You're a really good guy, Davey… I can't see why you're single. You're strong, compassionate, nurturing. You try to make everyone happy to the point where you're not happy anymore."

"Let's just say after you go through a rough time you start seeing things differently," he walked toward the staircase, turning off the music. "You start seeing how much happiness really changes a person. You start seeing the good in people. Even evil, conniving, backhanded people like you," Sebastian giggled again as Karofsky held him closer.

"Maybe I'm not as evil as you think," Sebastian was slurring, but his words were still intelligent. "The blackmail… it's not just for me. It's for you too, Davey. I care about you… you're my best and sometimes only friend. I just want you to be happy. I want you to go after what you want…"

Karofsky stopped, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "What do you…?"

"I've seen the way you look at Kurt. I've heard the way to talk about him. You love him. I may have never been in love myself, but I know when someone else is… Kurt and Blaine aren't in love, not really, not anymore. They've fallen apart with very little effort from me. However, you… how you feel about Kurt… it's real…"

Karofsky's heart stopped as he heard those words. "Why do you care about my happiness? Why don't you just do this so you can get with Blaine?"

"Like I said… you're my friend… and I like you…" Sebastian wrapped his arm around Karofsky's neck. "So how about you stop fucking around and you do something about it. We can both find happiness in this. We can finally win for once. After all of these years of losing, don't you want something special… something that makes _you_ special… something that shakes you to your core? Don't you want to live for once in your life, to make your own choices, to play against the rules? Life has dealt you some shitty cards, well I say it's time to discard and redraw."

Karofsky walked up the stairs, holding Sebastian tightly, feeling him breath against his neck as he closed his eyes in a state of half sleep. "You know if I had half a brain I would just go off with you," Sebastian opened his eyes, looking directly into Karofsky's, breathing heavier. "I mean look at us. We fight, we hang out, occasionally we fool around—we're practically a couple. If I was a little smarter, I would just go for someone like you… someone that I wouldn't have to fight for. If you were smarter would you go for someone like me? Sure, I don't love you, but in the long run, does love really matter when you have someone who cares about you? Someone you can have?"

Sebastian closed his eyes with a smile. "Well you're the only person who knows how to really take care of me when I get drunk, and you're always there for me when I need you. I guess if we were in a world where I was done with fighting for what I wanted, I would be with someone like you. It's always easy around you… but it's _too_ easy… and you can't satisfy in me in bed… so in the long run we just aren't good for each other. But if I'm thirty and alone and it's time to settle down, stop having sex, and start putting on fifteen pounds of comfy weight, I'll call you…"

Karofsky laughed as he walked to the sitting room, gently placing Sebastian on the day bed. He heard him let out a deep sigh as he rolled onto his side, curling into a ball, shivering. Knowing automatically what that meant, Karofsky pulled the sweatshirt off his shoulders, placing it over Sebastian's body. Their eyes met in a deep glance, Sebastian's hand moving to grab his, a smile on his face. He wasn't the same person that everyone had grown to hate. He wasn't the monster that Kurt had described. Kurt didn't know Sebastian. He only saw the person that Sebastian was pretending to be: defensive, over the top, trying too hard Sebastian. Never once had Kurt seen him vulnerable, never once had he seen Sebastian without his mask. Karofsky tightened his hand around Sebastian's as they continued to look into each other's eyes. For the first time in his life, he wanted to take charge. He had to take initiative.

"Stay with me?" Sebastian looked up at him, his voice small like a child's. "I don't want to be left alone right now…"

Karofsky nodded, holding his hand tighter. "Of course."

OOOOO

Kurt stood in the doorway as Blaine lay on the bed sleeping. He had cried for almost an hour, begging Kurt to stop being so cruel, to stop telling him all of these things about someone that he didn't know. It was the first time that Kurt felt disconnected from him. The first time that they fought where he knew that this was not going to be easily resolved. Sebastian had made him act crazy. He had taken their relationship and made them two strangers. He looked at the person that he loved more than anything, the person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and barely recognized him. Even if Blaine wasn't cheating, he still had been seeing Sebastian. He had broken his trust. How could he easily forgive him? Part of him wanted to end this. Part of him wanted them to go their separate ways. He couldn't. Blaine would have another boyfriend in five minutes whereas Kurt would have to wait ages to get a guy to even look at him again. He couldn't lose this. He couldn't forget the way he felt about Blaine. He would be damned if he lost him.

He walked into the room to console him when he looked at the ground. He blinked twice before looking at it again, hoping that it would change. It was a condom wrapper. He shouldn't have been so shocked; after all it was only a few days ago when he and Blaine had made love for the second time, it would have been from that instance. There was something off. He moved to the waste basket, looking through it when he saw a crumpled up tissue. He was jumping to conclusions, maybe Blaine had blown his nose, maybe it was one of the tissues from his recent crying session. But that was impossible. Blaine had thrown all of the tissues he used onto the bed, they surrounded his sleeping body. Closing his eyes tightly with a grimace, Kurt opened up the crumpled tissue his heart stopping as he was what was inside it. It was a used condom: a _pink _used condom. He looked through his memories, what color did he and Blaine use? It then flashed before him: they had used red. They used red. This was pink. It was all clear. Blaine was having sex with someone else. He wrapped tissue up and grabbed a nearby plastic bag (he thanked a Higher Power that Blaine was a slob) throwing it in there, wrapping if up quickly before shoving it into his bag.

Blaine stirred, rising from the bed, his eyes red and swollen from crying, his breathing ragged. "What are you still doing here?"

Kurt tried to take his mind off of the condom. He looked into Blaine's eyes, watching as he took a deep breath. "I wanted to make sure you're okay…"

"You wanted to make sure I was okay? After everything you did, you're lucky I didn't kick you out," Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes looking straight into Kurt's. "Did you come here for a reason, or was it just to start shit?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, Blaine. I just want to know one thing: do you want to break up?" He watched Blaine's eyes light up in shock. "If you are cheating…"

"Stop it," Blaine shook his head.

"Then this is a great way to leave. I won't hate you…" Kurt shook his head, thinking of the pink latex in his bag. "I won't blame you for anything that you did. I just want you to be happy. I just want you to have the life you deserve, and if I can't give that to you, then so be it."

Blaine shook his head. "I need to sleep on it, Kurt… you hurt me… I need to know if this is worth it… if we can work through our troubles or not."

Kurt nodded as he walked toward the door. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school," he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "I love you…"

Blaine didn't say anything as he moved back to the bed. Kurt walked down the stairs tears forming in his eyes. What the hell happened to them?

OOOOO

Karofsky kneeled next to the daybed, holding onto Sebastian's hand as he slept. He was so peaceful, so angelic when he was sleeping. It was hard to believe that something so innocent, so harmless was one of the most aggressive and shrewd people that he had ever met. Throughout the past hour and a half, Sebastian had been squeezing at his hand progressively. He was still functionally although he was drunk, he was still with him. There were times when Karofsky felt like Sebastian was on the cusp of alcohol poisoning. He remembered one night where he couldn't stop vomiting and they had to stay up together all night until it passed. This was not one of these times. Sebastian had only vomited once on Dave today, the chocolate still on his t-shirt. The older boy sighed as he stroked Sebastian's hand, hearing him breathe gently, a smile on his face.

"You look like you're having a really nice dream," Karofsky whispered as he moved closer. "I wonder what you're dreaming about. Knowing you it's probably either violent or sexual to make you smile like that."

He was broken out of his stupor by the doorbell, hearing Sebastian groan once, his eyes half open as he looked at Karofsky. "Davey… get the door. If it's not anyone we know tell them to go away. If it's someone we do know tell them they can't stay long. I'm in no mood for company tonight."

Karofsky released Sebastian's hand, watching him as he turned onto his other side, snuggling in the sweatshirt as he rested his head on a throw pillow. Slowly he made his way to the door silently praying that it wasn't Blaine. Sebastian was drunk, and Sebastian plus alcohol plus hot guy usually meant wild sex. As he unlocked the door, opening it up it was the one person he never expected to see. There on Sebastian's front step in the cold December air was Kurt Hummel with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt?" Karofsky took a deep breath. "What are you…?"

"Is Sebastian here?" His voice was quiet, shaky.

Karofsky tried to keep this conversation simple, not prying. "This is his house. He's in the sitting room drunk as hell on the day bed. He's harmless."

Kurt nodded as he sniffled. "I know it's not your house. I know he hates me, but can I come in please. I'll take the blame," he closed his eyes tightly. "I just need to talk to you."

Karofsky knew this was serious. This whole night had turned into a huge mess. Blackmail, drunken confessions, and now this— Kurt was broken. He let Kurt into the house, not caring about what Sebastian had in store when he found the one person that he hated more than anything, the one person he was trying to destroy in his house. Kurt looked around the foyer, his eyes glistening as he bit at his lower lip.

"Sebastian's parents must run the world. This place is amazing," he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Elegant, gorgeous, refined… perfect just like Sebastian," he swallowed painfully as he leaned up against a wall. "So much better than my house… so much better than me… like Sebastian… worth so much more…"

Karofsky closed the door behind him walking toward Kurt. "Stop it. You're amazing."

Kurt smiled softly as he shook his head. "He's cheating on me," he reached into his bag, pulling out a plastic bag, handing it to Karofsky, looking deep in his eyes. "There's the proof right there. I mean it doesn't prove that it was Sebastian, but it proves he's been sleeping with someone else."

Karofsky opened the bag to see a crumpled up tissue. Raising an eyebrow he grasped the tissue unwrapping it, his fingers shaking as his stomach burned as he saw what was within it. There in his hand was a condom… a _used _condom. He looked back up into Kurt's eyes watching as he slid against the wall to the floor, his eyes filled with tears. After everything, after all of the games, it was obvious that Sebastian had finally won. Kurt was free from Blaine. Kurt was free from Hell.

"I don't get it," Kurt shook his head, his voice breaking. "Why can't I be enough for him?"

Karofsky didn't need to hold back, after all Sebastian had already won. "Because he's an asshole, he's a selfish prick who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I could have helped him through that. If he let me…" Kurt looked into Karofsky's eyes as he moved down to his level on the ground. "Blaine is the best thing I've ever had… he's the only one for me…" Kurt let out a shaky sob as he buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. He's going to leave me… he's going to leave me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm going to be all alone. I'm going to have nothing."

He hated seeing Kurt like this. Part of him wanted to blame Sebastian. He couldn't. As alluring as Sebastian was, he was resistible. If Blaine tried hard enough he would be able to get Sebastian away from him. Blaine didn't care about Kurt. Sebastian didn't care about Kurt. He was the only one who cared. He was the only one who looked at him and didn't see an obstacle, he saw a future in his eyes. Remembering Sebastian's words, he knew he had to start taking responsibility for what he wanted. Hands pulled at Kurt's their eyes meeting as he moved closer to him.

"Am I not enough?" Kurt's eyes lit up at those words, Karofsky's lips moving closer to his. "Am I not enough for you?"

Kurt let go of all defenses as Karofsky moved to take his lips into a soft kiss, separating quickly. They repeated the gesture twice before diving into a passionate kiss, Kurt's arms wrapped around Karofsky's shoulders. He could hear Kurt's breathing speed up as he pulled him into his lap, moving to unbutton his coat, pushing it off of his shoulders. Tongues moved up against one another, Kurt's breathing turning into small coos as Karofsky moved to lips to kiss at the smaller boy's neck, hearing him let out a soft moan, arms tightening around his shoulders as he was pushed into the wall.

"Dave…" Kurt's voice was soft as his lips moved to kiss him again, a warm blush on his face. It felt so good to have Kurt so close. For a year, for longer than a year, he had wanted this. He wanted to have Kurt all to himself, having to watch him with a guy who was never going to respect him. Blaine had settled for Kurt, had loved the idea of having someone love him, but he took Kurt for granted. As their hands laced together, their lips moving up against each other Karofsky knew that this was Heaven.

"Davey?" He had come crashing back to Earth as he heard Sebastian walked into the foyer, his eyes on them as he leaned against the wall across from them. "What do we have here?"

Kurt jumped off of Karofsky almost instantly. "Sebastian!"

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian stumbled a step forward before falling back to the wall. "What are you doing in my house?"

Karofsky was silently cursing Sebastian. He was only inches from Kurt. He had in his grasp and then he had to come in taking everything away. Kurt was going to forget this night, he was going to go back to Blaine and Karofsky was going to go back to the Hell known as being Sebastian's marionette.

"Is he okay?" Kurt looked over at Karofsky, buttoning his coat, trying to catch his breath. "He can barely stand up. I think this breaks like five moral codes and at least three laws. How drunk did you get him?"

Karofsky moved to Sebastian's side as he almost fell to the ground. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be getting some sleep."

"I was thirsty. I'm all out of water…" Sebastian moved to run his nose along Karofsky's neck, Kurt instantly disgusted by the sight. "I was calling for you, but you didn't hear me…"

Karofsky looked over his shoulder at Kurt who was opening the door to walk out. "Sebastian, how about you go to the kitchen and I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Don't break anything, your parents are going to be pissed when they come home."

Sebastian moved to kiss him on the cheek. "Okie dokie…"

Karofsky immediately separated from Sebastian and ran out the door, seeing Kurt make his way to the driveway. "Kurt!" He kept running, not wanting to stop. This night was turning out to be the worst night ever. "Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt turned around. "What happened in there? What was I to you? Why did you kiss me?" He shook his head, his voice thick with confusion and frustration. This was no doubt slowly turning into the worst night of his life too. "How could you kiss me after spending all night doing God knows what with _Sebastian_?"

Karofsky shook his head. "I didn't do anything with him. He kissed me a few times… nothing serious."

Kurt rolled his eyes, stomping his foot. "Always Sebastian! It's always _Sebastian_! He always gets what he wants. I'm sorry I'm not pretty, or smart, or confident, or rich, or tall, or athletic, or skinny, or sexually experienced, or worldly, or perfect like _Sebastian_! I just want someone to look at me and choose me over him. I want someone who looks at me and sees something that they can't see in Sebastian, something better. I just want someone to think I'm as perfect as Sebastian is…" tears rolled down his cheeks. "But it's always Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!"

"It's not _always_ Sebastian. Sure, he's attractive, smart, rich, and skinny, but he's a huge prick," Karofsky walked closer to Kurt. "You however, you're the kindest and most understanding person that I know. Blaine doesn't understand that," he watched Kurt turn away as he mentioned Blaine. "He may choose Sebastian over you, but don't take anything that Blaine does personally. Blaine is going through something. You showed him that he is able to be loved, now you have to set him free so he can make mistakes…"

Kurt's eyes lit up with anger, he was pissed. "I can't let him go, Dave! I love him and he loves me… he's going to sleep on his decision and we can just live our lives and pretend his infidelity was a nightmare…" he shook his head, his whole body trembling. "Like you didn't think of sleeping with Sebastian tonight."

"I didn't," taking a step closer, cupping Kurt's face, Karofsky heard Kurt swallow nervously. "I like you, Kurt."

He moved to kiss him on the lips again, Kurt falling into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. What was only moments under the December moon felt like an eternity. It felt like for the first time in Dave Karofsky's life that he was reborn, like he was somebody who was worth something. As they separated, he looked into Kurt's eyes, watching them sparkle in the starlight.

"I can't do this," he shook his head, running to his car. "I'm sorry. Can you forget that this happened?"

Karofsky stood there dumbfounded as he watched Kurt get in the car and drive away. This was the worst night of his life. No lie. He turned to walk toward the house to see Sebastian standing in the doorway with an open bottle of champagne. There was a smile on his face as he took a long swig, gagging as he swallowed, leaning deeper into the doorframe. Karofsky walked toward his friend, taking the champagne bottle from him as he pulled him into the house, closing the door behind them.

"I'm going to get you some water and then you're going to bed," Karofsky sat Sebastian on the stairs, patting him on the shoulder. "You shouldn't be drinking more. Your kidneys are going to start to hate you."

"Join the motherfucking club. There's a whole _I hate Sebastian Smythe, I hope he chokes on a dick and dies _club," Karofsky walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab an open bottle of water, letting out a deep breath before walking back. "Are you okay?"

The last thing he wanted was to talk about this with Sebastian. "I'm fine," he handed him the bottle after taking the cap off. "Drink this…"

He watched as Sebastian drank from the bottle, chugging it, swallowing loudly. This was what he was going to be doing for the rest for his life. This is what Sebastian was going to be doing for the rest of his. They were chained together. There was no chance that either of them would ever be free. Running his hand up and down Sebastian's back as he gulped down the last few sips of the bottle, he knew that even though this wasn't the life that he wanted. It could be worse. He could be alone. Right now, he just didn't want to be alone.

"Good job," Karofsky took the bottle from Sebastian placing it on the staircase before moving to pick him up, holding him tightly. "Now we're going to bed."

"_We_?" Sebastian's green eyes were sparkling with intoxication and arousal. "Like sexual together, or just together?"

Karofsky smiled, holding Sebastian tighter, walking up the stairs. "Just together, you're too drunk to do anything morally acceptable," he felt Sebastian snake his arm around his shoulders for support. "I'm not going to drop you. I'm one of the very few people who you haven't pissed off yet."

When they finally made it to Sebastian's bedroom, he gently put him on the bed, watching as he rolled onto his side, snuggling into the pillows. Throughout the whole night, it was amazing how the only person who didn't ruin his buzz was the heartless incubus. Grasping the blankets with his hands, he tucked Sebastian into bed, pressing a kiss on the top of his head before lying on top of the blanket, spooning him. Closing his eyes, Sebastian's hand moved to grab his, placing it over his chest as he giggled quietly.

"I'm here for you, Davey…" he pushed back against him, holding his hand tighter. "I'm here for you… you can hold me if you want to… if it'll make you feel better…"

Karofsky closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's heart beating, tears forming. No matter how bad he was failing, there was one person who believed in him, one person who was doing whatever it took to make him happy. As he felt his heartbeat, he didn't feel the same cold person that Kurt was jealous of, he didn't feel the same person who was mindlessly trying to break Kurt and Blaine up, all he sensed was a person who wanted Karofsky to be happy for the first time in his life. Tears fell from his eyes as he came to a realization.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian," he whispered, hearing the Warbler fall asleep, getting lost in the sound of him breathing, the sensation of heart beating against his fingers as he inhaled the smell of Sensual Amber on his neck. "I'm letting you down. I'm losing this game," he took a deep breath, his voice shaking as he choked on his words. "I need your help."

* * *

><p>This chapter was probably the least dirty chapter of this story, but it delved into how most of them feel. This is also where the real Kurtofsky drama starts and in the next few chapters Karofsky isn't going to be so friendly toward Kurt's relationship. Sebastian and Blaine will also have less sweet moments and much more <em>aggressive <em>moments for the next few chapters.

The next chapter, Blaine will choose between Kurt and Sebastian and the results unleashes a whole world of drama.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is extremely strong language, copious underage drinking, a drug reference, and sexuality (some kissing and a lot of references and an intense scene at the end) They are most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but this is hardly a warning anymore, it's just expected (as usual beware of the incomplete sentence.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

WARNING!: This chapter has a part that will make some people a little upset, but it is important to the plot and I hope you all can keep an open mind.

* * *

><p>Karofsky woke up the sound of retching. He looked next to him to see Sebastian had gotten out of bed. He heard the moans, the deep breaths, the groans of agony. He looked at the clock: it was five in the morning. Slowly he got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom, hearing Sebastian continue to vomit. Last night was a huge catastrophe. The whole week was going to hell. He thanked God that Sebastian was too drunk to remember most of the events of yesterday night. The last thing he needed was Kurt and Blaine drama first thing in the morning. Looking into the bathroom he saw Sebastian curled up on the floor, running his shaking hand through his hair, a thin layer of sweat on his body.<p>

"Morning," Sebastian rasped as he closed his eyes, gagging.

"Morning sunshine," Karofsky watched as Sebastian sprung to his knees, vomiting again, a splash of stomach acid and saliva rolling from his lips, his fingers clutching the edges of the toilet as tears fell down his cheeks. "How long have you been puking?"

Sebastian groaned as he rolled back onto the floor. "An hour or so. I drank _way_ too much last night. My head is pounding…" he looked up at Karofsky taking a deep breath. "I woke up at two and I couldn't get back to sleep so I went downstairs and drank three bottles of water and threw them up in the kitchen sink, then I drank two more bottles of water but now I just feel like shit. I can't stop puking. I'm to the point where nothing is coming out but stomach acid. I'll be dry heaving in about twenty minutes."

It was rough seeing Sebastian like this. But after knowing Sebastian for over a month, he was very familiar with his hangovers. There were two outcomes of Sebastian drinking: either he would wake up the next day with a massive hangover, or he would tip toe the line of alcohol poisoning to the point where the hangover pain washed away all of the fear. Karofsky sighed in relief as he knew this was just a hangover. He was going to be okay.

"You want to call out of school? You look like shit," Karofsky flushed the toilet before helping Sebastian back to his feet, hearing him gag as he was about to vomit again. "I can stay here with you if you want. No one's going to get mad at you. I mean technically you _are_ sick and I would rather have you under my supervision then do something stupid."

"You don't have to coddle me, Davey. I'm not a child," Sebastian moaned as he almost fell back to the ground. "I know what I'm doing."

"Says the guy who almost died from a few martinis and two glasses of wine," Karofsky lifted him off of the ground, struggling to keep his steady. "What happened last night? I once witnessed you down ten shots at a bar in ten minutes and sure you were a mess for the rest of the night but you weren't like this."

"I got bored waiting for you so I drank three and a half hard lemonades. Did you think that I was completely alcohol free when you finally waddled in?" Sebastian shook his head, wrapping his arm around Karofsky's shoulder. "And as for calling out of school: I can't… I called out yesterday. If I make a habit of it, my parents are going to kill me if they ever come back from Paris. I just need some Gatorade and some food and I'll be fine. Then I'll lie down for an hour and we'll be good to go. This isn't exactly my first time with a hangover, Davey… you should know that."

"Still you should be careful. You've been puking for an over an hour and you puked twice last night. That means that you need to relax and let the alcohol work its way out of your system," Karofsky laid Sebastian on the bed, stroking his face gently. "Now this is what's going to happen. You're going to back to sleep. You're just going to have to be late today. They'll deal with it, _you'll _deal with it," Sebastian opened his mouth to protest. "You have a hangover, Sebastian, a really bad hangover. You're dry heaving for Christ's sake. You need to stay in bed for a while. I'll go get you some Gatorade and cook you some breakfast and then I'll wake you up in three hours."

They looked deep into each other's eyes, Sebastian nodding as he blinked. "Okay," he smiled radiantly as he lay back on the bed. "I'll be right here. Don't take too long… you know what I do when I get bored…"

The older boy shook his head. "When I come back here you better not have a bottle of booze and your pants better be on… and you better have your hands where I can see them."

"You're no fun, Davey," Sebastian remained still on the bed, looking endlessly, blankly at the wall. "A complete killjoy."

Karofsky walked toward the door before hearing Sebastian speak again. "And about last night… thank you… it's been a while since I've had that much fun with one person. And thank you for staying the night, it meant a lot to me."

Karofsky smiled softly as he watched Sebastian snuggle into the pillows. "_You_ mean a lot to me. So as long as you make dumbass decisions, I'll be there to clean up your mess."

Sebastian chuckled softly, his voice still hoarse. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Dave. You mean so much to me too…"

Hearing those words, somehow it made him feel better. Last night was a mess. He did things that he should have never done, but to see Sebastian smile at him, thanking him for being himself it made him feel like for the first time in a long time things were going to start looking up for him. He stood in the doorway, looking at Sebastian, looking at this heartless, soulless harpy and realized that throughout the past week, he had gained more confidence with him than he had with any other person. He walked down the hallway. Maybe today the drama would end and he could love a normal life.

OOOOO

Blaine lay in bed, looking at the clock. Yesterday at this time he was in Sebastian's arms, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Today was different. Ever since Sebastian ran out of his house he hadn't heard a single word from him. He should have contacted him. He should have told him that he lied. He didn't dump Kurt. Even now as he sat in bed, he couldn't make up his mind. He was torn between the person who finally showed him how to love and the person who made him feel alive, who made him feel like he was worth something.

No matter what he did, someone was going to get hurt. Someone was going to hate him. The regret that he didn't feel in the beginning of this relationship was coming back to haunt him. Why did he do that with Sebastian? Why did he give into him that night? Why did he go to Dalton and beg him to sleep with him? Why did he tell him he was going to break up with Kurt? Why did he tell Kurt that none of this happened? No one was going to win in the end, no matter who he chose, it would never be the same. If he chose Sebastian he would be happy for five more orgasms until he started to show the true colors that Kurt was talking about. If he chose Kurt he would go back to the same boring life that he was sick of, he would be silently screaming for the rest of his natural life.

He looked at his phone. Sebastian really hadn't contacted him. He closed his eyes leaning against the pillow. He had to choose. Today he had to end the feud; he had to choose who was going to be by his side and who was going to be forfeited. He took a deep breath, realizing that this was going to be the worst day of his life. Today was going to end one saga and could potentially start a war that would end the world as he knew it. Today he was going to sacrifice part of his life: he had to make the choice.

OOOOO

"I seriously don't know how someone eats the way you do and looks the way you do," Karofsky shook his head as he watched Sebastian take a bite of the makeshift disgusting breakfast sandwich he had made. "I mean that is all of your daily cholesterol and saturated fat. If the alcohol doesn't kill you, coronary heart failure will."

Sebastian swallowed the bite of food gagging as he grabbed his bottle of Gatorade, chugging it. "I have a hangover. I need to do this. And since you won't let me smoke weed, I have to settle for greasy food. You think I want to eat this… it literally makes me want to vomit every single time I swallow it. I really think weed's a better idea. I mean, this takes like the whole cast of Old MacDonald covered with grease."

"That's because it is the whole cast of Old MacDonald covered with grease," Karofsky laughed as he watched Sebastian gag again. "Just pretend you don't taste it."

"It's so greasy it's turning into liquid in my mouth," he closed his eyes as he took another bite. "This is the most disgusting thing that you've ever fed me. If I get food poisoning, you're the one who's going to be cleaning up my puke."

Watching Sebastian eat was disgusting yet glorious at the same time. The amount that he ate was vomit-inducing. There were times when he and Sebastian had gone through the drive-thru at Burger King and he was able to eat two whoppers in one sitting. It was amazing that he had relatively no body fat on him. The wondrous part was how ferocious it was. It was obvious that when you spend your whole life eating with proper etiquette at dinner parties that you didn't want to go to, some of that frustration would be let out when you weren't under parental supervision. He saw a lot of aggression in Sebastian. It was awe-inspiring how one of his gay friends was the most masculine person that he ever met.

"Feeling any better?" Karofsky watched as he took another sip of Gatorade. "I hate seeing you sick… and I know eating that made you even sicker."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I know you do, but you worry too much. I'm fine."

"You don't seem that upset. You got a death threat and you were on the cusp of alcohol poisoning. I spent half of last night seeing if you were breathing," Karofsky watched as he put the cap back on the bottle. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

Sebastian shrugged with a genuine smile. "I don't know. I just feel really happy today. I mean if you cancel out the hangover this is the best that I've felt in weeks. I know today is going to be really good for me."

Karofsky knew he shouldn't take this bait. Whenever Sebastian was happy, destruction was usually in its wake. "Why are you happy?"

The next words killed him as he saw Sebastian smile. "I'm happy because I finally got Kurt and Blaine to break up. Blaine told me he was going to dump Kurt and that he was going to be with me. I was never really one for the relationship that lasted more than five orgasms, but Blaine… he's different."

Those words, damn why did Blaine seem to make Karofsky's life hell? Why did he find a way to make everything that was going right, everything that he held dear slowly fall apart. He wanted to tell Sebastian about last night, how Kurt came over crying because he and Blaine didn't break up, but he knew that something was going on. It hurt. Sebastian never got this happy. This wasn't one of those moments where he was just a proud bitch. This was a moment where he was genuinely happy. Why the hell did this have to happen to him?

"About that…" Karofsky watched as green eyes fell on him. "Kurt and Blaine…"

Sebastian closed his eyes with a sigh, his shoulders drooping. "He chickened out… didn't he? He didn't break up with Kurt. He lied to me," Karofsky nodded. "That bastard," Sebastian took a deep breath. "That fucking bastard!" Now he was pissed, he should have just let him stay happy. "Why the hell does he do this to me? Now he's just fucking with me on purpose."

Karofsky gave his generic _Blaine's a jerk_ speech. "He's a selfish asshole who only cares about himself. Come on, Sebastian…"

Sebastian's glare was enough to punch a hole through carbon steel. "Come on and what, Sebastian? Calm down?" he threw the blankets off of him as he got out of bed. "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down? I have said things to that boy that I have _never _said to anyone," he took a deep breath, trying to calm down, his shoulders still tense. "Am I supposed to be surprised? I mean for someone with a boyfriend he was worse commitment issues than me, and that's saying something."

Karofsky took a deep breath watching as Sebastian opened his closet, pulling out his uniform. "Where are you going?"

"To the fucking bar, where else do I wear my school uniform dumbass?" Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground before following suit with his tank top. Karofsky felt his blood heat up as he is heart raced as he witnessed Sebastian tear off each article of clothing. "I need to distract myself. Sitting in bed all day is just going to make me think about how pissed I am and how much I want to drive an ice pick through Kurt's ugly, misshapen, chubby, gay face."

Karofsky got out of the bed, picking Sebastian's dirty clothes off of the floor as he dropped them, watching as he hastily put his uniform on. "How about we make a deal," he watched as Sebastian looked into his eyes, standing completely still as he stopped buttoning his shirt. "You come back to bed and I'll stay with you… in the bed with you…"

The tune of this conversation immediately changed. God, there were some times where Sebastian was so Goddamn predictable. "Ooh, in the bed," he unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt before throwing the garment onto the floor. "What are you going to do to me in the bed? Mind you, I just ate pure grease and I'm still hung-over… so we can't do anything to dirty…"

"I'm going to make sure you don't go on another tantrum and hurt yourself. Seriously, if you continue with these bouts of anger, you're either going to start getting wrinkles or pop a blood vessel." Karofsky laughed as Sebastian sprung into bed, moving to straddle his hips. "Well you're feeling better…"

He felt Sebastian kiss him gently on the forehead. "Well you're a good nurse. Tried to kill me there with that nasty ass meal, but you try."

Slowly he pulled Sebastian toward his body, looking deep into his eyes. "You're really dependent on me. What are you going to do when I get into a relationship and leave you and your neediness behind?"

Sebastian smiled with a laugh. "With me around… you'll never date anyone. I take up so much of your time that you don't have time to meet anyone, and when you do meet someone I'm just too intimidating for them to handle. But on the bright side thanks to me at least you won't be a virgin forever," he kissed him gently on the lips, hearing Sebastian take a deep breath. "You've been kissing me a lot lately…"

Karofsky smiled, stroking Sebastian's hair, watching as green eyes closed, Sebastian inhaling sharply. "I like kissing you…" he moved his hand to the back of Sebastian's head. "And I know that you like kissing me… it makes you feel close to someone, like you're needed. I feel the same way."

Sebastian smiled, moving to rest against Karofsky's chest. "It's going to be different soon. Soon we won't have to do this anymore. We're going to win for once, Dave… both of us."

Karofsky took a deep breath as he heard those words. He hoped Sebastian was right. God did he hope that Sebastian was right. Last night opened Karofsky's eyes: Kurt and Blaine weren't happy. They were never going to be happy. Sebastian had injected too much poison into their already dying relationships, he had built a wall that there was no way to get through. Closing his eyes, Karofsky prayed that all of the effort, all of the heart Sebastian put into breaking Kurt and Blaine up wasn't going to go to waste. For one time in this lifetime, he wanted Sebastian to be happy: nothing else. When Sebastian was happy, he was happy. They were going to win. Nothing was going to stop them this time: nothing.

OOOOO

Blaine walked down the hallways of McKinley. It had been months since he transferred there, but he still felt like a stranger. He felt disconnected with the whole school. He felt disconnected with the life that he was living. He was fine for so long. Back in September he had the world at his feet, he had come here and he started making a name for himself. He had snagged the male lead and by December he finally received some form of respect in the glee club. But that day, the week of the musical, everything changed. He became dissatisfied with his life. He had tasted a bite of his old life, of the life where he was on top. Sebastian had once again made him feel like a king.

Even know when he was with Sebastian he felt like he could do anything. When he kissed him he felt something deep inside of him, he felt like everything was going to get easier, that his life was beginning again. When Sebastian held him in his arms he felt some sort of belonging, he felt he made a mistake transferring schools for love. Looking at Kurt now, he didn't even know how he felt. Last night they had the worst argument of their relationship, and like a coward Blaine had withheld information. Why couldn't he have just told Kurt that he slept with Sebastian? Why couldn't he tell him that this affair was developing into something more— into too much? He walked to his locker, seeing Kurt standing in front of it.

"What the hell do you want?" All he could see when he looked at Kurt was the anger and poison from last night.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I hate it when you're mad at me…"

"Then don't do shit that makes me mad at you," Blaine shook his head as he pushed past Kurt to get to his locker. "For the past week you've been giving me nothing but crap and now you all of a sudden want to be civil?"

Kurt leaned against the lockers. "I was out of line…"

"You think?" Blaine needed to watch his tone. "What gave you that idea: the fact that you were a huge bitch to me last night or the fact that I'm extremely pissed at you and don't want to talk to you right now?"

Blaine opened his locker. If this was Sebastian he would have grabbed him, taking him out to the car to fuck him senseless, letting all of the anger seep out. This was Kurt. Kurt would never do that. Hell, they barely even had sex unless Kurt felt threatened. He pulled out some text books thinking about how he was going to solve this problem. How the hell was he going to pick between two people that he cared about in less than twenty four hours.

"Blaine, come on. Talk to me," Kurt was begging, his eyes wide. "I know I crossed a line."

Blaine slammed his locker shut before turning to him. "Kurt, nothing is going on between Sebastian and me. I don't know why you're doubting me," he choked on the next words, cursing the part of him that said them. "I love you. I love _only _you. I'm only ever going to love you. I know you're my soul mate and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Kurt leaned against the lockers taking a deep breath. "I'll walk you to class."

Blaine sighed as he walked alongside Kurt. How the hell was he going to do this without hurting someone?

OOOOO

"You know the lame part about what happened in that bed just now is that there wasn't even any good sex," Sebastian sat back in the car seat, arms crossed across his chest. His head was still pounding. Damn was it pounding. Last night was a blur, a complete brown out. He vaguely remembered dancing to Lady Gaga and then passing out on the day bed, but everything else was blacked out. "I just kind of passed out on you."

"Not true," Karofsky kept his eyes on the road. "You made out with me and then passed out while kissing me. It was hilarious. I have never had that happen to me before. Well at least not when you're not drunk as hell."

"Not funny, Davey," he looked over at his friend, taking a deep breath. "Just because you're a bear doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with making fun of me. Until this plan goes through I'm the only sex you're going to be getting for a while, don't make me withhold."

"I think withholding sex from our partnership would hurt you more than me," he laughed as he quickly looked over at Sebastian, gaining a world famous eye roll. "Someone's cranky today."

"Someone was just in a bed with someone and didn't have an orgasm. I haven't had an orgasm all day," Sebastian looked out the window, inhaling sharply. "Why couldn't I drive myself to school again?"

"Because I can't trust you," Karofsky was only blunt when he was with Sebastian. "You'd skip school and go only God knows where and then I'd spend all night looking for you. Sometimes, you're more trouble than you're worth. Thanks to you and your shenanigans I never have a chance to date or make new friends. If I left you alone you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

Sebastian took a deep breath as he looked at Karofsky. It was so easy around him. He didn't have to try to be someone else. Dave Karofsky knew he was a jerk, he didn't care. Through it all, he was still there for him, still supporting him. Over the past week where their friendship had been in it's most rough patch he was still there, nurturing him, rooting for him silently. Sebastian wished in his heard that life would be as easy as it was around him. No more fighting, no more pain, no more loneliness—things could actually be perfect with him. Sebastian took a deep breath as he looked down at his phone, sending Blaine a single message.

"_Did I do something wrong? I haven't heard anything from you since yesterday. I want to know if everything's okay._"

"Texting Blaine?" Karofsky briefly looked down at Sebastian's phone. "You're really hung up on him aren't you? You've been obsessing all day."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Damn Karofsky was getting smart. "I don't like being ignored. When I get ignored I get bored. When I get bored I show up out of the blue to see what the problem is. The last time Blaine ignored me I met him at the Lima Bean. I'll trap him again. I've done more for less."

"Relax, Blaine adores you. Kurt probably just said something that got to him," Karofsky was still being oddly supportive of this plan, the very plan that he was working against in the beginning. "The last time you two separated he chose you. He'll choose you again, and eventually, he'll choose you for good. I promise you…"

As they finally made it to Dalton, Karofsky stopped the car reaching into the backseat to grab Sebastian's bag. They exchanged kisses on the cheek, the older boy handing the bag to the other as Sebastian adjusted his sunglasses. He unbuckled his seat belt as he reached to open the door, feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the person who had spent all last night with him, all morning with him, all his time with Ohio with him, he took a deep breath, hanging on every word he said.

"You call me when you get out of school, okay? I'll be here," Karofsky tightened his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "You wait for me, okay?"

Sebastian nodded, opening the door. "You'll be here?"

"I'm always here," Sebastian smiled as he heard those words before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Have a nice half day at school."

Sebastian closed the door behind him, watching as Karofsky drove away, adjusting his sunglasses. He prayed that no one noticed him walk through the door, that no one would ask stupid questions about what he did last night. Walking toward the front door, he took a deep breath, opening the doors. The halls were full, class had clearly just let out. He walked down the hallways ignoring everyone, trying to hardest not to attract anyone's attention.

"Sebastian?" Mission failed. "Is that you?"

Sebastian turned to see both Nick and Jeff. If anyone was going to bother him in the first five minutes of being back, it was going to be them. "Hey," he smiled as he tried to compose himself. "What's up?"

Nick didn't waste any time asking his next question. "Who was the guy you were talking to?"

"How did you…?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I looked out the window during class and I saw you kissing some guy," Nick shook his head. "Is he the reason you missed school yesterday? I knew it wasn't a family emergency. Your parents are still in Paris."

Sebastian kept walking down the hall the two of them following him. "Only the administration would believe that. In actuality, I missed to school to have sex."

Jeff chuckled nervously. "You skipped school to have sex? God, Blaine's right, you _are_ out there…"

"Yes, I skipped school to have sex. And yes, I had a guy drop me off at school today, but that was because I was too hung-over to drive," he watched their jaws drop in synchronization. "But the guy you saw me with was not the guy I skipped school with the other day. He's just a friend."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "So if he didn't drop you off who was the guy?"

Life here was difficult. He felt like everything that he did was followed by a rigorous game of twenty questions. He knew that Nick and Jeff missed Blaine: sweet, innocent, goofy Blaine. They had trouble adapting to their new sexually charged and emotionally cold bitch of a lead. Looking over at them, taking his sunglasses off to put them in his bag, he took a deep breath. He could answer them. He could ruin their view on Blaine to make his life a little easier, but he couldn't. Smiling he shook his head before turning away.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to class," he closed his eyes as he realized that this was the first time in his life that he didn't want to brag about his conquests. He thought after bedding Blaine three times he would want to announce it to the world. He thought that he would feel like he had done something important, something that should be celebrated. Yet as he walked down the hall away from two of Blaine's good friends he realized this was different. For the first time in Sebastian Smythe's life he actually cared about someone. He didn't want to screw this up. He couldn't screw this up.

As he walked down the hall, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text. Thinking it was from Blaine, he opened it quickly. It was from his parents. As he read the words, he almost dropped the phone and screamed:

"_Our obligation has been extended, looks like we won't be home for a while. We're sorry that we're doing this to you, but hope you understand. We love you Sebastian._"

Breath caught in his throat. No. This was not happening. His head was spinning as he looked down at the words. He was all alone. For days he was waiting for his parents to come home, waiting for the emptiness to go away. More than anything he just wanted to be a regular person. The nights where he would be alone in the house, crying with a bottle of wine praying that everything was going to be okay, that somehow he would wake up the next day and he would be happy, complete— he wanted those nights to end. He took a deep breath as he walked down the hall, putting his phone away. Suddenly he realized that he was alone. He had nothing. He couldn't breathe. He could barely function. He closed his eyes as he realized for the first time in a long time, he wished he was someone else.

OOOOO

Blaine looked down at his phone, taking a deep breath as he saw the text from Sebastian. Sebastian, damn did he care about him. This situation had turned into something that he never imagined. He knew Sebastian wanted him; he had to be brain dead to not notice the vibes, those eyes. For the longest time he thought Sebastian just wanted to be in between his legs, but it was so much more than that. Every smile, every kiss, every breath, every beat of his heart, it was for Blaine, it all melted him, shook him to the core. It terrified him.

He looked at what he had with Sebastian how much damage it was causing to Kurt. Kurt was fragile. Sebastian was not. Kurt had plans to get out of Ohio. Sebastian knew he was getting out of Ohio. Back in September, back at the Lima Bean at the beginning of the school year, Kurt said he wanted his senior year to be magic, to be the best year of his life. Everything was falling apart. Kurt had cried the whole year. Whether it was about NYADA or Sebastian, Blaine watched as it slowly ate away at Kurt, how he slowly ate away at Kurt. The boy that he had fallen in love with, the boy who had moved him, the boy who had shown him what love was, he was slowly becoming a different person. He was angry, he was moody, he was pushy. He was everything that Blaine never wanted him to be, and he was to blame for that.

He walked to his car, looking through Sebastian's texts since November. It had been a long and crazy road they had been on. Every twist, every turn, every bump was exhilarating. He closed his eyes as he felt the first tear come to his eye. Sebastian had changed the game. He had changed everything with a single glance. The moment where they met at Dalton, that was when everything changed, that was when he and Kurt became strangers.

"Where are you going?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt walking up to him. "Are you going to see Sebastian?"

Blaine's heart broke as he heard him saw Sebastian's name. "Kurt…"

"Tell me the truth," Kurt's voice was low as he walked closer. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Blaine wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him about all of the times where he hid Sebastian in the closet, all the times he skipped dates to see Sebastian, the day he left school to go to Dalton to make love to Sebastian. He couldn't. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find the courage. He couldn't even live up to the advice that he gave Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I wish I could believe that…"

"I wish I could to," Blaine didn't know what he was saying. He just wanted to see Kurt smile. He wanted to see Kurt happy for the first time in weeks. "I never want to hurt you, but Sebastian… he makes me feel alive. He makes me feel like a mean something."

He watched as a tear fell down Kurt's cheek. "Does he love you? Do you love him?"

Blaine closed his eyes. Sebastian never said that he loved him. He never showed any real dedication to this relationship. He told Blaine he liked him, that he was more than a hook up. He told him that he wanted to be with him. Yet he never said he loved him. Blaine felt tears pool in his eyes as he looked at Kurt. Kurt may have been boring, he may have not been able to fulfill any of Blaine's needs, but he loved him. Kurt had so much love for Blaine. Even now, even when Sebastian had made them galaxies apart, he still looked at him with so much love. Kurt had been so good to him, too good to him. Slowly he leaned forward pressing a kiss on his lips, feeling arms wrap around him as they deepened the kiss.

"I love you," Blaine breathed, backing away. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded shakily. "I love you, Blaine…"

Blaine turned to his car opening the door. He had to take care of something. He had to see the person who meant more than anything to him. He needed a reason.

OOOOO

Sebastian sat on the couch listening to the Warblers talk about more song ideas for Regionals, his mind wandering. God he hated moments like this. He hated moments where his whole world seemed to be going in high speed but he was stuck in slow motion. Life had changed fast, everything in a constant state of flux. He watched as all of the Warblers fought over how they were going to win without Blaine. Blaine. Blaine still hadn't communicated with him after he had his talk with Kurt. He kept imagining the worst. Somehow he knew that he picked Kurt. First his parents tell him that they weren't coming home until next year and now he was losing Blaine. He really did have nothing. He took a deep breath leaning into the couch when he heard the door open.

He turned to the doorway seeing Blaine. In the same fashion as on Monday, Blaine had come back to him. At that moment, his heart stopped in his chest as he got to his feet, moving slowly toward him. It wasn't until he came back to reality did he see the tears in Blaine's eyes. This was going to be a harsh encounter.

"Sebastian," Blaine's voice was shaking. "Can I talk to you?"

Sebastian nodded as he walked toward him. "Of course…"

They walked out of the room, moving down the hallway. He watched as Blaine's eyes were fixed on the ground, his arms crossed across his chest. Something was bothering him. For the first time in days, he felt like he was so far from Blaine, so disconnected. As they reached their spot in the hallway, Blaine turned to him looking into his eyes.

"S-Sebastian," his voice was still filled with tears, his eyes sparkling.

Moving forward to kiss softly at his lips, Sebastian felt Blaine's hands push at his chest. "Blaine… if this is about you not dumping Kurt… I know…"

The ex-Warbler took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly as he fought the tears forming in his eyes. "About Kurt… we need to talk," Blaine looked up into Sebastian's eyes, his shoulders tense, biting at his lip as he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian moved to stroke Blaine's cheek, wiping away the tears. "What happened? What did Kurt do?"

Blaine took a deep breath, another tear rolling down his face. "I want to talk about us," Sebastian felt his heart stop as he heard those words. He leaned against the wall, his vision clouding from a mixture of shock and anticipation. "Sebastian…" Blaine took a deep breath as if trying to muster up the confidence to say the next words. "Do you ever want to do things that involve us not taking our clothes off?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He knew they weren't having _that _kind of talk. "You want to dry hump more often? I'm okay with that."

"No," Blaine shook his head dismissively. "Like something that's not sexual…"

Sebastian's heart raced. It was that conversation. It was the conversation that he had feared all day. Blaine had chose Kurt. He was breaking up with him. "This isn't a conversation we should be having when I'm at school, Blaine."

"When are you not at school when we talk? You're either at school or hanging out with _friends_ at bars and when we're together all we do is have sex," Blaine's voice increased in volume and urgency, his eyes burning with frustration. "I just want to know if we're going to have anything here other than orgasms and kisses. I need to know if I'm trading love for heartbreak."

Sebastian scoffed as he heard those words. "Okay, so you want me to one hundred percent commit to you, flaunt you around, and call you my boyfriend when you won't even dump Kurt for me? I respect that you need time, Blaine, but it's not fair for you to string me along. You should have dumped him right after you slept with me… or you shouldn't have seduced me…"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak. "Sebastian…"

"No, don't _Sebastian_ me, Blaine," he fell back against the wall, taking a deep breath through his nose.

This wasn't happening. He knew this was a dream and he was going wake up and everything was going to be okay again. As he looked at Blaine, he didn't see the boy that he had developed feelings for, all he saw was a weak person who didn't understand what he was doing. He was just like his parents. Everyone in Sebastian's life was just like his parents. They got close to him and then they left him. They made him feel like he needed them and then they disappeared somehow assuming that he was going to be okay. He felt the warmth of water in his eyes as his heart raced, his body temperature climbing.

"It isn't exactly a party on my half, Blaine. Do you have any idea how much of an idiot I feel like for investing any effort in a relationship that's _never_ going to happen? Do you have any idea what it's like to see you and know that I can never have you? It's painful, it _hurts_," he knew he had to keep his voice down— the last thing he wanted was to have an audience to his theatrics. He couldn't. As he spoke to Blaine all he could feel was pain, desperation. He couldn't lose him. "So yeah, right now all we do is fuck, but that's all you let me do… I'm here to fuck you and piss you off and Kurt's here to get you so bored that you fuck me again…"

Blaine shook his head, more tears coming to his eyes. "Sebastian…"

"I want to be with you, Blaine. I thought I made that clear before we had sex…" Sebastian took a deep breath as his voice broke, the first tear falling down his cheek, his hand moving to caress the ex-Warbler's face. "You don't know how much I want to be with you. You're everything to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I-I can't lose you… y-you're all I have…"

Blaine shook his head, moving away from Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian… it's not that easy. I love Kurt… I owe it to him. He's been good to me… he deserves better than this. He deserves better than what I'm doing to him," more tears formed in his eyes. "Please… understand that…"

Sebastian shook his head and took a deep breath, the first sob passing his lips, honey eyes lighting up in shock as it finally registered in Blaine's brain that Sebastian was crying. "I _don't_ understand, Blaine. How can you do this to yourself? I said that I am willing to throw away _everything_ for you. I'm willing to change my lifestyle- for _you_. What part of that don't you understand?" He was begging, moving to grab his hands. "I need you, Blaine. I want to be with you… I need you."

Blaine looked away from Sebastian, looking toward the ground.

"Look at me, Blaine," Sebastian took a step forward. "Look at me. Please look at me. Tell me what you see. Tell me why you're doing this. Did Kurt put you up to this? Did you think I would take it well? Did you think this wouldn't hurt? Do you see me? I'm crying. I'm begging you to not do this. Just look at me. Look at me!"

He wasn't talking to Blaine anymore. He was talking to everyone who had ever left him in the dust. This was to his parents, to Blaine, to everyone who he wasn't good enough for. He watched as Blaine looked away, shaking his head, trying his hardest not to see this. Blaine and the rest of the world thought Sebastian was too strong to do this. He was too strong to cry, too strong to show any emotion. They were all wrong. Deep down on the inside, he was like everyone else, he was fragile and insecure.

Blaine then asked the one question that Sebastian never wanted to hear. "Do you love me?"

His heart stopped at he took in those words. "W-what?"

"If you tell me you love me. I'll stay with you. I'll leave Kurt, and I'll be with you," Blaine looked into his eyes, visibly shaken by the tears. "Tell me you love me… and I'll make this all go away."

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't…"

Blaine didn't need any more. Just like that Sebastian had killed his chances. "Kurt loves me, Sebastian. I love him," Sebastian shook his head, pleading with him. "He told me he wanted his senior year to be magic. He told me that all he wanted was to be with me. No matter how I feel about you, no matter how deeply I care about you, I can't do this to him. I've taken away his happiness. I just want to see him smile. My being with you has robbed him of his smile."

Sebastian felt his blood start to boil. "What about me? What about how I feel?"

"You can't even say you love me. You'll be fine. Maybe a few years down the line if we meet again and the spark is still there, I'll be there for you," Blaine took a deep breath, biting his lip before saying the next words that stabbed Sebastian right through the heart. "But for now it's over between us. I'll always hold a special place for you in my heart, Sebastian, but right now I need Kurt."

Sebastian lost control of himself. He dug deep within his body and everything rushed to the surface. He was brought back down to Earth by the sensation of his hand hitting against Blaine's cheek, watching honey eyes grow wide with shock, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking to Blaine. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you let me develop feelings for you?" More tears rolled down his cheeks, his breathing ragged. "Look what you've done to me! I'm a fucking mess! I trusted you! You told me you would dump Kurt and then you turn around and do this to me?" He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he fell against the wall, sliding to the ground with deep sobs, his body rocking with every cry. "I hate you… I hate you… I hate you!" He couldn't breathe, his lungs burning with every sharp inhalation, feeling too swollen to exhale. "Please…"

Blaine looked down at Sebastian. He was fighting the urge to hug him to tell him that everything was going to be okay, Sebastian could see that in his eyes. Blaine desperately wanted to make everything go away. He looked up at Blaine. He had all of the love in the world for him. He loved him more than anything, but he couldn't say it, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tell him how much he meant to him. Reaching up for him, he watched as Blaine backed away, staring blankly at him.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine shook his head, still looking at Sebastian. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian… I'm so sorry…"

As he walked away from him, Sebastian felt his body shake as he fell deeper into the wall, his hands wrapping around himself, desperately trying to calm himself down. He was stuck in a place that he hated all by himself. He needed to get out of here. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and with shaky hands sent a single text:

"_Dave. I need you._"

OOOOO

Karofsky drove as fast as he could to Dalton Academy seeing Sebastian sitting by the entrance, sunglasses covering his eyes, looking at the ground. He didn't turn the car off as he opened the door and ran toward the Warbler. He was shaking, breathing heavily, not paying attention to Karofsky's presence. It was the first time he had ever seen him like this. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. He moved to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace hearing him let out a breath, almost a sob.

"Dave," his voice was shaking as he sniffled. "Dave, I…"

Karofsky's heart stopped as he heard the sound of his voice, the way he was breathing. Sebastian was crying. Something happened to the point where it broke him. Ever since he met Sebastian he had never seen him sob let alone cry. He wasn't a very emotional guy. He hugged him tighter, feeling Sebastian's arms wrap around him as his buried his face in his shoulder. He let him continue to cry, he let him whisper incoherent words, he let him let it all out. Running his hand up and down his back, he slowly lifted him off of the ground.

"Sebastian, it's okay," Sebastian continued to cry. "It's okay…"

"I-I…" Sebastian's body was shaking. "I want to go home…"

"Okay," Karofsky nodded, separating from Sebastian, moving to hold his hand. "I'll take you home…"

He put Sebastian into the car, moving to his own side. The drive to Sebastian's house was quiet, except for Sebastian's cries and incoherent babbles of asking "what he did wrong" and "why was this happening to him" occasionally breaking the silence. When they got to Sebastian's house, Sebastian ran to the door in tears, Karofsky chasing after him as he unlocked the door running through the foyer to the kitchen.

"Sebastian," Karofsky watched as he was sitting in front of the fridge with a bottle of wine, chugging it quickly, tears in his eyes as he continued to swallow the alcohol. Alcohol was Sebastian's anesthetic when he wanted to feel numb, when he wanted all of the pain in the world to go away. He continued to drink a dangerous amount of alcohol, tears streaming down his face. "Sebastian, tell me what happened."

He watched as Sebastian continued to drink from the bottle, coughing a small amount of wine falling on the floor as he kept sobbing, falling to the ground, dropping the bottle on the floor, the glass shattering into several pieces, scattering across the floor. It was horrifying to see someone that he thought so highly of, someone that he cared about crumbled into nothing, curled up on his kitchen floor sobbing violently, his uniform covered with tears and wine.

"He hates me…" Sebastian swallowed hard, his eyes looking over at Dave. "H-he hates me…"

Karofsky looked down at him, watching Sebastian bury his face in his hands. "What happened? Who hates you?"

Sebastian shook his head, his mouth trying to compose words, nothing coming but childish babbles. "Blaine dumped me… he dumped me," he took a deep breath, his shoulders tense. "He wanted me to say I loved him. I couldn't say it. I love him so fucking much… I love him so fucking much, Dave… but I couldn't say it."

Karofsky couldn't believe he heard Sebastian say those words. This whole time he thought Sebastian was unable to say those words, unable to feel that. He watched as he swallowed so many people whole and spat their bones out, laughing as he rolled in their blood and tears as their world crumbled because of him. Blaine changed that. Blaine Anderson had somehow taken everything that was bad about Sebastian and turned it into something beautiful, something human. He watched as all of the humanity that Sebastian had been slowly ripped from him, leaving a shell of who he was. Sebastian was a skeleton. He was like so many of the people he had torn apart— robbed of anything that made them whole leaving only their misery behind. Karofsky knew he shouldn't care, Sebastian had this coming, but he looked at his friend and he sat next to him on the floor, rubbing his back.

"Every person I love… everyone that I say I love… they leave me…" Sebastian shook his head. "They all leave me in the end," he closed his eyes, hiccupping on a sob. "My parents aren't coming back… they're staying for God knows how long in Paris leaving me in Hell. Blaine's gone for good. I have _nothing_! I should just stop trying. I should bottle it all up like I've been doing for years and I should just give up."

"No," Karofsky shook his head. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep doing this."

"Then let me die…" Sebastian's voice was shrill as he stood up, looking down at his friend, his whole body shaking. "Let me just close myself off and let me die… no one would miss me! My parents are too busy to care. Blaine hates me. The Warblers have a whole waiting list of people itching to replace me. I mean nothing to everyone so why don't I just end it? Why don't I just do what everyone wants me to do? Why don't I just die? No one would care."

Karofsky stood up, his whole body shaking as he looked at Sebastian. "That's not true…"

"Cut the shit, Dave. You and I both know that I'm shit. I'm shit and I know I'm shit!" Sebastian's eyes were wide as he walked away, glass cracking under his feet as he walked to the corner of the kitchen. "I'm not worth anything to anyone. He's always going to pick someone like Kurt. He's what everyone wants. He's marriage material. I'm bedroom material. I was dumb to believe that I was ever going to be happy. He used me for sex. I'm nothing! No one cares about me! I'm disposable!"

Karofsky didn't remember walking over to Sebastian, but the sound of him slapping him was what brought him back. He watched as Sebastian looked at him the tears stopping, his breathing was shallow. They looked deep into each other's eyes before Karofsky moved to press a hand against Sebastian's chest.

"I can feel your heart beating, Sebastian," he looked into the Warbler's eyes, watching them sparkle with tears and confusion. "You might not think I do, but I feel you. You're alive, and I'm so glad that you are. You don't know this, but you're the reason I've made it this long. When we met, I didn't have a lot of friends. I just transferred schools, I had to start over, but that night in the bar… you didn't care that I had nothing, because you had nothing too. We found something out of nothing," he shook his head. "You think no one would miss you. You think you're shit. Well _I_ would miss you, and if you're shit, I'm shit too because we're in the same boat now."

"D-Davey," Sebastian wrapped his hand around Karofsky's wrist.

"Your heart's beating, it's beating really fast actually," they both smiled as they looked at each other. "And it's that very heart beat that makes me know we're going to get through this. You helped me find my way. I'm going to help you find yours. You just have to hold on for me."

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Karofsky on the lips, placing his hand over the one on his heart. Karofsky closed his eyes, kissing him back, moving his other hand to the back of Sebastian's head, weaving his fingers through his hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss. He felt as he was pushed into the island in the middle of the kitchen, slowly lifting Sebastian to place him on the hard surface. Moving between his legs, he kissed him passionately, moving to his neck feeling Sebastian throw his head back, allowing him to kiss at him deeper, hands pressing to his back. It was all happening to too fast, Sebastian's blazer was thrown to the ground as his hands moved to untie his tie, fingers moving to the buttons of his shirt pushing the article off of his shoulders. Karofsky wasn't in control of what his hands were doing. His lips kissed desperately at Sebastian's collarbones, his hands moving to his tank top, lifting it over his head, throwing it to the ground. God did he want to show him how much he meant to him, wanted to make love to him endlessly until a smile came back to his face. He couldn't. His hands stopped on Sebastian's belt as he backed away. He couldn't do this.

"Dave?" Sebastian's green eyes sparkled with the aftermath of tears. "It's okay. You can do this. I have condoms in my bag," he moved to kiss the older boy on the cheek. "I want you to… please Dave… please…"

He shook his head, backing away from Sebastian, watching the confusion and heartbreak well up in his eyes. "I can't do this. You just told me that Blaine used you for sex. You told me all you're good for is sex. You mean so much more than that."

Sebastian shook his head. "I want to have sex with you…"

"I know you do," Karofsky shook his head, moving closer to him. "But not right now. I don't want to make you feel worse about yourself," he kissed him on the forehead. "I'm staying with you. I'll hold you throughout the night. You can cry on me. You can let me be there for you, and I promise you that it'll all get better."

Sebastian shook his head, looking at the kitchen floor. "How can you promise me that?"

Karofsky thought of everything that happened. Yesterday was the worst day of his life. When he saw Kurt so broken, so desperate for a life that better than this, better than Blaine it killed him. Now Blaine had gone back to him, destroying Sebastian on his way back. Blaine was never going to change. He was only going to care about himself and how people saw him. Karofsky didn't see anything in Blaine, the only time he saw anything good in him was when he looked into Sebastian's eyes, seeing how much he meant to him, how much stronger Sebastian was because of him. It was time to stop sitting on the sideline, it was time to get involved.

He took a deep breath. "Because I'm going to help you get Blaine back."

Watching as Sebastian's eyes lit up with hope, a smile on his tear swollen face, he knew that this was something he had to do. He had to give everyone their happiness.

* * *

><p>Wow that was LONG! Over 10,000 words!<p>

This chapter was made me tear up a few times (which never happens, like EVER.) As much as it is important to the plot, the Seblaine break up scene and the Sebofsky scene at the end really got to me when I wrote it. With that said, please don't get to angry about them breaking up, as with everything else in "A Drop in the Ocean" nothing is set in stone, they are always changing.

I also know there's going to be some backlash on Sebastian's breakdown, but I find Sebastian to be A LOT like Santana and we all know she has many MANY breakdowns.

The next chapter, Blaine reflects on whether or not he made the right choice in choosing Kurt as Sebastian and Karofsky bond over their heartache.

I also recently got a tumblr account where I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress. The link is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is extremely strong language, copious underage drinking, minor drug reference, and sexuality (hand job.) They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but this is hardly a warning anymore, it's just expected (but I read through this a few times, so you never know.)

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Sebastian and Blaine broke up. Two days of tearful night and blank stares. It had broken him. The person that he once knew was nothing more than a zombie, laying on the day bed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, unwashed, half drunk, and tearful. He had barely moved from that spot. There were times where Karofsky had to remind him to eat, spoon-feeding him ice cream, apple sauce, and yogurt, anything that didn't require chewing (Sebastian clearly didn't have the will or the energy), anything that he could just swallow. It was horrifying. As he looked at him laying on the day bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, it broke Karofsky's heart. He walked closer to him Sebastian not paying attention, curling up into a ball, burying his face in the day bed, breathing harshly.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Karofsky looked around the room. The floor was covered with alcohol bottles: red wine, white wine, wine coolers, hard lemonade, beer, whiskey, Courvoisier, and bourbon strewn across the carpet.

Sebastian shook his head. "N-no…"

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything in hours," he moved to kneel next to his friend, catching a glimpse of swollen green eyes. "I know how much you eat, Sebastian. It's not like you to starve yourself. You can't just stop living."

Sebastian swallowed hard, reaching for the bottle of wine next to him, taking a long drink, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Maybe if I just lie here, it won't hurt as much. Maybe I'll wake up and I'll be someone different. Maybe this is all a bad dream."

"You've been sitting on that day bed for almost forty eight hours. You only leave to go to the bathroom. Don't you think it's time you took a shower, shaved, and got dressed?" Karofsky watched as Sebastian took another long drink of his bottle of wine. "How are you not in liver failure?"

Sebastian laughed sarcastically. "Everything else is giving up on me, why not my vital organs too?"

"That's not funny," Karofsky looked at Sebastian as he sat up drinking more from the bottle finishing it off. "Sebastian, come on… you need to go out in the world. I think Ohio is in need of your coldhearted wit…"

Sebastian sat up, putting the wine bottle on the ground, taking a deep breath. He ran his hand through his messy hair, his eyes looking over at Karofsky, a faint smile on his face. "Why are you still here? I'm a freaking mess. I smell like hell and you don't want to take advantage of me: what's your angle. You can be honest. To tell you the truth, I don't have the will to slash you down."

Karofsky smiled, moving to grasp Sebastian's hand, feeling it shake in his grasp. "Because you're all I have and I would kill Blaine if anything were to happen to you. You're my friend, but you're more than that. You're my first. You matter to me," he kissed at Sebastian's hand hearing him let out a deep breath. "I care about you. I can't leave you alone like this. Who else is going to come in here whenever you pass out and see if you're still breathing?"

Sebastian turned, his legs dangling off of the day bed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I hurt all over."

"I know you do. After drinking that much I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself," Karofsky kissed at his cheek, feeling the stubble up against his lips. "But we have to stop the pity party. Two days is long enough. We have to start living our life again. Get up, sunshine, time to rise and shine."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he was pulled off of the day bed. "I hate you so fucking much right now…"

"I know you do, but trust me when I say that your kidneys and liver are going to thank me at the end of the day. I think that you've abused them enough for one day," he moved to pick Sebastian up, moving toward the stairs, hearing Sebastian let out a groan of protest. "Let's go get you cleaned up and live our lives. We can go to Scandals tonight. I'll buy you a Shirley Temple with extra cherries."

Sebastian shook his head as he was carried up the stairs, rolling his eyes. "A: I don't like drinking non-alcoholic drinks at bars, I am by no means a virgin neither are my drinks and B: can you stop carrying me around? It's emasculating."

"I'll stop carrying you when you stop drinking so much," he held Sebastian closer making his way to his bedroom, setting him back on his feet, watching the Warbler stumble as he tried to get his footing. "Now how about you go take a shower and I'll be right here listening in case you pass out drunk and crack your head open, or have a seizure from alcohol poisoning…"

Sebastian scoffed pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. "Come on, I'm not _that_ drunk."

"I know— you're _tipsy_. If you were drunk you would be jumping up and down on your couch singing 'I Feel Love' by Donna Summer tearing off all of your clothes, trying to get me to sleep with you," he picked the shirt up off of the ground, tossing it into the hamper watching as Sebastian pulled off his sweatpants. "Are you seriously going to get naked in front of me?"

"What? It's not like you've never seen my dick before. We've had sex, Davey… _twice_…" he hurled the sweatpants at Dave before moving his fingers to the waistband of his boxers, running his thumbs along the garment. "Are you going to be able to control yourself?"

Karofsky scoffed, placing the sweatpants in the hamper with the t-shirt. "You haven't showered in days, Sebastian. You smell like sweat, alcohol, and puke. I'm not going to jump your bones when you're dirty."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He was clearly already starting to feel a little better about Blaine, wither that or the fact that he hadn't had an orgasm in three days was finally catching up to him. Karofsky knew how Sebastian functioned: he ran on "booze and booty". There wasn't a day when Sebastian didn't have an orgasm. Karofsky didn't think he could survive a full day without ejaculation. He watched as Sebastian pulled down his boxers slowly, trying his hardest not to stare at him.

"You know, a few days ago you were going to fuck me on my island…" Sebastian moved closer to him. "It'll help me get over, Blaine. I can't touch myself without imagining him. I can't do anything to myself without imagining him. But you," he looked into his eyes. "You're different. You can help me…"

"We went over this, sex isn't going to help," Karofsky backed away. "You think it is, but I know it isn't."

Sebastian shook his head looking at the ground. "Nothing else is working. The alcohol works until I wake up. I've taken all kinds of pills to make myself feel better. I don't want to go to anonymous sex, that'll make me feel worse. If I don't know them, my mind will go to Blaine. I know sex will work. I want it with someone I know, with someone who cares about me, someone who will be there after we're done, someone who will hold me in his arms and look me in the eyes and tell me that even though I'm a mess that I'm still…"

Karofsky took a deep breath. "That you're still you…"

Sebastian pulled his boxers back up and sat on the bed. "I don't feel like me anymore. I feel… I'm so embarrassed. Look at me… I'm begging you for sex. _I'm_ begging for sex. It used to just come to me. Everything used to come to me. Now _I'm_ begging _you _for sex."

He hated seeing Sebastian like this: so weak, so fragile. When used to look at him he saw power, he saw superiority— nothing ever tore him down. He bottled it all up. He was a pressure cooker, and suddenly the cap had blown off and everything came bursting out. Sitting down next to Sebastian, he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We don't have to have sex," Karofsky whispered in his ear. "We don't have to do anything that will hurt you. I don't want to screw up the last thing you have. You're too important to me to lose. The last thing I want is for us to fall apart," he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How about you go take a shower, shave, and we can talk about how we're going to make you happy again?"

Sebastian shuddered as he inhaled sharply. "Okay… you'll be out here, right?"

"I'll be right here," Karofsky looked into his eyes.

He watched as Sebastian walked to the bathroom, looking back at him. Karofsky wanted to kill Blaine. After seeing tears for days, watching Sebastian drown himself in alcohol and pills, desperately wanting to feel like he was a human again, Karofsky wanted to strangle the life out of Blaine. Blaine didn't care about who he stepped on. He pretended to be a nice guy, someone you could lean on, but in the end he was going to tear down people who cared about him. He had done it to Kurt. He had done it to Sebastian. He wasn't going to do it again.

Looking toward the nightstand, he saw Sebastian's phone, he grabbed it and started going through it. Karofsky looked at all of the texts, all of the moments that Blaine and Sebastian had shared. It was more that sex. It had to be more than that. Sebastian never cried like that after being cut off from sex, and Blaine would never cheat on Kurt if it was just physical (not as long as this had gone on.) It was deeper, so much deeper than Kurt would ever know, but still he forced them to break up. It was all because of Kurt. Karofsky wasn't that dumb. He knew Kurt had a hand in this. Kurt had injected Blaine with poison toward Sebastian, painting him as a slut, painting him as this perfect man that no one could resist who played with people's hearts. Sebastian was resistible, hell to Blaine he was disposable. Sebastian would never ask for help, he was too proud for that. It was time that he started giving back to the person who helped him through one of the most difficult times of his life. He had to confront the one person who had made all of this happen, the one who made the choice to start this. There was no other way.

OOOOO

Blaine looked through his phone at every single text that Sebastian had ever sent him since Opening Night of West Side Story. He dumped him, he had severed all ties with Sebastian, but he couldn't bring himself to delete his texts. He couldn't bring himself to erase him from his memory. Looking around the room he remembered their first night together, their first intimate moment. Closing his eyes, he remembered the way Sebastian's weight felt on top of him, the taste of his lips, the sensation of his breath against his skin. That was one week ago. He closed his eyes tighter as he thought that it was going to last forever, that he was finally going to be free from the monster he had become and be who he was supposed to be. He was so fucking weak.

He put his phone away as he heard Kurt walk into the room, moving to sit on the end of the bed. "Are you feeling okay? You've been distant lately…"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a smile. "I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine," Kurt trying to be supportive, he didn't know that Blaine's heart was breaking "Your mom said that you were up here listening to Taylor Swift music. Why all the sad music all of a sudden?"

Kurt didn't know what was going on, he didn't know what Blaine had done. He didn't know that only two days ago Blaine watched someone that he cared for, someone who meant the world to him, someone that he could see himself loving forever, breakdown and beg him to come back to him, and he was too weak to do it. The sound of Sebastian crying, the look on his face, the way that he was pleading with him, it was all Blaine could see, all of the good memories between him and Sebastian were torn apart, leaving only the tears. That was the first image that came to mind when he tried to remember Sebastian, crying and angry, his whole body shaking, his voice ragged, more vulnerable than he had ever heard anyone in his life. No matter how he wanted to all to go away, and just see his smile again, the last words he ever heard him saw echoing in his ears: "_I hate you… I hate you… I hate you!_" He closed his eyes as he wished he could go back and stop himself from doing that.

"I'm just trying to get over our fight," he looked at Kurt. He loved him. He _loved_ him. He kept trying to tell himself that he loved him, but in the last two days every time he hugged him, every time he kissed him, every time he looked into his eyes all he saw was Sebastian.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry about that."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell me you love me…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Just tell me you love me…" he wanted to hear those words. Thinking back on that day, he craved to hear Sebastian say that he loved him, that he was worth more than just his sex toy, he wanted to hear his voice say those words. He looked at Kurt and wanted to hear the words Sebastian couldn't say.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt smiled kissing at Blaine's cheek. "I know we've been having a hard time lately. Sebastian has really messed us up. I mean I never thought that someone could do that much damage. That guy has some serious issues."

Blaine closed his eyes as he thought about Sebastian crying again, reaching up to him, begging him not to go. "You have no idea…"

Kurt backed away. "Haven't seen him around lately, I wonder if he finally took a hint."

Blaine wanted to say so much at that moment. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth. He wanted to tell him all about what had happened with Sebastian, how it was more than physical fling, it was so much deeper. The moments that he shared with Sebastian, those magical five days, they were always going to be with him, always going to haunt him in his dreams. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard his phone ring. He looked down at the number, it was Sebastian. Looking up at Kurt, he answered the phone.

"Hello," Blaine stood up and walked out of the room, speeding down the stairs. "I know you're pissed at me, but that doesn't mean you can call me whenever you want. You have to text me first or Kurt will get suspicious."

He got a response he was not expecting. "This isn't Sebastian… were you really expecting him to talk to you after that scene at Dalton? He's been in exile ever since."

Blaine recognized that voice, his heart stopping in his chest. "Karofsky? What the hell? What did you do to Sebastian?"

"He's in the shower," Karofsky's voice was low, almost angry. "Can you meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour? I need to discuss something with you. It's important that you come alone."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Why do you have Sebastian's phone?"

"Are you going to show or not?" Karofsky was getting short with him.

"Is Sebastian going to be there?" Blaine closed his eyes. He needed to know that Sebastian was okay. Dave Karofsky was trouble. How did he get his phone?

"Unlike you, I'm not going to blindside him. He's going to stay at home, curled up on the day bed, eating ice cream and watching _Gossip Girl _DVDs," Blaine's hand tightened on his phone as he heard the venom in Karofsky's voice, his heart racing in his chest. "He's not involved in this, so don't bring him into it. I think you've done enough to him. Just meet me for coffee and we'll talk."

"But…" Karofsky hung up before Blaine could answer. He hung up his phone and took a deep breath, letting out a low groan. This day was about to get even worse than the last two days combined. Today he was going to confront the last person he ever wanted to talk to: Dave Karofsky.

OOOOO

Karofsky walked down the stairs. He had done it. He had sent the plan into motion. Vengeance, that's what he wanted. After two days of watching Sebastian at his worst, he needed blood to make this better. He needed to see Blaine cry. He needed to see Blaine fall apart. He needed to see Blaine feel everything that Sebastian felt. As he walked toward the door, he turned to walk toward the sitting room, seeing Sebastian laying on the day bed, glass of red wine in his hand. He had already started drinking again.

"I'm going out…" Karofsky watched as Sebastian chugged the glass of wine, swallowing it down in two large gulps. "Do you need anything?"

Sebastian looked up at him, raising his empty wine glass. "Pick up some more wine for me. My buzz is starting to wear off."

Karofsky walked closer to him. "You shouldn't drink so much."

"Thanks Mom, now how about you stop being a bitch and go get me some more wine," Sebastian put the glass on the ground before rolling onto his stomach, burying his face in the daybed. "I want to find Blaine Anderson and gouge his eyes out…"

"You're coming back. That's the first violent thing you've wanted to do to someone other than me in forty-eight hours," he knelt next to Sebastian, placing his hand on his shoulder. Damn was he tense. "But I think you need to stay out of jail. I don't have bail money."

The Warbler rolled onto his back. "I've just been doing it in my head. Last night I dreamed of decapitating Kurt and hanging his gay face over my bed so I can rub in his hideous face that I'm having more sex than he ever would… with his boyfriend…"

Karofsky looked at Sebastian; there was a change of heart. Earlier he was a lot more depressed, now he was vicious. "You think you can get Blaine back?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Didn't you tell me I should have goals?"

"Not goals that lead to illegal activities, like I said: I don't have bail money, if you go to juvie, it's all you, sunshine," Sebastian playfully pushed at him with a scoff. "Seriously though…" the next question he asked burned as he asked it. "Do you think you can get Blaine back?"

There was a pause, Sebastian shrugging his shoulders. "I love him… and I love him so much that I need him by my side, but as of right now I can't look at him when Ernie is next to me, taunting me that he has a house full of elves that make him cookies at his command and I have to pay for them."

Karofsky shook his head. "Another Keebler Elf joke, really?"

"I've got a whole notebook full of insults directed toward Kurt. I just open up to a random page before I got out for coffee and then I pick one to hurl at his gay, crooked face," he took a deep breath. "Honestly, I just want to feel like I'm something again… Blaine makes me feel something… I don't want to be numb from the waist up anymore."

Karofsky moved to stroke Sebastian's face, feeling him kiss up against his palm. "You don't have to worry about anything. It's all going to sort itself out. Don't you worry your pretty little head, sunshine. Everything's going to be okay."

He stood up to walk toward the door, hearing Sebastian call out to him. "Pick up wine on the way back. I'm starting to get hungry and if you don't hurry I'm going to start drinking hairspray."

As he walked out the door, he knew that there was one thing he had to do. No matter what, no matter how much blood was shed, he needed to make Sebastian smile again. It was all he wanted. He walked toward his car, looking back at the house as his phone vibrated with a text from the Devil himself.

"_Don't get white zinfandel, I intend on keeping my testicles thank you very much. Besides, I think you'd miss them too! ;D _"

He didn't want to lose the moments like these, the moments where he and Sebastian would joke around with one another, where they would torment each other until they either got pissed or wound up snuggling in a hotel room trying to get away from the cruel world that was around them. With a sigh, he put his phone away; this was going to be the confrontation of a lifetime.

OOOOO

Blaine walked into the coffee shop. This was the first time that he had been here without Kurt or Sebastian in a long time. It was the first time he had been there in two days, since he had severed ties with Sebastian, there were too many memories there. Everything had to many memories: his whole house was laced with moments with Sebastian, everything that he once was, everything that he wanted to be. He walked in and looked around, seeing Karofsky sitting at a table, looking straight at him. Every step felt like a mile, every minute felt like a decade as he moved closer to him, sitting down, looking him in the eye.

"You showed," Karofsky took a sip of coffee. "I thought you were going to skip out."

Blaine took a deep breath. He had to get this over with. "You wanted to talk about Sebastian?"

Karofsky took another sip followed by a condescending laugh. "I do actually," his eyes burned with poison as their eyes met in a deep, cold stare. "I want you to tell me what the hell you're doing and who the hell you think you are?"

Blaine had so much rage toward this guy. The first moment that they met, they didn't get off on the right foot. He wound up getting shoved into a wall, probably would have gotten the shit kicked out of him if Kurt didn't intervene. He looked at Karofsky. He had all the answers. This person, the only person who he could never forgive for what he had done, was the only person who had information on Sebastian. He was the only one who had talked to him in two days. With a deep breath, Blaine decided to play his game.

"Is this about me dumping, Sebastian?" Blaine took another deep breath. "I had to be done."

"Did it?" Karofsky was still condescending, he thought he knew everything. "Tell me why it _had to be done_, and I don't want to hear any bullshit."

Blaine responded quickly. "Because I love someone else… because I owe someone else. He loves me, he was good to me, he has opened my eyes, and I owe it to him to stay with him. I love Kurt…"

Karofsky then asked a single question, his hand wrapped tightly around the coffee cup. "Do you love Sebastian?"

His heart stopped. He always imagined that this answer would be easier to say: yes or no. He couldn't come up with the words. All he could think about was every moment he had shared with Sebastian from meeting him for the first time to the moment where they parted ways. He remembered the laughs, the smiles, the passion—he remembered everything. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought back to those moments. Everything was sacred back then. The sound of his voice, his smile, the way his body felt so close to his. Thinking back to Friday night, the first day that he kissed him, Blaine knew that the answer was easy.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head, his whole body shaking as he struggled to find his voice. "I love him," he watched Karofsky freeze, almost as if he stopped breathing. "I love him, is that what you want to hear? I love him so much that it literally burns when I'm not around him. I feel like I'm chained to him, but now as I pull the chain, there's nothing there… because I was too weak to hold onto him," he swallowed hard thinking back to those sweet fleeting moments. "I love him… but I was too weak to be with him. I'm too weak for him…"

Karofsky shook his head. "You used him… let's be honest."

"No!" Blaine's voice was little too loud. "It wasn't like that. I know people use him and he uses people, but it wasn't like that for me. I wanted to be with him… I still want to be with him, but I owe Kurt… I can't lose him now…" he knew it was cruel, but he didn't know what else to say. "Kurt is going to New York next year, and I'm going to be here… I want Sebastian to wait for me."

Karofsky scoffed again. Blaine wanted to reach over the table and strangle the life out of him. This person had the nerve to try to tell Blaine what to do, to tell him how to treat people. He didn't know anything. He didn't know how Blaine and Sebastian kissed. He didn't know how they spoke. He didn't know how they felt. Opening his mouth, Blaine started to get cruel.

"He couldn't even tell me he loves me. I can't trade love for that," he shook his head as he continued to speak. "I love him but…"

"He loves you, asshole," Blaine froze at those words. "He loves you more than anything. Do you know what he's been doing for the past two days? Drinking and crying," Karofsky pressed his hand to the table. "He would just lay there all day asking what he did wrong and why you did that to him."

Blaine's heart broke at those words. "I-I thought he would take it better…"

"He's not a robot, Blaine. He has feelings, granted most of them are homicidal or hedonistic, but he does have feelings. Sebastian is more vulnerable than you know, why the hell do you think he acts the way he does? It's because it's all he knows how to do. He takes his emotions and he pushed them deep inside of him, he's going to give himself cancer," he looked away. Blaine knew that Karofsky couldn't look at him. He knew that it disgusted him, that someone could treat a person who loved them so dearly so horribly. "So that's not it. Sure he can't say he loves you, but did you ever think that maybe he's never said it to anyone but his parents before? He's scared, terrified to be exact."

Blaine shook his head, trying his hardest to understand this situation. For the first time in two days, he felt sick, like he was going to vomit. "Why are telling me this?"

Karofsky took another sip of coffee. "Because this is your chance to tell me that you used him. That he wasn't anything to you… that you don't care about him… that you never cared about him…"

Blaine lost control, slamming his hands onto the table, his voice a little too loud for a public setting. "Don't you dare say I don't care about him! You think you know everything, you don't! It was real to me! It was real! So don't sit there and try to rewrite history like you were there!" He took a deep breath, watching Karofsky look away with a sarcastic scoff, people periodically looking over at them to see what the ruckus was. "I'm scared too… I'm scared of him… I'm scared that I'm not good enough for him… I'm scared that I'm going to screw up the best thing that has ever happened to me. Look at him, he's the most beautiful person I've met and he came to me… he wanted me… he did everything to get to me… I wanted to do everything I did with him… because I fell in love with him. I look at Sebastian and I feel things I've _never _felt with Kurt. And now you're sitting there telling me it was nothing… you don't know anything, Karofsky, stop pretending you do."

They looked into each other's eyes, Blaine trying desperately to find what Karofsky's angle was in all of this, why he cared so much about Sebastian, why he couldn't just let it die regularly, why he couldn't leave them alone. He looked deeper into his eyes as he thought he saw a glimpse of what it was about. His heart stopped at it all made sense.

"Oh my God," Blaine shook his head, sitting back in his chair, smiling condescendingly. "You care about Sebastian," he laughed as he shook his head more. "Or is it that you want Kurt so badly that you want me out of the way? Let me be clear about something," he leaned forward, his voice low. "I need Kurt right now… I'm good enough for him… you're not… and if you're not good enough for Kurt you are definitely not even close to good enough for Sebastian… not even close…"

Just like that in an instant, he felt a warm splash on his face. Coffee, Karofsky had thrown coffee in his face, hot coffee. He let out a strangled cry as he wiped the coffee away from his eyes, looking through blurry vision at Karofsky who was smiling at him, putting the cup back on the table with a vicious laugh.

"I'm so sorry about that," he stood up looking down at Blaine. "Now let me be _perfectly_ clear about something, glitter tux: if you come near Sebastian, it won't be coffee in your face next time, it'll be my fist. Stay away from him…"

Blaine watched as Karofsky walked away from the table, wiping the coffee out of his eyes, just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, that this day was officially the worst day of the last week, he got a text from Sebastian. His heart fluttered as he thought that everything was going to go away, that everything was going to be perfect, his body shook as he read the text.

"_I hope you keep an eye on Kurt for the next few days, God forbid something happen to that hideous, misshapen gay face of his. I've been craving cookies lately. Talk to you later, killer. Stay gorgeous. ;)_"

It was then when he realized that without him constantly showering Sebastian with positive reinforcement the war had started. World War Three had started: Karofsky vs. Blaine, Sebastian vs. Kurt, Kurt vs. Blaine, and Sebastian vs. Blaine. He wiped the coffee off of his face as he realized one thing: Hell had come to earth and Sebastian was leading the charge.

OOOOO

Karofsky walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. That was disaster. His conversation with Blaine was everything that didn't want it to be. Seeing his face, seeing the look in his eyes, it showed that Blaine did care, he cared, but he was too scared to do anything about it. Sebastian was more to Blaine than either of them would ever understand. That made it all the worse. He wished that he could have heard Blaine confess that he used Sebastian, that it was a game to him. All he saw were the tears in Blaine's eyes, all he heard was the gravel in his voice as he tried to defend that he cared about Sebastian, that he loved him, but didn't love him enough to fight for him. Karofsky let out a deep breath as he made his way to the stairs, seeing Sebastian sitting on the staircase.

"I got you some more wine," he set the bottle on the bottom of the staircase. "All they had was white wine, but I didn't think that you would mind too much. I'll get you some more red tomorrow. I know that's your favorite…"

"You went to talk to him, didn't you?" Sebastian's voice was shaking as he looked down at Karofsky. He had been crying again, yet another mood shift. He couldn't put up the tough act anymore, he didn't have the energy. "You saw Blaine, didn't you?"

Karofsky swallowed hard as he walked up the steps. "Sebastian…"

"What did he say?" Green eyes were fixated on the ground. "Did you hurt him?"

"No," Karofsky moved to the step Sebastian was on, sitting next to him. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. I wanted to defend your honor. I did however throw coffee in his face."

Sebastian took a deep breath, swallowing audibly on a hiccup. "You don't need to defend me. I can take care of myself. I can fight my own battles."

Enough was enough, there was only so much of this Karofsky could take. "Can you stop being so damn independent. I know you need help. I've spoon-fed you, I've tucked you in for the past two nights, I've wiped away your tears, I've done everything for you in the past two days except for wiping your ass. I'm sorry that I took the initiative to confront Blaine and tell him how much of a wreck you've been."

Sebastian was speechless, his eyes falling to the ground as more tears welled up in his eyes. He knew what this was. The past few days, all of the tears could be attributed to so much: Sebastian's parents abandoning him, Blaine breaking up with him, the copious amounts of alcohol, and the fact that it was like he needed someone, like he was dependent on them.

"When I look at you, Sebastian, I want to see the same person who used me at the bar. I want to see that guy grow into the same person who called me up a week later for drinks, who spent countless nights in hotel rooms getting drunk with me, who showed me that it does get better, who showed me that being gay isn't a death sentence," he watched as Sebastian looked into his eyes. "I want to see the guy who drove me insane that one night, who I vowed I would never talk to again, the one who forced me to come back to him. I want to see the Sebastian that I love…" Sebastian's eyes lit up with anxiety as he shook his head, not wanting to hear the very three words that had torn his whole world apart. "I love you, Sebastian, and I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Sebastian looked away. "Davey… I…"

Karofsky moved to stroke Sebastian's cheek hearing him let out a deep breath. "For right now, I want you to forget about Blaine… and I want to forget about Kurt… I want us to forget everything that's been cutting us down and just realize that we're here… we're still alive…"

He moved to kiss at his lips. The words that Blaine said, everything Blaine had ever done to them; it was enough to make Karofsky look at Sebastian for comfort, for reassurance, for the will to go on in a crazy world. Sebastian kissed back, pressing a hand to the older boy's cheek, letting out a small moan, his body moving closer. Never had Sebastian seemed so powerless, so weak, so vulnerable when they kissed. Pulling him closer, he pressed a hand to the small of the Warbler's back, hearing him let out a deep breath, swallowing a moan. Pulling him closer still, everything disappeared. There was no more pain, only this.

Slowly, he lifted Sebastian onto his lap before standing up, carrying him up the stairs still kissing at his lips, pressing his body to the wall of the hallway, kissing at his neck. Sebastian was shaking, shuddering under his touch, his legs tightening around Karofsky's waist, his hands pressed firmly to his shoulders, small breaths, shaky moans leaving his lips. Their lips met again, Karofsky moving to the wall across from them, hearing Sebastian yelp as he was pushed against the hard surface. They kissed deeper, Sebastian's body trembling, his hands shaking.

"Dave…" Sebastian's voice was quiet, deep in his throat as he kissed at Karofsky's nose. "Dave…"

Their lips met again. Karofsky moved to the door of Sebastian's bedroom, moving through the threshold, pressing Sebastian to his bedroom wall, running kisses down his neck. He felt the Warbler's pulse against his lips, getting lost in the hurried pace of his heart, the ragged sounds of his breathing as he moaned deep in his throat. Kissing deeper at his neck, he felt Sebastian's hand move to the back of his head.

"I want you…" Sebastian's voice was soft, a small whisper barely audible over the sound of his breathing. "Dave… please…"

They moved to the bed, lying on their sides, facing each other, Karofsky's hand on Sebastian's cheek as he moved to kiss at his lips, his hand sliding down his body to rest on the small of his back, pulling him closer. After everything that they had been through—the games and the blackmail—Karofsky couldn't believe he was doing this. Yet at the same time, he felt secure, safe, like for once in his life Sebastian wasn't going to hurt him, that nothing could hurt him. He kissed at Sebastian's forehead, his hands moving to pull the Warbler's t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground.

As he kissed at Sebastian's collarbones, feeling him tremble at the sensation, Karofsky heard him say one statement: "I have condoms…"

"No," Karofsky whispered, kissing at Sebastian's pulse point, his muscles tightening. "We don't need a condom… because I'm not going to be making love to you. Right now, I just want to feel you…" his hand moved to the button of Sebastian's jeans. "I want to touch you…"

Their eyes met before the moved closer, running their noses together. "Dave…"

"I want to make you feel incredible…" Sebastian swallowed hard as his pants were undone, Karofsky unzipping them. "Just you… I don't want you to think I'm using you…" he pulled Sebastian's pants down, taking his boxers with them, freeing his hardening erection. "I'm getting no physical pleasure out of this… just the satisfaction of knowing that I was with you…" Sebastian took a deep breath, his eyes glazed with lust and anticipation. "I want to make it all go away… the pain in your heart… I'm going to make it go away, Sebastian…"

Sebastian answered Karofsky's question before he even had the chance to ask it. "I have lube in the drawer… pick which one you want to use…"

Karofsky moved from Sebastian's body, watching through peripheral vision as he breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling seductively with every inhalation and exhalation, his head turning as he leaned deeper into the pillow, his green eyes sparkling in the dim light from the hallway cascading into the bedroom. Looking back in the drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant, opening it, squeezing it into his hand as he moved back onto the bed, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Their lips met in a deep kiss, Sebastian sitting up, moving off of the bed, wrapping his arms around Karofsky's shoulders. They separated looking into each other's eyes. He didn't say it. Sebastian couldn't say it, but Karofsky knew that he felt it. There was love between them, not romantic love. This was not a fairytale, this was not a romantic comedy, they were not going to gallop off into the delusional sunset together riding on a magical glittery unicorn via the rainbow bridge. The love that they shared was deeper than that. Even through the violent fights and the heart wrenching betrayals, they still gravitated to each other. They loved each other's souls, not bodies, not hearts—they loved each other just for being them. He kissed at Sebastian's neck, pushing him back to the bed.

"Davey…" Sebastian swallowed hard, painfully, his lips trembling as he closed his eyes, turning away. "Davey…"

He rested his left hand on Sebastian's chest, moving his lubricant moist hand to Sebastian's erection, feeling his heart race as he let out a moan, fingers against him. Sebastian's heart raced as Karofsky moved his hand up and down his length once, feeling the Warbler shudder under his touch. He repeated the motion, Sebastian throwing his head back, swallowing on a moan. He increased the speed; Sebastian rolling his hips into his grip, his mouth hung open on deep breaths. He kissed as his neck, hand still to the younger boy's chest, feelings his heart race, the beats reverberating through his body. He could feel the life in his body; see his soul in his eyes. As Karofsky squeezed gently at Sebastian's erection, he kissed at his cheek, hearing him let out a small whimper.

"I can feel your heart beating, Sebastian… I can feel you…" Karofsky kissed at him again. "I love you… I love you and I'm still here for you… I'm not going anywhere…"

Sebastian moved his left hand to press against Karofsky's on his chest their fingers lacing together, their eyes meeting in a deep glance. They speed increased, Sebastian's body shuddering as they kissed again, bucking into the movements of Karofsky's hand, his right and on Karofsky's back, pulling at his shirt. It took all that Karofsky had to not push to far, not push Sebastian to the edge, not to make love to him. The way Sebastian was responding: the moans, the movements, the seduction in his eyes— it was too much to take. The urges got stronger as he kissed at his lips, Sebastian's hand on his back, pushing against him.

"Sebastian," he could feel the pulsations getting closer, his heart racing, his lips trembling. He moved his hand to the tip, running his fingers along him, teasing him, Sebastian letting out a small shriek as he arched off of the bed. He ran his finger down, Sebastian's eyes closed tightly, his toes curling, grasping at the sheets. "Sebastian…"

Wrapping his hand around Sebastian's erection again, he pushed the Warbler deeper into the bed, increasing the speed and the force. The pulsations, the moans, the fingers laced with his, it was all too much, too intense. Looking at Sebastian's face in the dim lighting on the room, he watched as his mouth was hung open on deep breaths, a small blush rolling across his face. He was close. Karofsky kissed at his cheek, the hand on his back moving to the pillows, grasping a fistful. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest at an inhuman pace.

"Dave…" Sebastian's whole body tightened as he let out a deep moan.

At that moment he came, hard. Karofsky felt Sebastian's heart skip a beat, his body shaking, a deep moan, sounding almost painful, passed his lips. As it ended, Sebastian fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily, eyes half closed, his limbs shaking slightly from exhaustion and euphoria. Karofsky moved his hand away, semen laced on his fingers. He brought a finger to Sebastian's mouth, watching as he licked it clean, his eyes closed as he swallowed the taste, letting out a deep breath. Karofsky moved his finger to his own mouth, sucking the semen off, Sebastian's eyes lighting up as he watched him suck and lick, tasting him.

Sebastian then said one thing that Karofsky never thought that he'd ever hear. "I love you too, Dave…"

Those three words. Those words that he was too scared to tell Blaine had just passed his lips. He didn't know if it was the orgasm talking or if it was Sebastian finally letting down a few walls. Moving closer to him, kissing at his lips, he didn't ask questions. He just wrapped his arms around him, resting on his shoulder, hearing his breathing start to calm, listening as his heart started to slow.

Tomorrow was another day, another day for the two of them to constantly get cut down, for the two of them to struggle to survive in a world that hated them. For once in his life, Dave Karofsky wished his life could be like this moment forever. To throw away all of their feelings for people who would never care as much as they did, to throw away the lives that they were living, and be like this forever. The last place that Dave Karofsky thought he would ever want to be in was in a bed with Sebastian Smythe. He wished tomorrow didn't have to come.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a little bit more lighthearted, still dark (it'll be dark for the next for chapters), but there were glimmer of lights here and there. And before everyobody starts thinking that Sebastian and Karofsky are going to run off and live happily ever after just like that, I'm going to tell you that there are different kinds of love (their love will be highlighted in the next few chapters and will continue to be expanded on until the end of the story... which is a long time away since I don't know how to end it yet.)<p>

There will also be more drink throwing (love drink throwing, it makes you feel SO good.)

The next chapter, Blaine tries a little too aggressively to keep Kurt close to him while Karofsky and Sebastian team up and start formulating plans (yes, Karofsky has found himself another Lady Macbeth). Other drama will ensue.

I also want to thank everyone who has been reading my tumblr, it means a lot to me. You can still check it out, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is extremely strong language, copious underage drinking, almost rape, violence, and some sexuality (mostly kissing.) This also very LONG. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, trying my hardest to correct this habit.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

**Timeline: **I know some of you were curious about how this has only been going on for seven days. Here's how the time is broken up:

Friday: Chapter 1  
>Saturday: Chapter 2-4<br>Sunday: No Chapter covers this day  
>Monday: Chapter 5-6<br>Tuesday: Chapter 7-8  
>Wednesday: Chapter 9<br>Thursday: Skipped  
>Friday: Chapter 10<br>Saturday: Skipped  
>Sunday: Chapter 11<p>

Hope this clarifies it

* * *

><p>Karofsky woke up to Sebastian resting on his chest, snoring quietly as he snuggled deeper into him. He looked at the clock and looked at the time: it was one in the morning. It had been two days since his confrontation with Blaine, two days since he had been intimate with Sebastian. The next two days were full of cuddles and ice cream. Sebastian was slowly getting better. He wrapped his arm around him, hearing him exhale slowly, snuggling deeper. Holding Sebastian, it was all he could do. Sebastian had fallen apart, reconstructed and fallen apart all over again, it was only a matter of time before he had the grand finale, his final meltdown, his personal supernova. The thought of Sebastian hurting himself, of potentially accidentally killing himself was enough to make Karofsky stay. He pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his head.<p>

This wasn't the love that he wanted. He loved Sebastian— that was true. He loved Sebastian dearly. The only difference between this sick, twisted love and the love that he strived for was that there was no spark. They only loved the comfort that they got from one another; they loved that they could see something in each other that no one would ever see. When he kissed Sebastian, it felt good, but it didn't feel phenomenal, it didn't make him feel weak and strong at the same time, it was just a kiss. No matter how much passion, how much connection there was whenever he was intimate with Sebastian, it was never going to make Karofsky feel whole, it was always going to be missing something. Even as he felt drool pooling on his shirt as Sebastian slept on top of him, he didn't feel anything strong. It was Sebastian, not Kurt.

When he kissed Kurt, it was different from Sebastian. Sebastian was always the one in control of everything, so forceful, so aggressive, so intense. Kurt was different. Kissing him was sweet, innocent, yet there was a connection, something deeper than he ever felt with Sebastian, something that he would trade a hundred Sebastian kisses to get one more. Yet no matter how much he tried he was never going to be with Kurt. No matter what Kurt was tied to Blaine, and there was nothing he could do to shake him away. The only thing he could do was use Sebastian to his advantage. Sebastian was Blaine's weak spot. It would drive him crazy if he saw that Sebastian moved on. He pressed another kiss to the top of Sebastian's head, hearing him let out a small moan.

"Davey, I'm trying to sleep," he snuggled deeper into him. "I'm tired…"

Karofsky placed another kiss on the top of his head, wrapping his arm around him tighter, pressing more kisses. Sebastian opened his eyes, looking up at him with a smile.

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows, rolling onto his stomach to look Karofsky in the eyes. "Why are you waking me up?"

Karofsky smiled stroking his face. "I wanted to hear your voice…"

Sebastian smirked as he rested against Karofsky's chest letting out a deep breath. "You wanted to fool around… you couldn't wait until I woke up," he placed a kiss at Karofsky's chest, taking a deep breath before pressing another one, moving to the older boy's neck.

Sebastian placed a series of kisses against Karofsky's neck, shifting his weight to kiss at him deeper. Feeling Sebastian kiss at him, hearing him whisper barely audible smut made Karofsky realize that this isn't where he wanted to be. He closed his eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss, Sebastian's hands on his shoulders as he moved to climb onto Karofsky's body, straddling him as he kissed him deeper, his tongue passing his lips.

"Sebastian," Karofsky could barely get a word in between kisses. "We need to talk about something."

Sebastian backed away, sitting up, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. "Are you going to leave me too? You know I can castrate you right now, right? Rip your balls off without you being able to do a thing to stop me."

"No," Karofsky shook his head, grasping Sebastian's wrists. "It's about us…"

"_Us_?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What about _us_? Is this about sex?"

The next words made Sebastian turn pale as he stopped breathing. "I think we should start dating. You know… like officially… like boyfriend and boyfriend," he watched as Sebastian shook his head trying to make the words go away, his eyes wide, he was clearly starting to panic. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No you don't… you don't want to be my boyfriend…" he swallowed hard, almost falling off of Karofsky, the older boy catching him before he did. He was borderline panicking. "I like sex. I don't do boyfriends… I don't do commitment… I don't do the whole dating thing…"

"I know you don't…" he felt Sebastian's hands. "You're shaking…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, still shaking his head. "Listen… when I said I loved you… I didn't mean like _that_. I don't want to be with you. I just thought we had a twisted emotional understanding with sexual benefits… I don't want to get too serious… I'm really confused about my feelings. Blaine just left me because I couldn't say I loved him, I think I'm trying to rehearse those words so I don't screw up the rest of my life."

Karofsky opened his mouth to speak, caressing Sebastian's face. "So… _do_ you love me?"

Sebastian swallowed hard, his eyes closed. "I think so… I mean… kind of… I feel different around you than other people. I feel like if you weren't in my life I wouldn't know what to do with myself. That's love, isn't it? I mean, I don't want to marry you, and I feel like if we were together I'd sleep around behind your back and constantly make your life a living Hell. I don't feel the way around you that I do around, Blaine, but there are glimmers of similarities here and there. Is that love? I told you… I don't know what love is…"

Their eyes locked as Karofsky nodded in agreement. "That's love, Sebastian… a lesser level, but that's love… it's friend love…"

Sebastian smiled as he bit at his lip. "You're the first person I ever _friend loved_…"

Karofsky sat up to kiss Sebastian on the lips, pressing his hands to the small of his back. He calmed down, tilting his head back so Karofsky could kiss at his neck, fingernails digging into his skin. He needed to get Sebastian to cooperate. He needed to get him on board with this plan. Kissing at his neck, feeling his hands pressed to his back, Karofsky knew that Sebastian was the key to this whole plan. He was the only person who had the means and the lack of morals to pull it off.

Karofsky backed away, allowing Sebastian to catch his breath. "I didn't mean to spook you. I don't want to push you too far. We're not going to get too serious," Sebastian let out a squeal as they changed positions, Karofsky on top of Sebastian, kissing at his black tank top. "To put it bluntly… I want to make Blaine squirm."

"While I do love a good squirming: why are we doing this?" His breathing as ragged as he tilted his head back as far as it could go, Karofsky taking advantage of the angle as he ran his tongue along Sebastian's Adam's apple. "Why should I parade with you in public when A: you're still in the closet and B: I'm so much better looking than you?" He took a deep breath, licking his lips. "You can't brag about me because you haven't told anyone you're gay and you can't use me to make you feel better because people will ask how much you're paying me, you'll look desperate."

Karofsky groaned as Sebastian swallowed against the pressure of his tongue. "Because you want Blaine back… you've been muttering about him in your sleep…" he looked into Sebastian's eyes, as his body stiffened at that comment. "We can get him back if we team up. I know it's going to be hard for you to forgive him, but if he sees you with someone else… he'll realize that he needs to make a decision, and he needs to make it now. By the end of this he is going to be begging you to come back to him… he's going to be jumping through fire to try to make this all up to you…"

"What's in it for you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I haven't exactly been nice to you over the past week. I recorded our bathroom fuck session and am threatening to send it to your only other friend in the world, why would you do something for me out of the goodness of your heart?"

Karofsky kissed at his lips one more time. "Because Blaine said something to me," Sebastian ran his hand down Karofsky's back, in a sorry attempt to comfort him. "He told me that I'm not good enough for Kurt…"

Sebastian moved forward to kiss Karofsky on the lips, shockingly sympathetic. "Hey, don't listen to Blaine. He's an idiot. You're more than good enough for Kurt. Clearly he's threatened because you're not a two-timing, heartbreaking asshole," he kissed at Karofsky's neck, his hands pressed to his back. "You know what, I've been bored lately. Being with Blaine made me strangely tame. I think it's time for them to see what Sebastian Smythe does the best: merciless torment," he smiled deviously, licking his lips. "You want Kurt. I want Blaine. We do this and we get them."

"Blaine won't be able to stand that you're with someone else. It'll literally drive him crazy…" Karofsky kissed at Sebastian's forehead.

"And Kurt will feel so sorry for you because you have to date a heartless slut-pig that he'll be all over you trying to save you from my evil, sadistic ways," Sebastian moved forward to kiss Karofsky again. "I think this is the start a beautiful partnership. I didn't know you had it in you to be so sneaky…"

"I picked up a thing or two watching you mercilessly cut people down," Karofsky smiled between kisses.

Their hands linked, as they kissed each other viciously, Karofsky pulling Sebastian off of the bed, pushing him to the wall, moving to kiss at his chest, hearing him let out a series of deep breaths coupled with small growls as their lips met again. They had their best conversations when they made out. Karofsky was convinced that the only way a person could get Sebastian to listen to them was to turn him on. Their hands were still linked, their bodies pressed together as they separating, rubbing their noses along each other.

"But I have a tiny condition," Sebastian let out a groan as he was pushed deeper into the wall. "If we're going to be pretending to date… I'm going to need regular _inspiration_… if you know what I mean."

Karofsky backed away from him. "This is a fake relationship, Sebastian."

"Well I'm ending this fake relationship if you don't put out…" Sebastian rolled his eyes, leaning into the wall. "Listen… I just want to have sex a couple of times… it's not like we haven't done it before…"

Karofsky shook his head. "If you get to add a clause, I do too…" he took a deep breath fearing Sebastian's response. "I want you to erase that recording of us having sex. It's disgusting that you recorded that and I think in our fake relationship you should treat me with a little more respect."

Sebastian scoffed with a condescending smirk. "Now now, if I did that how am I supposed to know you won't betray me? I care about you, Davey, but I don't trust you right now. You've been talking with Kurt a lot. You've been caving into his whims… I need leverage to make sure I get what I want … I'm tired of the bullshit…"

"Fine, you can keep the recording…" Sebastian chuckled deep in his throat. "But if you send it to Kurt without telling me first I'm going to destroy you."

"Fine," Sebastian took a deep breath. "We have a deal…"

OOOOO

Blaine was barely able to get to sleep the past two days, the idea of what Sebastian had in store kept him up all night. Throughout the two months that he had known Sebastian, he never seen him do anything too evil. The vilest thing he had ever done was convince him to cheat on Kurt without any remorse. This was different. He was starting to see the person who everyone described, the ruthless person that would cut down anyone and anything that got in his way. It was scaring Blaine to death.

Today was going to be different. He was going to distract himself from his urges to track Sebastian down to see what he was up to these days. This was the first time in months that he didn't have to hide that he was getting text messages or that he was seeing someone behind Kurt's back. Today was going to be a Kurt, Sebastian, and Karofsky free day. Today Blaine was hanging out with some of his old friends. It had been a while since he had talked to the Warblers. Part of him was too embarrassed because of what was going on between him and Sebastian, the growing chemistry and how he started to fall in love with him weeks before he kissed him.

He had gone to Westerville to get coffee today; he needed to get something off of his chest with his friends. After two days of feeling edgy, scared, vulnerable, he thought that it was time that his life started having some sort of normalcy again. Sebastian didn't dictate his life. He was his own person. No matter what Sebastian had in store, he had to keep telling himself that it was just a heartbroken retaliation and that he was acting tough and nothing was going to come of this. Sipping from his coffee cup he looked at the people that he had turned his back on, the only people who mattered to him. The conversation was mostly catching up. It was time to break the ice.

"I cheated on Kurt," Blaine waited for the reaction, for all of them to get up and leave, but he shocked to see that they were still there, staring blankly.

"Like cheated _how_?" Nick's voice was quiet as he looked around the shop as if he was waiting for Kurt to randomly appear.

Blaine needed to tell someone. It was getting to strong to handle. All he thought about was Sebastian. All he could see was Sebastian. All that he could hear was Sebastian. He was breathing Sebastian. He took a deep breath. He needed to do this.

"I slept with someone else," Blaine closed his eyes. The verbal assault was going to start now.

Jeff shook his head. "How?"

"Do I really have to tell you how gay sex works?" Blaine took another sip of coffee, looking down at the table. "I had sex with someone else…"

Nick and Jeff exchanged looks before looking over at Thad and David, their eyes falling back on Blaine. "W-who?"

Blaine knew this was going to be the thing that sent them over the edge. He closed his eyes, putting his coffee back to the table. His voice was a low whisper. "Sebastian Smythe…"

Thad's jaw dropped. "Sebastian Smythe? Like Warbler Sebastian Smythe? Like the Sebastian Smythe who you told Kurt meant nothing to you?"

"I guess he means something now," David shook his head, looking over at Blaine. "What the hell were you thinking? I thought you and Kurt were going to run off to New York together…"

"I thought you two were going to get married and adopt a whole bunch of kids," Thad was still in shock. "_Sebastian_?"

"Why are you guys so caught up on who it was?" Blaine looked over at the doorway and then back at them. "Sebastian's hot… I like him… we have fun… well _had _fun. I haven't talked in days," Blaine looked back at them, looking down at his cup. "How has he been?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Well last Wednesday after you stopped by he was just in the hallway crying. Then he ran out of the building and we hadn't seen him for days. He told the school that he had a severe family emergency, like a cousin died or something. I think he just did that so he wouldn't get kicked out."

"Wednesday was the day that I broke things off with him," Blaine couldn't believe it. He though Sebastian was going to take it better. He desperately wanted him to take it better than this. "Oh my God…"

"Well thanks to you, we have made no progress toward Regionals," Thad shook his head as he took a quick sip of coffee. "Christmas break is coming up and we got nothing. Without Sebastian we have nothing… if he continues to skip school for sexual reasons, we may just have to get a new lead singer… or have constant Sunday practices like today…"

Blaine shook his head as they continued to argue about their plans for Regionals. Sebastian spent all of Wednesday crying. All of the Sebastian horror stories were lining up. He had broken his heart. Blaine Anderson had done the unthinkable. He had made Sebastian cry and now he was going to pay the price. He took another sip of coffee as he looked at the door, seeing Sebastian walk through with a smile on his face. Sebastian was _smiling_. He almost got out of his chair to walk up to him, but was afraid of what Sebastian had in store after making him spend days in exile. Leaning back in his chair, he looked over at Sebastian, his hands shaking as he knew that things were never going to be the same.

"He doesn't look to unhappy right now," Blaine watched as the Warblers looked over at him, then away. "What happened to make him so chipper? He's like… _glowing_."

Nick answered almost instantly. "He's apparently seeing someone new. He was bragging about it at rehearsal today. He was down for the whole weekend and then he hooked up with a friend and he comforted him. They apparently spent all weekend in bed together."

Jeff shook his head. "That guy is something else. I've never seen someone get over something that emotionally crippling that fast. That Dan Kerensky must be a great guy…"

"I thought it was Dale Kerensky…" Nick looked over at Jeff. "Or was it _Dane _Kerensky."

Blaine's heart stopped as he connected the dots. "Dave Karofsky?"

Nick looked over at Blaine. "Is there a problem?" Blaine got out of seat and walked toward Sebastian who was now sitting at a table at the other end of the shop, looking at his phone. "Blaine, let Sebastian cool off!" Nick pulled at Blaine's sleeve, trying to bring him back to the table. "That guy is a beast when he's angry… and this Karofsky guy is most likely a rebound so he can get over you… he's still pissed at you."

"When we said your name in rehearsal he told us to stop talking about you. Then he went on and on about how we lost Regionals last year because _Blaine Anderson is an asshole_ and how _Blaine Anderson is a selfish prick_," Jeff looked over at Sebastian who was smiling as he sent another message on his phone, taking a sip of coffee. "He just got that coffee. It's full and hot… _scalding _hot…"

"He probably put booze in it or something, that's gonna burn when it hits your face after he snaps your nose off with his bare hands. That's where that drink is going if you go near him, in your face," Thad looked over at Sebastian. "He's _really _pissed at you… and when he gets pissed someone winds up dead… or bleeding… or in traction"

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, smiling at his phone. It infuriated him how much attention Sebastian got, how people would always look at him. Male or female, it didn't matter, Sebastian just exuded sex. It pissed Blaine off that no matter how much he tried to tame him, it did nothing. He should be over it, he was with Kurt, Sebastian was free to do what he wanted. It was Karofsky, damn Karofsky, the same jerk who had threatened him only days ago. He got out of his seat and walked toward Sebastian. It was only days ago when he was still able to kiss him, to hold him, to look into his eyes and see something, now he couldn't touch him. He walked toward him, watching him take another sip of coffee, licking his lips before he swallowed, sending another message with a smirk on his face. Finally Blaine was right there, standing next to the table, watching as he took another long, seductive sip of his coffee.

"Hey," Blaine looked down at Sebastian watching as Sebastian looked up at him, still drinking from his cup. "Haven't seen you around lately."

Sebastian swallowed his mouthful of coffee, shivers rolling down Blaine's spine as he did. "Yeah, I've been really busy…"

Blaine moved to sit down across from Sebastian, looking over his shoulder to see his friends watching him, waiting for the altercation to start. "Busy doing who?"

Sebastian laughed condescendingly, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Aw… is Blaine Anderson jealous that I'm fucking someone else?" He pouted his lips sarcastically. "I'm so very sorry for hurting your feelings… how about I make it up to you and we can do facials over the phone, or we can gut frisky and I'll let out kiss me on my jaw? After all that's what turns you on, right?"

Blaine knew that was a stab at Kurt. "Sebastian…"

"I get it, Blaine. You like him more than me. Maybe for some strange reason he turns you on. Maybe it's because you're trying to pull the ruby out of his belly button on that disgusting hairless pot belly of his, who wouldn't want their own personal Treasure Troll?" Sebastian grabbed his coffee cup, licking the rim before bringing it to his lips. "But you weren't thinking of Kurt when you were on that couch at Dalton with my tongue up your ass…"

"Sebastian…" Blaine watched as he brought the coffee cup to his lips, taking a short sip. "I know about Karofsky…"

"Then you know that he's my boyfriend now…" those words sent chills down Blaine's spine his heart stopping in his chest. "He was there for me, Blaine. You broke my heart, you broke everything and he was there to help me. He held me in his arms and…" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Everything felt right again… I felt like I meant something again… I felt like I could do anything… he gave me everything you took away from me."

Blaine shook his head, he wasn't hearing this. "We broke up four days ago…"

"And we were only together for five. I work fast, Blaine," Sebastian swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "I can't put my life on hold for you. I'm not going to wait around for you to dump Kurt. I'm not going to pursue you anymore. You made it quite clear how you feel about me."

This wasn't happening. "Sebastian… I… I know that it's confusing right now… but however confusing it is for you, it's a thousand times more confusing for me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Full of excuses. You make me sound like the bad guy for not saying that I love you… yet at the same time you never said that you love me. So why exactly am I being crucified for something that you can't say either?"

"Sebastian…" Blaine shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Sebastian… I…"

It was then Sebastian smiled, mocking Blaine. "Wow… you wanted me to say something that you couldn't. That's the most selfish bullshit I have ever heard in my whole life, and I was just abandoned by my parents."

Blaine could swear that he could see more tears in Sebastian's eyes. "Your parents abandoned you? So you're all alone in your house?"

"They said they were going to be in Paris for business for a few months, they said they would be back in December. Well it's almost Christmas and I haven't seen a trace of them. They sent me a text on Wednesday saying that they aren't coming back until next year," Sebastian looked down at the table, hands tight on his coffee cup.

"Your parents are just busy…" Blaine knew that he wasn't in any position to try to comfort Sebastian.

"_Busy_? Busy my ass. They just want to get away from me; everyone wants to get away from me. I can see why. I'm not a nice person. Hell, I'm probably the biggest douche that I've ever met in my life. These past few weeks have been rough on me. My parents hate me. They ran to Paris and they're most likely not coming back. The second I turn eighteen, they're never speaking to me again. I thought I was going to get through it because I had you…" Sebastian closed his eyes, his voice trailing off as he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "But in the end you're just like them, you're just like everyone else. You're not Jesus. You're not an angel. You're not perfect. You're a scared little boy who can't make decisions for himself because he's afraid of what everyone else will think if he makes a mistake."

Blaine could feel his blood boil. "And you think _you_ know me…"

"Yes, I do. I'm the only person who has seen the real you, the one who makes mistakes and doesn't apologize for them, the one who is sick of being this demi-god, like you're some deity that was born just to make everyone happy. The funny thing is that when you make everyone else happy, you cast aside the one person who has never judged you, the only person who doesn't have these inhuman expectations of you. Sure, by definition you're not perfect. But to me you're perfect the way you are when you don't try and I hate who you are right now. I hate the person that Kurt makes you."

Blaine swallowed hard as he fought the urge to hold his hand, to lean over the table and kiss him. Seeing Sebastian like this, so raw, so shameless, cutting him down so effortlessly, it made him suddenly regret severing ties from him. He bit at his lip as Sebastian glared at him, shaking his head slightly. His hand was tight on the coffee cup, his fingers shaking. Blaine looked at Sebastian's hand, feeling his own hand tingle as he longed to hold it, to lace his fingers with his, to kiss at his knuckles. He wanted more than anything to be the one who was by Sebastian's side, but he was too much of a coward to do anything about it. Never had he been so weak that he didn't go after the things that he wanted. Looking at Sebastian he knew that he had destroyed any chance that he ever had with him.

"Can we just erase it?" Blaine felt his heart race, his face feel warm as he asked that question, watching Sebastian's eyes fixate on him, wide in shock from the question. "Can we just go back to being the way we were before? Can you ever forgive me?"

"You want me to forgive you?" Sebastian shook his head. "I can't. You're still with Kurt. You love Kurt. Go back to him. Go be all you can be, be happy," his eyes were sparkling as he tried to hold back a cocktail of emotions. "You can't erase that. You can't erase the fact that you chose him over me, and you're _always_ going to choose him over me…"

Blaine closed his eyes, moving forward to grasp Sebastian's hand, his brain and body not making a connection as he laced his fingers through Sebastian's unconsciously. Opening his eyes, he watched as Sebastian looked down at their union, not pulling away, his hand shaking. Blaine knew this was wrong, he knew that he had to let go. He thought this was going to be easy, he thought that he could just cut Sebastian out of his life and everything was going to be normal. He couldn't even go four days without him. Sebastian was his drug, and he needed him.

Just like that Sebastian pulled his hand away. "I can't do this. I have boyfriend…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "So do I…"

"Then why are you here?" Sebastian's voice was low in his throat. "Why are we doing this? We're over. You ended us. I've moved on, Blaine. I'm not just going to sit on my ass and wait for you to grow some balls and man up. You should move on too."

"Who says that we have to be committed? You know what you told me the first time we went out together? You told me that it didn't bother you if I had a boyfriend," he watched as Sebastian rolled his eyes, getting fed up with this conversation. "Well you being with Karofsky doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. We can still mess around."

Suddenly Blaine wanted to go back to Thad and Jeff and kick them in the faces. The next sensation that he felt on his face was hot, scalding—Sebastian had just thrown coffee in his face. He opened his eyes, the hot liquid producing tears as he licked at his lips, seeing the look on Sebastian's face, it was a look of disgust, of betrayal. For the first time he didn't see any love in Sebastian's eyes, only his pain.

"Now you're covered with coffee," Sebastian stood up, putting the cup to the table forcefully, as he looked down at Blaine. "You should go home and change your clothes, then call Kurt up and go to a movie or something. When you think of me, think of this coffee on your face. Think of the pain, because that's all that we cause each other."

Blaine wiped the coffee out of his eyes as Sebastian walked away. "You don't need to settle for him, Sebastian. You're better than Karofsky…"

Sebastian turned around looking at him, crossing his arms to his chest. "Go home and play with your friends and I'll go play with mine…"

Blaine watched as Sebastian walked out of the coffee shop, for the first time in his life he knew what real pain was.

OOOOO

Karofsky knew that Sebastian had been gone for way too long. He was supposed to just be getting a coffee and some fresh air, but all of a sudden it had been an hour since he left after he had come back from an emergency Sunday Warbler meeting. He sat on Sebastian's bed, waiting for him to come back, drinking one of Sebastian's bottles of red wine. He almost got through the whole bottle, looking at the clock wondering where the hell Sebastian had gone. It was then that he heard the door open, Sebastian walking up the stairs.

"There you are. I was worried sick. I thought you hurt yourself," Karofsky looked to the doorway to see Sebastian, swollen red eyes and ragged breathing. "Sebastian, what happened? Are you okay?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I saw Blaine…" he closed his eyes, swallowing hard making his way to the bed. "He wanted to apologize to me. He wanted to make it all go away… and for a second I honestly considered doing it," Karofsky sat up on the bed, watching Sebastian shake as he moved to sit down. "I already thought about cheating on you…"

Karofsky handed the glass of wine to Sebastian. "Here, drink this… it'll make you feel better…"

Sebastian was upset. Karofsky could see that the moment that he walked into the room. He chugged the glass of wine, handing it back to Karofsky as he fell onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. Although he knew that he should leave Sebastian alone when he was in a huff, he knew that he couldn't. Sebastian was slowly working up to being very violent and borderline psychotic. He had to keep him calm before he did something that was going to land him in jail. Resting his hands on Sebastian's stomach, he massaged him, looking into his eyes.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Sebastian smiled at that comment, kissing at Karofsky's shoulder. "I'm serious… I will kick his ass… just say the word and he's done…"

"Thank you, but he's half your size. If you sat on him he'd die…" Sebastian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Honestly, I just need to unwind," he let out a deep moan as Karofsky moved his hands to stroke his chest. "I like your hands… nice bear paws…"

Karofsky continued to stroke Sebastian's chest, kissing at his forehead, hearing the younger boy let out a soft coo of pleasure. "You seem tense…" he ran his finger up Sebastian's chest, running it along the column of his throat to chin making it to its final destination: his lips. "I can help you unwind…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he grinned. "Are you going to fuck me?"

"Why do you always think I'm trying to proposition you? Every time I ask you a question you always think it's going to lead to sex," Karofsky watched as Sebastian sucked on his finger, letting out a deep moan. "Sebastian… behave yourself…"

"You are the worst fake boyfriend ever…" Sebastian rolled onto his stomach, moving to resting his arms on Karofsky's lap, looking up into his eyes. "I just threw coffee on Blaine Anderson's head. I think a victory lay is in order…"

"I'm not going to have sex with you every time you do something that makes you feel empowered. You're a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence and torture, I would spend my whole day sleeping with you," Karofsky moved to rub his hands down Sebastian's back, moving down to kiss at the top of his head.

His lips collided with Sebastian's, feeling the Warbler moved to rest on his lap, lifting his body off of the bed to straddle him, his lips still attached. Hands moved to the small of Sebastian's back, feeling Sebastian's hands move to his face, the younger boys lips colliding with Karofsky's neck. It was desperation, Karofsky wasn't an idiot. On the outside Sebastian was kissing him, but in his head he was kissing Blaine. Sliding his tongue past Karofsky's lips, Sebastian moved to undo the buttons on his uniform blazer. This wasn't going to end well.

Karofsky wrapped Sebastian's tie around his hand. "No, no, no. I told you to behave yourself," he ran his nose along Sebastian's hearing him let out a deep breath. "That means no sex for you…"

"Flirty bitch," Sebastian smiled as he leaned him for another kiss. "Fine then, if you're going to help me unwind and it's not sex, how are you going to do it? Are you going to give me another hand job?"

"No… that's sex, Sebastian," he watched the Warbler roll his eyes before he got off of his lap. "I was thinking that we could go get a drink tonight. It's been a while since we've been in public together. I'm starting to think you're ashamed of me…"

Sebastian rolled onto his side, snuggling into one of the pillows. "Drinking on a Sunday night, I didn't think you had it in you…" he looked at the clock, licking his lips. "It's too early to drink… what are we going to do until it's drinking time?"

Karofsky watched as Sebastian's eyes lit up, his body inching toward him. He fell onto the bed, taking Sebastian's lips into a deep kiss, pressing his hands to his shoulders. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried to resist, Sebastian was a magnet. Try as he might he was always going to gravitate toward him. He was slowly sinking, slowly drowning and Sebastian was the only thing keeping his head above the water, the only one who had saved him from his own depression. Even in this plan Sebastian was getting more than Karofsky was. No matter what, Sebastian was always going to get what he wanted.

OOOOO

It had been hours since Blaine saw Sebastian at the coffee shop, hours since he had heard that he had moved on, that everything that they had was over. He was an idiot. He was a fucking idiot for letting it end this way. He had Sebastian. He had him in the palm of his hand. Sebastian was there in his grasp, but he let him slip through his fingers. Somehow in his anger and his loss he had wound up at Kurt's doorstep. Finn was out with Rachel and Burt and Carole were also out for the night.

He knocked on the door. He needed to see him. He needed to prove to himself that everything that he sacrificed was worth it, that Kurt was worth the pain and the heartache. Taking a deep breath, he thought back to the coffee shop, to the way that Sebastian looked at him, to how easily he had given up on their relationship. It was infuriating. But what did he expect: Sebastian was always in constant motion; if he stood still he would die.

Kurt opened the door. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Blaine walked through the doorway without permission. "I needed to see you…"

The door closed, Kurt walking to Blaine. "Is everything okay?"

No, everything was not okay. He desperately wanted to say those words. He wanted to tell him about Sebastian and how he had magically falling into the lap of Dave Karofsky. Everything was flashing through his head, all of the moments with Sebastian from the first time he laid eyes on him to the coffee shop. No matter what, he couldn't let it go, even now as he looked at the person who claimed to love him more than anything he couldn't see anything but Sebastian's tears. Somehow he had torn his whole life apart. He moved closer to Kurt, looking into his eyes, no matter what he couldn't say the words that he wanted. If he just told the truth back when this all started months ago, the first time that he agreed to see Sebastian behind Kurt's back, none of this would have happened. Kurt would have found happiness somewhere else and Blaine would have Sebastian on his arm.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Blaine moved toward Kurt, placing a kiss on his lips. He didn't feel the same sensation he did with Sebastian. "Your parents are out, Finn's out screwing Rachel. I think we should take advantage of this moment."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine… I'm not in the mood."

"Please, Kurt," Blaine moved in for another kiss. "I've severed ties with Sebastian… we don't talk anymore… I think I deserve a little reward…"

He kissed at his lips again, pushing him toward the living room, moving toward a couch. Lowering Kurt's body onto the couch, he heard him let out a yelp of protest, pushing at his chest, shaking his head. Blaine wanted to find it. He wanted to find the spark that kept him with Kurt. He wanted to feel the same way that he did in the beginning of the year. There was nothing in this kisses. Pushing deeper as he pressed Kurt onto the couch, he desperately had to find it.

"Blaine, stop…" Kurt whispered against his boyfriend's lips getting cut off with another kiss. "Blaine… stop…"

Blaine couldn't hear the words. All he could see was Sebastian. All he could hear was Sebastian. This was more important to him than Sebastian, it had to be. In the end he had chosen Kurt, he had severed ties with the one person who didn't want him to try to be perfect and he traded it for a dying relationship. He kissed deeper at Kurt's lips, feeling his hands pressed against his chest. In his quest to make everyone happy, he had destroyed himself. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think while he thought of Sebastian with Karofsky. Hands moved to Kurt's sweater, unbuttoning some of the buttons as he continued to kiss at his lips, muffling any protests.

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice was silenced by Blaine's mouth. "Stop it…"

Blaine opened Kurt's sweater, kissing at his neck. Kurt continued to resist, trying his hardest to push him off. Blaine closed his eyes tightly. What was he doing? What had he become? What was it about that moment at the coffee shop that made him feel this way? Sebastian had moved on. All of the love in the world was never going to erase the pain. It was never going to erase the pain that Blaine had caused him. Feeling Kurt's hand against his chest, he knew that this was just another relationship that he was going to screw up. In the end, the great Blaine Anderson, the new Jesus Christ, God on Earth wasn't worth anything. He was just a hollow casing that wasn't good enough for anyone.

Kurt finally managed to break free, moving to the other side of the room. "I said _stop_! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Blaine sat up on the couch. "I just wanted to be intimate with you. You've been angry lately…"

"And you think molesting me on my couch is going to make it better?" Kurt shook his head as he walked closer to Blaine. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better fix this or you're not going to be my boyfriend anymore…"

Blaine's heart broke at those words. "I have nothing, Kurt. I'm at a school I can't stand, surrounded by people who hate me. I had one single thing that I could lean on, one single thing that was mine…"

"Oh please," Blaine had started the same argument over again. "Don't get all preachy on me like it's my fault that you're a mess these days. Something is going on. You've been acting psycho. You've been having mood swings, you're withdrawn from me, and all you want to do is have sex. "

"Is it a crime that I want you to appreciate me sometimes? I go through life these days wondering what I am to you. I feel like I'm your handbag, Kurt. No one cares about me, I'm an accessory. It's Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine," he watched as Kurt looked away rolling his eyes. "No one pays attention to me… not even you… all we talk about is NYADA or New York… what about us?"

"What about us?" Kurt moved toward the couch, his voice a borderline scream. "Ever since West Side Story, you've been acting off. Half of the time I don't know what's going on with you…"

"I'll tell you what wrong with me: I had one single thing that I had to keep me sane, one single person who never made me feel this way, I had one single thing of my own and thanks to you he's gone! He's gone!" Blaine needed to learn how to control his temper. He was never like this last year. Somehow he knew at that moment, he had lost control. He had become an animal. "Thanks to you, I have nothing!"

Kurt froze in place, almost not breathing. "Is this about Sebastian again?" Kurt struggled to find the words before he asked the same question he had been for days. "Blaine, tell me the truth. After all we've been through I deserve the truth. Did you sleep with him?" He took a deep breath as he looked down on the ground. "It would make sense… perfect sense actually. He's all you talk about… he's always on your mind… did you sleep with him? Kiss him? Do anything with him?"

Blaine wanted to end all of his pain. The past few months had been crazy. He had become a ping-pong ball, bouncing back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian. When he was in Sebastian's court he was happy, smiling, complete—everything seemed so easy when he was over there, so welcoming. When he was in Kurt's he had become addicted to the security that he knew he would never have with Sebastian. Kurt was loyal and compassionate, everything someone would want in a partner, but Sebastian, his own personal Anne Boleyn, had come in an stirred everything up. Sebastian was honest (sometimes brutally so), open, and understanding to the fact that Blaine was not perfect finding perfection in Blaine's imperfection. He looked into Kurt's eyes. The words were right there on his tongue: _yes, I slept with Sebastian._ That's all he had to say. All he had to do was tell Kurt that he cheated on him and life was going to be easier.

"I was seeing him behind your back. We went out to dinner a few times, saw a few movies, had a few hang outs behind your back, he slept over once," he watched as breath caught in Kurt's throat at the last part of that list.

"Did you two… on that night he slept over… did you two…" he swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "Did you two have sex?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak. "No…" he lied again. "I didn't…"

Kurt closed his eyes tighter. "Whatever sort of wild streak Sebastian has embedded in you, you get rid of it now, or you're going to be just like him… alone. I'm not going to stand here and let you disrespect everything that we have just because some slut tells you that I'm toxic."

Blaine fought the urge to slap him. He had grown tired of Kurt's holier than thou attitude, how he thought he was better than Sebastian just because he kept his legs closed. Kurt wasn't any better than Sebastian. He was never going to be any better than Sebastian. For the first time looking at Kurt, he didn't see love, he didn't feel love, he didn't think about love. It was like all of the love between them had faded away, leaving nothing but misery. He closed his eyes and thought to Sebastian. He loved Sebastian. Looking at Sebastian at the coffee shop, seeing the sadness, the loneliness in his eyes, it was all Blaine to imagine. Sebastian and Blaine were kindred spirits, at the end of the day they had nothing but hollow dreams and their own body warmth to help them sleep at night. Blaine shouldn't be here right now.

"I'm tired, Kurt," Blaine shook his head. "I've been so stressed lately… I'm sorry for attacking you… I'll see you later."

Blaine made his way to the door, Kurt looking over his shoulder at him. "I love you…"

Opening the door, Blaine looked back at him. "I'll see you around."

That was the first time that they had left each other without Blaine saying that he loved Kurt. At that moment he didn't love Kurt. He hadn't loved Kurt for weeks. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number, waiting to hear the response.

"Hello?" Sebastian had picked up the phone almost instantly.

"Hey," Blaine swallowed hard. "Please don't hang up."

Sebastian sighed. "Blaine… is this important?"

Blaine closed his eyes tightly, making his way to his car. "I just wanted to hear your voice," he swallowed again, his voice breaking. "I'm so sorry… about everything. I'm sorry that I hurt you… I'm sorry that you can't trust me anymore. I just wanted to hear your voice, Sebastian… just wanted to hear you breathing…"

Blaine shuddered as he heard Sebastian exhale sharply. "Blaine… I told you earlier…"

"I know… you have a boyfriend. I know you've moved on and that I should too, but I can't…" he leaned up against his car. "I can't do anything without you. I need you… I need you, Sebastian… I just want you to talk to me the way you used to… the way you did after we made love for the first time…"

It took a while for Sebastian to respond. "Blaine… I can't do this…"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine wished that he could erase everything he had done, to be able to make his life right again. "I know…"

"Then you know that I can't do this because it hurts too much!" Sebastian's voice was breaking slightly, Blaine's heart cracking in two as he heard him inhale sharply, swallow quietly. "You have no idea how much I wish we could erase what you did to me. I wish we could go back to us, but there is no us anymore. We're not Blaine and Sebastian… we're Blaine and that guy that he had sex with…"

Blaine opened his car door, getting into the car. "You're more than that…"

"Am I?" Sebastian laughed sarcastically. "How would you treat me if I was less? I know everyone thinks that I'm just a slut who doesn't have feelings…"

"That's not true. I don't…" Blaine felt the first tear fall down his cheek. "When I saw you cry that day… I felt something. I felt you… the one who doesn't put these walls up, the one who isn't afraid to let people see your soul. You're not just the heartless slut who tears people down… you're worth so much more than that… you matter, Sebastian. You mean the world to me…"

Sebastian took another deep breath. "I have to go, Blaine."

"Sebastian…" he was faced with silence as Sebastian had hung up. He threw the phone into the front seat, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. It was official: it sucked to be Blaine Anderson.

OOOOO

It did suck being Blaine Anderson. Somehow he found himself at Scandals, the place that started this whole mess, sitting at the bar, drinking his second cosmopolitan. He was so angry that he didn't even feel the buzz that he usually felt when he drank. Granted, he felt a little tipsy, but usually after his second drink his vision would start to cloud and his head would start to pound. Taking a sip of his drink, he heard a familiar laugh in the background, the music suddenly getting quieter. He looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian sitting at a table with Dave Karofsky, smiling drinking a chocolate martini.

So many emotions went through him as he looked at them, he finished off his drink quickly. Slowly he got off of his stool and moved toward them, Sebastian taking a long seductive sip as Karofsky stroked his hand. He didn't deserve Sebastian. There was no way in Hell that Sebastian would degrade himself to be with someone like Dave Karofsky. Blaine moved closer, watching as Karofsky's fingers laced with Sebastian's, Sebastian leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Blaine stood still, watching Karofsky move to kiss the love of his life on the lips, Sebastian moving to cup his face, smiling into the kiss. At that moment, Blaine knew that this was not going to happen. He wasn't going to lose this easily.

"Hey," Blaine walked up to them, watching them separate from the kiss. "What's up? I didn't think I would see you two here."

Sebastian leaned back in his chair, lifting the martini to his lips. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Blaine watched Sebastian took a sip of the martini. "Yeah, well I guess I didn't listen."

Sebastian swallowed before answering, Karofsky taking advantage of this moment to intervene. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a drink with Sebastian?"

Anger, red, that's all that Blaine could see and feel as he looked at Karofsky. He didn't notice the horror in Sebastian's eyes as he reached for the beer in front of Karofsky. Blaine knew that he should have thought before he acted, but again his brain and his body failed to make a connection and the next thing he remembered was dumping the beer onto Karofsky, hearing a gasp come from Sebastian.

"You've finished your drink," Blaine put the bottle back on the table. "Now if you excuse me, I'm having a conversation with Sebastian."

"Blaine, what the hell?" Sebastian focused his attention on Karofsky. "Davey, don't get pissed…"

Karofsky didn't listen to Sebastian. It was going down. "I think you're all done talking."

"Really? You have the capability to think now. I didn't think you had a brain…" Blaine knew he had to stop pushing, catching a glimpse of Sebastian downing the rest of his martini in a single nervous gulp. "How about you go get another drink and go home?"

"As much as I find it extremely hot to have two guys fight over me, I think you two need to stop," Sebastian's voice was growing in volume as his eyes were wide. "Blaine, get to the fucking bar and get a drink. Stay away from us."

Karofsky smiled condescendingly with a scoff. "Hear that? Sebastian wants you gone, glitter tux. How about you go drink another girl drink and get lost. I'm trying to have some quality time with my boyfriend."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian, who had his arms crossed, his eyes fixated on the wall. "Why am I only attracted to guys who want to kick the shit out of each other?"

Swallowing hard, Blaine looked back at Karofsky, clenching his fists. "How much are you paying him?"

"I'm not paying him anything," Karofsky wiped the beer from his eyes, looking straight at Sebastian. "I did what you failed to you, I was there for him. So how about you do what you do best and go away. Sebastian is used to you leaving him. Hop away now…"

Blaine looked at Sebastian watching him continue to stare at the wall. "I know I've let you down, Sebastian. I know that I can't erase what I've done to you, but I don't want to lose you like this. You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know, and it took me four days to start to realize that."

Sebastian looked at him quickly, glancing back at the wall. "Please leave, Blaine…"

Blaine turned his attention to Karofsky. "So what is this? Are you trying to prove a point? Is this because what I said a few days ago, that you weren't good enough for Sebastian. Well guess what, I meant it," he watched as Sebastian's eyes lit up, his shoulders growing tense. "Sebastian is too good for you… he's too good for everyone. I would rather see him alone than watch him stoop so low as to be with you. He's the closest to Heaven that I've ever been and I will not let this stand."

Karofsky laughed as he sat back in his chair. "Well I've seen Heaven too, Anderson. I think it was in the one person you can't have's eyes when he came for me earlier today."

Blaine wasn't thinking as he grabbed Karofsky's collar, pulling him out of his seat, slamming him to the table, gaining a gasp from Sebastian. All eyes in the bar looked over at them. The anger, the jealousy, all of the negative emotions in Blaine's heart took over as he pushed Karofsky deeper into the table, looking deep into his eyes. There was no fear, no worry that Blaine was going to hurt him. Karofsky was willing to fight to keep Sebastian and Blaine apart. He was willing to destroy everything that Sebastian and Blaine had to make sure Sebastian was safe. Deep down on the inside, Blaine admired that loyalty, that someone cared that much about Sebastian that he would literally take a bullet for him. Yet he couldn't get past the idea that this was the last bastion between the two of them, the only thing that was keeping them apart. He pushed him deeper into the table, watching as Sebastian got to his feet.

"Blaine, stop it!" He pulled at his shoulders until he was off of Karofsky. "Just go home. Get away from here…"

Blaine turned to look Sebastian in the eyes, feel his own vision cloud with tears caused by a mix of emotion and cosmopolitans. "Sebastian…"

"Get out of here…" Sebastian voice was low as he grasped Blaine's shoulders. "Just get out of here… make it easy on both of us."

The first tear fell down his cheek. "I can't live without you…"

"You have to try… you were doing fine for seventeen years, you can do it for another seventeen and then another seventeen after that," Sebastian looked over at Karofsky. "He's all I need right now, he's all I want right now. You destroyed us, there's nothing left for us to do."

Karofsky got to his feet, wrapping an arm around Sebastian. "Listen to Sebastian, Anderson. He's trying to let you off easy."

Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I will fight for you. I will destroy my whole life just to get you back. I will tear this world to pieces just to hold your hand. I don't give a damn about how people see me. I don't give a damn about any of the people in my life… except for you. I know this is too little, too late… but I honestly think that you're the love of my life…" he swallowed hard as he said the next words, his heart stopping. "I love you, Sebastian… I have for weeks. I loved you before I kissed you… I love you so much more than Kurt, and I know you'll never forgive me… but I want you to know that I did love you… I still love you…"

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, his eyes wide. "Blaine… I…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Karofsky took a step forward. "Coming in here and telling him that you love him. How can you when you're still dating Kurt? That's not love. Love is when you are willing to do anything for that person, no matter what the cost."

"Love is having the respect to incorporate your life with someone else's. Love is to look at someone and just know that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, you're never wrong to that person. You don't have to give anything up for that person, because they will always understand that you're the only person that's on their mind," he looked at Sebastian, whose eyes were fixated on the ground. "Sebastian… Kurt is dear to me…"

"Oh for the love of God," Karofsky walked between them. "It's time to settle this, sparkles. Me, you, outside, now," he grabbed Blaine's shoulders moving toward the door.

"Dave!" Sebastian walked after them. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Stay here!" Karofsky looked back at Sebastian, moving toward the door.

When they were outside Blaine moved to his car, looking over his shoulder at Karofsky. "The last thing we need is for the bartender to call the police. So how about we take this fight somewhere else, the winner gets to come back and have a drink with Sebastian."

Karofsky nodded as he got into his car. This was going to be the most eventful night of Blaine's life. Tonight he was going to settle the ultimate score. Too long had Karofsky pushed him and Kurt around, this was the night where he was going to end his reign of terror. No matter what he had to win, there was too much at risk here. No matter what, he was going to get Sebastian back.

OOOOO

They had driven to a parking lot. There was no one there; everything had closed early for Sunday night. As Blaine pulled in, he took a deep breath. This was going to be the fight of his life. He took another deep breath. This was all worth it. It had to be worth it. Sebastian was the only thing on his mind for the past four days. To see Sebastian with someone who was never going to understand how valuable, how amazing he was, it was heart wrenching. He opened the door and walked out of the car toward Karofsky, taking a deep breath as they were face to face.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked, clenching his fists.

"You know what's going to happen right?" Karofsky smiled as he circled Blaine. "I'm going to win this. Not only because I'm stronger than you, but because you don't know what you're doing. I won't let you destroy everything that is good in Sebastian. He's better than you think he is. He's a human."

"Drop the _Leave Britney Alone_ crap and wake up. I know I've made a mistake. I'm reminded of that every day. I look at his text messages and I'm constantly reminded of what I let go, of what I thought wasn't what I needed. I need him, Karofsky," Blaine narrowed his eyes, his voice deep in his throat. "I love him."

"I love him too," Karofsky answered, his voice rough. "What? Did you think you were the only person who thought highly of him? I love him, sparkles. You can mock me all you want. You can say that he's too good for me, but at the end of the day he's the most precious thing that I have, and I'll be damned if you destroy any more people that I care about."

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, his fists clenching. "Enough jibber jabber, let's fight. I'm all done talking to you. Now I just want to rip your face off!"

Blaine pushed his hands against Karofsky's chest, pushing him away, Karofsky repeating the act. They continued to shove at one another, force being added with every push. Blaine felt his body temperature climb as he fought the urge to slam Karofsky's face into the cement, to destroy him. As he finally got a hold on himself he heard the sound of car doors slamming and the sound of a car driving away.

"Stop!" Blaine looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian running toward them. "Davey! Stop it!"

"I told you to stay at the bar, Sebastian," Karofsky focused his attention on Sebastian, moving to look at him as he ran between them.

"Like I ever listen to you," Sebastian moved to push his hands against Karofsky's chest. "I can handle this…"

"Handle it? Handle it my ass!" Karofsky pushed Sebastian out of the way. "Get back to the fucking bar or I will drag you there."

"Put your hands on me again and I'll tear you a new asshole, Dave!" Sebastian pushed at Karofsky's chest again, almost making him lose his footing. "Now stop this! We don't need to fight. The bartender was going to call the cops before you left. Someone probably already did, they're looking for the two of you. We're all going to get busted for underage drinking or worse."

Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I can handle him. I don't need your help."

Sebastian ignored him, pushing at Karofsky's chest again. "Get in the car, Dave. Get in the car and go home. We don't need to fight anymore. Go home."

The next scene was going to keep Blaine awake for many nights, as he watched anger flare up on Karofsky's face, his hands tight on Sebastian's shoulders, pushing him to the side, toward Blaine's car. "Stay out of this. I'll deal with you later."

Blaine was brought back to reality as he heard the sound of bone colliding with metal. Sebastian fell onto the car, hitting the back of his head: hard, knocking him out cold. The collision caused him to bounce off of the car and face plant onto the pavement of the parking lot, a horrifying snapping sound filling the air. Blaine felt breath cease as he saw blood running from Sebastian's face, his body twitching slightly before going completely limp, his body lying motionless on the ground. Blaine saw everything flash before his eyes from the first time he saw Sebastian at Dalton to the moment right before he hit the ground. He dropped to his knees, slowly crawling toward him. He didn't hear him breathing. He couldn't see any movement whatsoever. Moving closer, he desperately tried to sense any life coming from his body, trying to feel a heartbeat as he moved closer still. As he finally made it to his side, he pressed his hands to his back.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Karofsky standing there, he was in shock. Hands were shaking as he backed away from the scene, unable to do anything. Blaine focused back on Sebastian who was still unconscious and motionless on the ground; face down in a pool of his own blood.

"Sebastian! Oh my God, Sebastian!" he pushed his hands deeper into his back, against his shoulder blades. "What did you do?" Blaine looked up at Karofsky who was still in shock. "What the hell did you do?"

"I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't think I pushed him that hard…" he shook his head as he looked down at Sebastian's body. "Is he breathing?"

Blaine pressed his hands to Sebastian's shoulders. He could feel his heart beating, his own heart starting to slow as relief rushed over his body. Letting out a deep breath, he moved to Sebastian's shoulders, pulling him onto his side, watching as the blood rolled from his nose and mouth to the pavement. Vomit rose his Blaine's throat as he looked at Sebastian, his nose was bleeding profusely, most likely broken from when he hit the pavement, a long cut along his forehead. His hands were still shaking, nerves on fire as his body dealt with the force from the fall, from the collision. Blaine removed his hand from the back of his head, seeing blood on his palm, his hand shaking as the blood rolled down his wrist, staining his shirt.

"Did I kill him?" Karofsky moved to his knees, his hand moving to one of Sebastian's shaking hands. "Is he alive?"

"His heart's still beating… and he's breathing," Blaine moved to stroke Sebastian face, moving the hair that was caught in the blood. "We need to get him to a doctor…" he closed his eyes, shaking Sebastian gently. "Sebastian…" there was no response, no sounds passing his lips except for the ragged sound of his breathing. "Sebastian? Sebastian, come on, open your eyes…" he shook his gently, pulling him onto his lap, resting his head against his thighs, blood staining his pants. "Sebastian… wake up…"

Sebastian swallowed, taking a deep breath before trying to get out of Blaine's grip. Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he saw him open his eyes. "D-don't touch me… either of you…" he tried desperately to sit up, only to fall back into Blaine's lap. "My head is killing me…"

"He's conscious, that's a good sign," Karofsky got to his feet, moving toward his car. "We need to get him to the hospital. He's most likely concussed."

Blaine held onto Sebastian tightly. "What day of the week is it?"

"Fuck you…" Sebastian swallowed hard, coughing as he choked on the taste of his own blood. "Sunday… bloody Sunday…"

Blaine moved to hold onto Sebastian's shaking hand, feeling Sebastian squeeze back, closing his eyes as he panted, breathing through his mouth, the sound of his blood bubbling in his throat sending chills down his spine. He held the hand tighter, pulling it closer, kissing Sebastian on the knuckles, hearing the Warbler let out a small purr. Blaine kissed gently at his forehead, holding his hand tightly. He looked over at Karofsky who was on the phone, trying to get in contact with an ambulance. Blaine took another deep breath, looking into half open green eyes and realized that his life was really falling apart. He could lose Sebastian. Holding his hands tighter, Sebastian on his side, bleeding onto Blaine's lap, he knew he couldn't let this happen. Sebastian was going to be okay. He had to be.

* * *

><p>This chapter was long and dark, but it mostly came from my Seblaine muse going to a very dark place after the lackluster Michael Jackson tribute. This was also supposed to be longer, but I thought it was going on too long so I broke it in half. This is a very emotional chapter for Blaine where he starts to realize that his life is falling apart and he needs to make a choice like four days ago.<p>

The next chapter, Sebastian is going to the hospital while Blaine tries to come to grips with what is going on in his life as his feelings for Sebastian are still very much there.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, references to violence, poorly written medical procedures, and some sexuality (just some light kissing.) They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, trying my hardest to correct this habit.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been following me and have been enjoying this story so much. I got this chapter up as soon as possible just for you guys. I love all of you!

* * *

><p>Blaine held onto Sebastian's hands for what seemed like an eternity, Karofsky still battling to get a clear signal on his phone to call the hospital. Sebastian shook in Blaine's grasp, wincing as he struggled to keep conscious, the pain most likely unbearable. After everything that had happened, Blaine never thought it would end this way. He was being a dick, a huge dick to everyone who cared about him. As Sebastian started to drift away in his grasp, he knew that this was really happening. Every action, every choice had led him to this moment. This was the price he had to pay.<p>

"Hey," Blaine squeezed tightly at Sebastian's hand. "Stay with me… Sebastian, stay with me…"

Sebastian groaned, looking up at him, his right eye shut tightly, tears welling up in his eyelashes. "It hurts…"

"What hurts?" Blaine watched as Sebastian started to nod off, shaking him gently. "Hey! Keep talking to me. What hurts?" Sebastian's grip tightened around Blaine's hands as he closed his eyes, biting at his lip. "Sebastian… Sebastian!"

"Quit shaking me, it's hurting my head…" Sebastian's voice was low, blood bubbling deep in the throat. "Everything hurts… I can't breathe… I-I can't see anything out of my right eye… my chest feels like it's being compressed…" his hand tightened on Blaine's hand. "My head is killing me…"

Blaine felt the tears pool in his eyes as he struggled to find his voice. "You're going to be okay… just keep talking to me… keep squeezing my hand," he swallowed hard as Sebastian, inhaled sharply through his mouth, his lips trembling, his teeth covered with blood. "I'm here, Sebastian, I'm not going anywhere…"

Karofsky hung up his phone, walking toward them. "I can't get a clean signal out here… we're going to have to drive him there…"

Sebastian opened his eyes, looking up at Karofsky. "I would rather die… than have you put your hands on me…" he swallowed loudly, painfully as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I think you two have done enough damage for one day…"

Blaine looked down at the boy that he loved, holding his hand tighter. He closed his eyes as he heard his ragged breathing, coughing as he choked on the blood and oxygen. With every moment, he knew that Sebastian was going to be in pain, indescribable pain. The sound of him hitting the car was ringing in Blaine's ears, the hollow look in his eyes was all he could see. Even though he was conscious, even though Sebastian was breathing, his heart still beating, Blaine could feel him slipping away. Holding him closer, feeling more blood from his nose staining his pants, he knew that they had to act now.

"You lift him into my car, Karofsky," Blaine moved to stroke Sebastian's cheek. "Tell us if it hurts when we move you, okay?"

Karofsky knelt down, placing his hands to cradle Sebastian's head and the other to rest on the back of his knees. Slowly, he lifted him from the ground, Sebastian letting out a low groan as he was moved from the ground, his hand still holding Blaine's. As their eyes met, Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he was unable to hold his emotions, the sob passing his lips as he looked deeper into Sebastian's eyes, one open, one half open, red and swollen.

"You're okay…" Blaine whispered as he got to his feet, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead, tasting blood on his lips. "You're going to be okay…"

"Put me down," Sebastian let out a deep sigh, choking on his own breath. "I can't breathe…"

Blaine opened the door of his car. "Put him the backseat. I'll ride with him back there, you can drive…"

Karofsky shook his head. "I don't trust you…"

"After what you did to him, you're lucky I'm even letting you touch him!" Blaine growled as he moved toward Karofsky. He felt so many emotions as he looked at him. This guy had the audacity to say he loved Sebastian, that he was going to come in and make everything better. Tonight didn't seem that way. In a single moment, Karofsky had taken everything that Blaine loved and he had torn it apart, leaving it bleeding in a parking lot.

Listening, Karofsky moved Sebastian to the backseat, Blaine handing him the car keys before moving to rest under Sebastian's head, watching as he rolled onto his side, coughing as he grabbed at his chest, trying desperately to catch his own breath. As the door closed, Blaine moved closer to Sebastian, Karofsky moving into the front seat. Hand laced together as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, moving to his ear.

"I don't want to lose you… stay with me… keep squeezing my hand," a single tear fell onto Sebastian's cheek. "Say anything you want to me… cut me down with your words… tell me how much you hate me… curse me out… just keep talking to me… I need to hear your voice…"

"Cut the shit, Blaine," Sebastian winced as he tried to breath. "You don't have to be nice to me…"

"I know," Blaine answered, grasping at his hand. "I know that no matter what I can't erase what I did. I'm still the asshole who dumped you… the asshole who broke your heart and walked away when you needed him the most… but right now I want to be the person who you were proud of… the person who you would hold in your arms and look in the eyes and see someone worth being with…"

Sebastian swallowed hard, Karofsky starting the car. "Dave's right there…"

"I don't care…" Blaine held his hand tighter. "I don't care about him. I don't care about Kurt. I don't care about anyone else right now… just you. I want to know that you're going to be okay…"

"I don't have a concussion…" Sebastian looked up at him, struggling to breath, his body rocking as he wheezed. "I-I just hit my head… I wasn't shot. I wasn't stabbed. I just hit my head."

"Yeah, you hit your head and were motionless for thirty seconds on the ground," Blaine felt Sebastian squeeze at his hand. "I'm not taking any chances. I can't lose you like this. Not because of my anger… not because I made the wrong choice again…"

Sebastian closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into Blaine's lap. "You're stupid as hell…"

Blaine laughed, smiling as he heard Sebastian say those words thinking back to the moment after the last time they made love. Oh the mistakes he had made. The moment where he decided that Kurt was more important was the moment where he knew everyone lost respect for him. He was weak. He was so fucking weak. Holding onto Sebastian's shaking hand, watching as he looked up into his eyes, he knew that this was what he wanted. It was too late, Sebastian was never going to look at him the same ever again, but looking deep into half open green eyes, he could have sworn that he saw the same amount of adoration that he had seen a week ago. He tightened his hand on Sebastian, watching as Sebastian tried his hardest to smile, his whole body shaking.

"Blaine…" he breathed, closing his eyes. "I…"

"It's okay," Blaine looked up to at Karofsky. "How far away are we? He's losing consciousness."

Karofsky didn't answer; he kept driving as Sebastian continued to wheeze, groaning in pain, writhing on Blaine's lap. Blaine winced as he felt his hand being squeezed tightly, his flesh burning as Sebastian's fingernails cut into him. He looked down at him, Sebastian's mouth was open on a series of deep breaths, his eyes shut tightly, his whole body shaking. It was a horrifying sight. To see someone that he loved so much in so much pain, he wished that it happened to him instead. He wished that he could just close his eyes and take all of the pain, all of the suffering for him. Watching as he almost fell unconscious, he moved to hold him in his arms, releasing his hand.

"Hey! Hey!" Blaine shook his body, desperately trying to get him to open his eyes. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" He looked up at Karofsky, his heart racing in his chest. "Drive faster!" He continued to shake at Sebastian, warm tears pooling in his eyes as he felt him drift into a state of unconsciousness. "Come on! Wake up! Sebastian!"

Sebastian let out a deep breath, his body shaking in Blaine's grasp. "B-Blaine…"

Blaine pulled him closer, holding the back of his head. "It's okay… you're going to be okay. We're almost there…"

Sebastian opened his eyes; his right eye was bloodshot, unable to open all the way. "You're holding me… feels so good… in your arms, Blaine… feels so good…"

Blaine smiled as he bent down to kiss him on the lips, tasting blood in his mouth. He didn't care, he kissed deeper, feeling Sebastian try his hardest to kiss back, his hands shaking as they moved to wrap around Blaine, pulling himself closer. It was everything that Blaine had been missing for days, everything that he wished he could have, everything he wished that he never let go. He kissed deeper, hearing Sebastian let out a groan, his body continuing to shake. Karofsky was watching, but Blaine didn't care. For the first time in days Blaine felt like he was right where he belonged, in Sebastian's arms.

As Blaine backed away, he watched as Sebastian looked deeply into his eyes, swallowing painfully as he struggled to smile. "Sebastian…" Blaine breathed, caressing his cheek. "Sebastian… I love you so much right now…"

Before he could say anything else, they had made it to their destination. They had finally made it to the hospital. The sound of the car door slamming as Karofsky ran into the building sent chills down Blaine's spine. His eyes never left Sebastian's, who was looking up at him, a small smile on his face as he took a deep breath, his hand moving to Blaine's face, his fingers shaking as he caressed him. He was still there. No matter what happened, no matter how hard Karofsky hit him, or how many times he was going to fade, he was still there. Everything around them stopped as Blaine looked down at Sebastian, feeling so close to him. He loved him. He loved him so much, and if somehow they made it out of this mess, he was going to fight to be worthy of him, fight to get him back.

The door opened as emergency staff pulled Sebastian out of the car, placing him on a gurney, their hands slipping away from each other. Blaine looked down at himself—his clothes were stained his blood, his hands were bloody. He then moved out of the car, slamming the door behind him as he ran after Sebastian into the hospital. He could feel all of the nerves in his body burning as he ran into the hospital, feeling every sensation that was going through Sebastian's body. The pain, the fear, he could feel all of it as he watched Sebastian being taken deeper into the hospital, hearing the echoes of words the doctors were saying. He could hear them talk about how he was losing consciousness and how his blood pressure was beginning to drop.

Blaine felt his knees grow weak as he stood in the doorway, tears forming in his eyes. This was real. This was really happening. He closed his eyes, bringing his hands to his mouth as he tried to contain the deep breaths that were passing his lips. Sebastian was slipping away, and all he could do was stare into the black, hoping for the best.

OOOOO

After he had calmed down, he had moved to the waiting room, pacing back and forth as he waited for anything on Sebastian. It seemed like an eternity since Sebastian was taken away by doctors out of their sight, out of their grasp. He had gone to the vending machines twice to calm himself down, drowning his nerves in Skittles. It was no use, every passing minute sent chills down his spine as he walked back and forth, trying to distract himself from the situation. Blaine looked over at Karofsky who sitting down in a chair, tears in his eyes.

"I didn't think I pushed him that hard…" his voice was quiet, his eyes fixated on the floor. "I didn't…"

Blaine knew that deep down on the inside he wanted to yell at him. He wanted to hate him for what he did to Sebastian, but the tears in his eyes, the way he looked at the floor unable to look Blaine in the eye, it was obvious that he was in pain. The whole drive over, he was going through his mind wondering how he could have pushed Sebastian that hard, how he could have hurt him that much. He looked up, his vision going to the blood on Blaine's clothes, his eyes immediately falling to the ground again. The guilt was obvious, the pain was there. He wanted to think Dave Karofsky a monster, but looking at him, he knew that he couldn't.

"He was breathing when we got him here… he was conscious…" Blaine sat down next to him, looking at his shoes, taking a deep breath. "Now all we can do is wait to see if he's okay…"

Karofsky shook his head. "I-I didn't mean to push him that hard…"

Blaine nodded. "I know…" he pressed his hand to Karofsky's shoulder. "I know you didn't…" he sighed as he sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. "It's nobody's fault… this was an accident…"

Blaine felt his phone vibrate, Kurt was texting him. He opened it: "_I want to know what's been bothering you. Can we talk about this? I feel like we're living on different planets right now. I want to know where we stand._"

Blaine put his phone away, Karofsky turning toward him, eyes on the phone in his pocket. "Is that Kurt?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he looked down the hallway. He couldn't focus on Sebastian _and_ Kurt. There wasn't enough Skittles in the world to help him out of that dilemma. "He's just wondering what's up with me lately. Evidently I've been an asshole to him."

Karofsky took a deep breath, bringing Blaine back to Earth. "What you said at the bar… about loving Sebastian more than Kurt… did you mean it?"

Blaine swallowed hard, he had nothing to hide. "Every word… I love Sebastian, Karofsky… it may not look like it, but I love him. I feel him everywhere I go. Every time I close my eyes… I see him… and it scares me… I've screwed up so much in my life… I don't want to screw this up too… I can't screw this up too… but in the long run, that's exactly what I did, isn't it?"

He was interrupted as a doctor walked up to them. Blaine sprung to his feet, waiting to hear anything on Sebastian. His heart was racing, his head spinning, his stomach twisting into Navy-style knots as he felt like he was going to fall over at any minute. He swallowed hard as the doctor finally made his way to them, looking straight at Blaine.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" Blaine's heart stopped at those words, all he could do was nod, his whole body shaking. "He wants to see you…"

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian's boyfriend. Karofsky's eyes were fixated on the ground as he closed them, taking a deep breath. Sebastian had chosen Blaine over him. After everything that Sebastian had said earlier in the day, he had chosen Blaine. Moving toward the hospital room, following the doctor, Blaine was afraid of what he was going to see. All he could think about was the blood, the pain. As he walked into the hospital room he saw the complete opposite.

"You actually came," Sebastian was lying on a bed, mostly conscious, swollen as hell. "I had to beg them to let you come in here…"

Blaine moved to Sebastian's side, grasping his hand, his eyes fixated on the IV running into his left arm. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Do you need an organ transplant or a blood transfusion? I'm not sure I'm your type…"

Sebastian smiled as he moved grasped back at his hand. "Settle down there, killer. No one said anything about a transfusion. I need a witness so I know what to bring up with my lawyer after they maim me…"

Blaine looked at Sebastian, under the lights of the hospital room; the damage was a lot more evident. His nose was bleeding, but it wasn't disfigured, it was a very minor break, just very swollen. His right eye was bloodshot, barely able to open as if something had gotten into it, irritating it. The blood around his mouth wasn't as horrifying as it was in the dark, but there still was a good amount of it. He looked weak, like he was in pain, a hollow smile on his face as he held his hand. Blaine looked at the doctors taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine knew he wasn't in any position to be asking questions, but he needed to know.

Sebastian held his hand as he looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Well while you and Davey were most likely having the time of your lives in the waiting room getting high off of Pepsi and Skittles, I just got seven stitches on my forehead, ten on the back on my neck, and six in my mouth, spent twenty minutes getting a lodged contact lens removed from my eye," he fell deeper into the bed. "And I've found out that my nose is broken… that's where you come in, Mr. Anderson…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do with a broken nose?"

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "This is going to sound really childish… like _really _childish…" he tightened his grip on Blaine's hand, looking into his eyes, swallowing nervously. "I want you to hold my hand while they reset my nose… all the local anesthetic in the world isn't going to numb this pain… I need your support."

Blaine held onto Sebastian's hand and nodded. "Okay… I mean how bad can you getting your nose reset be?"

"Have you seen the videos on Youtube?" Sebastian closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Sebastian sat up on the bed, holding Blaine's hand as he closed his eyes. Everything was a blur to Blaine as the doctor told Sebastian to take a few deep breaths, wrapping his hands around his head, pressing his fingers to his nose. Blaine took a deep breath as he heard the doctor start the countdown.

"3… 2… 1…"

Blaine was brought back to reality by the squeezing sensation on his hand, sound of strangled cries passing Sebastian's lips. Blaine couldn't look, the popping sound of Sebastian's nose being forced back into place combined with his cries was heart wrenching, the ex-Warbler's stomach bubbling as he felt the pain in his hand, fingernails digging into his flesh. It only lasted seconds, but when he felt Sebastian's grip loosen, he opened his eyes to see the sight before him. Sebastian was lying on the bed, his eyes closed tightly, tears falling down his cheeks. His mouth was open on a series of deep breaths and groans.

Blaine looked at his nose. "Is it going to look the same once the swelling goes down?"

The doctor nodded. "It was a very minor break… there should be very little change in appearance, but he's going to be sore for a few days…"

Blaine felt like he was going to pass out as he looked at Sebastian was who was breathing heavily. He gazed longingly at him, moving his hands moved to stroke his arm. Sebastian was shaking as be breathed through his mouth, eyes moving to look over at Blaine. The eye contact was short, but it seemed like it was forever. Seeing him like this, knowing that he chose him over Dave meant something to Blaine. It meant that maybe after all of the pain, after all of the agony, him and Sebastian had a future together. Maybe, just maybe, they were going to work their problems out.

"Next time I see Davey I'm ripping his balls off and shoving them so far up his ass…" Sebastian swallowed hard, his body shaking as he moved to rub his right eye.

Blaine took a deep breath. "If it's any consolation, he feels horrible about what happened…"

"He should, thanks to him I have stitches on my forehead, my nose is crooked, I can't wear my contacts for a week, and I'm covered with bruises," he took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "I don't know who in their right mind is going to look twice at me…"

Blaine shook his head, holding his hand tighter. "Your nose is fine… it looks exactly the same… you know, minus the swelling, and the fact that it's bright red right now," he ran his hand up and down his arm, looking deep into his eyes, fighting the urge to kiss him. "And I think you look beautiful right now…"

"Of course you'd think I'm beautiful. I've seen that boyfriend of yours. Misshapen crooked features turn you on…" Sebastian took a deep breath, moving to hold Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled gently, moving closer to him. "That may be true… but I also happen to find your stitches to be quite hot… you look badass… and tough…"

Sebastian smiled with a chuckle. "Anyway… I have to stay overnight… in case I am concussed…"

"Do you want me to swing by tomorrow to see you?" Blaine's heart was racing as he asked that question. Sebastian was still mad at him. He had no reason not to be. Closing his eyes, he waited for the onslaught of cruel words, only to be met with a smile.

"I would love that…" Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. "Hospitals make me sick. I can't stand the stench of them. They smell like death and disease… it would be nice to have someone who cares about me come to see me."

Blaine watched as the doctors, looked at their charts in the corner, no doubt preparing him for more tests. "Have they called your parents?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "They tried… couldn't get a hold on them. Luckily, having your father high up in the legal chain of command is pretty badass. They pretty much have to do whatever I want or I'll run this hospital into the ground."

"Now now, don't abuse anyone while I'm gone," Blaine moved to press a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek while the doctors weren't looking. "You try to cooperate with them. Remember… they have sedatives…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous," Sebastian sat back on the bed, a weak smile on his face.

Blaine nodded. "Goodnight, Sebastian…"

As he walked out of the room back to the waiting area, he watched as Karofsky stood up, desperately wanting to know what happened. He was unable to say the words, but Blaine could see it in his eyes. The guilt had finally gotten to him and he needed to know that Sebastian was going to be okay. After much struggle, the words finally came to his lips.

"How is he?" Karofsky's voice was small, his eyes still on the ground, not looking at Blaine. "Is he okay?"

"He's sore and angry," Blaine shook his head as he tried to process everything that had occurred here. "You broke his nose, shifted his contact lens, and gave him three cuts that needed stitches… and now they're doing scans of his chest, neck, and head to see what other damage was caused from the fall."

Karofsky shook his head, turning his back. "I didn't think I pushed him that hard…" he took a deep breath, his voice quiet. "He's going to kill me…"

Blaine shook his head. "Come on, he's not going to kill you…"

"You don't know Sebastian like I do. When he gets pissed, you have to clear out of his way. He is capable of terrible things. He once threw a guy into a toilet seat giving him a skull fracture because he insisted on paying him for his _services_. To this day he'll tell you that the guy tripped, but he didn't trip. But that was just because a guy treated him like a hooker… I disfigured his face!" Karofsky shook his head as he turned away. "I think of all of the violence that he does toward people who wrong him and it scares me… what the hell is he going to do to me?"

Blaine closed his eyes as he absorbed those words. "Or me? I started that fight."

"You didn't lay finger on him. You took him to the hospital and most likely showered him with compliments. Knowing you, you're going to buy him flowers and get well soon cards and sing him a cute little pop song and he's going to forget that you're an idiot with rage problems. Remember, he actually likes you…" Karofsky looked over his shoulder at Blaine, his eyes filled with fear. "He's going to rip my heart out of my chest with his bare hands and drink from it using a silly straw… or food process it and mix it with some Grey Goose."

"Come on, Sebastian isn't _that_ evil. He's probably just going to force you to buy him dinner for a week," Blaine watched as Karofsky looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "That is the worst torture I can think of. Have you seen that guy eat? The bill is always close to a hundred dollars, and that's before tip."

"No, that's what you're going to have to do," Karofsky shook his head as he walked two steps away from Blaine, taking a deep breath. "My punishment will be in blood. You're one who's going to have to watch _Sex and the City _with him, take him out to dinner, and snuggle him while he digest his food—which will most likely be me…" he took a deep breath. "I have to get out of here…"

As Karofsky walked toward the door, Blaine started to follow him. "Hey, that's your boyfriend in there. He could have a concussion. He needs to have surgery to fix his deviated septum. The least you can do is show a little concern."

Karofsky kept walking, not looking at Blaine as he moved forward. "I am concerned. I won't be able to sleep tonight. I won't be able to focus tomorrow, not until I know that he's going to be okay."

Blaine walked faster, cutting him off. "This doesn't change anything between us. I still don't like you, and I will make it my mission to get Sebastian from you. I will do everything in my power to make him mine. We were cordial tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to be back to being your enemy."

Karofsky smiled as he walked out the door, Blaine walking by his side. "I wouldn't have it any other way, sparkles."

As they made it into the cold December air, Blaine took a deep breath. His life was falling apart. Was he going to be able to handle it when it did? Was he going to be able to live the life that he had held so dear? Licking his lips, still feeling Sebastian's against his he knew that tonight was the start of something new. He had to make a change.

OOOOO

Blaine drove home after dropping Karofsky off at his car at the scene of the accident. He didn't want to stay there too long; Sebastian's blood was still staining the cement of the parking lot, the tension still lingering there hours after the altercation. As he sat in his car there for even a second to drop Karofsky off, he fought the urge to vomit. He fought the urge to break down into tears. Praying to God, he hoped that it would rain to wash away the blood, the guilt of that night, to wash away everything that he had ever done to Sebastian.

As he ran up to his room, he stripped himself off his bloody clothes, throwing them into the hamper before falling onto the bed, clad only in his undergarments. It was then that he was finally able to let out all of the pain, all of the guilt. Screaming into his pillow, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks, he knew that he had put himself into an impossible situation. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to win. He was going to continue to be the monster that he hated, be the person he couldn't look at in the mirror.

Yet when his lips met Sebastian's in the backseat of the car, he felt something. He felt like for the first time in his life, he didn't want to run anymore. After years of running from himself, he had finally found someone to make him stop. In those seconds that he kissed Sebastian he knew that that was where he belonged: in his embrace, holding him, loving him.

Reaching for his phone, he took a deep breath and dialed Kurt's number. His heart raced as he heard Kurt pick up, his voice quiet, groggy.

"Blaine, it's two in the morning…" Kurt was dismissive, too tired to talk.

"I know," Blaine answered, his voice breaking. "I just needed to tell you something…" he swallowed hard as he took the first step to finally breaking his ties with Kurt. "I want the key to my house back… I don't think it's a good idea for you to be able to barge in whenever you want…"

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Blaine… after all that we've been through. After all of the trust issues we've been having…"

Blaine swallowed hard. "I'll meet you at your locker tomorrow when we get to school. I expect the key then."

He hung up, falling to the bed, closing his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath. He went through his phone, sending a single text to Sebastian.

"_I asked for the key back. Does that prove that I care about you?_"

When the message sent, he closed his eyes, curling into the mess of blankets and sheets that were on his bed, snuggling into a pillow. For once in this whole mess that he had created, Blaine Anderson was going to start living up to his word. He was tearing his whole world apart, bringing everything down: for Sebastian Because in the long run that's what he strived for, that's what he wanted— no more games.

* * *

><p>This chapter was probably the weakest one yet (no smut, no moving Seblaine moments that will make everyone on Tumblr cry), but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway. Yes, this is the start of Blaine finally growing a pair (it only took twelve chapters!) and realizing that he wants Sebastian back as he and Kurt are starting to fall apart. The Seblaine kiss will be mentioned and will be a big conversation piece between Blaine and Sebastian for the next two chapters.<p>

The next chapter, Blaine bonds with Sebastian in the hospital, whereas Kurt has a breakdown realizing that he is losing Blaine considering going to great legnths to get him back.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, references to violence, and a sex scene (oral: blow job and poorly written rimming with the use of chocolate body paint.) They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now. I'll find most of the ones that I missed in about two days and blush about it.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He took a deep breath as he reached for the phone, rubbing the drool off of his mouth. Looking through cloudy vision at the number on the phone, he picked it up, yawning.<p>

"I didn't think you were allowed to talk on your phone when you were in the hospital…" he took a deep breath, falling back into the pillows.

"Are you an idiot?" Sebastian was pissed, his words slurred. He was clearly on high dosages of pain medication. "I just got your text. Are you out of your mind? You asked for your key back? Do you even have a functioning human brain?"

Blaine closed his eyes, falling deeper into the pillow. "You seem to have a lot of energy for someone who spent the last few hours getting body scans…"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Listen… I know you're trying to do the right thing, but what you're doing is making this ten thousand times worse. I get it: you love me. But Blaine, you have to do this _gently_. Don't throw everything away for me… I haven't forgotten what you did to me…"

Sitting up in his bed, he looked around the room. "You still haven't forgiven me, have you? Sebastian, I know I screwed up…"

"Then you know that I'm not just going to hop onboard the Express Train to Crazy-town with you. What you're doing: it's insane, it's insensitive, it's disgusting, and that's coming from _me_," Sebastian's words were still slurring together, his voice decreasing in volume. "I think you need to talk about this like mature humans, not like the testosterone laden Neanderthal that you've been lately. I know you want to hop in the sack with me again, but until you figure out what you're doing, until I know you're not going to hurt me again, I can't take this seriously. I can't take _you _seriously. There are times where I don't even know who you are anymore. I think I made you a monster…"

Blaine's heart broke at those words. "Sebastian… come on… I don't just want to hop back in the sack with you… I mean I would _eventually_ like to have sex with you again…" he shook his head as if Sebastian were right in front of him. "I know that you don't understand what's going on with me, but I want to be with you. I know that now…"

"And what's your plan? Make Kurt cry again and then cave into his demands by breaking up with me again?" Sebastian asked condescendingly, treating Blaine like a child. "Do I need to spoon-feed you another one that you're just going to screw over, _Leeroy Jenkins_?"

"I'm sorry about that. The scenario seemed a lot better in my head. But what would you do in this situation?" Blaine snuggled deeper into the bed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "You want me to tell him that I'm sleeping with you? Make him cry, and then everything's going to be fine and dandy?"

"_Slept _with me, _sleeping_ with implies that you're still doing it, and clearly you're not…" Blaine could hear the sound of Sebastian's breathing, his heart racing as got lost in the sound. "You need to tell him that you had a fling with someone else, you can withhold who if you want, and then you need to try to leave on the best terms possible unless you want your house burned to the ground or your parents to be skinned alive and left bloody on your bed. Kurt Hummel has _psychotic ex-boyfriend_ written all over him… I should know: I have my moments of violent psychosis, I'm kind of an expert."

"So you want me to sit down with him and tell him that I slept with someone? He'll never let me live that down," Blaine swallowed hard, his body shaking. "I'll be known as the slut who couldn't keep his legs closed…"

"I'd still be with you…" Sebastian's voice was low, his breathing more evident in Blaine's ear, sending more chills up and down his spine. "And you can totally keep your legs closed, Blaine. I knew you for weeks before you let me between those gorgeous, toned thighs of yours…"

A blush rolled across his face as he tried to suppress a giggle. "Don't be so vulgar, Sebastian…"

"_Vulgar_? It was a compliment… you are so incredibly scorching hot, Blaine Anderson. Even though I'm still pissed at you and sore as hell, I'm getting so hot just talking to you…" Sebastian chuckled into the phone, the blush on Blaine's face getting stronger. "Looking forward to seeing you today… it'll be nice to have some human interaction that doesn't have intentions of bodily harm on me."

Blaine sighed. "I may be swinging by a little late. I might take your advice. I need to talk to Kurt about this," he swallowed hard as he rolled onto his side. "I want you to know that I'm going to try my hardest to make you proud of me…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, his next words squeezing the life out of Blaine's heart. "I never stopped being proud of you. I've always been proud of you. Your loyalty to Kurt… I respect that. I wish that someday I could be that loyal to someone…"

Blaine closed his eyes tighter. "I-I wish you were next to me right now… so I could see the glitter in your eyes as you said that… I'd be kissing your lips right about now…"

"Dirty boy," Sebastian chuckled again. "Are you initiating phone sex? I'm trying to be sweet right now, not hot…"

"You're always hot…" Blaine chuckled as he rolled onto his other side. "I get hard for you every day you're not here… you're so fucking hot…"

Sebastian let out a deep breath. "Blaine Anderson… you naughty boy… what would sweet, innocent, cuddly, psychotic Kurt say? You're initiating phone sex with a guy in a hospital bed. That's deplorable. You're going straight to Hell…"

"I don't want to have phone sex… can't I just enjoy talking to you?" Blaine took a deep breath, swallowing a groan. "I miss you, Sebastian…"

"Now you're just being needy…" Sebastian laughed quietly. "Well while we're being needy: I miss you too…"

Blaine's whole body was on fire as he heard Sebastian say those words. Swallowing hard he focused on Sebastian's breathing, he missed that sound, missed that sensation against his lips. He missed the high that he got whenever he was with Sebastian, the high he got when Sebastian looked him in the eyes. Swallowing again, he held the phone tighter, sitting up in bed, taking a deep breath as he got to his feet.

"Today is going to change everything. I mean it this time. I know last time I said I was going to dump Kurt, I made you cry, I broke your heart," he moved toward his closet, opening it. "I can't forget or erase how much I hurt you… this time there will be no more crying. I can't promise that I'll never make you cry again… but I promise that I will do my best to never hurt you again."

Sebastian let out a small breathy noise, almost a laugh. "I'll see you when you get here. I need to get some rest. I have a closed reduction to fix my deviated septum in three hours," Blaine started sorting through clothes. "Tell me again. I know it's needy, but when you say it… it makes me feel good…"

Blaine didn't need to ask, he knew what Sebastian wanted to hear. "I love you, Sebastian."

"Have a nice day at school," Sebastian voice was quiet, calm.

"Don't panic too much during your procedure, it'll be fine. I'll always find your nose sexy," Blaine pulled a sweater out of the closet, closing the door behind him. "Now get some rest, Sebastian… I'll see you at around four."

"See you then…" Sebastian was quiet, sounding like he was trying to relax as best as he could. "Don't do anything too stupid with Kurt."

As Sebastian hung up, Blaine knew that this was going to be the hardest day of his life. It was going to be the day that defined him the rest of his life. He was tearing his reputation of the nice guy apart, trading it in for being an "easy slut." Kurt was never going to speak to him again; he was never going to look him in the eyes again. Everything that Blaine had right now was going to slip through his fingers until he had nothing left, until he had to start all over. The only light at the end of the tunnel was that he was going to have Sebastian, the only person who could see through the labels that were going to be glued to him, the only person who was still able to see the good in him when there was no good left. He sighed as he walked toward the bathroom. Today was going to be Hell on Earth.

OOOOO

As he walked down the hallway, Kurt felt his blood start to boil. After all of the clues adding up, it had finally come down to this, to them finally severing ties. It was just a key, that's what he kept telling himself. It was more than just a key. It was a representation of how much trust they had in each other, that Blaine thought of Kurt as a member of the family. That was gone. Every step toward Blaine's locker felt like a mile, every second a century. This was it. This was the moment where it ended.

"Hey," Kurt walked forward until he was right next to Blaine. "I know you wanted it this morning, but I was trying to put this off as much as I could," he reached into his bag, feeling around for the key. "You can have your stupid key back. You can now continue to be a heartless, selfish douchebag and you won't have to worry about me walking in on your _love scenes_."

As Kurt turned away, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "Wait…" he took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you about something."

Kurt's heart stopped, a million things coming to mind. "What about?"

"I don't want to talk about it here," he looked around watching people pass them by. "I need to talk to you in private."

Kurt followed Blaine as he walked down the hallway, after closing his locker, the slamming noise filling his ears, his breathing stopping in his chest. He kept walking behind him until they made it to the empty choir room. He walked deeper into the room, Blaine closing the door behind them before taking a deep breath exhaling sharply. Everything got hazy, Kurt couldn't breathe, he felt like he was going to pass out. Turning to face Blaine as he walked over to the risers, taking a seat, he knew this was serious.

"You might want to sit down," Blaine pointed to the chair next to him. "You'll thank me for it."

Kurt moved forward on shaky legs, sitting down next to Blaine. He looked into his eyes. It wasn't the same as the look that he saw yesterday. There was so much anger yesterday, so much frustration. Today there was sincerity, as if he was slowly coming back. For the past week, Blaine had been acting weird. He had been violent, pushy, dismissive. Kurt felt as Blaine moved to grasp his hands, his fingers shaking up against his skin. This was serious. Dear God this was serious. Swallowing hard, he waited for Blaine to say something, anything.

"I need to tell you something," Blaine shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I've been lying to you…"

Kurt knew what this was. For the first time he wished that Blaine would go back to keeping it a secret. "So I was right: you cheated on me?"

Blaine closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Kurt…"

Kurt shook his head, pulling his hands away. "How could you do that?"

"I don't know," Blaine took a deep breath. "It just… happened… I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner… that I lied to your face about it…"

Kurt tried to catch his breath, shaking his head. He couldn't believe it. The clues were all there— the personality changes, the distance, the used condom— but now that he heard Blaine tell him that it actually happened, that he actually gave himself to someone else, that he was going to another guy for something that Kurt should have been supplying, it was murder. He felt the tears form in his eyes as he looked away from Blaine. He couldn't look at him. There was no way that he could look at him and still respect him.

"Who?" Kurt glanced over to see the look in Blaine's eyes. I was obvious. "Sebastian?"

Blaine closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I'm so sorry…"

More tears fell as Kurt struggled to catch his breath. "D-did you sleep with him?"

Out of his peripheral vision he could see Blaine nod. "Y-yeah… I'm so sorry…" he swallowed audibly. "I know that it doesn't undo what I did, but I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know I never meant to hurt you…"

He wasn't hearing this. This wasn't happening. After all of the moments where he knew this was coming, hearing it coming from Blaine's lips was different. It was truth now. Sebastian and Blaine had sex. They had actually had sex. _Sebastian_. Looking at Blaine, all he could see was Sebastian all over him, touching him, kissing him, defiling him. Looking at Blaine he didn't see the same person that he was in love with. All he saw was someone who knew there was something missing in Kurt that he desperately wanted, something Sebastian had.

"Why Sebastian?" Kurt's voice was shaking. "Is it because he's hot? Fun? Masculine? Easy?"

Blaine shook his head. "Sebastian is different… he evokes something in me that I never thought was there. He's always on my mind," he closed his eyes, more tears coming. "I wish it wasn't this way. I wish that I could find that feeling with you. I wish I could be your perfect boyfriend, but there's something that I want from him… something that I need from him."

Kurt took a deep breath. Something inside of him snapped. All common sense was out the door as he looked at Blaine. When he rehearsed this, he imagined slapping him, yelling at him, hurting him, but all he could do was stand there. All he could do was plead with him, beg him not to leave just because of a few mistakes that they had made. All of the words, all of the threats, they all disappeared once he heard the truth.

"I could have changed…" Kurt's voice was shaking. "I could have be more fulfilling…"

"Kurt…" Blaine closed his eyes, his shoulders tense. "There was nothing you could have done. It's time to face the facts: I cheated on you. I hurt you. I lied to you. I…"

"I know… you need time to think about it. You said you stopped talking to him. So what you and Sebastian are over. I'll give you all the time you need. I'll do anything," Kurt moved to grasp his hands again. "I don't want to give up on us because of what happened between you and Sebastian. I think we need time to think…"

"It won' change anything…" Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "But if it hurts you… if you need time to let this go. We don't have to break up now. We can just take a break until you're ready to realize that I'm an asshole, and I'm always going to be an asshole. But the commitment is gone. We're not chained to each other. If we see something we like, we go after it. We'll stay together for appearances until you're ready to let go, but I'm not committed to you… and you're not committed to me."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly as tears came to his eyes. In the end he needed Blaine. He couldn't throw this away. Not because of a onetime thing between Blaine and Sebastian. After all, with Sebastian it was always a onetime thing: right?

OOOOO

Blaine took a deep breath as he walked down the hall of the hospital. Never in his life had he felt this horrible. Not only did he make Kurt cry for the thousandth time in their relationship, but in the end he still didn't' technically dump Kurt. They were on vacation, taking time for themselves until they came to the realization that they were no good for each other. Sighing, he knew that this was going to be difficult telling Sebastian. He prayed to God that the Warbler was high off of so many painkillers that he was too tame to destroy him.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked into Sebastian's room. He looked relatively okay. There were bandages on his nose, forehead, and the back of his neck as well as dark circles under his eyes, his right eye still red and slightly swollen. He didn't look like there was any long term physical damage, nothing too life threatening. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, connected to his arm was an IV, hopefully filled with painkillers.

"Hey," Sebastian smiled, his words still slurred. "You're early…"

"Well I couldn't stand not seeing you…" he moved to the chair that was next to the bed, sitting down, grasping Sebastian's hand. "So… how are you?"

"Well I haven't eaten anything in hours. Hospital food makes me sick," he took a deep breath. "The bed is uncomfortable as all hell and the first thing in the morning I had a speculum up my nose. All in all, I feel like God is punishing me for some strange reason," he turned to look at Blaine's messenger bag, taking another deep breath. "Do you have any food? I'm starving…"

Blaine shook his head. "No… but when you get out of here I'll buy you all the ice cream you want," his eyes were fixated on the IV. "Is that for the pain?"

"If you bitch enough they'll give you _anything_. I sneezed this morning and it burned like fucking hell. I spent the next fifteen minutes crying and wailing and they came in and stuck this in me," he wrapped the line around his fingers with an intoxicated giggle. "We need to steal some of this. This shit is _gold_!"

"Well it's good to see you're having fun…" Blaine held his hand tighter, pulling it closer, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "So what do you have? I know you had some cuts and a broken nose. Is your head okay?"

"My head is fine, aside from some bruising," Sebastian smiled as he closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "Shockingly getting thrown into a car by an angry bear and bouncing off of said car onto a parking lot full force doesn't actually hurt your head. Instead, you get a contact dislodged in your eye socket, three cuts, a broken nose, a pulled muscle in your neck, and eight bruised ribs," he opened his eyes looking up at the IV bag. "I am going to kill Davey when I see him again…"

Blaine scoffed as he heard Sebastian's boyfriend's name. "Well has _Davey _called you or stopped by to see you since you came to the hospital?"

Sebastian shook his head, gesturing to the side table. "No… but he sent me a card. Well he gave it to Nick and Jeff and they brought it to me."

Moving to grab the card, Blaine laughed as he read what the inside said. "_I'm sorry that I threw you into a car. Please don't cut my balls off!_ Signed _Davey_?" Blaine shook his head as he put the card back. "Well I know that I may seem like a copycat, but I brought you a card too. I didn't know what else to get you. Flowers? Balloons? You could throw either of those at me or strangle me with the balloon strings so I thought a card wouldn't hurt so much," he reached into his bag, pulling the card out, handing it to Sebastian. "Keep in mind it was very early in the morning when I did this and I was running off of only two hours of sleep."

The second Sebastian looked at the front he giggled, a smile coming to his face. "_I'm sorry I got you mauled by a bear,_" green eyes looked over at Blaine with a bigger smile. "Did you make this yourself? It's cute… but bears aren't glittery… or _pink_…"

"Shut up!" He playfully pushed at Sebastian's shoulder, hearing him let out a quiet chuckle. "All I had was pink glitter glue, white construction paper, and some crayons. I had a long night last night and I felt terrible," he moved closer, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Open it up… there won't be any pink glitter bears in there…"

"Shame… I thought the bear was fabulous." Opening the card, Sebastian took a deep breath. "Mind you, I only have one contact lens in right now, not to mention I'm high as a kite, so I may only be on public school reading level," he looked at the card for a few seconds before looking over at Blaine. "Yes, I still like you…"

"So did you like my card?" Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's shoulder.

"I love me some pink glitter bear," his words were still slightly slurred from the painkillers. "I think it's cute. I'll be sure to put it with all my other get well soon cards. Maybe I'll stick it on my fridge… or the bulletin board in my bedroom…"

"I'm flattered…" Blaine exhaled sharply looking around the room. "I hate hospitals. They're so…"

"Gross?" Sebastian finished his sentence. "Yeah. Someone could have died in this bed I'm lying in. Hell, someone probably did die in this hospital. This is the worst hospital in the world. The doctors are rude, the food smells like ass, and this mattress feels like it's filled with rocks," he squirmed on the bed, sitting up. "Ugh! I want to get out of here, but they aren't discharging me until they get the papers ready. Since the nurse seemed a little on the _remedial _side that could take forever…"

"Well I'm here now… so we can talk… or do other stuff…" Blaine watched as Sebastian's eyes lit up.

"Now now as much as I love me a good hospital fuck… I'm not doing anything along those lines with you until you tell me what happened between you and Kurt," Blaine felt his whole body go cold as he heard those words. "Did you break up with him?"

Blaine went from feeling cold to sweating buckets. Yes and no. Yes, he did tell Kurt that he cheated, and yes they had broken off their commitment, but no, he didn't break up with him. Looking into Sebastian's eyes, watching as his arms crossed his chest in his classic "bitch pose" Blaine gulped nervously. He was going to kill him.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore…" Blaine didn't lie when he said that, but as he watched a smile pull at Sebastian's lips he knew it was time to kiss his balls goodbye.

The next thing that happened really made him realize that he had to correct his mistake with Sebastian immediately. He felt Sebastian pull him into a deep embrace, pressing his hand to the back of his head. Sebastian thought he won. Oh God, he thought he won. After they got out of the hospital, he was probably going to want some victory sex and Blaine would have fallen into deeper shit than he already had. Hugging back, he knew that he couldn't lose this again. He could never hurt Sebastian again.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter, pulling him closer. "I didn't think you had the balls… I thought that I would have to at least wait until the end of the school year."

Blaine buries his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "Well I guess things worked out in your favor."

He couldn't tell him the truth. Drugs or not, he couldn't even let Sebastian get a taste of what was going on. Yes, he was lying again. Yes, it was wrong. Yes, he was being a douche. However, he was going to do everything that he could to sever ties with Kurt. He didn't love him anymore. He was never going to love him the same way ever again. Holding Sebastian right now, feeling his body so close to his, he knew that he needed Sebastian by his side. Sebastian was going to be his. He didn't care who he had to hurt.

OOOOO

Kurt wasn't thinking straight. All sense had left him when Blaine told him the truth. He had cheated on him. After everything they had been through, all of the trust, all of the love, Blaine had thrown it away for Sebastian, for a single moment with Sebastian. As he drove his car to Westerville, he felt the tears pool in his eyes. There was only one thing he had to do at this moment. For the longest time, Kurt Hummel had a stance against violence. He was about to break it. As he drove up to Sebastian's house, he knew that it was going to start an altercation. After weeks of harassment, of watching him slowly seducing Blaine, Kurt was finally going to take a stand against Sebastian.

He parked his car in the driveway. Sebastian's car was still there. He had to be home. Running from his car, Kurt moved toward the door, knocking on it violently as he finally made contact.

"Sebastian!" He knocked with more desperation. "Sebastian! I know you're there! Open the door!"

He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Sebastian wasn't answering the door. Kurt knew what was going on. After Blaine had severed ties, he had warned Sebastian that his "ex-boyfriend" was going to come looking for blood. Continuing to knock, more tears pooled in his eyes. Sebastian had won.

"Sebastian!" Kurt's voice was breaking as he pushed himself against the door, sliding down until he was on his knees. "Sebastian…" he closed his eyes as he realized everything was gone. Although he and Blaine hadn't broken up, it was inevitable. Blaine was going to do whatever it took to get Sebastian's attention again. It was ending. It was only a matter of time before Sebastian took the bait.

He watched as a car pulled up into the driveway. He wiped the tears from his eyes, expecting to see Sebastian coming back from another sexual exploit. Watching as the person stepped out of the car, Kurt felt his heart stop. Out of all the people that he wanted to see right now, Dave Karofsky was relatively low on the list.

"Kurt?" Dave walked toward the front door. "What are you doing here?"

He couldn't look at him. "I came to rip out Sebastian Smythe's humungous teeth and make them into a tribal necklace…"

He took a deep breath, finally making eye contact with Karofsky. He needed to talk to someone about this. All of the pain, it was getting to be too much. He closed his eyes, feeling more tears pooling in them, his chest burning as he let out a deep sob, ushering Karofsky to sit down next to him. They were silent, Karofsky's hand running up and down his back. It wasn't enough to make it all go away, but having someone who actually cared about how he was feeling was a nice change. Through the sobs, he found his words, able to vocalize his pain.

"Blaine cheated on me… with Sebastian…" he couldn't look at Karofsky. "He told me that Sebastian has something that I don't… something that he wishes that I had." The conversation echoed in his ears. "I don't know what happened? I don't know what I did wrong. I don't understand what I did wrong… all I did was love him… and out of all of the guys that he had to throw himself at… it just had to be _Sebastian Smythe_."

Karofsky exhaled as he shook his head. "Sebastian can be very… _persuasive_…"

"_Persuasive_?" Kurt shook his head. "I don't care if he had a gun to Blaine's head. He _lied_ to me! I asked him over and over and over again if he cheated on me and he said no every single time," his vision blurred with tears. "I don't know what it is about him that makes Blaine so freaking attracted to him. He's a heartless slut!" He let out a deep sob. "Maybe he's got it right… maybe if I was a little more exciting everything would be okay."

Karofsky helped Kurt to his feet, pulling him from the door. "We are not going to do this here. It's freezing and it's going to get dark soon," he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder leading him to the car. "How about I buy you a burger and we talk about this somewhere else. The last thing I want is for Sebastian to rip you in half when he comes home…"

"I'm still itching to get the tribal necklace," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Kurt looked back at the house. The same perfect house he had grown to hate, the same boy that he grew to loathe. Sebastian Smythe. Perfect Sebastian Smythe. Gorgeous Sebastian Smythe. Kurt closed his eyes tightly as he knew that no matter what he did, he couldn't rewrite what was done. In the end Sebastian had won the battle, no, he had won the war.

OOOOO

Blaine helped Sebastian into his bedroom. It was an ordeal. It had taken hours of bitching and moaning before Blaine went to the nurse's station and told them to expedite the release papers. Then after he had finally gotten Sebastian out of the hospital he had to make a pit stop at the grocery store to get him a pint of ice cream, which he finished on the way to Blaine's house. On top of that, the painkillers had clearly caught up to Sebastian, making him dizzy, clumsy. After almost falling down the stairs twice they made it to their destination. Slowly, he guided Sebastian to the bed, sitting him down, closing the door behind them. This day had turned into a serious mess. His altercation with Kurt was a lot less intense that he thought it would be. He had practically told him that he was in love with Sebastian, that Sebastian was all he could think about, that Sebastian made him feel things he never felt with Kurt. Still Kurt didn't want to let go. Moving to take off Sebastian's shoes, hearing him let out a deep breath as he fell to the bed; Blaine knew that he was going straight to Hell: eternal damnation, the whole nine yards.

"My head feels floaty…" Sebastian breathed. "Like it's filled with air…"

"Those would be the painkillers, they're amazing things. Remember: they're _gold_," Blaine moved to undo Sebastian's coat, fumbling with the buttons, looking up to see the glitter in Sebastian's eyes. God was he high. "You can relax. My parents are out for the rest of the night. I don't know what their problem is. I think they hate having sex in the house when I'm here."

"At least yours stay in the country to fuck each other. Mine have been fucking in Paris since September," Sebastian eased his way out of his coat, Blaine pulling it from under him. "It's nice to not be in that hospital bed anymore. This mattress is much more comfortable."

"Well make yourself at home to my bed," Blaine smiled as he sat on the bed, taking a deep breath. "But while you're here… I have to ask you a question: what do you think about me right now? I mean, how do you feel?"

Sebastian let out a deep breath, playing his the bandage on his forehead. "I'm still mad at you. You embarrassed me in front of all of my Warblers and you made my bear so angry that he threw me into your car."

"You're still mad at me?" Blaine shook his head watching as Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, experimenting with ways to cover the bandage on his forehead. "I thought we were over that. I made you a glitter bear card…"

"All of the glitter in the world isn't going to make me less mad at you," Sebastian groaned, still messing with his hair, letting out a deep sigh as he finally gave up. "What makes you think that you can just waltz in with smiles and glitter and everything's going to be okay?"

Blaine knew it was time to stop playing games. "In the back of the car last night… you kissed me…"

Sebastian snuggled deeper into the pillows, his eyes moving toward the wall as he sighed. "I kiss a lot of people, Blaine. It doesn't mean I'm not still mad at them."

"I just think it's funny that you kiss me in front of your boyfriend and then you don't get pissed when he doesn't pick you up from the hospital. You were flattered that _I_ took you home. I mean, back when I was with Kurt I would have definitely at least gone to see him," Blaine watched as Sebastian's shoulders tensed as he let out another sigh. "I think you don't really like Karofsky. I think you're just settling for him because you couldn't have me…" Blaine moved closer to him, resting his hand on his knee, stroking his pant leg, his eyes looked straight into Sebastian's as he turned to face him. "But you can have me now…"

It was the first time that he felt Sebastian pull away. "I don't want to have sex, Blaine. What part of eight bruised ribs don't you understand? I'm in extreme pain. That's why I kissed you last night… I was in pain. I was scared. You were there."

He refused to take that as answer. No. It was more than just Sebastian being in pain. The look in his eyes, the way that he felt in Blaine's arms, the sound of his breathing as he kissed his lips. Sebastian wanted it. He wanted to kiss him at that moment. The tension between them, the feelings that they felt toward each other, they were still there. Moving closer to Sebastian, watching green eyes look deep into his eyes, he knew that it was more than that, so much more.

"Okay… if it didn't mean anything… if _I _don't mean anything…" Blaine moved closer, crawling on top of Sebastian's body, straddling his hips, feeling the Warbler tense underneath him. "Then why do your eyes light up whenever I say that I love you? Why does your heart race when I get close to you? I can see the veins in your neck right now… I can see your heart beating. I can feel it. I can sense it. You want me."

"Blaine," Sebastian swallowed hard.

"Tell me why after we kissed you looked at me with more love that I have ever seen in anyone's eyes in my life? You don't hate me. You're not mad at me. You don't just like me," he felt Sebastian's body temperature climb. "You _love_ me. I know you love me. You just can't say it because you're scared of what's going to happen. You're scared I'm going to hurt you again. I don't want to hurt you," he bent down, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead, hearing him gasp quietly. "I can feel your heart race, Sebastian. I'm making you nervous…"

After a series of shaky breaths, Sebastian finally spoke. "My heart only races like this when I'm with you…" he closed his eyes, pressing a hand to the back of Blaine's head. "Only _you_…"

Before Blaine could say anything else, he felt his lips being pressed against Sebastian's feeling his body tense under his touch, his hand moving to his shoulder blades. It was Heaven. Kissing Sebastian was the closet to divinity he was ever going to be, feeling his hands run up and down his back. His head was spinning, his heart racing as he felt Sebastian let out a soft moan, his body shaking with excitement. It had been too long that he had been without this feeling, without being this close to Sebastian. He got lost in all of the sensations, in the energy that was radiating off of Sebastian's body. He needed this.

Blaine fell deeper into the kiss, moving his hands to undo Sebastian's pants, moaning as the Warbler's tongue passed his lips. His head was spinning, his heart racing as Sebastian's hands pressed to his back, snaking down to the hem of his sweater, pulling it up it torso, letting out a soft cry of pleasure as he backed away from the kiss. Blaine closed his eyes as the sweater was pulled over his head, thrown to the ground, moving forward to kiss at Sebastian again. For the first time he was able to kiss Sebastian without guilt, without hurting Kurt. There was no more Kurt and Blaine, they were just together for appearances, they were each other's masks. It would burn out eventually as the fire between him and Sebastian burned stronger. Moving his lips from Sebastian's to run kissed down his neck, he felt him let out a deep moan, his body shaking as his hands tightened on Blaine's tank top.

"Blaine," Sebastian breathed heavily as Blaine pulled the zipper down his sweatshirt, opening it to kiss roughly at the t-shirt underneath. "Ow, ow, ow…" he winced as his muscles tightened. "Not so rough… bruised ribs…" he swallowed hard. "You can touch my chest just please: be _gentle_…"

"I'm sorry," he pressed a soft kiss to his sternum. "Better?"

Sebastian nodded. "Y-yeah…" he let out a deep breath as Blaine moved down to his stomach, hands lifting his t-shirt. "Blaine…" fingers laced through Blaine's hair, running against his scalp. "Tell me again…"

Blaine secretly loved how needy Sebastian had become. Secretly it made him feel secure, close to him. Those words were Sebastian's medicine, the only thing that was going to prove that everything was going to be okay, that this was all worth it. Pressing a series of kisses to his toned stomach, feeling his muscles tense under the pressure as he ran his tongue along the skin, he looked up at Sebastian.

"I love you…" Blaine would never get sick of saying that to Sebastian. Even if Sebastian never said those words back, even if they never made it out of junior year, he would always feel those words. "I love you so much, Sebastian…"

He was answered with a smile. "Come here…"

Blaine obliged, moving to take Sebastian's lips in another kiss, his whole body shaking as he moved to rest on top of Sebastian, distributing his weight as to not press against Sebastian's chest. Arms wrapped around him, lips violently colliding with his, deep moans and breaths passing his lips. Blaine for lost in the moment, in the feelings in the sounds, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't know where this was coming from. It was just supposed to be an innocent night, taking Sebastian home with him, taking care of him after an overnight stay at the hospital. After a night of giving into Sebastian's every demand, he had finally given into his lust, finally letting down all of the walls that Kurt had spent so long building up. Kissing at Sebastian's lips, he knew that this was going to be a long night.

Trailing kisses down Sebastian's chest to his stomach, he finally pulled down his pants, peeling them off of his legs as he threw them to the floor, kissing at his navel, hearing him let out a deep groan. God did he need him. He needed him so bad right now. It took everything he had not to become too forceful, to hold him down and fuck Sebastian senseless into the mattress until he was a sobbing mess. Instead, he placed soft kisses on his stomach, feeling his muscles tense as he let out a series of soft coos.

Blaine moved his hands to Sebastian's hips, dipping them into his boxers, pulling them down slowly. "I missed your cock…" he pulled the boxers lower, kissing at Sebastian's hips, running his tongue along the defined bones. "I missed your cock so fucking much…"

Sebastian shuddered as he let out a deep moan. "Blaine…"

He came undone as Blaine ran his tongue along his hardening flesh, grasping the sheets tighter as he closed his eyes tightly. Repeating the motion, Blaine got the same response, the breathing getting more ragged. He got lost in the breaths as he continued to lick and kiss at him, Sebastian uttering curses, choking on Blaine's name.

"You're getting so hard for me," Blaine looked up at Sebastian with a smile before running his tongue up his length, hearing a deep animalistic growl. "Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do to you?"

Sebastian swallowed hard. "S-suck me…"

Blaine pressed his lips to the tip of his erection, circling it with his tongue hearing Sebastian let out a small whimper, his thighs tightening. Slowly, Blaine lowered his mouth onto him, gradually taking him into his mouth hearing him let out a shaky breath. Feeling Sebastian inside of him, feeling his heart race, feeling his body temperature rise, he knew this was what completeness felt like. Slowly he slid Sebastian's erection in and out of his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base, closing his eyes as he got lost in the noise Sebastian was making as his fingers moved to weave through his hair, shaking as they pulled at the gelled curls.

"Blaine…" Sebastian took a deep breath, his words still slurred from the combination of painkillers and lust. "Oh God, Blaine…" he let out a small feminine noise, his hand tightening in Blaine's hair, pulling painfully at it. "My balls… oh God… touch my balls…"

Pulling off of Sebastian's erection, he looked up him, kissing at his stomach. "Demanding today, aren't we?"

Sebastian let out a deep breath. "You fucking slut…"

Blaine rolled his eyes at that comment. "Now now, that's not how we get what we want is it? We ask nicely," he ran his tongue along the tip of Sebastian's erection again, hearing him let out a small squeak. "Now, love of my life, can you say: _will you please suck my balls, Blaine_?"

"This isn't an episode of _Mr. Roger's_," Sebastian took a deep breath, before giving in to the chemicals in his body. "Please… please suck my balls, Blaine… please."

"Did that kill you?" Blaine ran his hand rhythmically up and down Sebastian's erection, hearing him let out a series of low groans alternating with bestial grunts his eyes closed tightly. "I've never done this before… the whole sucking someone's balls thing… so go easy on me…"

"Just do it, Blaine…" Sebastian's head was turned to the side as he pushed deeper into the pillows. "You'll do fine… you _always_ do fine. Don't be nervous, you'll do fine, just _touch me_…"

Blaine took a deep breath as he moved off of the bed, making his way to the drawer, watching as green eyes stared at him, hearing Sebastian let out a deep breath as he sat up, wincing at the discomfort in his chest. Opening the drawer, he heard Sebastian let out a small breath, falling back to the bed. He was getting impatient. It was obvious that he did not enjoy being teased. Digging through the magazines to expose his series of condoms and lubes, he reached deeper as he finally found what he was looking for, the one thing that would make this easier.

Moving back to the bed, he presented the bottle to Sebastian. "Chocolate body paint? Have you been saving this for me?" He raised a curious eyebrow before smiling seductively. "Kinky bastard…" he looked toward the drawer. "What else do we have in the dirty drawer of ours? I'm excited to see what fantasies are inside that sexy, little head of yours"

"We'll save that for a few weeks when you aren't in so much pain…" Blaine kissed at Sebastian's stomach, opening the bottle. "You're not allergic to this stuff are you? Because I really don't feel like going to the hospital again… it was torture getting the release papers… and I don't think I can handle any more bitching…"

"Just paint me already," Sebastian's voice was low as he fell back onto the bed. "Come on, Blaine… paint me…"

Blaine pushed his finger into the bottle, slicking it up with chocolate before moving to run his fingers against the flesh of Sebastian's balls, hearing him let out a low moan as he grasped the sheets tighter. Lips pressed to Sebastian's stomach as he continued to "finger paint" Sebastian's hearing him let out rhythmic, staccato breaths, his chest rising and falling seductively with every inhalation and exhalation. Moving lower onto his body, Blaine ran his tongue along him, licking up the chocolate on his balls before taking them into his mouth, sucking earnestly, letting out deep, almost pornographic moans as he massaged his tongue against them, Sebastian's breath shaking as he spread his legs, bending them.

"Blaine…" he swallowed hard. "B-Blaine…"

"I love it when you say my name like that…" Blaine breathed before licking the underside of his erection, left hand tight on one of Sebastian's legs. "Love your legs…" he ran a chocolate covered finger along his thigh, hearing him let out a deep moan. "So fucking _long_…" the chocolate was quickly lapped up with his tongue before he moved back to sucking his balls, moving his hand to run up and down Sebastian's length, leaving a small trail of chocolate in its wake.

"Blaine," Sebastian draped his leg of Blaine's shoulder. "F-fuck…"

Blaine ran his tongue along Sebastian's perineum, leading down to his entrance, teasing the muscles, hearing the Warbler let out a small cry. Reaching to gather more chocolate on his fingers, he quickly moved to circled the muscles with the cool chocolate, sliding his fingertips in to the first knuckle hearing Sebastian let out another feminine cry, his legs spreading wider. It was amazing, empowering to have Sebastian under his weight coming undone, borderline sobbing. Getting high off of the power that came from the situation, Blaine ran his tongue along the chocolate, hearing Sebastian let out a high pitched squeal, his stomach muscles tightening. Circling the ring of muscles, running his hand up and down his length, it was all too much for even Blaine to handle as he felt the electricity crackling in his lover. He loved this, he loved how amazing it felt to make Sebastian feel so good, to make his whole body shake with pleasure. Feeling a hand move to weave through his hair, Blaine let out a small breath, pushing the tip of his tongue into Sebastian.

"Shit!" Sebastian breathed.

Blaine pulled his tongue out of him, swallowing the chocolate, hearing Sebastian moan as he did so. He was getting close. So freaking close. Moving to lick the rest of the chocolate off of his balls, he heard Sebastian let out a small moan. Continuing with the moment, getting lost in the passion, he pressed his lips to the tip of Sebastian's erection, sliding it into his mouth, swallowing it into his throat.

"Blaine…" Sebastian shook his head. "I'm gonna cum…" he swallowed hard, his hand tightening in Blaine's hair. "Shit, I'm gonna…" he gulped again. "I'm… Blaine…"

At that moment Sebastian came, hard. His voice was a shaky moan, his hands tightening in Blaine's hair as he rolled his hips forward, cumming down Blaine's throat, the hot liquid coating his esophagus. Pulling back, Blaine swallowed it down looking at Sebastian who was a shaking, sweaty mess on the bed.

"I love you…" Sebastian breathed, his eyes closed tightly, his mouth hung open on deep breathes. "I love you, Blaine…"

Smiling as he heard those words, he moved to lie next to his lover, resting his head on his shoulder, pressing a hand to his sweaty t-shirt clad chest. Getting lost in the sound of his breathing, Blaine shivered as he felt Sebastian press a kiss to the top of his head, his hand tightening on his t-shirt. This was something that he couldn't lose. All of these moments, the connection between them: he couldn't let this go. He needed Sebastian. Sebastian would never know how much Blaine needed him. Snuggling deeper into his shoulder, Blaine let out a deep breath.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

OOOOO

Karofsky looked over at Kurt who was in the front seat, eating a burger. Kurt Hummel lived a very clean lifestyle that consisted of organic, low fat foods. That didn't include eating a Bacon Double Cheeseburger from Burger King with a small order of fries. He knew this was going to happen eventually. It was only a matter of time until Blaine finally confessed that he had slept with Sebastian. Watching as a tearful Kurt Hummel ate a cheeseburger, he knew that this was worse than he pictured it would be. Taking a deep breath as they sat in the parking lot of Burger King, he broke the silence.

"So… Blaine slept with Sebastian…" he looked over at Kurt who was taking the world's smallest bites of a greasy cheeseburger.

Kurt swallowed his mouthful of burger. "I guess I get it. I mean he is fun. I mean, he goes drinking on school nights, likes getting burgers at ridiculous hours of the night, and likes having sex. That's like Blaine's dream man."

"So, are you two broken up?" Karofsky knew that was an inappropriate question, but deep down on the inside he knew that this was going to come up when he was pulled back into the shadows with Sebastian. The more information he had, the more he could help to protect Kurt from Sebastian's savage rampage.

Kurt took a deep breath. "We're taking a break… well he wants to take a break… he needs to think about his feelings for Sebastian." The conversation took a dark turn as Karofsky heard Kurt ask a question he never wanted to hear. "You hang out with Sebastian, right? Can you tell me what guys like about him? Is it just because he likes to have sex all the time?"

Karofsky shook his head, not able to look at Kurt as he asked that. "Sebastian is… _special_…"

He didn't know what he said those words. Sebastian was a different kind of person. He and Kurt were noting alike. Sebastian was aggressive, assertive, dominating, borderline heartless. Kurt was different. Kurt was more compassionate, understanding, accommodating. Sebastian was an eternal hunger whereas Kurt was content with not pushing his limits too far. Looking over at Kurt, he knew that in his sociopathic climb to the top, Sebastian had managed to throw Kurt off of the mountain, leaving him a bloody mess.

"Is it the fact that he can grow facial hair and has a prominent Adam's apple?" Kurt crumpled up the paper bag, throwing it into the back seat. "Because I guess I could fix that. I mean it's going to take a lot of cosmetic surgery but…"

"Well him being masculine helps," Karofsky watched as Kurt's eyes snapped onto him, lighting up as he paid attention to every word he said. "Sebastian embraces the masculine and the feminine. Although he leans toward the masculine side, he does have feminine qualities such as good hygiene and the unconscious need to tear people down. Now someone like Blaine is attracted to someone like Sebastian because he also embraces the masculine and the feminine, but he leans more toward the feminine. So they have similar interests but they don't conflict with one another. But what really binds Sebastian and Blaine together is although they are very insecure emotionally, they are very secure physically."

Kurt's eyes were wide as he shook his head in shock. "Did you research this or something? How do you know the way that homosexual dynamics work?"

"I spend a lot of time at gay bars. You learn about homosexual dynamics a lot when you see drunken men throwing themselves on each other," Kurt was still shaking his head. "Does what I said clear it up for you?"

Kurt nodded as he looked out the window. "Yeah… I think I get it…"

Karofsky felt uncomfortable as Kurt said those words. This was going to start getting ugly. He knew that his confrontation with Sebastian coming soon, but worse yet: he knew Kurt's confrontation with Sebastian was looming over the horizon.

* * *

><p>This chapter took forever (luckily I have been able to get a lot of Seblaine angst out in my other project so it shouldn't affect this story as much.) There was also supposed to be a lot more in this chapter but I cut several scenes (mostly because they didn't go with the plot), but they make cameos later on if they fit. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.<p>

The next chapter, Blaine tells Sebastian the truth and Karofsky confronts Sebastian again (it's not going to be pretty, either of these confrontations).

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do. I also down own "Perfect" by Hedley.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, violence, SEVERE DARKNESS (including some self harm and dark themes), animal cruelty (sorry PETA), underage drinking, and minor sexuality. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now. I'll find most of the ones that I missed in about two days and blush like an idiot about it.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine turned onto his side, tangling himself in the sheets. Last night was still fresh in his mind. The way that Sebastian tasted, the sound emitting from his lips—it was all on constant replay in Blaine's mind, hypnotizing him. Snuggling deeper into the mattress, he let out a low moan, opening his eyes. Suddenly, he was tossed back into reality. Sebastian wasn't next to him. The mattress wasn't even warm. There was no trace of him: his clothes were gone, his presence was gone. Bending his arm, he saw something taped to him: it was a pink index card with words inked out in red magic marker. It read: "<em>Thanks for the sex. Stay Gorgeous. Love, Sebastian<em>." Ripping it off of his arm, he looked up at the ceiling he had gotten played. A night that he thought would open the doors to a long, loving relationship had all of a sudden turned sour, resentful. Blaine was being treated as if he were one of Sebastian's booty calls.

He rolled out of bed to the bathroom to brush his teeth finding an index card taped to his toothpaste tube that said: "_I used your toothbrush, but I think I left you some toothpaste (if you squeeze hard enough), but I drank all of your mouthwash. You need more liquor in your house_!" That was fine. At least the bastard left him some toothpaste.

Afterward he walked out of his room, moving down the stairs. He just had to have some breakfast, shower, go to school, and forget that any of this happened. Sebastian was just blowing off some steam. After all, Blaine did make him have a nervous breakdown that kept him out of school for two days. Opening his pantry, he pulled out a box of Froot Loops only to see a post-it stuck to it that read "_I'm sorry I ate all of your cereal… but I was hungry and you forgot to feed me ;)_" in pink gel pen.

That was fine. He didn't need cereal. He wasn't hungry anyway. He moved to his fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice. It was empty. He scoffed to see a post-it stuck to it saying: "_I was thirsty too. Oh BTW: I HATE PULPY ORANGE JUICE! P.S. Don't even try to check to see if you have any milk. I used it all for the Froot Loops_."

Blaine, curious as ever, reached into the fridge to see if it was true about the milk. Pulling out an empty carton, he saw a post-it wait huge red letters on it: "_I told you that you were out of milk dumbass! Why don't you ever believe me_?"

"Goddamn it, Sebastian!" Blaine threw the milk carton into the sink, closing the fridge. Not only had Sebastian played him, treating him like a booty call, sneaking out before he even woke up, but he had also eaten him out of house and home. He knew that this was not going to stand.

He walked upstairs to run take a shower. As he ran the water, he felt the ice cold liquid fall on his hand. He saw a piece of printer paper taped to the mirror: "_Oh and I used all your hot water. Oops_!" He knew what he had to do: he needed to go to Dalton and confront Sebastian himself.

OOOOO

Getting into Dalton was easy. For a private school, their security wasn't that great. He hadn't gone to school that day instead he used this time to try to find Sebastian while school was in session. Walking down the halls, he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb, who wasn't going to notice the one guy who wasn't in uniform? He ignored the looks walking down the halls looking desperately for Sebastian. It was going to take forever going through every hall, through every corner looking for one student, one person in a sea of boys all wearing the same outfit. Just when he thought it was hopeless, it was like the Heavens had opened and guided him straight to Sebastian. There walking only seven feet in front of him was Sebastian.

"Hey! Sebastian!" Blaine moved faster, to catch up with him. "Hey!"

"Hi Buddy," Sebastian looked over his shoulder. He didn't look like a guy who had just spent all day in the hospital yesterday. The dark circles under his eyes were gone, the swelling of his face had gone down, his bangs combed to cover the stitches on his forehead. He wasn't the mess of bruises and cuts he was last night, he was back to his beautiful self. "Did you get my notes?"

"Yeah I got your notes. I got all ten of them," Blaine walked faster trying to keep up with Sebastian. "I need to talk to you about something. I think we had a miscommunication."

"The only miscommunication you had today was with the person who helped you get dressed this morning. Bubblegum pink Capri pants— seriously, Blaine?" Sebastian stopped walking, turning around. "What happened last night was hot… _really_ hot… and I said thank you… but it's going to take more than blowjob to make everything you did go away."

"You ate all of my food, used all my hot water, drank my mouthwash, used all of my shaving scream, and taped a note to my forearm. Doesn't that cover it?" Blaine watched a smug smirk come to Sebastian's lips. "How the hell did you even get home? I drove you to my house."

"I called Nick and told him that I needed to get home. He came to pick me up. I invited him into your house and we had a great time together in your kitchen, before leaving," Blaine felt his stomach bubble, churning violently as he heard those words. "It was a nice ride…"

He choked on his words as he asked a single question. "Did you fuck Nick?"

"Why? Are you jealous? Not like it should matter to you. It's Davey's problem, not yours. You're not my boyfriend, so what I do with my Warblers is none of your business." Those words were enough to make Blaine want to either break down in tears or slap him across the face.

Either way, Blaine had had enough of Sebastian. Pulling him by the arm, he shoved him into a common room, closing the door behind them. The Warbler walked deeper into the room to sit on a leather couch crossing his arms. It was tense. What was once full of giggles and flirtations was now traded for glares and crossed arms. Sebastian was angry, staring at his watch as he leaned back on the couch.

"I have to get to Latin… I have an exam today," Sebastian watched as Blaine moved toward the couch, sitting next to him.

"Latin can wait…" Blaine took a deep breath, reaching to touch Sebastian's hand. His heart raced as he watched green eyes fixate on the union, the hand not pulling away. "I need to talk to you about something…"

"Is it about Nick? I told you, it's none of your business," Sebastian smiled smugly, crossing his arms tighter against his chest. "You really are territorial, aren't you?"

Swallowing hard, Blaine closed his eyes thinking of what happened last night. Looking at Sebastian he remembered the light in his eyes, the smile on his face as he said those words. _I love you._ He remembered exactly what it felt like when he heard his voice say that, feeling them, embracing them. Holding onto his hand tighter, he watched as Sebastian stared blankly at the wall, waiting for the conversation to start.

"Last night…" Blaine took a deep breath. "You told me you loved me."

Sebastian put up another wall, shaking his head, pulling his hand away. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"We kissed in my car. I gave you a blowjob. You told me you loved me. I thought that meant we were cool," Blaine knew that he needed to think of his words before he said anything else, watching Sebastian roll his eyes as he got up from the couch, moving across the room. "I love you. You love me. We love each other. When you came last night… when you came down my throat… it was the closest I've ever felt to you…"

He watched as Sebastian shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Stop it…"

"I know you're pissed at me… you have every right to be pissed at me," he stood up, walking toward Sebastian, reaching to stroke his back, his fingers trembling against the fabric of his blazer. "But please, don't close yourself off from me."

Sebastian let out a small, yet condescending laugh. "You think that you can just waltz in here and make it all go away. You think that I'm going to forgive you just because you give me a blowjob. Do you even know how many blowjobs I've gotten in my life? And as for me saying I love you: that was the orgasm talking. It was an accident. I never meant to say that to you."

"It wasn't," Blaine watched as Sebastian turned to face him. "It was you. The look in your eyes, the tone of your voice— it was all you." Green eyes avoided him as Sebastian's shoulders tensed, his mouth opening but not saying any words. "I've felt it for a while now. Do you even know where we are right now?"

Sebastian looked around the room, closing his eyes, shaking his head. "Don't do this to me…"

"This is the same room we made love in for the first time. On that couch, you and me," he swallowed hard as he wrapped Sebastian's tie around his hand, pulling at him gently. "When you held me afterward, while we were basking in the afterglow, the way you looked at me. I saw the love in your eyes, and it made me so scared that you depended that much on me. I panicked. I'm still panicking." Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, Blaine interrupting him. "I don't want to panic anymore. I want to be looser, more fluid for you. I have tried to be better for you. I was attentive to you when you were in the hospital. I tried something new in bed…"

"That would explain the random chocolate body paint…" Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"I've been trying to be more of what you want because I want you to look at me and know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying. I just want you to love me," he watched the anger grow in Sebastian's eyes as they narrowed, staring straight at him. "I want to be with you."

"_Want to be with me_? You have a weird way of showing it," he walked to the corner of the room before turning to face Blaine again. "You're good with words, Blaine. You're good with feeding me bullshit so I go back to you."

"It's not bullshit," Blaine shook his head, his voice was quiet.

"Yes it is! You speak beautiful words, but your actions… what you do to me." He could see the anger take him over, his breathing becoming rougher, his muscles tensing. "Ever since I slept with you, you've been treating me like shit! Like I'm your own personal whore!"

Blaine felt his heart stop beating as he heard that word. "Don't use that word… you're not a whore…"

"Shut up! You don't know how I feel. You don't _care_ how I feel. Or did you forget the part where you took advantage of me last night when I was _high_?" Sebastian was yelling at him, not scolding him, _yelling _at him. "More words, that's all I hear is more words, but I don't see you doing anything whatsoever to prove to me that this isn't just you trying to hook up with me again because Kurt won't fuck you. Why the hell do you think I'm just going to hop back onto your glittery unicorn and run off to the equally glittery sunset with you? How do I know that you're not going to treat me like shit again?"

Blaine felt his body temperature drop as he heard those words, his blood thickening in his veins as he felt half-dead. He was losing him. "I know I've been taking you for granted, Sebastian…"

"You _just_ figured that out?" Sebastian rolled his eyes with a cold laugh, walking toward the door. "I have to get to Latin… I have an exam and you're stressing the hell out of me. My hands are shaking, my heart is racing, I feel like I'm going to fucking puke… I need to get out of here…"

Blaine grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. "Just give me a chance…"

"I've given you plenty…" Sebastian shook his head pulling away, unable to get away from Blaine's grip. "Let go of me… I'll scream. Blaine, stop it."

"Just listen to me," Blaine kept pulling as Sebastian tried to fight his way out of his grip repeating the words _let go _and _stop it_. "I know that you have no reason to forgive me… you have no reason to be nice to me. I hurt you. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry."

Sebastian stopped struggling. "What do you want, Blaine?"

"I want you to come to my house after school," Sebastian opened his mouth to protest. "Not for sex. I need to show you something. I know that I have been uncommunicative, but I want you to know that I'm trying."

He knew that this was his last chance. This was the last time that Sebastian was going to let his walls down and allow him to get close to him. Watching as he smiled and nodded, Blaine knew that he had to tell Sebastian about the Kurt situation today, before it exploded into something bigger. Hopefully he would keep an open mind. Hopefully at the end of the day he was going to have what he wanted. No more games. All he cared about was Sebastian.

OOOOO

After school, Karofsky didn't go to Sebastian's house like he usually did. He still hadn't talked to him since he threw him into a car, since he landed him in the hospital. He had composed at least a dozen texts and rehearsed several speeches, but there was nothing he could do to make it any easier. Sebastian was no doubt pissed about the whole situation. That night was one that he wanted to forget, was one that he hoped was just an awful dream and he was going to wake up in Sebastian's web again, on his good side. But no matter how many times he pinched himself, hoping that he would wake up, he realized this was real.

Instead of going to Sebastian's to try to apologize, he had gone out with Kurt. Kurt texted him earlier that morning saying that he needed help with the whole "_AnderSmythe Situation_." Taking what Karofsky said the completely wrong way, they were now in the men's section of Gap, looking for more masculine clothes.

"So what are Sebastian's favorite colors to wear?" Kurt looked over his shoulder at Karofsky as he looked through several sweaters.

"I don't know why you want to dress like Sebastian," Karofsky shook his head as he looked down at the sweaters in front of him. Half of these had made their home in Sebastian's closet. "It's not like Blaine is attracted to Sebastian because of his clothes…"

"I know that I don't have Sebastian's build…" Kurt froze in place as if he were thinking. "What would you call his build? Tall and slender?"

"This is ridiculous! You don't have to dress differently…" Karofsky watched as Kurt was not paying attention. "Is this how we solve our problems? Instead of talking like normal human beings we just change the way we dress?"

"Sebastian seems to be the only thing on Blaine's mind. If I'm more like Sebastian, he'll love me. I need to be more masculine, sexier," Kurt picked up a cardigan and smiled. "Now this screams slutpig."

Kurt wasn't listening. No one listened to him anymore. It was a sad life when the only person who listened to you was Sebastian Smythe. As Kurt beat himself up internally, trying his hardest to become Sebastian, Karofsky thought about how much influence Sebastian had in people's lives. People at Scandals would break up with their partners just to stare at him, just to get one dance. He was magnetic, picking up anything that moved past him. He closed his eyes as he thought of all of the people that Sebastian cut down, all the people that he stepped over so he could get fifteen minutes of happiness. That wasn't the Sebastian he knew. That wasn't the Sebastian that he loved. That wasn't the Sebastian that he wanted everyone to see. Looking at Kurt, he knew that no matter how much he tried to tell him that he and Sebastian were different people, he was going to continue looking through polo shirts, rugby shirts, and cardigans. It was hopeless.

"I like how you dress," Karofsky looked over in Kurt's direction. "I mean… I know that I used to make fun of you for it, but I like how you aren't afraid to express yourself."

"Yeah well Blaine likes _Sebastian_," Kurt rummaged through the rugby shirts picking up two, putting them in the pile hanging over his arm. "I have to start expressing myself like him. I have to start wearing clothes that make me look like a demented frat boy at a country club and start eating with my hands…"

Karofsky had enough of this war. This ongoing feud between Sebastian and Kurt was starting to get old. The two of them hadn't said one word to each other in weeks (unless he counted the night where Sebastian was drunk as hell), but they made it seem like they talked every single day. It was exhausting dealing with them, constantly thrown between two people he cared deeply about: one who he cared for deeply who had shown him that life was better when you live by your own rules, not listening to anyone else who had easily become one of his best friends and then one who had saved him when times were getting really dark, one who had picked him up and showed him a life full of lights and hope, one who had opened him up to a world that he didn't think he deserved. The feud between the two of them, the friction whenever they collided, it was enough to make him want to scream.

"Why are you so hell-bent on being like Sebastian? Sure, he's drop dead gorgeous, but he is one of the most flawed and unstable people I've met. He's not someone you should envy. He's someone that you should strive to be better than. You're strong, Kurt. I like how strong you are," Karofsky moved closer to him, his voice low. "I _really _like how strong you are. I don't think you should put up with any shit you get from Blaine. You're so much better than him," he looked at the clothes. "Besides, Blaine likes who Sebastian is, not how he dresses."

Kurt shook his head. "I want to be like that… if I could be like that just for one day. If I could be that free, that fun, that spontaneous, not worrying about the rules, I would be so happy. I would have Blaine, no fear of ever losing him," he shook his head, his voice breaking. "He's the perfect man."

"If he's the perfect man then the perfect man has a serious alcohol dependency with some hardcore intimacy issues," Karofsky scoffed.

"Didn't you say that Sebastian was special?" Kurt's voice was flat, lifeless, condescending.

Karofsky knew those words would come back to bite him. "What I meant to say is that Sebastian has a lot of issues. What men like about him is that they don't have to please him, they can use him and drop him and there's no worry about him coming back to destroy them, well _minimal _worry."

Kurt still wasn't following. "So you're saying I should give up all self respect and be a slut?"

"No," Karofsky shook his head. "I'm saying that if people got to know Sebastian, really know Sebastian, they wouldn't want to be with him. Sebastian acts tough, but he's not. Sebastian is not as perfect as you think he is."

"Over six feet, green eyes, silky hair, nice skin, thin, rich, intelligent: damn I don't want to have any of those assets," Kurt was being sarcastic, pulling off another cardigan. "You seem to know a lot about Sebastian. What is the relationship between you two? Are two you like dating or something? All you talk about is Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian."

"No… we're not dating," he closed his eyes as he thought about the relationship he had with Sebastian. Between the sex, the manipulations, and the laughs, he didn't really know what to label it as. Were they friends? Friends with benefits maybe— God that sounded trashy. "It's complicated. We just go to the same bar frequently, so we have drinks from time to time. Nothing too special…"

He took a deep breath as he watched Kurt continue to look through clothes, grabbing more. There was no speaking to him about this situation. Kurt had never seen Blaine and Sebastian in action. Karofsky had. In a single moment in the backseat of a car, he saw something that he never thought Sebastian could fully embrace. As their lips touched, their bodies moving close to each other, he saw the love exude off of Sebastian. He was more human when he was around Blaine. Sebastian had found his own personal Heaven in Blaine's embrace. Kurt was never going to be able to duplicate that.

"Kurt, can I be honest with you?" Karofsky could see Kurt look over at him.

"I don't have enough money to go to J. Crew," Kurt wasn't even listening. "So I'm going for the whole _I'm going to get really drunk and drown in my own puke _Sebastian instead of _I'm trying to add a touch of class before I sleep with your boyfriend _Sebastian."

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to tell you that what you're doing is really stupid," he watched as Kurt rolled his eyes. "You can style your hair, you can change your clothes, you can drink hard, eat like shit, but it's not going to change the fact that you aren't Sebastian. If what you think is true and Blaine is that interested in Sebastian, I know it's not because of what was on the outside. It's what's inside of him. It's Sebastian that he wants, not the gorgeous, fun guy that he met one day at Dalton."

"I can't lose Blaine," Kurt shook his head.

"Why? What is there to lose: a series of moments where you fell horrible about yourself?" Kurt walked toward the checkout counter. "I hate what he's done to you. He's draining the life out of you. You don't smile anymore. You don't do anything but beat yourself up. You can blame Sebastian all you want, but you and I know that it's Blaine that's doing this."

"Are we done now?" Kurt turned toward him. "Did you forget what happened last year? There were times where I wanted to give up, just close my eyes and pray that it would all just go away. Blaine saved me. He was my beacon of hope when there was none. I don't blame you for what happened last year, but after everything I've been through, I need to hold Blaine dear. You can either support me or you can go to your chum and you can tell him that he's not going to get with Blaine again."

As Kurt walked to buy the clothes, Karofsky sighed. It was hopeless.

OOOOO

Blaine ran to the door as he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door he saw Sebastian standing there, an annoyed look on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You came."

"Don't be so surprised. I had nothing better to do," Sebastian walked through the door, pushing past Blaine. "So what is this about? Did your dad leave something on the top shelf again and you need help getting it?"

"That was one time," Blaine closed the door, walking to stand next to Sebastian, watching as green eyes stared at the wall, avoiding his glance. "So what I want to show you is in my bedroom."

"Blaine!" Sebastian shook his head. "I don't want to…"

"It's not for sex," he watched as Sebastian's shoulders relaxed, his eyes closing tightly. "We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable doing with me. If you never want to have sex with me ever again, that's fine. I just need you to come upstairs with me."

He grasped Sebastian's hand, guiding him up the stairs, leading him to his bedroom. They had made this journey dozens of times, but it seemed longer this time. This time was the first time they were going to be in that room angry at each other, the first time they were going to be on Blaine's bed with no chance of them having sex, or having any physical contact. As they made it to the room, Sebastian moved to rest on the bed laying back, staring at the ceiling. Blaine was captivated by the way he looked. It must have taken hours for him to cover up all of the agony, all of the pain that had been painted on his face. He watched he breathed, his chest rising and falling with every breath, his eyes fixated on the long column of his throat. Damn did he wish he could crawl in the bed with him, kiss at his neck, and run his tongue along his Adam's apple as he swallowed. He wanted Sebastian so bad that it hurt. It destroyed him that he couldn't do anything. He was powerless.

"Can you stop staring at me and get this over with?" Sebastian sat up, taking a deep breath. "I have a massage appointment and my neck is going to kill me if I don't make it on time."

Blaine cleared his throat before he spoke, watching as Sebastian rolled his eyes, getting impatient. "I'm not good with my words. I don't think before I talk, I just do. I hurt you so much and I hate myself for that," he moved toward his boom box, putting a CD in. "Long story short: I'm going to sing my feelings to you."

Sebastian shook his head. "Sing?"

"Yeah, sing," he took a deep breath looking at Sebastian. "You and I have something in common: we find peace in performing. For the longest time, after I transferred from my old school… before Dalton… I didn't know how to formulate words. I was too angry to think about how to formulate words or how my actions affected people. Music was the only way I was able to get my point across in a civil manner. So I'm going to sing you a song. It's called _Perfect_."

"_Perfect_ by P!nk? You and your ex-boyfriend's gay ass car sing-a-long song?" He scoffed again, starting to get off of the bed. "I'll pass thank you very much. Not only does it make my stomach churn thinking of your hermaphrodite boyfriend's shrill girl voice, but I know that you think I'm perfect. The problem isn't me… it's _you_."

Blaine shook his head. "By _Hedley_, not P!nk," he watched as Sebastian sat back down, all of the aggression starting to subside. "I was listening to a lot of music after we broke up. I found this song and it made me think about our relationship… and the feelings between us…"

He pressed the play button before Sebastian could say anything, watching as he sat back on the bed, leaning against the pillows, taking a deep breath.

"_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise,_

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize,_

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong."_

Looking at Sebastian the whole time, he watched green eyes stare endlessly at him, his shoulder relaxing as his breathing became stable. He moved closer to the bed, grasping Sebastian's hand, holding it tightly. He watched as Sebastian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he moved sat up straighter on the bed.

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cuz that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just my personality?"_

Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's hand, looking down at their union, a small smile on his face as he laced their fingers together, his breathing becoming calmer still, his body temperature starting to drop. He was finally unwinding, the tension between them breaking. He had Sebastian exactly where he wanted him. After bitching that all he heard was words, Sebastian was listening to Blaine's words, because for the first time he felt them.

"_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize,_

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong."_

He had Sebastian exactly where he wanted him. After bitching that all he heard was words, Sebastian was listening to Blaine's words, because for the first time he felt them. For the first time in their feud Sebastian looked like he was actually starting to believe that everything was going to be okay, letting down several of the walls that he had spent his whole life building up to keep people away from him. Holding his hand tighter, he knew that this was closest he ever felt to him.

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cuz that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just my personality?"_

A smile tugged at the corners of Sebastian's lips as he let out a quiet laugh. He was enjoying this. He was like the rest of the world. He was captivated when Blaine sang, finally seeing what he was trying to say. Their hands trembled in each other's grasp as Sebastian started to breathe deeper, licking his lips as he gazed into honey eyes.

"_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide,_

_When you've got nowhere to run and you got nothing inside,_

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me, you thought that you knew."_

Looking deeper into Sebastian's eyes, he saw tears forming as his lips parted, his smile growing wider, his hand tightening on Blaine's. This was the moment where he needed to tell him. He needed to tell Sebastian about Kurt before he got too deep into this. He needed to tell him before he got hurt again.

As he gazed into sparkling green eyes, he knew that this was going to be harder than he thought. Sebastian looked so beautiful right now, looked so enthused, felt so connected. Blaine didn't want to risk losing this. He couldn't lose this again. After the last time he knew that there was no way he could live in a world without Sebastian. He really was the love of his life.

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cuz that's what I said I would do from the start,_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely so please don't leave,_

_Was it something I said, or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cuz that's what I said I would do from the start._

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely so please don't leave._

_Was it something I said, or just my, just myself?_

_Just myself,_

_Just myself,_

_Just myself,_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying"_

Blaine took a deep breath as he finished the song, staying silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Well what did you…?"

Before he could answer, he felt lips collide with his, Sebastian pulling him into a deep kiss. His heart raced, feeling Sebastian's arms wrap around his body, his fingers pulling at his hair, a small moan passing his lips before he pulled away. Their eyes connected, Sebastian smiling as he chuckled quietly, breathlessly, moving forward to press an innocent kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Sebastian whispered seductively, his hands moving to Blaine's shirt, pulling him on top of him on the bed, situation him between his legs, his hands on his shoulders, his eyes looking deep into his. "I love you, Blaine…"

Blaine needed to tell him now. The whole purpose of singing the song was to get Sebastian to listen to him. Instead he had done the complete opposite. It didn't take much to turn Sebastian Smythe on, but his song had apparently done just that. Sebastian was underneath him, kissing his lips aggressively, hands pressed to his shoulder blades, fingers gripping violently at his shirt. He just needed to break free.

"Sebastian…" he was assaulted with more kisses that trailed down his neck. "Sebastian… I need to talk to you about something…"

"We can talk later… right now I just want to be with you." And after days of hearing of a tearful, angry Sebastian, he had finally resurrected bitchy Sebastian that he had first met and fallen in love with. He was finally back.

He wanted to do this. He wanted to just lie in bed kissing Sebastian for the rest of his life. After days of not having Sebastian to himself, after days of not having Sebastian's trust, he loved the way that this felt. He needed him. Yet at the same time, he never wanted to hurt him. He could never hurt him, not again. After everything that happened, he would be damned if he ever sent Sebastian back down the road. His own stupidity, his own selfishness had torn Sebastian to shreds, leaving only shards of him behind. Now as he had finally collected all of those shards, starting to put them back together, he knew that another brush with darkness was going to wind up killing him. He needed to end this now. No more lying.

"I think we should talk now…" Blaine pulled away from Sebastian's lips. "It's about Kurt…"

His heart broke as he watched Sebastian's eyes grow dark, his glance turning blank as he took a deep breath, a trembling smile coming to his lips as a tear fell down his cheek. He knew what was going on. He swallowed hard as he looked away from Blaine, taking a deep breath, his chest tightening as he let out a low whimper, a cold laugh passing his lips.

"You didn't dump him… did you?" Sebastian's voice was low.

Blaine couldn't hide it. Not anymore. "Sebastian, I…"

He felt hands push at his chest. "You lied to me…"

Shaking his head, Blaine lost track of his thoughts, only desperate words being left behind. "We're not committed anymore. I couldn't dump him… he was crying and…"

"_I _was crying when you dumped me! You still did it!" Sebastian pushed Blaine off of him, his voice was growing in volume, getting deeper in his throat. "You say you love me more, but you always pick him! What does he have that I don't? What can he give you that I can't?"

Blaine felt the tears in his eyes. "Nothing! He gives me nothing!"

In the blink of an eye, he was pinned down on the bed, Sebastian on top of him, straddling him, holding him down. Fear filled Blaine's body: his heart was racing, sweat forming on his skin, breath catching in his throat. Sebastian's eyes were filled with blue fire, his face contorted in anger, his breathing ragged. Blaine couldn't move, he couldn't break free, he couldn't even try. Sebastian was too powerful, to heavy on top of him, too strong. The tears fell from his eyes, dripping onto the pillow case, his hands shaking against Blaine's shoulders. It broke Blaine's heart to look at what he had reduced him to. This was going to be the end. Sebastian was going to kill him.

He then felt Sebastian get off of him and run toward the door, running down the stairs. Blaine moved quickly after him, following the rhythmic steps to his father's study. He called Sebastian's name every step of the way, desperately trying to see where he was going. When he finally made it to the room he saw Sebastian opening the liquor cabinet pulling out two bottle of red wine.

"Those aren't to be opened," Blaine moved closer to him only to be pushed away. "My parents are saving those…"

"They're special then?" Sebastian smiled as he uncorked one, throwing the cork across the room before bringing the bottle to his lips, chugging the contents.

Blaine watched in horror as Sebastian drank one of the bottles of wine that his father said he would kill him if he ever touched. He had gotten a bottle of wine for the two years that his sons were born waiting to drink them on a special occasion. He couldn't do anything as Sebastian continued to drink the bottle of wine, greedily swallowing it down before throwing the empty bottle against the wall shattering it, the sound of glass colliding with the wall making Blaine jump. Hands moved to uncork the next bottle, but he didn't drink this one, instead he poured it onto the rug, laughing as he watched the dark alcohol stain the carpet, his eyes closed as he shook out the last few drops, throwing the bottle to the other side of the room, shattering it. Sebastian had lost his mind.

"Are you done yet?" Blaine didn't raise his voice as he looked at the mess. His father was going to kill him.

"Are they still special to you when they're broken shards on the ground?" Sebastian walked over to the fish tank, smiling as he looked at the fish. "These look expensive…"

"They are," Blaine ran to Sebastian's side, trying to pull him away from the tank. "They're imported. It's going to cost a lot of money to replace them, so we shouldn't touch them," he tried to pull him away, failing to do so. In the end Sebastian was stronger. "How about we go for a walk and talk about this? You look like you could use some fresh air."

Sebastian took off his blazer, tossing it onto the desk before rolling his right sleeve up. He wasn't paying attention to Blaine; he was too busy in his haze of anger to even notice him. Blaine continued to pull at him as he watched Sebastian stick his hand into the fish tank pulling out a clownfish. At that moment, Blaine's heart stopped as he watched Sebastian lift the fish toward his mouth. There was no way in hell that this was happening. There was no way that Sebastian was about to attempt to swallow his father's imported clownfish in retaliation for a broken heart. As he watched the fish pass Sebastian's lips, he knew this wasn't a joke. He had driven Sebastian mad. But he knew how Sebastian's anger worked, he would get even and then everything was going to be okay. He needed to get this out of his system and everything was going to be fine.

He was frozen in shock as he watched Sebastian suck the fish deeper into his mouth, his eyes fixated on his throat as he swallowed. It was a difficult process, but Sebastian was most likely willing to do anything to get Blaine in trouble. Killing it would be one thing, that would show his aggression and how much Blaine had hurt him. Swallowing it was a deeper insult, it showed that he didn't care about it enough to treat it like an animal, instead treating it like a piece of meat: just like Blaine had to him.

Sebastian swallowed again, Blaine fixated on the movement of his Adam's apple as he choked on the fish coughing it back into his mouth. He moved to the liquor cabinet, grabbing an open bottle of vodka, drinking from the bottle. Blaine heard the sound of him swallowing, knowing that he had finally gotten the fish down. His rampage was complete.

"Are you okay?" Blaine walked up to Sebastian watching as he threw the bottle of vodka against the wall.

"Do I fucking look okay?" Sebastian picked up another bottle, throwing it toward Blaine, the shorter boy ducking just in the nick of time. "Are you an idiot?" He picked up another bottle throwing it again, Blaine letting out a shriek as it just missed his head. "Why do you insist on playing this game?"

"You swallowed my dad's fish," Blaine stepped forward, hearing the crunch of glass beneath his shoes. "That was a big fish… how the hell did you swallow that?"

"Don't make small talk…" Sebastian covered his mouth as he gagged. "I don't feel so good…"

The combination of alcohol, anger, and live fish had gotten to him, Blaine could see that in his eyes. He moved toward the wastebasket, retching. This wasn't happening. After all of the things that had happened in the last fifteen minutes, the last thing he wanted to see was Sebastian vomiting up a combination of red wine and vodka. Blaine watched the display for five minutes as Sebastian continued to sob and retch, his body shaking as he struggled to keep his body steady.

"Sebastian, are you okay? Do you want me to call a doctor?" Blaine moved to touch Sebastian's shoulder only to feel him pull away.

"Don't fucking touch me…" he closed his eyes, swallowing hard before he fell back to sit on the ground. "Just leave me alone…"

Blaine backed away as he watched Sebastian pant, his hands clutching his stomach as he closed his eyes tightly. Why couldn't he have just told the truth from the start?

OOOOO

Kurt was silent as Karofsky drove him home. After their fight in Gap, it was awkward between them. No matter what Karofsky said, Kurt wasn't going to listen to him. How could he say anything to him while he was still singing his praises? Kurt closed his eyes as he leaned against the window, taking a deep breath. The whole time he wanted to be free. He wanted to separate from Blaine, but the second he heard the truth, heard that Blaine had degraded himself and slept with Sebastian, he couldn't. In the end he was just as weak as Blaine was, unable to let go of something that had been dying for weeks.

When they finally made it to his house, he looked over at Karofsky with a small smile. "Thank you for the ride."

"I still think this is crazy," Karofsky was still being blunt about the whole situation.

"Okay then, what the hell would you do if the person you were in love with was going to someone who was destroying him? Someone who you knew would never make them happy?" Kurt shook his head as he looked at Karofsky. "Since you're so smart: answer that."

Karofsky took a deep breath. "I would try to tell him that he's worth more than this," he closed his eyes tightly. "But Sebastian isn't destroying Blaine. I seriously doubt that Sebastian thought it would end like this. He may be evil, but he's not this heartless. It's all Blaine's fault."

"Why?" Kurt felt the anger pool in him. "How is this Blaine's fault?"

"First off: he has no self respect, second: he's draining you of yours, and third: he's a selfish prick who only cares about himself," Kurt felt the anger bubble deeper in him as he heard those words.

"Oh and you have self respect? Me and Blaine aren't the ones who had sex with someone before we were in a relationship," Kurt was getting cruel. He watched as Karofsky closed his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose.

"I'm not the one who didn't have the balls to break up with my boyfriend before I slept with someone else, nor am I unable to let go of relationships that aren't doing anything for me," Karofsky still wasn't raising his voice. "You are so much better than him…"

"He's the only reason I'm alive right now," Kurt felt tears pool in his eyes as he took a deep breath. "He saved my life…"

"And now he's killing you," Karofsky's voice was low. "You can't do this to yourself."

"What what am I supposed to do? Go off with someone like you? Why the hell would I do that? You spend way too much time with Sebastian Smythe otherwise known as the bane of my existence. The two of you probably spend your Friday nights getting drunk and bumping and grinding on each other at Scandals," Kurt watched as Karofsky looked out the window.

"I don't do any of that with Sebastian. Sure, we hang out," he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "But I want you to know that I would never do what Blaine did to you. I would never hang out with Sebastian behind your back. You deserve better than that. You deserve more than that. You deserve honesty. I would put everything up front for you."

Kurt shook his head. "I need Blaine…" he shook his head as he opened the car door. "Thank you for giving me a ride. I'll talk to you later…"

As Kurt walked out of the car, he thought of those words. Karofsky was never going to hurt him, not after everything that they had been through. Sebastian was always the problem in his mind; he was always the one who had destroyed everything. If Sebastian were gone, if for one moment he just stopped existing, stopped breathing his life would be so much better. Yet at the same time, Karofsky had told him that Sebastian wasn't the problem, he was the catalyst. He was just the spark that set off the reaction that had been cooking up inside of Blaine for weeks before either of them had even heard the name Sebastian Smythe. He knew it was true, but he couldn't accept it. If he filled all of the gaps, everything was going to be okay again, he just knew it.

OOOOO

Blaine opened the can of ginger ale as he watched Sebastian sitting on the couch, wincing as he clutched his head. He had drunk way too much alcohol the combination of red wine and vodka making him sick. In the wake of the destruction, Blaine knew he was dead. When his father came home this weekend he was going to be pissed at the damage, at the amount of money that was wasted because Blaine couldn't handle a situation. Watching as Sebastian stared blankly at the ceiling his hand moving to his stomach.

"I see that I haven't gotten my fish back," Blaine looked at the wastebasket full of wine and stomach acid.

"Your fish is dead," Sebastian winced as he looked over at Blaine. "You're not getting it back."

Blaine suddenly knew they weren't talking about the fish anymore. "I'm really sorry…"

Sebastian grabbed the can out of Blaine's hand. "Don't give me that shit."

It was shocking how different Sebastian was reacting this time. The first time that Blaine had hurt him there were tears, there was screaming—this time there was still screaming, but it was destructive. Yet he knew that no matter what Sebastian could never hurt him. No matter how much fire burned in his eyes or how many bottles he threw at him, he couldn't hurt him without feeling worse about himself. Watching as Sebastian chugged the can of ginger ale, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I want to dump Kurt…" Blaine watched as Sebastian threw the can across the room. "I really do. I want to be with you."

Sebastian shook his head. "Stop it…"

It was official: Blaine had fucked up. "I know that this was supposed to teach me a lesson, and it did," he moved to grasp Sebastian's hand, watching as his eyes looked straight into his gaze. "I'm glad you're okay…"

As he leaned in to kiss Sebastian on the lips, he watched as he got off of the couch. "Fuck you, Blaine," Blaine turned to watch Sebastian walk toward the door of the study before turning around. "You don't need to be nice to me. I know how you feel about me. I'm just your sex toy. I'm a dildo with a person you don't care about attached to it. I'm nothing to you…"

Blaine swallowed hard as he stood up. "You're not a dildo! I care about you…"

"Save it," Sebastian shook his head, his voice shaking from a combination of anger and heartache. "Don't do that to me. Don't you dare smile and tell me that everything's going to be okay. It's not," he shook his head more violently as his eyes closed, tears forming in his eyelashes. "I've never cried this much in my life… not over someone who I wasn't related to anyway," he took a deep breath, squeaking as it caught in his throat. "I don't do this. I don't let people inside because I know how the story ends. They win. I lose. I always lose!"

Blaine walked closer, his heart racing as he felt tears in his own eyes. "No… you're not going to lose. You won. I love you, Sebastian. I love you," he moved to grab his hands. "I love you so much that it kills me when I do this to you. When I make you cry, when I make you angry—it's like you're stabbing me in the chest repeatedly. It's painful, it's barbaric, and it's not the way I want to feel."

Sebastian looked toward the ceiling, swallowing on his sadness. "Kurt's winning this. You say you love me, but you're still stringing him along. That means something…"

"I'll end it. I'll call him right now and I'll end it. I'll do _anything_ you want me to do, just please, don't leave me," Blaine shook his head, holding onto Sebastian's hands tighter, fingers trembling as they clutched onto each other. "I finally want to start being honest about my feelings. I want to go after the things I want. I don't want Kurt or any other guy in the world. I want you, Sebastian. I want you and only you. You're the love of my life. I've been searching forever and I settled for Kurt, but all I want is you. I finally found you… I can't lose you…"

He felt Sebastian's hands pull away as tears fell, his breathing ragged. "I wish you didn't love me…" he took a deep breath. "This was so much easier when it was all a game when you didn't care about me…"

"There wasn't a time I didn't care about you…" Blaine swallowed hard, moving closer to him, grasping his wrist. "Don't go. Please just stay with me. Hit me. Yell at me. Do anything you want. Cut me. Do _anything_!" The first sob passed his lips as he looked at the tears falling from Sebastian's eyes. "I know that I've been a jerk. I know that you don't believe anything I say. But I don't want to live the life that I was living before you came into it. I don't want to be empty anymore."

Sebastian sighed, turning around, grasping Blaine's shoulders pushing him against the fish tank. "Until you get rid of Kurt, and I mean really get rid of him, don't call me, don't text me, don't talk to me, don't even think about me."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to lose you."

He heard the sound of Sebastian's fist hitting the tank, glass breaking, water pouring to the floor as he pulled his hand away, pulling at Blaine's shirt. "What do you want from me? What the hell is this? This isn't a game! Stop doing this! Stop treating me like shit and then making me come back to you!" He backed away, walking backwards out of the study, shaking his head. "Just leave me alone…"

As Sebastian walked toward the front door, the sound of him leaving filled Blaine's ears, he knew that this was real. All of the pain, all of the abuse that he had put Sebastian through was finally catching up to their relationship. There was no more relationship. At this rate, there wasn't even going to be a friendship between them. He picked up a shard of glass through foggy vision, tears and sorrow taking over his mind. He didn't deserve to breathe, didn't deserve to live. All he did was make people miserable. He couldn't even keep the one person that he loved more than anything on his side. He grabbed the glass shard, holding it tightly. One cut, one movement of the hand and everything was going to feel better, he was going to start to feel the same way that Sebastian did. He moved the shard to his skin, just one push and he was going to feel better, one push and he would make some of the hurt go away.

He dropped the shard to the ground, breaking down in tears as he held his bloody wrist. It wasn't a deep cut, it wasn't a real cut, just a superficial wound. He fell to the floor, into the wine stained carpet littered with shards of glass and he broke down sobbing holding his wrist. He felt the pain rolling up his forearm, the blood trickling onto the carpet. In the end he couldn't do it. After all that he had done, he couldn't do the one thing that Sebastian wanted him to do: end it all.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian…" he took a deep breath before choking on his sobs, burying his face in the carpet. "I'm so freaking sorry…"

OOOOO

Karofsky finally got the courage to go to Sebastian's house. After avoiding him for hours he knew it was time to face him. He got prepared for the occasion, he had bought Sebastian flowers, who could be mad at him when he came bearing gifts. He took a deep breath, ringing the doorbell. But when the door opened, he was shocked at the sight in front of him. Sebastian's eyes were swollen, the smeared makeup revealing the bruises on his face, couldn't even wear his contacts, his glasses on his face as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want, Dave?" Sebastian didn't have his usual snarky tone. He was drained, both physically and mentally, his eyes on the ground.

Karofsky presented the flowers, watching as Sebastian took them. "I'm sorry about Sunday night…"

He expected a whole screaming match, but he was surprised when Sebastian shook his head. "I don't care about Sunday night; well not as much as I did yesterday…" he turned to walk into the house, taking a deep breath. "You can come in if you want."

Karofsky followed him in, closing the door behind them. He walked toward the kitchen watching as Sebastian filled a vase with water before putting the flowers in. The kitchen was a mess: knives were all over the island, empty wine cooler bottles by the sink, a bottle of pills next to them. He knew what this looked like, his body growing cold as he knew what Sebastian was doing before he came in here. He watched as Sebastian put the light pink roses on the island, a small smile on his face.

"They're beautiful," Sebastian smiled, his voice quiet. "Thank you…"

Karofsky looked at Sebastian's wrists looking for any cuts on his skin. "You're welcome…"

Sebastian moved closer to him, running his nose along his, fingers lacing in his hair. "There's just one thing missing."

Karofsky lost track of what happened, one moment Sebastian's breath was on his lips, the next there was a sharp pain in his head as he was slammed against the hard surface of the island, falling to the ground. Sebastian moved at lightning speed to pin him down, straddling his hips, his hand reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Give me a reason! Give me a reason to hurt you!" Sebastian's voice was loud, almost shrill, tears pouring from his eyes. "Why are being so fucking nice to me? I've got your balls in the palm of my hand! I own your chubby ass, tubbers!"

Karofsky took a deep breath as he looked at the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to send it to Kurt," his voice was shaking as he choked on his breath. "After all why should I let you be happy when I'm miserable?" His eyes closed as he struggled to inhale. "I'm a hideous beast! I'm a monster! That's all I am, that's all I'll ever be…" he swallowed hard, looking at the wall, his eyes sparkling with tears. "No one will ever love me… I'm an object... a sex toy… I'm nothing to anyone! So tell me… why wouldn't I want to hurt the last person that I love? Why wouldn't I want to make you hate me too?"

Karofsky shook his head. "Because if you wanted to send it, you would have done it already. I know you, Sebastian. You don't think about things. You shoot first, ask questions later. If you wanted me to be miserable, you would have done it already. You need me. You don't want to lose me… and I'm not going anywhere…"

Sebastian's hands were shaking, his eyes watering as his lips trembled. He was so desperate, looking into Karofsky's eyes for a sliver of hope, for anything that told him that his life was going to be worthwhile, that he mattered to someone. Grasping his wrist, the hand on the phone starting to relax, he looked into his eyes, watching as more tears formed.

"Let go," Karofsky whispered, stroking his wrist. "Just let go…"

Sebastian was lost. He was losing his mind. He was losing his control. His body slumped forward onto Karofsky's shoulder, burying himself in there as he sobbed, dissolving into tears. Taking the phone, he placed in on the ground, before embracing Sebastian tightly, pulling his body close, running his hands down his back as he placed a kiss to his cheek. Feeling Sebastian move closer to him, struggling to speak, he knew that it was slowly falling apart.

"I want it to go away," he whispered into Karofsky's shoulder. "I just want it to go away… I just want it t-to…"

Karofsky heard Sebastian's phone vibrate with a text. He opened it seeing it was from Blaine: "_I'm done hurting you. I love you, Sebastian. Please… talk to me… please…_" He closed the message as he took a deep breath, swallowing hard as he kissed the top of Sebastian's head, holding him tighter as he felt him become limp, his body trembling with the aftermath of sobs, the tears finally running dry. He closed his eyes as he thought of his conversation with Kurt. Kurt would never see this side of Sebastian; he would never see the pain, feel the longing. Sebastian wasn't human to him, he was a monster. Feeling him fall into his shoulder, Karofsky knew Sebastian wasn't a monster; he was a lonely person who had let his walls down and didn't like the cruelty of the world.

Sebastian was cruel, but life was being crueler to him, almost heartless. He lost his parents; they had gone to Paris for months with no word of coming back. He lost Blaine who was too weak to detach himself from a failing relationship, too weak to admit that Sebastian was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Karofsky was the last person who he let past the gates, into the heart of him—he couldn't let him down. He wasn't going to leave him— not now.

"It's okay," he kissed the top of his head. "It's okay… everything is going to be okay," he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "Everything is going to be okay…"

* * *

><p>This chapter was dark (after the last episode I've been in a funk), but I'm proud of it (I know there will be a lot of backlash for it, escpecially the Blaine part). The fish was mostly a metaphor for how Blaine treats Sebastian. As for that scene, the tables had turned and I really liked that (before Sebastian was pleading and now Blaine was pleading.) But if you thought this chapter was dark, you're in for a surprise next chapter (those of you who read my Tumblr have gotten some hints to what's going to happen.)<p>

The next chapter, someone makes a dark decision that is going to change the dynamic between all four of the characters.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, violence, SEVERE DARKNESS (including self harm and dark themes), underage drinking, and references to sexuality. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now. I'll find most of the ones that I missed in about two days and blush like an idiot about it.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>It had been two days. Two days since Sebastian ran out of his house in tears. Two days since he saw his come completely unraveled. He looked down at his phone. He had sent countless text to him, called him at least fifty times. Sebastian really did shut him out of his life. Blaine had made a mistake when he chose to stay with Kurt. After the pain that he put Sebastian through the first time, he should have known this would happen. Sebastian was already walking on a tightrope, already desperately trying to keep his balance in a world that didn't care about him, Blaine had given him another push. The last push, it was unsuccessful, Sebastian got back up, but this time was going to be different. He was finally going to be successful in the one aspect that he didn't want to be: he was going to destroy any chance that he had of ever being with Sebastian.<p>

He composed another text as he took a sip of red wine. It had become his comfort, the only thing that reminded him of Sebastian. He thought back to the nights where he would get tipsy with Sebastian, drinking too many glasses of red wine, reducing them to giggles. There was innocence back then. They were so intimate, so close. Those were the moments that helped him fall in love with him. Then it all went to hell. It went to hell the second that he decided to lie to Sebastian, the second he started treating him the same way that everyone else in the world did: like he was trash. There used to be light in his eyes when he spoke to him. He used to smile. The last time they spoke, there was no light, no smiles, just anger. His eyes had grown cold, helpless, like there was nothing left inside of him. Blaine knew that this was not the life that he wanted.

"_Please text me back. I'm really sorry._"

He sighed as he took a long sip of red wine looking at the cut on his wrist thinking back to the horrific scene in his father's study. He felt Sebastian slipping away, the chains the bound them cracking as he finally broke down. It was too much for Blaine to take. One more day, one more moment without Sebastian, without all of the love and the inspiration he got from him, and he wasn't going to want to breathe anymore. He looked at his phone waiting for a response, none came to him.

"Damn it," Blaine fell to the bed as he thought of the whole mess. He knew that this was his fault. Everything was his fault. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he placed the bottle of wine on the nightstand sending another text to Sebastian.

"_I'm drinking red wine thinking of you. I miss you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, so fucking sorry. Please, talk to me._"

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't go out to any of the restaurants that he and Sebastian had ever gone to without thinking about him. He couldn't go to the Lima Bean or any other coffee shop in the area. He couldn't even hang out with his friends from Dalton (there were too many memories with that blazer, too many thoughts of Sebastian.) So he hand to stay in his house, yet even being on his bed was heartbreaking. The first time that he ever kissed Sebastian he was on this bed, the first time that he ever felt that there was future with him. He inhaled sharply, laying on his side. It was times like these where he would watch the one movie that always made him feel better, a movie that was about being reunited with the best thing in your life and loving the journey you went on, becoming a stronger entity because of it. But he couldn't watch that movie for several reasons: one, he was too lazy to go get it and two, he couldn't watch _Finding Nemo _without thinking of Sebastian's flip out or the fact that he was going to be haunted with the thoughts of what that fish was thinking when he was swallowed alive.

He pulled out the phone one last time, sending a single text, this time to Kurt. "_I want to talk about this break we're on. I don't think I want to be your boyfriend anymore._"

He sighed as he realized this was too little, too late. He was never going to be with Sebastian, but he couldn't be with Kurt anymore. After everything that had happened, he was starting to hate him, and he didn't want to hate Kurt. It would be easy if he could hate Kurt, blame everything that had happened with Sebastian on him, saying that if Kurt never refused to let go then he would have Sebastian his life would be so much easier. It wasn't his fault, in the end, it was all him. He was to blame.

OOOOO

The past two days had been straight out of Hell. It had started the day he had come to see Sebastian. It had only gone downhill from his flip-out. Hours after he stopped sobbing, he was complaining of stomach cramps which then lead to copious amounts of vomiting. After about an hour of vomiting, right when he was getting ready to call the hospital, Sebastian had finally found the cause of the problem: a half digested clownfish, which seemed to be somewhat of a relief to him. Karofsky didn't ask questions. He stopped asking questions of what Sebastian did weeks ago. However, he then took him to the hospital after reading some disturbing information about swallowing clownfish. The internet was filled with horror tales of Fish AIDS and lacerations of the esophagus. They found nothing wrong with him and sent him home only moments later. After that he spent the rest of the day feeding him ice cream to help soothe his aching stomach and watching _Sex and the City_. That night he held Sebastian in his arms, holding him close as the sobbing returned. Blaine was still on his mind.

Yesterday was completely different. There was very little crying. He got out of bed, went to school, came home, did his homework, and then spent the rest of the day drinking white wine watching _Mad Men_. When Karofsky came over, they snuggled on the couch while drinking more wine. They wound up making out the better part of an hour. Somehow Sebastian managed to convince him to do it. He knew it was his sick way of trying to get over Blaine. Sebastian was a mess. He had gone from depressed and borderline suicidal to a complete hedonist. Intimacy was the only way that he was able to feel better about himself. Karofsky had no choice but to do it. Sebastian practically threw himself at him.

It would have been easier on him if it weren't for the gifts. Over the past day, Sebastian was being bathed in flowers, chocolates, alcohol, among other peace offerings. Sebastian embraced all of the gifts, his sitting room and kitchen covered with vases full of roses as he sat on his day bed eating copious amounts of chocolates. Sebastian was secretly enjoying this, but it wasn't enough to fill the holes in his heart.

That brought them to today. Sebastian had come home from Warbler practice and sat on his daybed drinking the white wine that Blaine had gotten him while eating his fifth box of chocolates that day. It was torture seeing how much had changed in one day. Sebastian was an emotional rollercoaster. He had his highs and his lows. He was now experiencing a high. He was on top of the world. Shockingly, these were the moments that Dave Karofsky feared the most. Once he got that high, it was only a matter of time before he came crashing down to rock bottom, leaving himself a broken and bloody mess.

Karofsky sat on the couch as Sebastian came back from the front door with another bouquet of lavender roses and a box with a big pink bow on it. "That is the thirtieth bouquet he's gotten you. How much money is he spending on you?"

Sebastian sat down next to him, placing the flowers in a nearby vase before looking down at the box. "It doesn't matter because all the gifts in the world aren't going to make me forgive him," he pulled the note off of the box. "_I saw this and thought of you. Will you please forgive me?_ Oh please, what the hell could he possibly have bought me that…?" Sebastian was speechless as he opened the box. "Oh my God!" He pulled out what was in the box, both of their eyes lighting up as they saw a watch, the _diamond encrusted_ watch. Sebastian's hands were shaking as he struggled to find words. "This may help his cause. Do you think this is real diamond?"

Karofsky watched as Sebastian inspected the watch. "What happened over the past few days? I mean two days ago you were a sobbing wreck and yesterday you were so… manic. Now you're thinking about forgiving him?"

"Naw, I still want to pop his head off with my bicep, but it's nice getting gifts every now and then. I don't usually get this many gifts. I mean I've gotten gifts, but this is just too awesome. Little does he know the only gift I want is Kurt to be gone," he put the watch back in the box before sitting back on the couch. "Why? What does it matter to you whether I forgive him or not?"

"Sebastian," he watched as Sebastian looked down at his phone, rolling his eyes. "I'm worried about you. I mean... you've been acting really weird lately. One moment you're happy, the next you're sad. And you've been doing some really weird things. You had a clownfish in your stomach. How did it get thing there?"

"Okay you really need to read a book," Sebastian put his phone down and adjusted his glasses before turning to him. "I saw the fish. I picked up the fish. I put the fish in my mouth. I swallowed the fish. That's how things get in your stomach, Davey."

"I know how digestion works, Sebastian. I just want to know what possessed you to do that. I know that you have psychotic moments, but that is just too crazy, even for you. I know you, Sebastian. I know you better than anyone else in Ohio does, even Blaine. It's not like you to put your body at risk like that. You could have hurt yourself."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, leaning into the couch. "I would not have. It's a freaking fish."

"Fish have scales, scales cut you. You could have torn your throat apart. It could have gotten lodged in your esophagus, your stomach, maybe even lower than that. Those things are resistant to anemones."

"I've seen _Finding Nemo_," Sebastian shook his head, looking at his phone again as it vibrated, most likely Blaine texting him again. "I don't know why I had to go to the hospital because of it. I swallowed a fish. I swallowed a frog when I was six, my parents didn't take me to the hospital, and I'm not dead."

"You're lucky you didn't choke on it," Karofsky watched as Sebastian crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? After all, I'm just burden to you. You just come here and hang out with me because you're afraid I'm going to hurt myself. I cough: I have to go to the doctor. I hit my head: I have to go to the doctor. I swallow a fucking fish, which fish are edible by the way, and I have to go to the doctor. Pelicans swallow fish all the time and they never die," Sebastian let out a deep breath. "Hell, they swallow pigeons and they're fine."

"If you ever swallow a pigeon, I am never letting you out of my sight ever again," Karofsky watched as Sebastian smiled at that comment. "I'm serious. I know I may have overreacted about the fish, but seeing you that sick, in that much pain," he shook his head. "I just thought that it was a lot worse than it was. Thank God it was just some gastrointestinal problems, but if you ever scare me like that again…"

Sebastian interrupted the tender moment, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Do you think I'm a burden?" Karofsky's heart stopped as he asked that question. "You can be honest. I'm not going to hurt you. Frankly, you're the only person who I can talk to who isn't going to give me bullshit. You can tell me…"

Karofsky closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No," he opened his eyes to look into Sebastian's. "You're not a burden. You're never a burden. No matter what you do, no matter how needy you are or how distant, you are never a burden. I'm here because I want to be. I'm here because I care about you," he moved forward to kiss him on the forehead, Sebastian sighing. "You mean the world to me, and I love all of our shenanigans. These are the times where I'm going to look back with smiles and happiness. I love you, Sebastian."

Those words, those three words were the only sounds that Sebastian wanted to hear. In a world where everyone had cast him aside, where he was unable to connect with very few people on a deep level, just hearing that he was loved, that he could be loved was enough for him. All that he wanted was to be loved. Even over all of the small, selfish goals that he made, he wanted to know that he mattered to someone, that someone would do anything for him. Karofsky moved to grasp his hand, watching green eyes sparkle as they looked at him.

"I love it when you say that," his voice was small was he licked his lips, letting out a small laugh. "But you're not just saying that because you're afraid I'm going to tear your house to shreds are you?"

Karofsky shook his head. "No… I really love you," he moved to stroke his cheek, watching him smile brighter, giggling almost silently. "You really do like it when I say that don't you? You're blushing."

Sebastian leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips, taking a deep breath as he backed away. "Can we go upstairs for a little while?"

Karofsky shook his head. "Actually I have to go…"

Sebastian took a deep breath as he looked into his eyes. "Okay…"

He didn't ask questions, he just let it happen. Part of Karofsky didn't want to leave right now, part of him did want to go upstairs, yet at the same time, he couldn't let this continue going on. It was time to end it once and for all. Looking into Sebastian's eyes, he knew that this was the last time he was ever going to feel like this.

"Before you go…" Sebastian's voice was quiet, small. "Tell me you love me again…"

He smiled as he looked deeper into green eyes. "I love you, Sebastian."

OOOOO

Blaine heard a pounding on his front door. Getting off of the couch where he had been laying for an hour in a desperate yet unsuccessful attempt to go to sleep, he made his way to the door, opening it. As he looked at who was on the doorstep, his jaw dropped, his heart stopping cold in his chest. There was his boyfriend Kurt, wearing a pair of jeans and a striped rugby shirt. It was official: he was trying too hard.

"I got your text," he walked through the door. "What do you mean you don't want to be my boyfriend?"

Blaine closed the door behind him before moving to the kitchen. "It means that I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. As in I'm breaking up with you."

Kurt walked toward him, cornering him against the counter as he looked straight into his eyes, shaking his head. "Why are you doing this now? Why did you even agree to go on a break if only days later you were going to dump me?" His voice was low as he finally came to a realization. "This is about Sebastian, isn't it?"

Blaine closed his eyes thinking back to the scene in his father's study two days ago: the glass shards from the alcohol bottles and the fish tank still on the ground, he look in green eyes as they burned as they looked at him as if begging him to give him a reason to hate him, the feeling of strong hands on his shoulders as they pushed him to the wall, the sound of glass breaking right next to his head—it was all that he could think of. He took the one person that he loved more than anything and he had torn him to pieces. In the beginning he thought that it was Sebastian who was going to hurt him, in the end he was the one who had hurt Sebastian. In the end everything was his fault.

"I love him," Blaine shook his head as he looked at his counter. "I love him, Kurt. I really love him."

Kurt shook his head as he scoffed. "Love? As if he even knows what love is? You don't love him. You love the idea of him. You love the fact that he gives you a freedom that you all of a sudden want."

Blaine shook his head as he looked into Kurt's eyes. This was the only thing that was in the way of him and Sebastian being together. His weakness was the fact that he was unable to let him go, unable to see a life without the security of Kurt. He hated himself for being so weak, for being so dependent on a person who he never really loved in the first place, stuck to someone who he thought he loved but really didn't. He settled for Kurt, and thanks to the fact that he was unable to let go, he had gotten himself into this mess. He took a deep breath as all of the pain, all of the disgust finally came slipping out of his lips.

"It's because of you," he shook his head as he took another deep breath. "It's because I'm so afraid of hurting your feelings. It's because you treat me like I'm someone who's worthy of being praised. The truth is that I'm disgusting! I'm a toxic mold that you have been harvesting for so long! Why can't you let me go?"

Kurt closed his eyes as he swallowed quietly before exhaling sharply. He then said one of the cruelest things that Blaine had ever heard him say, words that he wished that he could shove back down his throat. "Why? Why can't you love me the way that you used to? Why Blaine? Why can't you realize that you're being selfish? You weren't always like this. It's all because of that slut that you're acting this way," Blaine's stomach grew heavy as he heard Kurt effortlessly use that word. "Why can't you just see that he's a filthy whore who isn't worth anything?"

Blaine lost control of his body as he heard those words. All he could feel was the burning on his hand, his vision coming back vaguely to see Kurt clutching his face, his eyes wide. Before he knew it, he was pushing Kurt into the wall violently, hearing him let out a small gasp as he collided with the hard surface. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he was being so violent, so pushy. That word: _whore_. He didn't like how freely people used that to describe Sebastian. _Whore_. Every time he heard that word all he could feel was anger, disgust, like people thought they were better than him. As he looked into Kurt's wide blue eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to stand for this. Not anymore.

"Don't you dare call him that! Don't ever call him that again!" Blaine watched as Kurt closed his eyes, the fact that Blaine was yelling was getting to him. "I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of you and me pretending that we're so much better than everyone else. Sebastian is a human! He has feelings. He's somebody's son. He is just like you and me. He had dreams. He breathes. He has a beating heart. He is worthy of love just as much as you are… maybe not as much as me, he deserves more than I do… but I'm not going to sit here and let you talk about him that way."

"You can blame all of the toxicity on me," Kurt's voice was low as he looked into Blaine's eyes, pushing him off. "But this all started with you. You were the one who broke us. You were the one who decided to destroy this relationship. You were the one who couldn't keep your legs closed."

Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt was being cruel. He knew Kurt had the potential to be mean, no one was a saint, no one was going to overlook everything that people did and try to stay positive. Kurt had pointed out the problems in their relationship. Blaine was the problem. It was always him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the knife next to the sink. He moved his hand to grab the tool, glancing over at Kurt whose eyes were wide. Holding it tighter no moved his to his forearm, cutting along the skin. The pain rolled through his arm as he did. He deserved it. He deserved the pain. After everything that he had put everyone through he knew this is what he needed.

The first time he did this those days ago, he couldn't do it to himself. But it was different now. He was in Hell. All of the love in the world wasn't going to make Sebastian come back. No matter how hard he prayed or how beautiful any words that he could come with sounded, he was never going to get Sebastian back. The pain was the closest thing that he had to a connection with Sebastian. After cutting the finally strings that bonded them, this was the only way he could feel connected, the only way he could feel that he ever existed.

"Blaine!" Kurt moved forward, clearly in shock as he looked at the blood on Blaine's arm. "What are you…?"

"Every minute I stay with you is hell. In the end you deserve better than me," he held the knife tighter. "Every time that I lie to you, cheat on you, hurt you, allow you to forgive me, it's a cut on my skin," he pressed the blade to his arm again, digging into the flesh, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. "Relief is there for a second or two, but then I feel nothing but pain… pain for you. You don't deserve this. I don't love you anymore. Maybe I never did…"

He threw the knife to the ground, watching Kurt shake his head as he looked at the blood. "Blaine, clearly you're confused about…"

"He's gone!" Blaine shook his head as he fought the tears coming to his eyes. "He's gone and he's not coming back. I screwed up any chance that I had with him… because I was too busy holding onto something that wasn't that important to me to begin with…" he watched as Kurt shook his head. "If you were that important to me… I would have never cheated on you… but I did… and I don't regret it. My one regret is that I didn't dump you after it happened… I'm so sorry, Kurt…" he clutched his bloody wrist as he leaned up against the counter. "Now get out…"

Kurt shook his head as he walked forward. "Blaine, I…"

"Get out!" Blaine pointed toward the direction of the door watching as Kurt hurriedly left the house, looking back only once before finally making his way to the door, closing it behind him.

Blaine lunged toward the sink and retched, his eyes closed tightly as the pain rolled up and down his arm. Every day, Sebastian had to go through this, had to feel the sting of blades cutting his skin, feeling like he wasn't worth anything. He retched again, his whole body shaking as he broke down into tears. His life was over. The mask he had been wearing was thrown to the ground shattered into a thousand little pieces, he was exposed, he was someone that no one thought that he would be. Only one person had seen him like this, imperfect and vulnerable—that was Sebastian, the one person that he had pushed away. Blaine had spent his whole life pushing people away, but he cursed himself for doing that to Sebastian. Sebastian was the only person who could save his life, now he was as good as dead.

He fell to the floor, breathing heavily, raggedly as he grasped his phone from his pocket sending a single text to Sebastian: "_I'm an asshole. I'm the biggest asshole on the planet. I know don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything close to you… but I still want you. Selfish as it may be, I still want you. I love you, Sebastian. Please call me._"

OOOOO

Karofsky had left. He was alone in his house once again. There was a quiet dignity to being alone. When Sebastian was alone he could do whatever he wanted, however he wanted. He could stay out late, not coming back at night. He could get drunk without worry of getting in trouble, throwing parties whenever he wanted, inviting as many people as he wanted. He could have sex whenever and wherever he wanted. Life without parents is something that people always wished they had. Sebastian had lived that life for most of his life and he disagreed with that childish wish every other teenager had. He wanted them back. He wanted someone to yell at him, someone to tell him that he was making a mess out of his life. He wanted his parents back.

Drinking another glass of white wine as he sat on the bed, he took out his phone. The only times he was able to talk to his parents were when his mother sent periodic texts every now and then to tell him how much they missed him and how they wished that they could be back sooner. He dialed the number to his mother's phone. He couldn't wait for another text. He needed to talk to her now.

The phone rang once, twice, three times as his eyes filled with tears. When he felt like this, the alcohol didn't get him drunk. He could never get drunk when he felt this empty, this alone. He drank another long sip of wine as he heard the phone ring a few more times before he finally heard a voice. His mother finally picked up on him.

"Hello?" Either she didn't recognize the number (who could blame her, she was hardly involved in her son's life) or she didn't even check before picking it up.

"Mom?" Sebastian felt a tear roll down his cheek as he heard her voice. "It's me…"

"Sebastian?" It had been an eternity since he heard her talk. "Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

He shook his head as if she could see him, trying to find all of the words he ever wanted to say. "I'm fine…" he swallowed hard as he put the wine glass on his nightstand. "I'm fine, Mom. I just wanted to talk to you… how's Dad?"

She took a deep breath. "Busy… I've been asking him if I could come home to be with you. I don't like leaving you alone like this."

He took a deep breath, his heart racing as he heard those words. "And? What did he say?"

The next words cut him like a knife right through the chest. "He said that he wants me to stay here with him," he closed his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know that this isn't fair to you. I know that you hate us for doing this…"

"You guys are busy…" he tried to control his voice as it broke, he couldn't let his mother hear him cry. "I understand that."

He held back everything that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to beg her to come back knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer without her. He was stuck in a world that he hated filled with people who hated him. He swallowed hard as he realized that no matter what, he was always going to be an island. No one was ever going to love him. He didn't deserve to be loved.

"Well it's late, sweetheart," he shook his head as if begging her not to leave him right now. "I love you, Sebastian…"

As she hung up the phone, he dropped it to his bed, the tears coming to his eyes, not stopping as they ran down his cheeks, down his neck, staining the shirt of his Dalton Academy uniform. He shook his head as he felt the screams building in his chest. The first loud cry passed his lips as he pulled at his tie, throwing it to the ground as it was freed from his neck. Pushing the blazer off of his shoulders he moved to the wine bottle on his nightstand, bringing it to this lips, chugging it greedily, drowning his cries out with alcohol. He drained it until there was nothing left, throwing it to the wall, the pieces falling to the floor with a crash. He couldn't live like this anymore. Everyone hated him. Everyone left him in the end. All these people said that they loved him. They were liars. Every last one of them was a liar. No matter what he did, this is how he was going to feel in the end.

He moved to his dresser, opening the drawer to look for the one thing that would help him turn it all off, the one thing that will make everything go away. He rummaged through the socks and underwear until he found it: his father's gun. When his parents left him back in September to took the gun from their bedroom and moved it to his. He told himself it was because of security, so he could protect himself in case anyone broke in. No. He knew that was a lie. He held the gun in his hands, stroking the barrel. He closed his eyes as he brought it to his temple, the cold metal sending shivers down his spine. He cocked it, the clicking making his body shudder. He knew this was it. One movement, one movement of his finger and all of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the loneliness would be gone. He would be gone. It was at that moment where he heard his phone go off. He lowered the gun and picked it up. Blaine had texted him. Reading the words, he dropped the gun to the floor: "_I'm an asshole. I'm the biggest asshole on the planet. I know don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything close to you… but I still want you. Selfish as it may be, I still want you. I love you, Sebastian. Please call me._"

Tears came to his eyes as he read that text. Those words, he knew they were lies. But as he looked at them he wanted to believe them, he wanted to believe that he was important to someone that he wasn't a burden. He dissolved into tears, after everything that he had done, after the mess that he had become, Blaine still loved him, Karofsky still loved him, the two of them didn't care about how every day he lived was a war, they still loved him praying that he was going to wake up another morning.

He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the ground as he made his way to the hallway. His pants soon followed. He was down to his underwear as he made it to his parents' room. He moved toward the bed, sitting on it, falling against the mattress as more tears came to his eyes. Rolling against the bed sheets, he looked around the room desperately looking for any traces of them that were left behind in the few weeks that they were here. There was nothing. Barely even a smell.

Roaming around the room after pulling himself off of the bed, he moved to his mother's jewelry box, running his fingers along the necklaces that she had left behind. He pulled out a single pearl necklace, running his fingers along each pearl, falling to the ground holding it tightly, more tears falling from his eyes as he looked around the room. Nothing was there. There were no memories of them being a happy family. House to house. Town to town. Country to country. There was no unity. They were always broken. He knew his father was busy. He was always busy and his wife was the only thing that was keeping him sane. But as his father went on his climb to the top, he had thrown his son off, not holding him when he should have brought him with him. His parents were on top of the mountain and he on the bottom, torn to pieces, bloody, screaming for them to come back. They never were, they kept climbing faster away from him. He was truly alone.

Putting the pearl necklace on he took a deep breath, opening all of the drawers full of pictures of his parents together. They hardly had any pictures of them as a family. He dug out a few of the three of them together laying them on the bed as he ran his fingers along his mother's pearls. There were very few, but they always looked so happy. He looked so happy when they were there. He only looked happy when they were there. He would do anything to bring them back. Anything. Looking at the bottle of pills on the nightstand, he knew what he had to do. He staggered to the bathroom and turned on the bathtub, the warm water filling the tub as he held the pills close, opening the bottle pouring all of them into his mouth. He swallowed the pills down, gagging as he fell to the ground, slipping off the edge of the bathtub. He couldn't think. It was all so dark. He didn't want to feel this way anymore.

He got into the bathtub as it filled, still wearing his underwear, his mother's pearls around his neck. He turned it off when it was full. His head was already sick from the pills and the heat from the bathtub. He took a series of deep breaths as he looked at the ceiling. Would anyone care? Would anyone even think about this moment for more than a moment? All the problems in the worlds would be solved. His parents would never have to come back. Blaine could finally be with Kurt like he so desperately wanted to be. Karofsky should be free. Everything would be better. He felt his vision start to cloud as he looked to his phone that was sitting on the bathroom floor, reaching for it to send a single text message to Blaine: "_Don't worry about me. One day you'll wake up and you'll forget me. They all do. You will too. I love you._"

He closed his eyes as he felt his head start to pound, his breathing starting to calm down. He dropped the phone to the floor. Soon the whole world was going to forget him. Soon he was no longer going to be in pain. Soon.

OOOOO

Blaine heard another knock on his door as he wrapped the bandages around his bleeding wrist. Moving toward the door he expected to see Kurt again who was going to ask him if he was a hundred percent sure that he wanted to end this. As he opened the door he saw the last person that he wanted to see. There on his doorstep was Dave Karofsky: Sebastian's boyfriend.

"Did Sebastian send you?" Blaine opened the door wider. "Because before you kill me I just want to say that I never meant to hurt him that badly…"

Karofsky walked thought the door. "I came here on my own. Sebastian doesn't even know I'm here," he moved to the kitchen, turning back to face him. "I needed to talk to you."

Blaine was waiting for it. Every conversation that he had with Karofsky always ended the same way: hostile. Usually he wouldn't have minded a fight, but today it was different. He was a mess. After Sebastian left him all he could think about was how empty his life was, how he didn't want to live in a world where Sebastian wasn't in it. He couldn't do anything without thinking about him, without wishing that this was a dream that he was going to wake up from. He wasn't in the mood to fight, he just wanted Sebastian.

"I'm not in the mood," Blaine shook his head as he walked past him, only to feel a hand pull him by the shoulder. "What do you want that's so fucking important? If Sebastian didn't send you to kick my ass then why are you here?"

Karofsky shook his head. "I want to know what you're doing…"

"What I'm doing?" Blaine scoffed. "Why the hell would I tell you anything about me?"

Karofsky clarified his statement. "I want to know what you're doing with Sebastian. Do you have any idea what you do to him whenever you go on this sick power trip of yours? If you keep doing what you're doing you're going to lose him, I mean _really _lose him."

Blaine wasn't in the mood for this. "I know…"

Karofsky interrupted him. "I don't think you do. Every time you hurt him, he dies a little. He loves you. He really, really loves you and I don't understand why. All you've done is let him down. Your whole relationship is about what you want and your problems but do you ever look at Sebastian and wonder how he feels about all of this?"

Blaine closed his eyes as he remembered the scene in his study, his heart breaking as he was reminded of his pain, of his shame. The fact was that he wasn't even able to make the one person who meant more than anything to him happy. All he did was hurt him, yet he was too selfish to let go. He looked into Karofsky's eyes and shook his head.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Karofsky narrowed his eyes as he walked forward. "This isn't a game, Anderson! This is real!" His words sent chills down Blaine's spine, breath stopping in his throat. "Sebastian's fragile. He's more delicate than he lets anyone believe and what you're doing to him is breaking him. He already has too many cracks in him. He's not going to hold much longer."

Blaine couldn't control his emotions as he spoke. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I understand exactly what he's going through? He's broken… I am too. We're the same way. We both have cracks, we're both imperfect."

"Really? You know how he feels?" Karofsky's voice was low as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Has anyone ever made you feel like you like you're not good enough? Like you're less than human? Like you're a toy? Like you're worthless?"

Blaine closed his eyes as shook his head. "You don't know me…"

"Maybe not, but I know Sebastian," Karofsky walked closer to him, his eyes looking straight into his. "He's a human, and if you think for a second that I'm going to let this continue you're dead wrong. I swear to God I will kill you if you keep doing this."

Blaine wanted to hit him. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to rip him to pieces for coming in here and thinking he was better than him. As he was finally about to let go of all his insecurities and start an all out fight with Dave Karofsky his phone vibrated. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen: it was a text from Sebastian. Overeager he opened it thinking about all of the pain that had gone on between them, the fact that they hadn't spoken in days. As he read the text, he almost dropped the phone: "_Don't worry about me. One day you'll wake up and you'll forget me. They all do. You will too. I love you._"

He looked up at Karofsky, at a loss for words. "Take me to Sebastian's house…"

Karofsky shook his head. "He doesn't want to see you."

Blaine's hands were shaking as he handed him the phone watching his eyes grow wide as he registered what it said. "Please…" Blaine swallowed hard as he felt tears coming to his eyes, thinking the worst of what Sebastian was doing. "Take me to him…"

Karofsky nodded as they made their way to the door. Blaine closed his eyes as they made their way to the car. He needed to know he was okay. He needed to know.

OOOOO

Karofsky unlocked the front door and burst into the foyer. "Sebastian!" He ran into the sitting room as Blaine ran into the kitchen. "Sebastian!" They ran throughout the whole downstairs floor, Blaine running into the basement before running back upstairs. "Sebastian!" Karofsky felt his voice getting hoarse as he screamed for him. "Sebastian!"

Blaine was on the verge of tears, his body shaking as he ran toward the stairs. "Sebastian!" He looked over at Karofsky's his voice breaking as he changed his gaze to the stairs. "You look in his bedroom, I'll look in the master and then we'll work our way from there."

Karofsky took Blaine's advice, running toward Sebastian's bedroom. He had traveled this path a thousand times before, but never did it feel so desperate. He want toward the door: it was open. Walking into the room, he saw pieces of his uniform on the ground, shards of glass from a broken wine bottle in the corner. Walking deeper into the room, he looked around, hoping to feel that Sebastian was in there.

"Sebastian?" he kept walking until something on the ground caught his attention. His heart stopped as he saw it on the ground: a gun.

He fell to his knees as he picked it up. It was cocked, ready to fire. Whatever happened here was serious. The gun was cocked, ready to fire… ready to fire right into Sebastian's skull to finally take away all of the pain. Earlier today, Sebastian was reaching out for him, waiting for a reason for him to do this. Karofsky closed his eyes as the tears started falling from them, putting the gun back on the floor, his whole body shaking as the first sob passed his lips. The last words he heard Sebastian say to him before all of this echoed in his head: "_Tell me you love me again_." He fell against the bed as he continued to cry unable to move, his eyes closed tightly as he realized that this was really happening.

"_Tell me you love me again_."

He shook his head as he took another deep breath. "Goddamn it, Sebastian…"

OOOOO

Blaine walked into the master bedroom, his whole body shaking as he looked around the room. All of the drawers were open, multiple pictures strewn across the floor. He fell to his knees looking at the pictures of a man, a woman, and a young boy. These were pictures of Sebastian's family, well when they were a family. Sebastian had told him that his parents were always too busy for him, that he was always an afterthought— he just never thought it was this bad. He looked at the pictures trying to memorize the faces of the two people who had mistreated the love of his life so horribly. He swallowed hard as he looked onto the bed to see more pictures of all of them together. Sebastian was smiling. God was he beautiful when he smiled.

He was suddenly distracted from the pictures by a dripping sound. It was sound of drops of water colliding with liquid, like a bathtub full of water. He walked toward the bathroom hearing the drips. When he got to the door, he fell to his knees, his heart stopping as his stomach was churning. He looked at the bathtub, an arm hanging over the edge, limp and lifeless as Sebastian was submerged in the liquid unmoving, unconscious.

"Oh my God!" He screamed, his voice aching as he did.

He moved toward the edge of the bathtub, his hands shaking as he pulled his head out of the water, gripping at his shoulders. He was limp, heavy, his mouth open his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping, so peaceful, so innocent. He pulled him out of the bathtub, placing him on the floor, his body falling effortlessly. Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. He placed his hand over Sebastian's mouth, he wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing.

Finally he was able to register more words as he held onto Sebastian's body, holding him tightly in his arms as he looked at the door. "Karofsky! Karofsky!" His voice was reduced to shrill sobs as he held onto Sebastian's body. This wasn't happening. "Sebastian!"

* * *

><p>This chapter was dark (like super dark). I promised a cliffhanger and I promised that some of you would have your mouth open at the end. did I succeed? (Sorry too soon for humor.) This chapter got to me a few times and that's why it took longer than expected (there was a time where I was seriously crying while writing it.) Anyway, I know there will be some backlash for this (I know suicide is a touchy subject), but I am prepared.<p>

In he next chapter, RIP (Fill in the Blank)

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, dark themes, poorly written first aid, and references to sexuality. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now. I'll find most of the ones that I missed in my haste to get this ready.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine held Sebastian tighter in his arms, screaming for Karofsky. He couldn't believe that this was happening. As he held him in his arms, he felt him slipping away, slowly falling into a chasm where he was never going to be able to reach him. He felt so heavy, so distant, so lifeless. Through tear clouded vision he pressed a kiss to his forehead, he was still warm, still traces of color in his skin. It was like he was still there yet so far away that he was never going to touch him again. Holding him tighter he hoped that he was going to wake up and this was all going to be a nightmare, that this was God's way of telling him to dump Kurt sooner. Closing his eyes and then reopening them, he knew that this wasn't a dream this was real.<p>

"Karofsky!" Blaine shook as Sebastian's body, hoping to jostle him awake like he did on Sunday night. Nothing happened. Sebastian remained motionless in his arms, the water that clung onto his clothes soaking through onto Blaine. It was warm, comforting—it was as if everything good in Sebastian had seeped into the water leaving only a lifeless husk behind. He stopped screaming as he buried his face in Sebastian's chest, sobbing as he knew that all was lost. Sebastian was dead.

He wasn't breathing, but as he rested his head against his chest, he felt it. His heart was still beating. It was faint, slowly fading away, but it was still beating. Pulling away, he relished in the sound. Sebastian was still with him, although separated by the curtain of consciousness and unconsciousness, he was still there. He was still in his arms. He looked toward the door hoping that Karofsky was going to hear him, hoping that he was going to bust in and make everything better, that he could save Sebastian's life.

"Karofsky!" He pressed his hand to Sebastian's chest, still feeling his heartbeat reverberating against his sternum. It was fading. He needed to do something, but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. In the end he was even too powerless to save Sebastian's life, but powerful enough to destroy it. More tears came to his eyes as he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Did you find him?" Blaine looked up to see Karofsky standing in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked down at Sebastian. Slowly he moved closer to him, falling to his knees as he grasped one of his hands, shaking his head as he watched it fall limp in his grasp. "Sebastian?" His tear swollen eyes closed as he grasped the hand tightly before breaking down again. "Shit…" he shook his head. "Shit, Sebastian…"

Blaine struggled to find the words as he watched Karofsky hold Sebastian's hand, kissing at the knuckles as he dissolved into quiet sobs. "H-his heart's still beating…" Karofsky looked up at him, stroking Sebastian's lifeless hand. "H-he's not breathing, but his heart's still beating…" Blaine looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms, as he felt Karofsky move to pull him away, easing him onto the floor. "He's swallowed a lot of water… should we call 911?"

"How long was he underwater?" Karofsky was asking stupid questions now.

"I don't know. I just walked in and he was underwater. I pulled him out and he wasn't breathing. Not long since his heart's still beating and he's still semi-warm," he watched as Karofsky put his mouth against Sebastian's, breathing into him. "Should I call 911?"

Blaine didn't get an answer. Instead he watched as Sebastian's chest moved with every breath that Karofsky blew into him. He was stunned by what he was seeing. There was so much desperation in Karofsky's breaths, like there was no way that he was going to let him slip away. Tears fell from his eyes as he desperately checked for any signs of respiration from Sebastian. There still was none. So he kept pushing and praying that it was going to be okay.

Blaine took this moment to briefly look around the room. On the floor next to him was an empty bottle of sleeping pills, the cap was missing. It was then clear how this happened: Sebastian had taken sleeping pills. This was more serious than he thought until he looked next to the bathtub; it was a bunch of pills coated with saliva. Sebastian was unable to keep most of them down, regurgitating them before he finally fell unconscious in the bathtub. It must have been horrifying in those few moments where he felt his body turn against him: vomiting violently before blacking out and falling below the water. This wasn't an accident. No. Sebastian had done this on purpose. The weight had gotten so heavy to Sebastian to the point where he had committed suicide. Still switching between looking at Karofsky's lips against Sebastian's and the movement of his chest, he knew that this wasn't how he wanted it to end.

"Don't die on me," Karofsky whispered against Sebastian's lips. "Don't you dare die on me, Sebastian. Breathe. Come on, breathe!"

Visions flashed through his head from the first moment that he saw Sebastian to the moment in his father's study where they had finally separated. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of the first time that they kissed: the feelings that were rolling through his body as he was pressed to his bed, Sebastian's body on top of his. He didn't want to lose that sensation. He didn't want to lose that feeling. He wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever, feeling Sebastian's heartbeat course through him until they were one unit, one heart, one being. He looked at Sebastian and prayed that he was going to be okay, that somehow God was going to realize that the love between Sebastian and Blaine wasn't over and he was going to give them another chance. Just one more chance and Blaine knew that he would never screw up again. Never again would he play with Sebastian's emotions, never again would he hurt him. He would love Sebastian with everything he had. He would love Sebastian with his innermost soul.

He moved to grasp Sebastian's hand as Karofsky still desperately tried to get him breathing. "Don't leave me," Blaine's voice was low as he looked down at Sebastian's body. "Please don't leave me…" he swallowed hard on a sob, hoping that somehow this was going to end, that everything was just going to end, that he was going to wake up and they were going to be happy again. "Sebastian…"

What happened next was straight out of a movie. As he held Sebastian's hand he heard the sound of him coughing his whole body shaking as water passed his lips. Relief set in as both Karofsky and Blaine took his hands and caressed at them, smiles replacing the sobs and the tears. Blaine looked over at Karofsky watching him kiss at his knuckles smiling as he moved to stroke the hair out of Sebastian's face as he continued to gasp for air and cough. Blaine wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him that he was sorry for everything as he saw green eyes open looking at the ceiling.

Sebastian struggled for words, still coughing. "D-Davey…"

Karofsky grasped his hand tighter as he laughed in relief. "Sebastian…" their fingers laced together as Sebastian continued to wheeze, his chest moving on struggled breath as more water passed his lips. "Can you move?"

Sebastian shook his head, his voice hoarse, weak. "N-no… my head's spinning… it hurts to breathe…"

Blaine watched as Karofsky lifted Sebastian off of the ground and walked out of the bathroom, following them as they made their way to Sebastian's bedroom. "I'm going to get you dressed and I'm taking you to the hospital. Okay? Please just try to stay conscious. You're going to be just fine."

As Sebastian was placed on the bed, he finally looked over at Blaine. He knew what was going to come. Sebastian was going to ask what Blaine was doing in his house and kick him out. What happened was the last thing Blaine thought to see after all that they had been through. Instead he reached his hand out toward him, still struggling for breath, his body trembling with every inhalation and exhalation.

"B-Blaine…" his voice was low as he stretched his arm out more. "You came to me…"

Moving toward the bed, Blaine took his hand, dissolving into tears as he fell against Sebastian's chest hearing him wince in pain. He sobbed for what felt like an eternity, feeling a shaking hand move against the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair. He felt Sebastian's heart beating against his forehead, his body moving against the ragged breaths from his lungs. Someone had listened. There was Higher Power who had listened to him, who had brought Sebastian back to him. Now as he was held in his arms, he knew that this was where he needed to be, this was the only place he needed to be. His hands didn't want to hold anyone else's: just Sebastian's— always Sebastian's.

"Of course I did. You should know why by now," Blaine whispered as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Sebastian…"

Sebastian opened his mouth to form words, but nothing came out but more harsh breaths, his whole body shaking. "I…"

"It's okay… you don't have to say anything. Just concentrate on breathing…" Blaine backed away from him watching as green eyes followed his every motion. "I'm going to get you out of your wet clothes. Okay?"

Blaine moved to take the pearl necklace off of Sebastian's neck, placing it on his nightstand before moving to the hem on his black tank top pulling it over his head. He stopped as he looked at his chest, Sunday night replaying over and over. His chest was covered with bruises. He ran his hands along his ribs, hearing him wince at the pressure, his eyes closed as he choked on his breath. As he moved his hands to lower his boxers he looked over at Karofsky.

Karofsky knew what he was going to ask. "It's okay. I've seen him naked."

Blaine lowered Sebastian's boxers, pulling them off of his legs as he looked deep into his eyes. He couldn't believe what Sebastian had done. Looking into his eyes, he didn't see what he knew was happening inside of him. He didn't see a person who hated him, a person who wanted everything to end. All he saw was fear. He was scared. Sebastian wanted to hurt himself: why else would he have done it? But what he did—as far as Blaine was concerned it looked like it wasn't something he ever wanted to do again.

Karofsky moved to Sebastian's side and started dressing him, alternating whispering "are you okay?" and "I'm going to take care of you" as Sebastian shook his head and nodded. Blaine watched through tear clouded eyes as Sebastian was only able to say to words to Karofsky, repeating them with every comforting phrase Karofsky whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian breathed, closing his eyes as Karofsky pulled the pants up his legs. "I'm so sorry, Davey…"

Karofsky shook his head, before stroking his face. "Don't apologize. I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're okay…"

He couldn't move as he looked at the two of them, all he could do was watch as their eyes met, Sebastian repeating apologies his voice hoarse. Karofsky was always there for Sebastian, always the one who put him back together after Blaine had torn him apart so much. He envied that relationship, how right now as they looked into each other's eyes, Sebastian was reduced to apologies as Karofsky cried telling him how he was so relieved that he was okay. He wished that he could have that with Sebastian. He wished that he wasn't the one who made him cry, he wanted to be the one who wiped away his tears. Watching intently as he looked at the scene between them, as Karofsky handed Sebastian his glasses and helped him to his feet, Blaine's eyes fell to the ground.

"You're soaked…" Sebastian's voice was hoarse.

"I'm fine…" Blaine couldn't look him in the eye. Somehow he knew that he was involved in this whole thing. Maybe he wasn't the reason, but he didn't help. Seeing Sebastian so broken as he was draped over Karofsky soaking wet, he knew that he never wanted this to happen. "It's just some water. I'll be okay."

"It's December, Blaine. You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you go outside with a wet shirt," he leaned against Karofsky's shoulder as he took a deep breath.

"You want me to go to the hospital with you?" Blaine's heart sped up as he heard those words. "Why? I've been awful to you…"

Sebastian just smiled as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "I want you there…" he closed his eyes as if he was going to explain why, but something was holding him back. He quickly changed the subject. "You can borrow one of my sweaters. I know it's going to be a little big, but at least you won't get sick."

Looking into Sebastian's eyes he wanted to see what this was really about, he wanted to see the pain that he saw when he ran out of his father's study. He wanted to see the hate light up in his eyes again. Sebastian didn't have the energy. He could feel something was wrong, so many questions rolling through his head. He couldn't ask a single one. All he could think of was Sebastian submerged in the water, his text flashing before his eyes sending chills down his spine._ Don't worry about me. One day you'll wake up and you'll forget me. They all do. You will too. I love you._

Blaine took off his shirt, throwing it to the ground before he moved toward the closet, opening it. He looked through all of the clothes. Damn was Sebastian the opposite of Kurt. Kurt's outfits were flamboyant, he was a trendsetter. Sebastian was a lot more casual, a lot more subdued. He pulled out a black and white striped sweater before putting it on quickly, turning to see Sebastian and Karofsky making their way toward the door. So many questions he wanted to ask the two of them. So many questions he wanted to ask Sebastian. He couldn't as he overheard the whispered conversations between them. Karofsky was concerned about Sebastian, he had a right to be, if they were just a few minutes later, if Blaine's phone had died, if his inbox had been full… they would have lost him.

Both Blaine and Karofsky knew what happened. Sebastian had tried to purposely end his life by drowning himself in a bathtub. However, Karofsky was acting different, like he knew something that Blaine didn't. As he watched Karofsky constantly tell Sebastian that he was glad he was okay, he knew that this situation was a lot more serious than just a near drowning. When they separated, Blaine going to the master bedroom and Karofsky going to Sebastian's he found something. As they made their way to Karofsky's car, Blaine knew this was time to ask about it.

"Hey," Blaine walked forward as Karofsky put Sebastian in the backseat, watching him as he moved to lie down, curling up in a ball. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" Karofsky didn't pay Blaine much attention. "Are you going to be okay by yourself back here?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah."

"If you puke I won't get mad at you," Karofsky moved to stroke his leg, a smile on his face. "Just try to relax. We're just going for some tests. We'll be back before you know it."

Sebastian nodded again as he took a deep, ragged breath. "Okay…"

As soon as Karofsky closed the door, he looked over at Blaine, his eyes burning as he changed his tone completely. "What? What smartass comment do you have to say now, glitter tux?" He shook his head as he walked toward the front of the car. "I'm not in the mood for…"

"How many pills do you think he actually swallowed?" Blaine interrupted Karofsky as he leaned against the car, the older boy stopping dead in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder. "I found a bottle of sleeping pills next to the bathtub. He swallowed all of them. It was empty. I don't know what else he could have done with them…"

Karofsky's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "All of them?"

"Well he threw most of them up. I saw them next to the bathtub. I think he regurgitated them shortly after swallowing them, they still looked intact," Blaine watched as Karofsky let out a sigh of relief, putting his hand to his chest. "But I need to know something a little more important… what's going on between you and Sebastian?"

Karofsky rolled his eyes walking around the car to the driver's side. "I told you. I love him, Anderson."

Blaine knew he had to be a little blunter. "You've been looking at him like you know something. What did you find in the bedroom when we split up? You can tell me…"

"Don't you think we should be a little more concerned about Sebastian's health than what I found while going through his shit?" Karofsky moved to open the door of the car. "I know you're a jealous guy, but would it kill you to care a little…"

"Don't you dare say I don't care about him!" Blaine pressed his hand to the window, a thud echoing through the air as they collided. "I more than care about him: I _love_ him. You know I love him, and his physical wellbeing is always on the top of my list, but right now… I feel so powerless. I almost lost him… and I couldn't do anything," he shook his head as the scene played out in his mind. "I had him in arms… I could feel him slipping away from me… and I couldn't do anything to bring him back to me…."

Karofsky took a deep breath. "You were scared… you didn't want to screw it up."

"That's the problem. My whole life I have been afraid of screwing up, of what's going to happen when I'm not perfect… and that's why I'm so weak…" he watched as Karofsky back down, his shoulders slumping as they relaxed. "Who gave him mouth to mouth? _You_. Who makes him happy when I screw up? _You_. Who was the first person that he mentioned when he woke up? _You_. It's _you_, it's always _you_. I screwed everything up and I hate myself for it. You know something. Sebastian did something and you know it and you're too scared to tell me. Please, Karofsky, tell me what you found."

Blaine heard Karofsky let out a deep breath as he looked over at him. "If Sebastian wants you to know, he'll tell you, but you can't pry. It's not my place to give you any information about this. It's personal," his eyes avoided Blaine's. "We should get to the hospital, but I will tell you one thing: when he talks about you, which he does constantly… his eyes light up. They're so freaking beautiful, he's so happy. And that is the one thing I can't do," he opened moved to get into the car. "Now, how about we take him to the hospital?"

Blaine nodded as he got into the car, buckling his seatbelt as he heard Sebastian cough quietly in the back seat. He was going to make this up to him. He didn't know how, but he was going to make this better. His hands couldn't stop shaking, his breathing not leveling as he felt the adrenaline roll through his body. The bathwater was still on his pants, the tears still in his eyes. No matter what, it wasn't going to erase the horror of the day. He hoped to God that this was a dream, that he was going to wake up and relive it all again. He would mark this day on the calendar as a constant reminder of his weakness: December 22, 2011, 4:45 PM, the moment he realized he screwed up. He prayed to God that it would be his time of death, and hopefully he was going to be reincarnated into a better man.

OOOOO

Getting Sebastian into the hospital was easier than he thought it would be. He didn't give much information as to why he did it, but he didn't fight when they insisted on getting him help. Instead he walked into the Emergency Room with very little fight and then proceeded to sit quietly and fill out paper work, texting his parents telling them that he had an accident but that he was okay. They didn't text back. Blaine stroked his shoulder as he looked over Sebastian's shoulder at the paperwork, resting his chin against him as he heard Sebastian let out a small laugh.

"Your breath on my neck tickles, Blaine," he looked over at Blaine, a smirk on his face.

Blaine smiled as he heard that laugh. When Sebastian was happy, he was the most beautiful person in the world, a magnetic force that Blaine couldn't pull away from. Hearing that laugh, seeing him smile after such a tragedy, it eased the pain. For only a few seconds he thought that maybe this whole situation wasn't going to be as grisly as he thought. But there were secrets hidden in those green eyes, secrets that he was trying his hardest to see by looking into them, he found none. Sebastian was keeping it under wraps, trying to bury the pain so that no one would see his weakness. He was trying to defend himself.

Sebastian continued to look at the clipboard, adjusting his glasses as he finished. He stood up to give the clipboard to the receptionist, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine opened his mouth to say something when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Kurt. Kurt. He was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He debated not answering it, but as he watched Sebastian get held up by the receptionist asking more stupid questions, he knew he could risk it. When he read it, he almost wanted to throw his phone across the room, hoping that Kurt would suddenly disappear.

"_Have you cooled off yet? I know that you've been under a lot of stress. So I'll give you more time to make your decision. We shouldn't make large decisions when we're this stressed out. I still love you._"

Blaine shook his head as he sent a simple text: "_Fuck you._"

Sebastian moved to sit back in his chair as he exchanged more whispers with Karofsky before looking over at Blaine, his eyes falling onto the phone. "Is that Kurt?"

His voice was heartbreaking as he asked that question. He hated Kurt even more now. After all, how could he not? Sebastian was happy for once in his life and every single moment was stolen by Kurt. Never again. Blaine vowed never to choose Kurt over Sebastian again. Kurt was the past— he was a flame that had fizzled out. Sebastian was the love of his life. He knew that he was never going to feel this way about another guy as long as he should live.

His phone vibrated with another text. "_Excuse me? What the hell has gotten into you to make you such a freaking ass?_"

Sebastian looked over Blaine's shoulder before moving to look down at his shoes. He didn't want to see the answer. Blaine knew as well as anyone else that Sebastian had played this scene out in his head over and over again. Blaine would come in and make Sebastian feel good, make him feel like he could do anything, and then he would choose Kurt like he did so many times before. Running his hand along Sebastian's shoulder as Karofsky looked over at him, he sent a single message, praying this would be the last one that he would ever send to Kurt, that would be the close to their love story:

"_Please stop texting me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore!_"

Sebastian just smiled as he licked his lips, his hands shaking as he rested them on his lap. He was happy. For the first time since they started this affair he was genuinely happy, but this time was different. This time there was no one who was going to ever hurt him again, yet the idea that Blaine was going to change his mind still lingered. Blaine had screwed up too many times, as he moved to grasp Sebastian's hand; he knew that he didn't want to do that anymore. All he wanted was Sebastian.

Blaine came back to reality as a doctor came and escorted Sebastian off to a room, leaving both Karofsky and him behind, staring blankly at the wall. There was so much he wanted to say to Karofsky. Ever since the first day that he met him, he knew that something was off about him. But now, he saw him in a different light. He didn't see the heartless tormentor who had forced Kurt to transfer, who had taunted them, tried to make them feel like they were subhuman. It was different. Seeing how much he took care of Sebastian, how tender he was with him, it was like he was a completely different, like he had finally grown up. Taking a deep breath, Blaine leaned back in his chair.

"He seems like he's doing fine…" he looked over at Karofsky. "You wouldn't even suspect that he just tried to…"

Karofsky turned to face him as he struggled on those words. "We don't know for sure…"

"Don't know? So are you saying that he just downed a whole bottle of sleeping pills and decided to take a fully clothed bath while wearing his mother's pearls? How many times have you done that?" Blaine watched as Karofsky looked at the ground. "We don't have to talk about it with him… but we have to talk about it…"

Karofsky shook his head. "No we don't…"

"I'm not going to sit here and allow him to push it deeper inside of himself…" Blaine watched as people in the waiting room looked over at him. "He does that with every problem. Every time someone hurts him, makes him feel worthless, discards him… he pushes it deeper inside of himself… and it gets darker and darker until he can't take it anymore…"

"And you think that somehow we're going to make everything better? That we're going to wave some magic wand and everything is going to be okay? That somehow our words are going to fill all of the gaps? Trust me, Blaine. He doesn't want to talk about it…" Karofsky shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "And neither do I…"

"Why?" Blaine knew he was pushing too far. All Blaine ever did his whole life was push. "Why don't you want to talk about this? This happened. It was real. We need to talk about it…"

Karofsky shook his head, whispering to himself. "I shouldn't have left him…" Blaine looked over at him, hearing him let out a deep breath. "He wanted me to stay with him… and I left him… if I had stayed… if I had just gone upstairs with him…"

Those words sent a chill through Blaine's body. "Upstairs? Have you two…?" Karofsky looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "It's not of my business…"

Karofsky nodded. "You should know…" he took a deep breath. "Yes… I've slept with him… I've done almost everything with him…" he shook his head before burying his face in his hands. "I should have just gone upstairs and held him… I should have…"

Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling his body tense. "It's not your fault. The last thing Sebastian ever wants you to do is think that his actions are your fault. He cares about you… I've seen the way he looks at you…"

"It's nothing compared to the way he looks at you…" Blaine watched as Karofsky mustered up a small smile. "No matter what you do… how many times you cut him down or turn him away… he always comes back to you… he really does love you."

Blaine took a deep breath as he felt the tears form in his eyes. "I've treated him like shit. There's no way that…"

"He loves you, and when you love someone you'll forgive them for anything," he moved to grasp the hand on his shoulder, looking Blaine in the eyes as he let out a small shaky breath. "He wants to be with you. He texted _you_, he didn't text me. He wanted _you_ to come save him. And you did… you saved him…"

Blaine closed his eyes as he heard those words. That text was Sebastian crying for help, seeing if there was a reason for him to do this. He was begging Blaine to give him a reason to live, to prove to him that he wasn't nothing, that he had a purpose. At the time it didn't seem like a question to Blaine: should he stay or should he go? He ran to him, praying that he was going to get there in time. In the end, he saved him. Blaine had saved Sebastian's life after Sebastian had taught him how to start living his. He closed his eyes tighter as a tear fell down his cheek.

"You want to go grab a coffee? I don't know how long it's going to take," Karofsky looked into Blaine's eyes as he stood up. "Knowing Sebastian it's going to take at least an hour to get him to cooperate with the tests."

"But he'll be discharged whether the doctor likes it or not because hospital food makes him sick…" Blaine laughed as he stood up, straightening out his oversized sweater. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could exchange coffee for dinner. I'm starving and by the time we get out of here it's going to be way too late for me to eat anything."

"You want to go out to dinner with me?" Karofsky raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. "I thought you hated me…"

Blaine closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "We've had our differences, but we have one thing in common: we care about Sebastian. If we're going to make this work out we have to crush the animosity. We have to start getting used to being around each other…"

Karofsky rolled his eyes as he walked toward the door. "Fine, we can cool it on the animosity, but I am not paying for your food…"

Blaine smiled as he followed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, _Davey_."

"Don't call me that. When Sebastian does it it's cute, when you do it it's just creepy…" Karofsky laughed as they walked out the door.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his body as he walked into the cold December air. Through the tragedy they were going to find the light again. No matter how painful it was or how dark it got, they had to try to push forward, try to live another day. As he walked toward the car with Dave Karofsky he knew this was going to be the start of a new chapter of his life. They were all given a second chance, they just had to seize it.

* * *

><p>I had a troll moment. The RIP was for Blaine's old ways as well as the Blainofsky animosity. Trolololo.<p>

Anyway, this chapter took so long because the last one was so freaking dark that I didn't know how to follow it up. I know that there isn't much plot in this chapter, but there will be more in the next. After all when you split a chapter in two you need to split it at a moment that isn't awkward. On the bright side: I didn't kill Sebastian (couldn't bring myself to if I tried, I love him too much...)

UPDATE: I also know that the text to Kurt was harsh, but Blaine isn't too happy with Kurt for reasons that will be delved into more as the story goes on. I am not doing this because I hate Kurt, I am doing this because it has to be done for this story to work properly (as sick and horrible as that sounds.) I actually like Kurt a lot, and it pains me whenever I have to hurt him... but it will get better.

In the next chapter both Karofsky and Blaine have one on one moments where they discuss their feelings toward his "suicide attempt."

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, dark themes, and a sex scene. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now (beware of the incomplete sentence). This is also very long and very choppy, but I hope you all won't be too hard on my for that. I'll find most of the ones that I missed and laugh about them to myself later.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Eating French fries should have been easy for Karofsky. He did it all the time. But somehow, sitting there eating French fries only made him think of Sebastian, about the first night that he had come back into his life. That day almost two weeks ago, he should have known that Sebastian came back into his life for a reason. Everything had a reason with Sebastian. He looked down at the plate of French fries and remembered his smile, remembered the way that his voice sounded, remembered that night that they had spent together, how he felt in his arms. He never would admit it, but somehow Sebastian had taken over his life. In a life that turned against him, Sebastian was his rock, his harness, the one who was going to save him from being pulled out to the sea, that saved him from drowning. Picking up a French fry taking a bite, he looked across the table at the last person he thought he would ever be sitting at a table with.<p>

Blaine Anderson, somehow Sebastian had seen something in this boy. Somehow even though he was completely flawed and practically an idiot, Sebastian saw something in him, something that he never saw in anyone else, not even Karofsky. He watched as Blaine took a sip of his pink lemonade, his eyes on the table, unable to look at him. He knew what he was thinking. They were thinking the same thing. They were coming down from an adrenaline rush, from the fear that they could have lost Sebastian. If they were only minutes later. God, he didn't even want to think about it.

Blaine broke the silence. "Sebastian's really something isn't he?"

Karofsky nodded. "Yeah…"

Blaine took another sip of his pink lemonade, swallowing it quickly. "So… you and Sebastian…"

Karofsky rolled his eyes at Blaine's jealousy. "Yeah. Me and Sebastian."

"Are you two really dating or was that just a ploy to make me jealous?" Somehow Karofsky always knew that was going to be the first question that he asked.

Karofsky knew that he had to end this here. "Did it work?"

"Actually it did," Blaine closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "So it was all a lie? You and Sebastian dating that is. I should have known something was up, he was cheating on you way too much for it to be convincing," Blaine picked up another French fry, looking at the table. "How did you two meet?"

This was slowly turning into the most awkward dinner yet. "Blaine…"

"If we're going to get rid of the animosity I think we should put everything on the table. I want to know about your past… _fling_…" Blaine almost gagged on the word, "with Sebastian. I just want to know how you met."

Karofsky looked at the table as he thought back to that moment, the first time that he ever saw Sebastian. He thought back to that lonely night at Scandals where he somehow got the courage to go up to him, after only looking at him for ten minutes. He looked back at Blaine who clearly wanted to know the story, but not for the reasons that he said he did. Blaine didn't care about Sebastian and Karofsky's relationship, all he wanted to know who his competition was and how much he would have to fight to keep him away.

Karofsky gave into the game. "I went to Scandals one night and I saw him. He was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. When you walk into a bar in Lima, Ohio and see someone who looks like him, you can't take your eyes off of them. So I sat across the bar, just watching him. He was alone, wasn't paying attention to anybody, despite how much attention he had attracted," Karofsky watched as a smile was on Blaine's face, it was a small but genuine smile as if he was actually interested in the story. "So I finally mustered up the courage to go talk to him. It was so awkward, but he was laughing the whole time. I want to believe that he thought it was cute… that I was so bad at flirting instead of making fun of me. We then started talking about what brought us to the bar, he talked about his parents going to Paris and I told him about how I didn't feel accepted anywhere else. He smiled the whole time, God did he have a beautiful smile."

Blaine took a deep breath. "He does. When he smiles you can't take your eyes off of him."

"Then we had a few more drinks and then next thing I know we were in the bathroom having sex…" Karofsky shook his head. "That was… the first time I ever had sex with anyone. I told him that before we did it, but he still wanted to, because he liked the attention that I gave him. I just remembered looking into his eyes the whole time, knowing that somehow he was going to be back. Even when he walked out of the bathroom and out of the bar only moments after, I knew that he would come back. And he did. A week later he called my home phone looking for me and we started hanging out more frequently. It's been a gruesome, strenuous, and lovely relationship ever since."

"I guess this is the time where I'm supposed to tell you about my first time with Sebastian, but he no doubt has already enlightened you about that," Karofsky nodded as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "What did he tell you?"

"He just went on and on about how amazing it was and how no one ever made him feel that was before," Karofsky watched as Blaine smiled, looking at the table as he blushed ever so slightly.

Blaine took another sip of pink lemonade. "Sebastian has only come back to us. Out of the dozens of people, it's just you and me. Why do you think that is?"

Karofsky shrugged his shoulders. "We're different people. There's really nothing similar between us. I mean except for the fact that we slept with him…"

"Well at least you didn't screw it up," Blaine shook his head looking at his French fries. "I've screwed it up with him more times than I ever should have. Sometimes I wonder how he can still look at me without wanting to rip my head off."

Karofsky laughed quietly. "He likes you, Blaine. "He's crazy about you, like literally crazy. He's had more flares of psychosis after you broke up with him than I have ever seen, and I've known him since September."

Blaine played with his fries as he looked down at his plate. "Do you think he's ever going to forgive me for the last time? For all the lying and cheating? I mean I guess I technically didn't cheat on him, but every time I kissed Kurt after I kissed Sebastian… it just felt so wrong like it _was_ cheating. He may never forgive me for that, and he doesn't have to. I should have never treated him that way."

"Calm down, kid. Sebastian is going to forgive you eventually. You dumped Kurt, right?" Blaine nodded before taking another sip. "Well that's all you needed to do. In the end, all Sebastian wants is to be with you… that's all he ever wanted."

Blaine shook his head. "Why?"

"Because he loves you," Karofsky answered. "I don't know how many times I have to say that. If he didn't love you, he would have given up when you dumped him the first time. He wouldn't keep coming back to you."

Blaine looked down at his drink. "Do you think I can get it all back? Do you think that I can get him to look at me the same way?"

Karofsky didn't know why: but at the moment he immediately thought back to the gun that he sound in Sebastian's bedroom. Somehow, it had gotten so dark that Sebastian had considered taking his own life, yet something stopped him. The gun was loaded, cocked and ready, Sebastian no doubt having every intention to end his life, but something stopped him. Closing his eyes, he prayed to God that it was Blaine, hoping that somehow this boy who had caused nothing but trouble was the one who saved him in the end.

Karofsky nodded. "I think so… I hope so."

OOOOO

After dinner Karofsky and Blaine drove around talking more about Sebastian's behavior over the past week. Blaine spoke of the infamous incident in his father's study where Sebastian wound up swallowing a clownfish, whereas Karofsky explained the incidents after that act that lead Sebastian to the hospital after suffering stomach cramps. The two of them shared laughs that they never thought they would ever share. It was like they had been friends forever although the only thing that bound them was Sebastian. As they were getting to know each other's relationship with Sebastian better, they got a text from the man himself asking them to come pick him up.

When Karofsky got to the hospital, he had Blaine wait in the car as he went inside to get Sebastian. Sebastian walked out with him almost silently, looking at the floor as they came to the car. He knew it was good news; Sebastian had only been in the hospital for a few hours getting tests done, escaping the seventy-two hour suicide watch by lying saying he had simply fallen asleep in the bathtub. Karofsky remembered hearing him write that down on the clipboard: that he had taken sleeping pills to go to sleep, not thinking they were going to start working as soon as they did and that he had accidentally fallen asleep. Sebastian was so good at words that no one would ever catch him in a lie, he was just too slick.

As they made their way to the car, Sebastian opened the door to the backseat and moved in to sit down, buckling his seatbelt. Karofsky moved to the driver's seat, looking Blaine in the eyes as he sat down, fastening his own seatbelt. He started the car and started driving, the car still in silence. Sebastian was in the backseat, going through his phone as Blaine was "shotgun" playing restlessly with his oversized sweater, every now and then looking into the rear view mirror to look at Sebastian. No one said a word. What could they say? No one wanted to talk about what happened, not wanting to start a fight. So they rode in silence, repeating the same mundane motions again and again until they got to Sebastian's house.

Blaine got out of the car and moved to open Sebastian's door, letting him out. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded and then looked at the house. "I'm starving."

They followed Sebastian to the front door that he almost instantly unlocked before going off to the kitchen, opening the panty and grabbing a box of Cheerios. Karofsky followed him with his eyes as he moved to the sitting room with his box of cereal and made himself at home on the daybed: no matter what mood he was in, he always wound up on his daybed putting something (didn't really matter what) in his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Blaine who was looking through the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Karofsky asked, looking over at Blaine, taking to steps toward him.

"That box of cereal isn't going to do anything. He's just going to be hungry again in ten minutes after he eats it. So I have taken it upon myself to see if he has any real food in the house so I don't have to hear him bitch about being hungry all night," Blaine opened the fridge looking through several wine bottles with a scoff. "Well no wonder he's so hungry all the time, all he has in his fridge is wine, champagne, and orange juice."

Karofsky was still hearing the same words echo in his head. "Wait, you're spending the night?"

Blaine closed the fridge door as he turned to Karofsky. "You think I'm going to leave him alone? He may have fooled the doctors, but I know what he did: he tried to kill himself, Karofsky. You must be out of your mind if you think for a second that I'm going to leave him here alone." Blaine looked toward the sitting room. "I need to be here tonight, I know you don't understand it, but I just need to be with him."

"Blaine…" all he could see was the gun that he found, the image of what Sebastian was going to do with it flashing before his eyes. "If you stay with him tonight, I want you to make sure he's okay."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Why? What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It's just…" he couldn't tell him, the words were right there, but he couldn't tell him. "Never mind." He took a deep breath as he looked at Blaine. "You keep looking for food. I need to talk to Sebastian about something."

"Seriously, is he okay?" Blaine eyes were still wide, sparkling with worry. "You're scaring me."

Karofsky wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him that he found a gun in Sebastian's bedroom, that Sebastian was going to use that gun to end his life. He couldn't. Looking into those honey eyes, watching them beg him to confess what happened, he couldn't. Blaine still saw the good in Sebastian. He still saw only the light. He didn't want to ruin that. Karofsky had been bathed in Sebastian's darkness forever. Blaine was still pure. He still only saw the light, the good in Sebastian, the perfection in Sebastian. It wasn't his place to take that away. He couldn't destroy the one person who still loved Sebastian and show him his weakness, his fears, his insecurities. He couldn't do it. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

"He's fine," Blaine closed his eyes as he turned away, letting out a deep breath. "I need to talk to him. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Fine…"

Karofsky moved to the room where Sebastian was, looking at him as he sat on the daybed, eating Cheerios as he looked through his phone. He couldn't even look at him without thinking about the gun to his head, the tears pouring down his face as he was so desperate to end it all, so lost. He walked closer to him as green eyes looked up at him, putting the phone back in his pocket as he put down the box of cereal.

"Am I in trouble?" Karofsky raised an eyebrow. "I know your serious face, Davey. You use it all the time around me."

Karofsky moved closer to him, looking into his eyes, before moving down to his chest watching it rise and fall with every breath. "I want to talk about what happened today."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't…"

"You tried to kill yourself, Sebastian. You would have succeeded if Blaine hadn't gotten that text," he watched as Sebastian looked away, his eyes closed as he nervously played with his glasses. "If your heart stopped… if you hadn't thrown up those pills… you'd probably be dead right now."

Sebastian's moved to lay down on his daybed, looking at the ceiling before looking over at his friend, exhaling sharply. "It's not a big deal. You found me. I'm alive. We don't have to talk about anything else."

Karofsky looked at him, looking deep into his eyes, trying to find any evidence of what happened. He couldn't see anything. Sebastian had put his shields up, he had closed himself off from them, not showing any sign of weakness. He had done the same thing that helped lead up to the moment where he decided to hurt himself. Moving closer to him, he took his hand, feeling him squeeze back lightly as he looked deeper into his eyes. He could feel Sebastian beg him not to push any harder, begging him to give up on him. Karofsky couldn't. Feeling that hand so tight on his, seeing those green eyes stare at him, hearing the gentle sound of his breathing, he knew that there was no way that he could end it here. He needed to know.

"I-I found something," Karofsky swallowed hard as he closed his eyes. "In your room…"

Sebastian shook his head. He knew what it was. Karofsky didn't need to say a word as eyes grew wide, scared, his body shaking slightly. "No…"

Karofsky let out a deep breath. "I found the gun…"

Sebastian's hand moved away from his, green eyes growing wide. He immediately looked toward the kitchen as if he were waiting for some reaction from Blaine. His shoulders tensed as his hands shook as he looked at the ground, taking a series of deep breaths. His whole body trembled as his breathing became heavier, more audible. Looking into Karofsky's eyes, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Come upstairs with me," he whispered as he got to his feet, his eyes moving toward the kitchen checking to see if Blaine had been alerted to what they were doing.

Karofsky followed him to the stairs as Blaine stayed in the kitchen. Sebastian didn't want Blaine to know. This wasn't the kind of conversation that he wanted to be having with Blaine is the next room. Chills went down Karofsky's spine as he watched Sebastian go into his bedroom, moving to sit on the bed, looking at the floor right where the gun was. He took a series of deep breaths, whispering something that Karofsky couldn't make out, something he couldn't understand. Taking a gulp of air, Sebastian looked up at his friend motioning toward the door.

"Close the door…" Sebastian's voice was quiet.

Karofsky obliged, closing the door before he looked back at Sebastian who had his face buried in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. "What happened, Sebastian? Why did you have a gun?"

Sebastian shook his head, looking toward the closet. "I won't lie to you. I won't play games. I'll just tell you the truth. I-I…" he swallowed hard. "I-I wanted to shoot myself in the head…" he looked at the floor, choking on a breath as his shoulders tensed. "I just wanted it all to go away… I wanted it to be all over…"

Those words, they bore right into Karofsky's heart, his whole body shaking as they repeated in his head, playing over and over as he watched the tears well up in Sebastian's eyes, his hands clenching into fists in the sheets as he took a deep breath. He moved closer to him, watching as Sebastian looked up at him, his mouth trying to conjure up more words, only small babbles coming out. He couldn't say the words. The thought that he wanted to do that was even repulsive to himself. Instead he just sat there as Karofsky moved to sit down next to him, pressing a hand to his back. He was tense. God was Sebastian tense. The darkness was overtaking him, poisoning him until he was unable to function. His hands shook as thoughts of the gun came back to him, as thoughts of him actually wanting to end his life came flooding back to him. Finally, the words came back.

"I hated that I was alone, that no matter what I did no one was there. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for so long and no one heard me. It was like I didn't even exist. Or if they did hear me screaming they didn't care…" his voice broke before he swallowed hard. "I didn't want to live alone anymore. So I took my father's gun and I put it to my head, took a deep breath and was ready to pull the trigger. All I had to do was pull the trigger and everything was going to be okay. I-I couldn't even do that…"

Karofsky shook his head, hoping that this was all a dream. It wasn't. "What stopped you?"

There was a small silence before Sebastian spoke. "I had it to my head, my finger was ready… and then my phone went off. I looked down and I saw words that Blaine had texted me. He told me he loved me… and I wanted to believe him. I _really_ wanted to believe him. I still want to believe him. When I saw those words… I couldn't do that to him… or to you. I thought about how much you two loved me… h-how much you would miss me…" he swallowed hard as he let out a small sob. "A-and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill something so important to you two, something that you needed. In the end I couldn't hurt either of you… because I love you two more than anything… I think I love you two more than I love myself…"

Karofsky watched as the tears overcame Sebastian, the boy crumbling yet again as he fell onto his shoulder, breaths replaced with sobs and sniffles, tears rolling down his cheeks. Love, love was what saved in the end. As corny as it sounded, love was stronger than anything else in Sebastian's life. It was stronger than the demons in his heart. Sebastian, who the world thought was a heartless animal, had put love above all else. As he held him in his arms, feeling him shake on heavy sobs, Karofsky knew that in the end they had saved him. After everything that the three of them had been through, Blaine and Karofsky finally returned the favor and pulled Sebastian out of his personal Hell. They were his heroes, and for that Karofsky knew Sebastian would be forever grateful.

Karofsky shook his head as he stroked Sebastian's back. "I hate it when you get like this. When you cry, it kills me. Especially when I know I caused it…" Sebastian looked up at him, still resting on his shoulder. "If I had just gone upstairs with you…"

"It's not your fault…" Sebastian shook his head, closing his eyes. "Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't drive me to this, Davey… if anything you pulled me out of it. You've been there for me every step of the way and for that I truly love you…"

He watched as Sebastian smiled before pressing a kiss to Karofsky's lips, his hands tight on his shoulders as he backed away. The way that he looked at him after, it was the most beautiful that he had ever seen him. All of his defenses were down. He was completely vulnerable, not hiding anything. For the first time Karofsky could see everything that was inside of the younger boy. He moved to press another kiss on his lips before running a hand through his hair, feeling his breathing start to calm down.

Only one question remained. "If you love both of us: then why can't you tell Blaine about the gun?"

Sebastian swallowed hard as he backed away from his friend. "Because I don't want to scare him off. He already thinks I'm nuts. The last thing that I want is for him to know that I was going to blow my brains out… I don't think he could handle that… at least not now. I'll tell him later, when the timing's right."

Karofsky's heart stopped as one final question passed his lips. "Why could you tell me?"

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian answered the question quickly, no hesitation. "Because if I was going to scare you off, I would have done it by now. You've seen me at my best. You've seen me at my worst. You've seen every single dimension of me and if that doesn't get you to leave, then I don't know what will. I've used you, degraded you, blackmailed you, I've done so much shit to you and you're still here. Throughout all of the shit, you're still here…"

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me…" he held his hand tightly as he watched Sebastian smile again, a small laugh passing his lips. "I won't go, because I know that I can't live life on my own, and neither can you. We need each other."

Sebastian nodded, swallowing quietly. "I know we do."

Holding Sebastian's hand tighter, Karofsky closed his eyes taking a deep breath. For the first time throughout the last twenty-four hours, he had a feeling everything was going to be okay. They had to be.

OOOOO

Blaine searched through the whole kitchen twice and didn't find any food. Suddenly, everything was making sense. It wasn't any wonder that Sebastian was hungry all the time. His house didn't have any food in it. Most of his cupboards were filled with various types of alcohol along with copious amounts of snack food. He leaned against the island as he exhaled sharply. It had been a while since he had been at Sebastian's house. The last time had been a few days before Sectionals where Blaine needed a break from all of the shit he had been getting from Finn, unable to talk to Kurt because he wasn't listening. Sebastian listened to all of Blaine's problems. They wound up watching movies together all day eating popcorn. Today was a different circumstance. A lot had happened since that moment. Blaine had gotten so much closer to Sebastian: he had admitted that he loved him, he had realized his world was never going to be the same without him. Taking another deep breath he heard footsteps descend the stairs.

Walking toward the foyer, he looked to the front door to see Sebastian giving Karofsky a hug, watching as they exchanged cheek kisses. Karofsky whispered something as he massaged his shoulders looking into his eyes. He leaned against the wall as he watched Sebastian hug him again, whispering something back before moving away, nervously running a hand through his hair. Blaine exhaled sharply as he looked at the two of them, watching as Karofsky's eyes fell on him.

"You take good care of him okay," Karofsky looked toward Sebastian before taking a deep breath. "Make sure he doesn't drink too much…"

Blaine nodded. "I will. Goodnight Karofsky."

"Good night, Davey," Sebastian breathed before the door closed. Sebastian turned to look Blaine in the eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm starving…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I can see why. You don't have any food in your house… all you have is snack food and booze. I don't know how someone can look the way you do and eat the way that you do…"

Sebastian shook his head with a smile. "There's only one thing to do…" he reached into his jacket, the sound of keys jingling together filling the air. "We're going on a burger run…"

Blaine caught the keys as Sebastian threw them at him, smiling as he watched Sebastian move toward the door. It was just how it used to be. He remembered driving around with Sebastian, sharing laughs, eating food. It was all coming back as they walked to the front door. He watched as Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself to shield his body from the cold. He looked so beautiful in the lighting on the cold December night. Blaine wished that he could rewind time to two weeks ago, to when he first kissed Sebastian, before he screwed everything up. He wished he could go back and redo everything to the times where he and Sebastian were happy, to the times where he thought that they could do anything. Yet as he looked at him, Blaine knew that he didn't need to reserve time. All of this was going to be okay. All of the bad times, all of the heartbreak, it was going to make their love that much better, it was going to make them that much stronger. He closed his eyes as he walked toward the car, as the cliché went: what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Blaine walked to the driver's side looking over at Sebastian. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian shivered before looking at Blaine with a smile. "I think I'm going to be…"

Smiling as they got into the car, somehow Blaine hoped that they were going to make it through this. He hoped that somehow he could not only get everything that he had Sebastian had back, but also get something more than that.

OOOOO

An hour later had finally come back from their burger run. Blaine smiled as they walked through the door, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian who moved toward the trash can to throw the bag away. It was a bittersweet ride, the two of them just exchanging glances, almost silent. There was a time during the ride where he felt Sebastian move to grasp his hand. He relished that memory, hoping that somehow it this was going to last, that this wasn't him zoning out at the hospital waiting for Sebastian to get admitted. Watching as Sebastian moved to the sitting room, falling onto the couch, his eyes fixated on Blaine, the ex-Warbler moved toward him, sitting down next to him as Sebastian bent his legs to give him space.

"Okay," Blaine looked at the clock. "It's eleven o' clock. I think it's time to go to bed."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blaine. When have we ever gone to bed at eleven when we hang out?"

Almost shocked to hear those words after they had spent two days in utter silence, he watched as Sebastian moved to get the remote control. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to watch something together until we pass out… just like the good old days," he turned on the television, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, sitting up to lean against the couch, exhaling sharply. "What do you want to watch? I have every single sappy CW show known to man on DVD… or we could watch _Sex and the City_…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know what I want to watch… we haven't been mad at each other so long that you would forget…"

Sebastian nodded. "_Gossip Girl _it is…" he got off of the couch to look through his DVDs. "You've been shockingly quiet. Usually whenever we get together I practically have to gag you to get you to stop talking."

The whole day flashed before Blaine's eyes, thinking back to the horror of finding him in the bathtub. "I just didn't think you wanted to talk to me, especially after… you know…"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I know… but after what happened upstairs… I thought we could try to be civil. I want to try to start new with you. Besides, I think I got my revenge for you being a jerk. I swallowed your dad's clownfish. That must have been just a little mentally scarring," he opened the Blu-Ray player, putting in the disk.

Shaking his head, Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian went came back to the couch. "It was kind of hot actually. I didn't think you could get anything that big down…"

"I can swallow a lot, Blaine," a blush came to the ex-Warbler's face as he heard Sebastian saw those words before he rested his head on his shoulder.

Blaine inhaled on the smell of Sebastian's cologne, shuddering at the warmth of his body as he slid down his body to rest on his lap. It had been too long since he had Sebastian this close to him, his heart racing as he ran fingers through his hair, watching as he turned onto his back to green meeting amber in a small, yet electric union, Sebastian moving deeper into Blaine's lap. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, there were no words that could describe the way that he was feeling as he looked down at Sebastian, no feelings that could define this moment. Watching as Sebastian took the remote and turned on the DVD, Blaine took a deep breath, caressing his hair as their eyes moved to the screen.

All of this could have been gone. Sebastian could have been gone. If he was just a minute later he could have lost him. If he had not screamed for Karofsky he would have lost him. There was so much against them, one moment, one hesitation and he would have lost everything, everything that he loved would have disappeared. It was a miracle that he still had Sebastian. As he felt Sebastian's heartbeat against his body, he knew that somehow he had been given a second chance. Somehow some Higher Power told him that he was granted another chance to make things right, to prove that he was worthy of Sebastian's love. Not only did Sebastian want to try to start new, Blaine wished they could go back too. He continued to stroke Sebastian's hair as he felt his breathing slow, as he was falling into the dark shadows of sleep, a small laugh passing his lips.

"I like it when you play with my hair…" Sebastian snuggled deeper into his lap.

Something happened. Something happened upstairs that had made Sebastian want to forget all of the pain between them. It was only days ago when Sebastian was yelling at Blaine to never talk to him again, to leave him alone. Now they were trying to get back to how they were before, back to when they were happy. They weren't able to deal with the situation that had happened. Blaine continued to massage Sebastian's head as he rested against his lap, looking straight at the television, his whole body stiff, tense. They didn't say anything. Blaine wanted to say so much, but he couldn't. He wanted to tell Sebastian how much he loved him, how important he was to him. He couldn't. No matter how he tried, it was too soon. Anything that he said could be attributed to Sebastian's suicide attempt, he wouldn't take it seriously. Sebastian once told him: he was good with words but his actions were always going to counteract them, always make his intentions half-hearted, shallow. All he could do was sit in silence and thank God that he still had him. Watching as his body moved with every breath, Blaine moved to press a kiss to the top of his head, shocked to see that Sebastian didn't protest.

As they continued to watch the DVD, Sebastian eventually dozed off, falling asleep on Blaine's lap. The room filled with the sound of his soft snores as drool pooled onto Blaine's pant leg. Suddenly watching the tragic tale of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf didn't mean anything to Blaine, his eyes leaving the television to look down at the person who he claimed to be the love of his life. He was so innocent when he slept, so peaceful. Getting lost in the sound of his breathing, he moved to stroke his hair again, running his fingers to his temple hearing him let out a deep sigh as he snuggled deeper into him.

Suddenly all of the peace was taken from the room as Blaine heard a knock on the door, before the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock: it was one in the morning. Who the hell would be coming over at one in the morning? Blaine knew Sebastian's lifestyle, but he also knew that Sebastian didn't bring any of his hookups home. The doorbell continued to ring, Sebastian letting out a deep groan as he started to wake up.

"Get the door, Blaine…" his voice was quiet as he pulled off of Blaine's body. "Tell them to go away…"

Getting off of the couch, Blaine moved to the front door. As he opened it, he wished he could slam it shut again. There on the doorstep to Sebastian's house was Blaine's ex-boyfriend Kurt. He looked pissed, his eyes swollen from crying, his mouth open on heavy breaths. He didn't know what he was doing here. This was the last place he wanted to see Kurt. He almost closed the door, only to have Kurt jam his foot in the way, stopping the door from closing before he pushed it open.

"What do you want?" Blaine rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Answers," Kurt's voice was low, hoarse from sobbing. "I want some answers."

"Answers to what?" Blaine shook his head, his voice a low growl. "I think I gave you all of the answers you needed. It's over. I cheated on you. Why can't you just take it?"

"Because I don't understand why you did it," Kurt was desperate, his voice breaking. "I don't know why you didn't tell me you were unhappy before you did all of this. We have never had trouble talking to one another before. We always talk about our problems. Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy? I could have changed. I could have done anything you wanted me to. What is wrong with me? Why can't you love me?"

Blaine closed his eyes praying that this wasn't the time where Kurt and Sebastian went head to head. He couldn't take that. This wasn't how he wanted to end the day. This was supposed to be about new beginnings. He didn't want to be the person that he was this morning, he didn't want to be the weakling who was unable to hold onto Sebastian, who was unable to hold onto what he really wanted. He wanted to be stronger. He had to be stronger. Looking into Kurt's eyes he saw the old him, the Blaine Anderson who was searching for who he was. In Sebastian's eyes, he saw who he was meant to be—he found himself. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed before explaining everything to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry… but Sebastian…" he took a deep breath. "I would be lying if I said I never loved you… I did…" swallowing hard, the words he always wanted to say came forth, words he should have said ages ago. "But Sebastian… he's everything to me. When I'm with Sebastian… I understand everything… everything makes sense. I feel like I can do anything, that the world has no boundaries… no limits."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine…"

"Let me finish," he watched as Kurt lowered his shoulders, taking a deep breath. "Sebastian makes me feel like somehow I belong somewhere… like I don't have to try to fit a model," he shook his head again, taking a deep breath. "I should have told you about me and Sebastian before it happened… I don't know why I didn't. I wish I could take it back. I wish that I could have told you right when it happened. I wish I didn't string you along. I wish that everything would be okay and that no one had to get hurt… but no matter what I do, no matter what I say… someone is going to get hurt. And I'm so sorry it had to be you, but it has to be you. I can't hurt him, Kurt."

He wished that Kurt could let it end there, but seeing Kurt's eyes fill with desperation, he knew that he was clinging onto something that was never going to work, because he was too scared to lose it all. Kurt shook his head, choking on a series of breath, Blaine closing his eyes to avoid looking at the tears. Someone had to get hurt, Blaine knew that from the start. He knew that eventually he was going to have to choose between Kurt and Sebastian. He knew it was going to be Sebastian.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak. "But you can hurt me…"

"Kurt," Blaine scoffed. "I'm trying to be as nice as a possibly can…"

"Oh and sending me a text that says _fuck you_ is nice?" Blaine looked down at his feet, letting out a deep breath as Kurt's voice was shaking. "I think I can forgive you…" those words sent a chill throughout Blaine's body as he snapped back to attention, looking Kurt in the eyes. "I think we can put all of this behind us… we can go back to the way we were. We can be in love again. We can be the way we were before we ever met Sebastian Smythe. We could be happy… we can be us again…"

Blaine knew that being nice wasn't going to work, his heart breaking as he realized what he needed to do. "Kurt… I don't love you as much as him. I will never love you as much as him. I don't want to love you as much as him. Sebastian is everything to me. Maybe you were everything to me once, but if you were more important to me, I would have let Sebastian go, I would have given up. I can't give up on him. I won't give up on him. I love him," he watched as fire burned in Kurt's eyes, his body tensing as he clenched his jaw. "He's the only one for me. I don't want to discuss this anymore. There's nothing more to tell. I think you should leave. Sebastian is going to wake up soon and I kind of want you gone when he does."

The next words were going to haunt Blaine for days. "You're going to regret this, Blaine. I don't know how… but one day you are going to look back and you're going to think of all of the people that you tossed aside. I hope he's worth it…"

As Kurt turned to walk away, Blaine closed the door with a low cry of frustration. Exhaling sharply he turned around to walk toward the sitting room only to be interrupted by a voice calling out to him.

"Please tell me you didn't do that because of what happened upstairs…" Blaine looked to see Sebastian sitting on the staircase, his eyes looking straight at him.

Blaine took a deep breath as he walked closer to him, his heart racing as he watched green eyes fill with confusion. Sebastian desperately wanted to know what was going on in Blaine's head. It had been a while since it was just the two of them alone, the last time being the altercation in the study. Earlier, Blaine had prayed that getting food and watching a movie together was going to erase everything that had gone on between them. He hoped that suddenly Sebastian was going to forget that Blaine had hurt him. He was wrong. It was still there. Looking deeper into green eyes, he moved closer still until he was at the bottom of the staircase.

"No…" Blaine swallowed hard, painfully. "I should have done that weeks ago…"

Sebastian closed his eyes. "Did you mean what you said? That I mean more to you? That you love me more than him?"

Closing his eyes, Blaine didn't hesitate, too long had this gone on. Not anymore, he was done with this. "I love you, Sebastian. I feel like I've loved you forever and I was searching and searching for you… and now here you are. You're the one," his voice broke as he watched Sebastian's eyes light up at those words. "You're the one that I've been looking for forever. I'm tired of the lying and the games. I'm done hurting you. I love you too much."

Sebastian shook his head violently. "If this is about what I did today… I didn't do it because of you… I would never do that because of you," his voice trailed off as he looked at the wall and then back at Blaine, his whole body stiff as he struggled to say the few words that were forever going to stay with Blaine. "You weren't the cause… you were the resolution. Y-you saved me…"

Blaine's heart stopped, his breathing ragged. "H-how?"

Sebastian swallowed audibly, the sound sending chills down Blaine's spine. "Trying to drown myself… that wasn't the first thing that I tried. I-I…" he closed his eyes tightly, taking a series of deep meditative breaths. "I had a gun to my head…"

Just when Blaine thought that he had heard everything there was to hear about this situation, those words shook him to his core. Sebastian wasn't crying out for help, not at first. No, he had every intention of trying to kill himself. Blaine felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about those words. The one person that he loved more than anything, the person that he had declared the love of his life had tried to kill himself earlier that day. His hands shook as he thought back to Karofsky's behavior. A gun. Sebastian was going to shoot himself. Karofsky had no doubt found the gun, loaded, cocked, ready to fire. Blaine swallowed hard as he moved to the step that Sebastian sitting on, sitting next to him, his heart racing as he tried to swallow the information he had just gotten.

"I was so tired…" Sebastian swallowed hard. "So tired of living… so tired of being alone… tired of being worthless. I thought that if I just got it over with, everyone would be better," he swallowed again, his hands shaking. "I was ready for it. All it would take was a single movement of my finger. One movement and everything was going to be gone, all of the pain, all of the loneliness, everything. I was ready for that. I needed that. Nothing else seemed Important. Then I got your text…" he shook his head, laughing hollowly. "When I saw those words all I could think about was you. All I could think about was how much it was going to kill you if I did it. How you would go through every day of the rest of your life wondering if somehow you did something differently you would still have me, that I would have never done it. I thought of your pain, your loss, your…" he choked on the words. "I couldn't do that to you… in the end I was just too weak to end it… because I loved you too much…"

"No!" Blaine moved to grasp his shoulder, jostling him slightly. "You're not weak, Sebastian. You're so strong. You were strong enough to stop yourself. I know a lot of people who wouldn't stop themselves from doing something stupid. You stopped… I admire that…"

Blaine rolled up the sleeve of the sweater he had borrowed from Sebastian, revealing the bandages. He immediately thought back to the moment in his kitchen where he finally told Kurt that he couldn't be in the relationship anymore. He remembered how the desperation felt, how he desperately wanted to physically feel the emotional pain that Sebastian went through every day. Somehow he felt connected to him, although it hurt. The cuts still burned on his skin, even after they healed, they were always going to burn. Green eyes looked down at the bandages as shaking hands moved to touch them, Sebastian's breathing speeding up as they made eye contact. He couldn't say anything, only tears. They didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity, only tears. As the tears continued to run down their faces, they looked into each other's eyes: green meeting amber as their hands moved to touch each other, their fingers weaving together.

"Do you still hate me?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet. "I understand if you do. I've been horrible to you…"

Sebastian shook his head, as he used his free hand to wipe away the tears that were running down his face. "I never did. I can't hate you… try as I might… I can't hate you."

Blaine moved closer to Sebastian, their fingers tightening their grasp. "It gets dark. Sometimes it gets so dark that we feel like we can't see anything, that we don't think that we have a future. But when it gets dark for me, there you are, my candle on the water, guiding me home," he moved his hand to Sebastian's chest watching the Warbler's body tense. "This is home. Right here," he pushed deeper into his chest moving closer. "I tried to be happy before I met you. I had friends, I had power, I had everything, but when I met you, that's when I truly found happiness. I lost everything and you were there to remind me that I was still worth something. You are my home, my light, my life, my everything, and I don't know what I would ever do without you. I want to be the one who shines the light on the demons in your heart, exorcising them. I never want you to feel the way you did today, and you never will. Because I'm here for you… no more lying, no more games, no more pain, just us. Just this…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, a smile coming to his face. "I love you…"

Blaine closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian's lips take his in a deep kiss, hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Falling into the kiss, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, slipping his tongue past his parted lips, his whole body tensing as his temperature rose, his heart racing as he moved closer to him. As they separated, he looked into Sebastian's eyes, smiling radiantly.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Sebastian's voice was quiet as he moved to kiss softly at his lips.

"You are too," Blaine rasped before kissing him again. "I love you so much."

They kissed again, Sebastian pulling Blaine's body onto his lap in one swift movement the two of them still connected by the lips. Blaine's head was spinning, his body shaking as he moved to pull at the hem Sebastian's sweater, pulling it over his head, throwing it to the floor of the foyer. Blaine's sweater followed suit, Sebastian kissing aggressively at his neck as the garment hit the ground. Honey eyes closed, digging his nails into Sebastian's shoulders, letting out a series of deep moans as he felt Sebastian's tongue trace his Adam's apple, his hands tight on his hips. He felt so connected to him, his hands moving to grasp tightly at his lover's shoulders, running his tongue along his pulse point, hearing Sebastian let out a shaky breath. He could taste the salt of his tears as he felt his veins throb with every movement of their bodies. Holding him tighter, Blaine moved to kiss at his lips, running their noses together as they separated.

They didn't need to say anything. The next thing that Blaine registered was Sebastian carrying him up the stairs, pressing him to the wall of the hallway, kissing at his chest as he let him fall to his feet, taking off his white tank top, throwing it to the floor. It was surreal. Somehow Blaine knew that this was a dream. Sebastian was still mad at him, there was no way that all was forgiven, no way that Sebastian would ever still love him. Feeling Sebastian's lips against his neck, his hands tight on his hips, pulling him off of the ground, Blaine knew this was real. Looking into green eyes, his whole body shaking as he moved closer to his lips, Blaine knew that this was where he belonged it was the only place he wanted to be. He kissed him tenderly, breathing softly as they separated.

"Sebastian…" he looked into his eyes before kissing at his lips again. "_Sebastian_…"

"I love it when you say my name like that…" Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat as he kissed at Blaine's neck, his hand tightening on his hips. "You're so fucking beautiful…"

With a hiccup, Blaine let out a quiet yelp as he was moved to the doorframe of Sebastian's bedroom, the Warbler moving between his legs as he took his lips into another deep kiss, his hands tightening on Blaine's pants. With shaky hands, Sebastian's pants were undone, as he gracefully kicked them off before returning to kiss Blaine's lips. Hands moved to the hem of Sebastian's black tank top, pulling it over his head, tossing it to the ground. Blaine looked at Sebastian's chest, still seeing the bruises that covered his ribs. Slowly moving his hand closer, he pressed his fingers to the bruises, hearing Sebastian let out a breathy wince, Blaine pulling his hand back to look into his eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet.

Sebastian nodded. "Y-yeah… a little… be gentle…"

Swallowing hard, Blaine moved to run his nose along Sebastian's. "I will. I won't hurt you," he kissed gently at his lips before backing away slowly. "Can we go to the bed?" He looked over at Sebastian's bed, feeling the Warbler's breathing almost stop. "I want to make love to you on it."

Those words: _make love_. It wasn't long ago when Sebastian said that he didn't understand them, that there was no love in sex, just sex, just primal desire. As Sebastian nodded, Blaine knew that those words were gone, those feelings were gone. As he watched Sebastian nod, he heard him say words that he never thought he would say.

"After all that I've done to you: you still want to make love to me?" Sebastian's voice was quiet as his eyes fell to the floor, taking a deep breath.

Blaine did a single motion, placing his hand on Sebastian's chest watching him look back him. "I've done worse to you. I want us to put all of it behind us. I want to go home…" he took a deep breath. "You _are_ home, Sebastian. So please… let me be with you…"

Sebastian took a deep breath before kissing at Blaine's lips. "I want you to…"

They moved to the bed, Sebastian on top of Blaine, still in between his leg. Moaning as the weight on top of his body, he pressed his hands deeper into Sebastian's back, running his palms along his shoulder blades. Their lips connected in a series of short, yet sexual kisses, Sebastian's hands moving to grasp at the belt loops of Blaine's pants, pulling at them gently as he let out a series of deep breaths. His fingers moved to the front of the pants, unbuttoning them quickly, unzipping them before he backed away to pull them off of Blaine's legs. He was frozen as Sebastian hurled the pants across the room to the doorway before moving back on top of him, biting gently at his collarbones. Closing his eyes tightly, Blaine fell back onto the pillows, moving to weave his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pulling him closer, pushing their lips together. Legs tightened on the Warbler's waist as arms enveloped him, Blaine's body temperature skyrocketing. Every second that went by, every kiss, it made Blaine's whole body shake, his heart racing—he was so glad to be back here again.

"Sebastian…" Blaine's voice was a low whisper. "I…"

Sebastian backed away from Blaine's lips, kissing at his neck before running his tongue along his chest, leaving a trail of electricity in its trail, Blaine almost arching off of the mattress, moving into his touch. Feeling the wet heat at his stomach, he closed his eyes tightly, grabbing fistfuls of sheets. He closed his eyes getting lost in the small moans passing Sebastian's lips as he circled his navel, hands firm on his hips. Blaine's hands tightened in the sheets, feeling fingers pull at the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down, lips moving lower on his body as the garment was pulled down his legs, tossed the ground as they separated.

"Someone missed me…" Sebastian breathed fingers brushing against Blaine's hardening flesh. "Do you want me to touch you here?"

As Blaine heard the word _here _he felt Sebastian's tongue run along his shaft, sparks crackling throughout his body as his eyes closed tightly. He bit at his lip, feeling his flesh being assaulted with licks and kisses, hot breath condensing on him as his blood rushed through his body. Words were replaced with repeating Sebastian's name over and over as he got lost in the feeling of his mouth against him, hands tight on his hips. Everything was fading away, all of the stress with Kurt, all of the sorrow from this afternoon, it was all dissolving as he felt Sebastian touch him. He swallowed hard as he looked down at Sebastian's moving a hand to run through his hair.

Blaine breathed before swallowing again. "You look pretty down there…"

Sebastian smiled before licking at the head of Blaine's erection. "You like this…"

Blaine nodded, leaning back against the pillows. "Y-yeah…"

Closing his eyes tighter, Blaine felt his erection being encompassed by the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth, being sucked deeper, hearing the sound of moans mixed with heavy breathing. Swallowing hard, Blaine fell deeper into the mattress: Kurt had never done this to him before… no one had ever done this to him before. Everything was too much to take: the warmth, the wetness, the sounds escaping Sebastian's lips. He closed his eyes tighter still as he felt himself being pulled deeper into Sebastian's mouth toward his throat, letting out a small cry as he felt the muscles squeeze against him. It was too much to take, too hot to even handle. He shuddered as he felt Sebastian swallow against him, pulling him deeper still.

"_S-Sebastian_…" Blaine shook his head as he fell deeper into the bed. "I… t-too much…"

Everything slowed down as Sebastian pulled off of him, running his hands along Blaine's thighs before moving to straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss him firmly, gliding his tongue along his lips. Hands pressed deeper to the Warbler's shoulder blades, small cries passing Blaine's lips as his fingers traced down his lovers back to the elastic band of his boxers. Hands shook as he felt Sebastian's body move against him, small moans passing their lips as their noses brushed against each other. He was so close to him, feeling his heart racing with every passing second. After everything that he had been through, it was all fading as he felt hot breath condensing on his lips, small pants filling his ears.

"Sebastian…" Sebastian's name was the only word that Blaine could say. It was the only word that he ever wanted to say. "Sebastian…" he looked up into his eyes, his body shuddering as his hands moved to grasp the Warbler's slender hips, fingers pulling at his boxers.

"You want these off?" Sebastian's voice was quiet as he sat up, the motion causing him to brush up against Blaine's erection, the cloth of his underwear sending sparks through his body, the electricity crackling behind his eyes. "You want me naked?"

Blaine nodded a little too eagerly. "Oh God yes…"

Sebastian smiled falling back on the bed, allowing Blaine to sit up, pulling at his black boxers, sliding them slowly down his legs. Their eyes never left each other, their hands moving to weave together as the boxers were thrown to the ground, their lips meeting in another kiss. Blaine pushed Sebastian to the mattress, hearing him let out a small yelp as he assaulted his neck with kisses, his hands moving from their union to run along the sides of his legs, pulling them higher to wrap around his waist. It was amazing between his legs, the warmth sending sparkles of elation throughout him, the chemicals begging him to take control. Damn did he love the control, the sensation of Sebastian trembling underneath him, feeling him shudder every time he kissed his neck, watching his eyes light up whenever he touched him. He kissed him deeper as he pulled at his legs, feeling the muscles tense, a smile coming to his face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's voice was shaking as he looked down at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded shakily. "Y-yeah…"

Blaine wanted him. After everything that they had been through, after what he knew was the worst day ever, he wanted to end it on a good note. He wanted to end the day with a new beginning, with them reuniting, with them finally coming home. He wanted the last thing that he did before he said goodbye to this day, before he went to sleep to be making love to Sebastian. He wanted to spend the rest of the night making love endlessly to him. He wanted so much that it was literally destroying him. Their lips continued to collide, his hands moving to stroke the head of Sebastian's erection, feeling him let out a low moan as he threw his head back, Blaine taking this opportunity to chew along his Adam's apple.

"Blaine…" Sebastian eyes were closed tightly as he swallowed audibly. "I-I… ah…"

His moans continued as Blaine licking along his left collarbone, feeling him shake in his grip, his legs tightening as he rocked his hips against him once, their erections brushing against one another. They moaned in unison, their muscles tensing as they clung onto each other, Sebastian letting out a series of deep breaths as he took Blaine's lips into another kiss, his feet resting against the pillows. They continued to rock against each other, Sebastian's nails digging into the skin of Blaine's back, dragging them down, leaving small marks in their wake. Blaine's head continued to spin as he heard their moans combine, harmonizing with each other, growing in volume, yet becoming quieter. It was too much.

"Do you have any lube?" Blaine whispered breathing away from his lover's lips, watching green eyes look into his.

Sebastian nodded. "Top drawer…"

Blaine pulled off of Sebastian's body watching as he changed position on the bed, moving to lie against the pillows, looking at the ceiling desperately trying to catch his breath. Through his peripheral vision, Blaine watched as his chest rose and feel dramatically with every breath, his long limbs shaking as he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing difficultly. As he finally got a bottle of lube, he continued to search through the drawer finding a condom, bringing it with him to the bed.

He moved to sit next to Sebastian, watching as eyes gazed endlessly at him, waiting for Blaine to make his next move. "Just lay back and relax…" he moved forward to press a kiss to his lips. "Let me take care of you…"

Sebastian smiled as he snuggled deeper into the pillows. "Okay…"

Their lips collided again, Blaine moving to straddle Sebastian's hips, grasping his hands, pulling him closer until he was sitting up on the bed. As hands tightened against his, Blaine pried one loose, grabbing the bottle of lube, opening it. Sebastian released his other hand allowing Blaine to squeeze some onto his fingers. Green eyes, watched intently as Blaine moved his fingers to his own entrance, teasing the muscles with one of the digits. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it into himself, wincing at the burning sensation as a small amount of pain rolled through him. Choking on a moan, he felt Sebastian's eyes on him, watching as he pressed another finger into himself.

He heard Sebastian's voice breath the symphony of breaths "I need to touch you…"

With his eyes still closed, Blaine heard the bottle open as Sebastian squeezed some lube into his hand. The next feeling he felt was a hand wrapped tightly around his erection, gently running up and down the length. Opening his eyes he watched as Sebastian touched him, pumping his hand against his arousal. They moved in time as Blaine slid his fingers in and out of himself, shuddering as he crooked them, hitting his prostate, at the same pace as Sebastian ran his hand up and down his length. The fire was building in his stomach, his body reduced to moans as he bucked his hips into Sebastian's hand, moving to slide a third finger into himself, spreading them apart, gaining a wince from his own lips.

"You look so fucking hot with your fingers up your ass and my hand around your dick," Sebastian's voice was syrupy, sweet yet smooth. "So fucking hot, Blaine…"

The pleasure was taking over him as the heat filled his stomach his pulse racing as he moved forward to kiss at Sebastian's lips. "Sebastian…" he choked on the words as he slowly pulled his fingers out. "Sebastian… m-make love to me…" he gulped painfully, feeling Sebastian squeeze at him as he kissed at his neck. "I need you inside me…"

"You _need _me?" Sebastian's voice was low. "How much do you need me?"

"So fucking much," their lips collided again. "Now stop being such a flirty bitch and give me what I want…"

Backing away with a smile, Sebastian moved to get the condom that was next to them, opening it quickly, taking it out of the wrapper. Blaine watched as Sebastian rolled the condom down his length, squirting more lube into his hand. Taking him into another kiss, Blaine wrapped his hand around Sebastian's latex covered erection, running it up and down the shaft, slicking him up. Moans filled his ears as he moved to run his tongue along his nipple, circling it before nibbling it lightly, hearing Sebastian let out a moan as he bucked his hips into Blaine's hand. Watching as the embers ignited in Sebastian's eyes, pulled his hand away, pressing him to the bed, moving to straddle him again.

Sebastian took a deep breath, his eyes moving down to where Blaine's body met his, watching as Blaine moved to line himself up with the tip of his erection. "Damn…" he breathed, his hands tightening in the sheets as his eyes didn't leave their desired sight.

Blaine didn't pay attention to where Sebastian's attention was fixated. Instead he took a deep breath, lowering himself onto Sebastian, letting out a small wince as he took him in. Slowly he continued to lower himself, hand still tight on the base of Sebastian's erection, feeling a hand move to grasp at his hip. Swallowing hard, he lowered himself more until Sebastian was completely sheathed inside of him. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, but it was still uncomfortable. It had been a while since he felt this full, but he closed his eyes as he tried to take in the situation: Sebastian was inside of him.

He closed his eyes, feelings Sebastian's hands caress his stomach. He took a series of deep breaths trying to adjust to the feeling of his lover inside of him. It still hurt, still stung, although Sebastian's hands caressing him helped to dull the pain. Looking down into Sebastian's eyes, he made the first move, sliding himself up Sebastian's length before pushing back down. He repeated the motion two more times watching as Sebastian swallowed hard, his hands tightening on his hip, his eyes closing tightly.

They picked up the pace. Blaine moved harder against him, feeling Sebastian push back as he sat up to kiss at his neck, pushing himself deeper inside of Blaine. Every movement was thrilling, the pleasure burning through his body as he grasped at Sebastian's hair feeling his lips still against his neck, gently biting at him, licking at him. It was the right amount of raw sexuality as well as emotion. Closing his eyes tighter, he felt Sebastian continue to push into him, his hand moving to take Blaine's in a passionate union. His other hand moved to wrap around Blaine's erection, running up and down the length, Blaine moving to buck his hips into his tight grip, letting out a low whimper.

"Blaine," Sebastian's voice was deep in his throat.

Blaine closed his eyes tighter, holding onto his hand as he swallowed hard against a moan. "Sebastian… don't stop… m-more…"

He continued to roll his hips against Sebastian's thrusts, moving to look down into Sebastian's eyes seeing the flames burst within them, tears forming as he let out a series of deep breaths. He closed his eyes as Sebastian collided with his prostate, sending a tsunami of pleasure through his body his legs tightening, moving to take the Warbler's hot mouth into another deep kiss, his body shuddering as their hands tightened together.

Nothing made sense to Blaine, everything going out of sequence. He lost track of time as only images augmented by pleasure flashed before his eyes. All he could see was Sebastian as he let out moans through parted, saliva soaked lips, his muscles tightening with every movement, his skin shimmering with a coat of sweat as his chest and stomach had become flush, red from pleasure. All he could see was the pleasure taking over Sebastian's body, knowing that he was seeing the same thing, knowing that he could see the pleasure in Blaine's movements, every second seeming like an eternity. All their words were replaced with chanting each other's names as if they were the only words that mattered, the only words that they remembered. Their hands tightened as the liquid heat kept bubbling inside of them, their lips colliding in another kiss.

Blaine swallowed hard, his pulse racing as he looked at Sebastian. "I-I'm close…"

Sebastian nodded, taking a large gulp of air. "I-I'm close too… so fucking close…"

The next thing that Blaine registered was Sebastian rolling them over, pressing Blaine to his back while still remaining inside of him. Thrusts become more desperate, animalistic grunts passing Sebastian's lips as more sweat formed on his body, dripping from his skin onto Blaine's lips, the taste of salt sending an erotic chill throughout his body as he pressed his hands to Sebastian's back. Blaine couldn't say anything, all he could do was mewl and whimper with every movement into his body, shuddering as Sebastian brushed against his prostate every single time. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of Sebastian's breathing, the sound of the bed creaking, the sound of his own moans, the sound of skin colliding with skin filling the dead silence of the house. They were close. Blaine could tell by the pulsations of Sebastian's veins, how the rhythm matched his own. He could see the stars form behind his eyes as he felt himself getting closer, his body shuddering as he struggled for words, his fingernails digging into Sebastian's back.

"I'm gonna…" he swallowed hard. "I'm gonna c-cum. S-Sebastian… I'm gonna cum…"

"It's o-okay…" Sebastian kissed gently at his lips, still thrusting into him. "I-I am too… cum with me, Blaine…" he swallowed loudly, painfully, shakily. "C-cum with me…"

As if given their cue with those words, their climax hit them. Blaine closed his eyes tightly as he clung onto Sebastian, feeling the Warbler bury his face in his shoulder, muffling the cries that passed his lips. Their hands tightened against one another as Blaine felt the warmth of his semen splash against his stomach. After a few last movements, Sebastian collapsed on top of Blaine, panting harshly, kissing at his cheek before pulling himself off of him. Blaine laid on the bed looking at the ceiling as Sebastian disposed of the condom before coming back to his side, pressing a kiss to his lips before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, still struggling for breath.

Blaine could only say three words after it was done. "I love you."

Sebastian nodded. "I-I love you too…"

Feeling needy, Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head asking a single question: "What are you thinking about right now?"

It didn't take long at all for Sebastian to answer. He answered almost instantly, his voice shaking with exhaustion. "I-I'm so happy right now…"

Blaine smiled as he heard those words. For once in their whole relationship, he knew that they were going to be happy. This was where he belonged. He belonged with Sebastian. This was the only place he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it seemed like the whole world was against me and my wants for the past week, but I got it up. YAY! I know that it's choppy, but then again, everything that I write is choppy, so I can't even tell anymore. I was thinking about splitting it in two but it already took so long, what was another two days going to do? I also know that it seems like the pace of this story is rushed, but please bear with me (you guys are experts at that and that's why I love you.) Also, I told you there was going to be sex...<p>

In the next chapter Sebastian and Blaine deal with the aftermath of the Klaine breakup while Kurt starts formulating big plans.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, some dark themes (references to murder), sexual references, and a sexual scene (hand job). They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now (beware of the incomplete sentence, but you know that by now). I'll find most of the errors that I missed and then spend the rest of the day being like "do you even speak English?".

This chapter will also be somewhat confusing due to it being part one of three chapters (it was all supposed to be one, but it was going on WAY too long...). I'll explain some of the scenes in the author's notes at the end.

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes. It was still dark out, the room dead silent except for Sebastian's heavy breathing and quiet snores. Sitting up, he winced feeling the sting of their lovemaking coming back to him. Oh God, last night. Last night was the best night of his life, the perfect end for the most painful day of his life. It was the first time he felt so connected so in sync with Sebastian, the first time he could feel himself being consumed by him. It was the most intimate sex they've ever had. Hell, it was the most intimate sex he had had in his life. It was never this way with Kurt. The two times that he had slept with Kurt, it was hollow, empty like something was missing. Looking over at Sebastian, he knew exactly what was missing from his previous encounters: connection.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the clock: it was four o' clock in the morning. It all had only happened three hours ago. Three hours ago, he had fallen back into the same sick cycle with Sebastian, the cycle of words and then sex. Part of him knew that it was wrong, that he shouldn't have done it, that he was setting them up for heartbreak, yet there was separate part of him that was happy that they shared that moment, that they were so close after being apart for so long. He had so many emotions, but he couldn't bring them up to Sebastian afraid that he was going to push him away. No matter what, he had to proceed with caution. Being with Sebastian, only Sebastian was so new, so immature. He was walking on a tightrope, he couldn't fall off. He couldn't lose it all.

Moving to lay back on the bed, he pressed as kiss to the nape of Sebastian's neck, hearing him let out a quiet moan as he snuggled deeper into the pillows. It was the first time that he ever woke up to see Sebastian not his usual pristine, pampered self. He looked exactly how Blaine left him when he went to sleep: his hair messed up, his body still glistening with a layer of sweat, all of the make-up smudge on his face from sweat and tears. God he was beautiful: so raw, so exposed. He pressed a kiss to his temple, wrapping an arm around him.

"Wake up," he kissed at Sebastian's cheek, feeling him try to pull away. "You have to start getting ready for school."

Sebastian turned around, wiping the drool off of his cheek with the back of his hand, inhaling sharply through his nose, his eyes half open. "Why? Can't I just sleep?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he caressed his shoulder gently. "Because we should go to school today," he pressed a kiss to his neck. "Come on, it's the last day before holiday break. Don't you want to go?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No… I want to sleep…"

"We can sleep after school…" Blaine ran his hand along Sebastian's arm, feeling him tremble under his touch his eyes closed tightly as the ex-Warbler pushed his lips against his neck. "Right now we have to get out of bed…"

"Kissing at me isn't going to get me _out_ of bed," Sebastian's voice was a deep purr as he let out a soft breath.

Lust took over momentarily as their lips met in a small, yet passionate kiss, Blaine turning Sebastian onto his back as he kissed him yet again. The kisses started of short, small, their lips barely grazing. They then grew in length until they became overwhelming, Blaine pinning Sebastian down to the mattress, sliding his tongue past his open lips. Moving his attention to Sebastian's neck, he heard him inhale on a small gasp, his hands moving to press against his back. Kissing Sebastian was something that Blaine knew he was never going to get sick of. Especially now that there was no longer Kurt chained to him. He could do whatever he wanted with Sebastian, no fear, no repercussion. Closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss, Blaine pressed his body closer to Sebastian's, the Warbler's hands sliding lower and lower on his body. Blaine let out a small cry as Sebastian pressed him to the bed, rolling them over, his teeth nibbling at his neck. It was too much. It was the same things that they used to do before the volcanic eruption, before the storm. Sebastian and Blaine had fallen apart because of sex. Every relationship Blaine had feel apart because of sex. Blaine didn't want that to happen again.

"Stop," he shook his head, his voice a low whisper, pushing against Sebastian's chest. "Stop, stop…"

Sebastian immediately backed away from him, looking into his eyes. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," Blaine took a deep breath, pulling the sheets closer to cover his naked body, his eyes falling onto the wall, unable to see Sebastian's reaction. "It's just that… I know where this is going. We're going to kiss. We're going to get turned on. We're going to have sex. It's always the same with us."

Sebastian closed his eyes, shaking his head as he took a series of deep breaths, choking on his words. "I didn't mean to… that wasn't the direction I was going in… I didn't… I just wanted to… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, Sebastian. I just…" Blaine moved forward to caress Sebastian's arm, watching as green eyes looked down toward the sheets, afraid of what Blaine was going to say, his muscles tense as he waited for Blaine to scold him. "After what happened before… we broke up because we were too hooked on sleeping with each other. You felt used and I felt like you didn't love me. It damaged us… nearly killed us. I don't want to go down that route again. I don't… I don't want to hurt you like that ever again… I don't want you to feel used…"

"I know you don't," Sebastian swallowed hard moving back to the bed, sitting against the pillows, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He exhaled sharply before he looked over at Blaine. "I have a confession to make…" Blaine turned to look at him, watching as he swallowed quietly. "When we made love last night… it felt wrong. Don't get me wrong… it was amazing, it was the best sex we've ever had… probably the best sex _I've _ever had, but I think we kind of rushed back into it. We weren't ready. I'm sorry if you felt objectified or…"

"It's okay… I liked it… you're really good at it…" he moved to kiss at his shoulder. "It was nice to be that close to you. I actually kind of missed it. I missed the look in your eyes, your embrace, your breath against my lips…" taking a deep breath, he caressed at his lover's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his chest. "But I don't think we should make a habit of jumping into bed every time we see each other."

He hoped that somehow Sebastian was going to agree with him. He had mixed feelings on Sebastian's reaction to the thought of them not having sex anymore. On one hand, he hoped that Sebastian would be grateful that Blaine was starting to respect him, but on the other he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. Whereas Sebastian didn't like being used, Blaine knew that if they didn't have a solid satisfying relationship, Sebastian was going to go anywhere he could to get everything that Blaine couldn't give him. Pressing another kiss to Sebastian's neck, he heard him let out a small chuckle.

"I understand. You just got out of a serious relationship. You and Kurt were together for nine months. That's a really long time. It's not just something you can forget. And the terms you ended on… you need time to heal from that. You just dumped your first boyfriend, your first sexual partner, one of your friends: that isn't something that you can get over overnight," Sebastian ran his nose through Blaine's curls inhaling sharply. "Me on the other hand… I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never believed in monogamy or relationships. I don't think that I can just jump into a relationship just like that. I don't want to screw this up, I know I will, but I don't want to. We need to time to see how this works… and for that time period, I think it's a good idea if we don't have sex…"

Relief set in. Sebastian agreed with him. Blaine took a deep breath, caressing Sebastian's hand. "I think we need to make guidelines so we don't have conflicts. What do you define as sex? What are we allowed to do?"

"Well we can cuddle, we can kiss, we can hold hands if you want to," his voice was low as he pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I think we can probably sneak in a few dry humps here and there. We just need to take things slow, because I don't want any resentment between us. I want this to work… I _need_ this to work…"

Blaine smiled at those words. "It's going to work, Sebastian. I know it is."

Moving forward, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips, wrapping his arms around his body. His eyes closed as he felt Sebastian kiss back, his hands grasping at his waist pulling him onto his lap. The kiss deepened, Blaine's fingernails digging into Sebastian's back as he shifted his weight forward to push him toward the mattress. It wasn't sex. No, even if he tried, he couldn't have sex with Sebastian. Yet he needed to touch him, his body hungering for him. Sebastian was so close to him, his skin against his, his breathing on his lips, his heart racing underneath his touch. Snaking his hand along Sebastian's chest down to his stomach, he heard him let out a small cry.

Hearing the soft breaths passing through his lips, he was doing the one thing he knew he shouldn't have been doing: he was comparing this to what he used to do with Kurt. They had a long, somewhat stable relationship, but the lack of interest in each other's bodies was what drove them apart. He loved Sebastian's body, every inch of his body. As he ran his hand along his stomach, he heard him let out another low breath.

"Too much," he whispered. "T-too much… I'm getting _way_ too turned on… not good…"

"I know we just made a promise, but I'm not going to have sex with you…" Blaine kissed gently at Sebastian's jaw line hearing him purr. "I just want to touch you right now… I don't want to make love to you," he moved his hand lower, watching as Sebastian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You can get as turned on as you want… I know you can stop yourself…"

He watched as Sebastian's threw his head back into the pillows, taking this opportunity to kiss at his throat. He bit at him, ran his tongue along his Adam's apple, feeling him swallow against the pressure. Blaine shuddered as he continued to suck at Sebastian's Adam's apple, pressing his hand to his stomach, hearing Sebastian let out a low moan.

"Blaine…" Sebastian let out a deep moan, Blaine's lips still attached to his neck. "I…"

He moved his hand lower on Sebastian's body, running a finger along his hard flesh, looking into his eyes with a smile. "Too hot for you?"

Sebastian let out a small cry, his hands tightening in the sheets as he closed his eyes tightly, Blaine still running his fingers up and down the length of his erection, lips pressed to his neck. It was the moments like these where Blaine felt the closest to Sebastian; moments where he felt him come undone under his touch. No shields, no walls, just Sebastian. Running his tongue along his pulse point, Blaine heard Sebastian let out a cry of protest.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" his voice was quiet as he opened his eyes.

Blaine kissed at his neck, his finger circling the tip of Sebastian's erection, hearing his breathing deepen. "I spent months in an unhappy relationship. Me and Kurt… we were happy… but there was always something missing…" he watched as Sebastian's eyes looked straight into his, almost distracted by how beautiful they looked in the dim light of the room. "I never felt like we appreciated each other's bodies… as much as I think that sex is a bad idea… I still want to feel you… and I know you like physical stimulation…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his body shaking. "A-are you calling me a slut?"

"No…" Blaine shook his head wishing he could swallow those words. "I'm not calling you a slut. I just know that you like it when I touch you… you like feeling appreciated… your body craves it," he kissed at his lips. "And in all honesty… do you think we're going to last long if we can't touch each other? We love it too much… we thrive off of it. It makes us feel connected, like you're melting into me… like I'm melting into you… like we're combining into a single entity that no one can ever touch."

Sebastian swallowed hard, closing his eyes before taking a small breath. "You're really good with your words."

Blaine moved to kiss at his lips. "I can be good with my actions too… if you let me…"

"O-okay…" he took another gulp of air, moving to press his lips against Blaine's. "I just want to know one thing: is this going to be all we do?"

"No. I'd be lying if I told you that I won't want to fuck you into the mattress almost every day, but I can promise you that I will _never_ do anything that you're not comfortable with. Even now, if you want me to stop, say the words and I'll stop," Blaine backed away, moving to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube from last night. "I want to feel you… but only if it's what you want,," he squeezed some of the liquid into his hands watching as Sebastian's eyes closed, his chest moving as he took a series of deep breaths. "I love you, Sebastian."

He tossed the bottle to the mattress as he moved to kiss at Sebastian's lips, feeling his hands grab at the back of his head, clutching onto his hair. He got lost in the feeling of Sebastian underneath him, in the sensation of his breath against his lips. Wrapping his hand around the base of Sebastian's erection, hearing him gasp at the feeling, Blaine felt the chills roll down his spine. Their lips met in a deep kiss, Blaine running his hand along Sebastian's length one slow time, feeling him exhale sharply at the sensation.

"Blaine… I want this," he breathed quietly as he moved his hips forward, thrusting into Blaine's hand. "T-touch me…"

Blaine complied, running his hand along Sebastian's hard flesh, moving to kiss at his neck. He closed his eyes getting lost in the sounds that were bubbling from Sebastian's throat, the way that he would quake underneath his touch. It was intoxicating. He pressed his lips to Sebastian's throat, quickening the pace of his hand up against him, hearing the mattress squeak quietly from the slight movements of Sebastian's body.

"Blaine… more…" Sebastian opened his eyes moving his hands to pull Blaine up into a kiss. "K-kiss me…"

Their lips collided as Blaine's hand continued to stroke and squeeze at him. Blaine shuddered, feeling Sebastian throb in his hand, feeling the pulsations getting faster, closer, harder. Separating from Sebastian's lips, he watched as his mouth was hung open on a series of small moans, his body arching into Blaine's touch, repeating his name over and over again. It was never like this with Kurt. No, with Kurt he was never able to touch him, never able to feel close to him. Sex wasn't everything, but it was the only way that Blaine knew how to show someone he loved them. He and Kurt had failed, because there was very little physical intimacy. Looking into Sebastian's eyes, watching his irises light up, combing with the blue hues combined with the sea of deep green. The wonders of physical intimacy were right before him as he looked into Sebastian's eyes seeing how much he was yearning for him. It wasn't about the orgasm, that was just an added bonus. Sebastian loved the fact that he was able to be so connected to Blaine, that he and Blaine were able to share moments like this together. Pressing a kiss to Sebastian's jaw, he could feel the warmth circulating through his body: he was close.

"Sebastian…" Blaine whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver at the sensation, a series of staccato-like breaths passing Sebastian's lips, condensing on Blaine's skin. "It's okay… you can cum… cum for me…"

Sebastian swallowed hard, a warm flush across his face extending down to his chest. "Blaine… I…" he gulped painfully tossing his head back against the pillows, Blaine moving to forcefully kiss at his neck, his hand moving faster, squeezing him tighter, a small grunt accenting each movement. "_Blaine_!"

Shivers ran down Blaine's spine as he felt Sebastian get louder, deeper. His head was spinning his tongue sliding down his Adam's apple moving to lick at his collarbones, feeling his hips roll forward, small cries passing his lips. Teeth grazed his pronounced collarbones, moving to lick along the hollow of his throat. Sebastian was close; he was on the edge, on the cusp of falling off. Pressing kisses to each of his collarbones and then running his tongue up the column of his throat, Blaine felt Sebastian let out a small cry, his body shaking.

"Blaine…" he swallowed painfully. "Blaine… I… I…"

At that moment, Sebastian stumbled over the edge, spilling himself onto Blaine's hand, letting out a deep moan as his body practically rose off of the bed. Blaine smiled feeling the warmth on his hand. Sebastian fell to the bed, limp, choking on his own breaths as his lover pulled his hand away. Blaine brought his hand to his lips, licking the semen off of his fingers, shuddering at the taste of Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled quietly. "We're not going to do that for the next few days."

Blaine moved to lie next to him on the bed. "Why? Was it bad?"

Sebastian was still breathless, his voice small. "No, it was amazing, but it's going to spoil you…"

"I'm already spoiled. I get high off of seeing you cum…" he pressed his kiss to Sebastian's sweaty cheek. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…""

With another chuckle, Sebastian pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I love you, Blaine…"

He couldn't screw this up. When he was first with Kurt he never thought it would end up this way. He never thought he was going to wake up one day and start yearning for things that he knew Kurt was uncomfortable with doing. He thought that the comfortable life was what he wanted, the slow life. He had grown sick of baby steps, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling it was because he had met Sebastian and that was the kind of person he wanted by his side. He wanted a person that would show him the world, a person who was going to look into his eyes as everything was going to make sense, a person that he could touch. Sebastian was the person he had been looking for forever. As much as he wanted to take it slow, he couldn't do that again. He could tiptoe around sex anymore. He needed to keep Sebastian physically satisfied or he knew that he was going to lose him. No matter what, he had to keep Sebastian happy.

"I love you too." He couldn't screw this up.

OOOOO

Karofsky woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He half expected it to be Sebastian. After everything that had happened, Sebastian no doubt wanted the people that he loved around him. He picked the phone up off of the night stand bringing it to his ear as he turned it on.

"Hello?" Karofsky took a deep breath as he expected to hear Sebastian.

"Are you awake?" It was _not_ Sebastian.

He knew who that was. "Kurt?"

"We're you expecting someone else?" He didn't seem tired at all, he didn't sound like someone who had just woken up. "_Sebastian_, perhaps?"

The amount of poison that he said Sebastian's name sent warning signals through his body. Something had happened between Kurt and Sebastian, something that he knew was going to have a deadly outcome. "What makes you think that?"

"I know you two are close…" Kurt's voice was low. "Like _really _close…"

Karofsky's heart raced as he heard those words. How did he figure out about him and Sebastian? Did Sebastian give him the recording? It wasn't that long ago when he was using it as leverage to get Blaine. But Sebastian already had Blaine eating out of the palm of his hand— he didn't need the leverage anymore. Did he take matters into his own hands and send it to Kurt just to spite him? No, that wouldn't make any sense. After what they had been through in the past few days, he knew that Sebastian would have never sent it without consulting him first. But what Kurt said, it didn't make any sense. How would he know? Did Blaine tell? No, Blaine had no proof. He took a deep breath as he tried to answer the question.

"Kurt… I…" he couldn't find the words. There were no words to explain how he felt right now, nothing could describe the emotion, the fear he was feeling.

"Enough about that… I didn't call to talk about Sebastian… well not _you_ and Sebastian anyway…" Kurt's voice was trailing off, still sour as he said Sebastian's name.

The chills didn't stop as he heard the tone of Kurt's voice. "What happened? What did Sebastian do to you?"

It all came out, Kurt's voice still low as he said one single sentence. "He took Blaine from me…"

It all made sense now. Ever since he had come back into Sebastian's life, ever since he had talked to him in the bar, it was all about Blaine. Kurt and Sebastian had been playing a sick volleyball game with Karofsky, tossing him back and forth trying to get Blaine. It seemed like an eternity of being thrown back and forth, tossed around effortlessly, trying his hardest to see both sides of the story. The game had finally come to a close, Sebastian had spiked the ball and Kurt was too slow to volley it back. Sebastian had won, Kurt had lost. It was over. Yet somehow Kurt could not let the past go. He couldn't just sit down and let Blaine go off with someone that he clearly wanted more. Instead he was calling Karofsky early in the morning saying nothing but strings of words that didn't make any sense.

"Blaine dumped you?" Karofsky rolled out of bed.

"Yeah… for that little home wrecking slut…" Kurt's voice was still horrifyingly low as he spoke about Sebastian, it made Karofsky's heart stop dead in his chest. "I've been up all night just thinking of the two of them together. All night imagining Blaine and what the hell he's doing with _him_… it disgusts me…"

"Well then pay them no mind…" Karofsky didn't need this. He had just ended a series of drama with Sebastian. He didn't need to go through it again. After all of the tears and all of the heartbreak, he just wanted a moment where everyone was going to be happy. He wanted the pain to go away. "Just ignore them."

"Ignore them?" Kurt took a deep breath, the sound echoing through the phone as he stumbled on his words. "I go to school with Blaine. We're in New Directions together. I have to see him every single day. It's going to be difficult to pretend he doesn't exist. And Sebastian…" that name still clearly left a bad taste in Kurt's mouth as he nearly gagged on it. "Sebastian's going to rub it in my face every single day for the rest of my natural life. There is no escaping it, it's going to be happening everyday everywhere I go…"

"I know Sebastian. He'll go away if you make it seem like he's not getting to you. He lives off of people's misery, it arouses him. If you ignore him, he'll get bored and he'll get out of your life," Karofsky knew that it sounded like he was begging, like he was bargaining with him to stay away from Sebastian. He knew what it sounded like. He just hoped that Kurt didn't start connecting the dots that he no doubt already had. "Don't pay attention to him… I guarantee he'll go away."

"Easier said than done. No, I'm not going to ignore him. I can't just ignore him…" Karofsky sighed at those words, Kurt had lost it, he was just rambling now. "You say you know him. I don't think you do. If you knew how mean he really was… if you knew how heartless he could be… how he uses and abuses people… you would _never_ talk to him again. If you knew how ugly he was… he's so ugly," Kurt's voice broke as he kept rambling about how much he hated Sebastian, the sound breaking Karofsky's heart. "He's the ugliest person I've ever met. Not on the outside, he lures people in with his beauty. But on the inside he's hideous. He's so loveless… so heartless… so hideous. If you only knew… if you only knew…"

Karofsky held the phone tighter as he heard those words. He had been trying to tell himself Sebastian was heartless for weeks. He was trying to convince himself that Sebastian was just a heartless person who used people as game pieces, used them to get ahead in life. He couldn't believe that. It wasn't true. Contrary to belief, Sebastian was able to make human relationships when people realized there was more to him than just the hatred and the bulldozing. When people got past the shields, he wasn't as horrible as everyone said he was: he was just a scared, confused boy who had been let down too much in his life afraid that it was going to happen again. If only Kurt knew how beautiful Sebastian could really be.

"Don't let him get to you… it's not all Sebastian's fault. Remember that Blaine went along with this. Sebastian is seductive, he's persuasive, but he's not a rapist," Karofsky moved to his closet, opening it. "He would never force Blaine to do anything that he didn't want to do. Blaine was willing. He went along with it. You can't hate Sebastian alone in this situation, nor do I think you should get Blaine back."

What Kurt said next would haunt Karofsky for the rest of the day. "I'm not trying to get Blaine back. I'm going for something bigger…"

As Kurt hung up the phone, Karofsky knew that everything that he knew, everything that he loved, life as he knew it was totally fucked.

OOOOO

Blaine sat in the passenger seat of Sebastian car, closing his eyes as he got a ride to school. The morning was amazing. He felt amazing. Not just about the moment that he and Sebastian had shared in bed, but the whole experience. Today was the first day where he was able to do whatever he wanted, live life the way he wanted to with Sebastian, no Kurt to hold him back. Some of the best moments that he had with Sebastian were the mundane tasks that people over look. He loved watching him get ready for school that morning, the small things that he did to make himself presentable: the way that he brushed his teeth, the way that he combed his hair, the way that he applied the makeup to his face to cover up the bruises from Sunday's altercation, the way his hands moved as he put on his uniform. He also loved watching him chug two cups of coffee before going to the car to make his way to McKinley. Closing his eyes as he took in the whole situation he had gotten himself into. He was with Sebastian. After all of this time he was finally with him.

"Here you go…" Sebastian stopped the car in front of the school, looking over at Blaine. "I'll come pick you up later on today…"

Blaine grabbed his bag, moving to open the door, stopping as he turned to Sebastian. "I'm going to miss you all day…"

"If you get lonely in class just text me. I'm acing all of my classes anyway… which is hilarious since I have been skipping school like a motherfucker these days," Sebastian smiled moving forward, pressing a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek. "If Kurt gives you shit…"

"Forget about Kurt," Blaine took a deep breath kissing at Sebastian's lips lightly. "He's not important…"

"That's what you used to say about me…" Sebastian kissed at his lips again. "But look at us now."

Blaine took a deep breath before he took Sebastian's mouth into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around him as he slipped his tongue past his lips. He heard Sebastian breathe heavily through his nose, his hand moving to caress Blaine's cheek. It was weird that he was able to kiss Sebastian in public, in front of his school and not care if anyone saw him. It wasn't a secret anymore; he didn't need to hide it. He could embrace what he wanted. He could be himself.

They broke off with the sound of Sebastian laughing. "You're fogging up my glasses."

"How much longer do you have to wear those?" Blaine smiled kissing at his cheek.

"Until I get laser eye surgery. But to answer your question without being smartass, I can wear my contacts regularly starting Christmas. The swelling should be gone by then," he pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips. "My Christmas gift to you is I'll be my beautiful self again."

"You're always beautiful…" Blaine took Sebastian's lips in another kiss, feeling as hands pushed against his chest. "You want me to go to school?"

Sebastian nodded. "You should get in there… unless you want to spend the whole day making out in my car…"

Blaine moved to open the door, looking over at the Warbler. "I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled as he winked at him. "Love you too, gorgeous."

Closing the door as he made his way to the building, Sebastian drove away. It was going to be the first day that he had to face Kurt where they weren't a couple. He just hoped that he could put it off as long as possible. The Heavens had a different plan, as he looked over his shoulder, he saw Kurt walking up to him. Kurt didn't seem that different from yesterday, he was still the same obsessive boy who desperately wanted to compete with Sebastian. He was still wearing the masculine clothes that Blaine started to hate on him. Kurt was mocking Sebastian, making fun of him. He started walking faster, hoping to avoid him.

"Well, well, well," Kurt somehow caught up with him. "I thought for sure you would have skipped school again today. Aren't those the clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

Blaine kept walking. "Yep… didn't have time to go home and change. I spent the night at Sebastian's… in his bed… with him…" Blaine turned to watch Kurt roll his eyes. "So yeah, I got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday… or would you rather I wear some of his clothes?"

Kurt didn't stop following him, as he practically sprinted after Blaine. "Honestly I don't understand why you're hooking up with him. He's a slut…"

"As opposed to an ice princess like you?" Blaine turned to him, stopping at the door to the school, watching blue eyes roll at that comment. "Well ice princess didn't work out so I guess _slut _is the way to go…"

"Wow, it only took you one night in bed with him to pick up his repulsive one-liners," Kurt took a few steps closer to him. "What did you two do in bed last night?"

"None of your fucking business…" Blaine was getting irritated, his stomach bubbling as he looked at his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head as he scoffed. "Are you two at least dating?"

Blaine scoffed as he heard those words, not loving the new condescending tone that Kurt had adopted. "Because that worked out _so_ well for me last time…"

Blaine was holding back the urge to throw Kurt to the ground, to slap him across the face. He wanted to get rid of him in any way that he thought possible. His blood was boiling, his stomach bubbling as he felt his body temperature rise. The only saving grace was that Sebastian had already left. If Sebastian saw the way that Kurt was treating Blaine, heard the way that he spoke about their relationship, Kurt would be on the ground in a single blow. The last thing that he needed was a Kurt/Sebastian confrontation. He just wanted all of this to go away. He just wanted holiday break to start.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? You're most likely mad at me. I slept with someone else… that's a punishable offence," he turned around trying to walk away. "But to answer your question: no, I'm not Sebastian's boyfriend. We're taking things slow."

Kurt said one last thing before walking away. "Yeah, well don't get too used to being in a relationship with Sebastian. He's not really the relationship type," his voice sent chills down Blaine's spine. "Sounds to me like you're setting yourself up for disaster…"

As Kurt walked past him, a cold rush ran through Blaine's body. Kurt was broken from the end of their relationship. Last night he said that Blaine was going to regret this, that one day he was going to look back on the people that he tossed aside and think about how much he was going to miss them, with how much he mourned the loss of them. He closed his eyes as he feared what was going to come. He watched the sun rise this morning; he watched all of the light in the world come back to him as he woke up in Sebastian's arms. The light was gone, the darkness was coming at him, slowly consuming him as he watched the light start to fade away, slipping through his fingers. It was going to end before it even started.

OOOOO

Sebastian sat at his desk, dozing off. Lack of sleep and boredom were starting to set in. Every minute that pass on the clock, waiting for the second where he could get out of school and start the loneliest week of his life. Christmas time, it was the time that everyone looked forward to, the time where everyone could be with their families, the time where everyone found joy in small moments. All he had was an empty house and memories of better times. As everyone talked about family and joy, all Sebastian had to look forward to was a refrigerator filled with wine and phone calls that he would make that would never be answered. It was hell, then again, so was school. He had no one to impress. He could get the best grades in the world, but he had no one to share his success with. Every time he succeeded at anything, it was always a private party, no one cared about him. The only time he was ever rewarded for doing well was after the Warbler win at Sectionals where Blaine brought him a bouquet of roses telling him he was "brilliant."

He took a deep breath as he heard his phone vibrate. He looked down to see that he got a text from "Davey.": "_You should watch out for Kurt. Something seems off about him._"

Sebastian looked up to see his teacher continuing mindlessly with his lecture. He looked down to compose a single message: "_You're kidding, right?_"

As he tried to pay attention, making sure that he wasn't going to be asked a question off guard, he heard his phone vibrate again. "_He went on a whole 'Sebastian is a heartless, hideous whore' rant this morning. He's scaring me._"

He was worried. Even without seeing Karofsky's face, Sebastian knew that this whole situation was starting to get to him. Karofsky was an innocent party. His involvement in this whole fiasco was so minimal. He was the peacekeeper. He didn't need to be involved in this. "_Don't worry, Davey. I can handle Kurt. He doesn't scare me._"

The response took a few second to come to him: "_Well he scares ME. Yesterday Blaine fished you out of a bathtub. I just don't want anything else to ever make you feel that way again. I don't think I'll survive another day of that._"

Sebastian closed his eyes as he read that text. He thought back to yesterday, the look in Karofsky's eyes as he regained consciousness, the way that he hugged him after they had the conversation about the gun in his bedroom. It was still there in Karofsky's head. It was going to take more than a good night's sleep to erase that. He texted back quickly: "_Relax, Davey. It was a onetime thing. We don't need to talk about it. And I would never do that because of Gay-face, no matter how much he thinks I'm a 'heartless slut'._"

He looked at the clock, hoping that time was going by faster as he texted Karofsky. It didn't. Time was going as slow as usual. He rolled his eyes as he took notes with his right hand, holding his phone under the desk with his left. As he was about to doze off again, the cloak of exhaustion taking him over, he felt his phone vibrate again. Thinking it was Karofsky again, he opened the message. It was from Blaine: "_How are you, cuttlefish?_"

Sebastian smiled as he saw that message, texting his response quickly. "_Fine. But I have to say you're really bad for my sleep cycle. You're messing up my beauty sleep. XP_"

Blaine's response almost made Sebastian laugh out loud, but he refrained when he remembered where he was. "_Are you talking about fucking me into the mattress last night, or are you talking about the hand job this morning?_"

He could feel the warmth going to his face as he read that text, hoping that no one was going to catch on to what he was doing. He responded quickly. "_All the above. All I can think about his your tight grip around my dick. Super hot. ;)_"

His phone vibrated again. He thanked God that his teacher was either oblivious to what he was doing, or he just didn't care. "_Dirty boy. You should be paying attention to class not thinking about me under you, writhing, begging for your cock._"

This conversation had turned into sexting rather quickly. "_Under me. On top of me. Doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter if you're begging for my cock or reciting the ABCs, you're still fucking distracting. Besides, Art History is BORING. Would much rather be making out with you. ;)_"

The conversation then changed tone, starting to mirror the one with Karofsky. "_Making out can come later._ _School is important. Anyway, on a sad note. Have you heard anything from Karofsky about Kurt?_"

Kurt was slowly becoming the biggest buzz kill in existence. "_I did actually. Davey's worried about me. So I have to know: what the hell is going on with Kurt?_"

"_Idk. He's just… weird._" Blaine didn't know any more than Karofsky did.

Sebastian looked up at the teacher, seeing him scribble more notes on the board, taking this opportunity to respond to the text. "_Ain't he always?_"

His phone vibrated again, the person next to him looking over, but not saying anything. "_He's REALLY weird today. He keeps asking me all these questions about you. It's creepy. He wanted to know what we did last night._"

Sebastian couldn't let Blaine know that this situation was getting to him. After all, it wasn't getting to him at all. He texted back quickly as he continued to take notes looking up at the board briefly. "_Did you tell him I fucked you into my mattress? ;)_"

Blaine didn't want to change the subject. Instead he sent the scariest text that Sebastian had ever gotten from anybody: "_I'm being serious. When you go to sleep tonight, make sure you lock your doors and turn on your security system. I don't know what he's going to do, but I spent fifteen minutes throwing up as soon as I got to school. He's scaring me._"

It was horrifying as he read those words. Would Kurt really go as far as to murder him? Did Sebastian offend him so much that he would break all of his moral codes and start breaking laws? He swallowed hard as the fear got to him for a split second. Sebastian knew psychotic, He _invented _psychotic. Kurt Hummel was one of the most psychotic people he had ever met. There was something about the sweet, little boy that made Sebastian sense danger. The fear started to die as he realized it was _Kurt_, he was useless. He sent one last text to Blaine:

"_Don't let him get to you. I'll be fine, Blaine. Don't you worry your pretty little head. He's not going to kill me. He doesn't have the balls. I'll call you before I go to bed just to reassure you that everything is going to be fine. I love you._"

Blaine sent one last text: "_Love you too, Sebbers._"

Sebastian looked back up at the writings on the board. Kurt Hummel was a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't a genuine threat, but there was still a little danger there. Sebastian's inappropriate relationship with Blaine had escalated so quickly, so secretly that Kurt didn't know how to function when it blew up. Sebastian looked at the clock suddenly fearing when the lights when out, fearing the small sounds of a big empty house on lonely nights. He closed his eyes as he told himself this was all his imagination. He was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I am going to have a lot of bullshit coming my way about the hand job in the beginning. I think I explained (may have epic failed) that Blaine is afraid that he's going to lose Sebastian and is trying to keep him physically satisfied so he won't leave him. Also Kurt's plans haven't been revealed but will start to be revealed as the chapters progress (right now they are jumping to conclusions.) Don't worry, the next chapter will clear a lot up.<p>

I also apologize for this chapter being boring.

In the next chapter Blaine gets the New Directions' reaction to the Klaine breakup and the birth of Seblaine while Blaine tries to come to terms with the fact that his parents are coming home that night. Also, the next chapter will contain the first (of many) Kurtbastian showdown.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, some dark themes (references to murder), sexual references, and talk of animal cruelty. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now (beware of the incomplete sentence). Tomorrow I'll find most of the errors that I missed and then spend the rest of the day being like "why are you allowed to write?".

Okay so the real Kurtbastian showdown was pushed to the next chapter, I hope you don't hate me

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the last New Directions meeting before Christmas. He needed to get this over with. He needed to get out of the school and take some time to think things over. As he walked into the room, he saw everybody looking at his each other, sharing words that he couldn't hear. He couldn't hear the words, but he knew what they were talking about. Kurt had told them all what had happened, he told them that he was about what happened with Sebastian. As everyone was whispering, not paying attention to him, he saw Kurt sitting in the corner looking right at him. His eyes were cold, lifeless, loveless—he wasn't the same Kurt that Blaine had fallen in love with. As he walked deeper into the room, he watched all of their eyes on him, staring at him, examining him.<p>

He knew the first day was going to be tough. He knew that Kurt was going to make sure that he knew he was making a mistake, but as he walked into the room, he sensed something. They all looked over at him with blank expressions, stripping all of his confidence with his eyes. Glancing over at each and every one of them, locking eyes with every person, he knew what they were thinking. Breath caught in his throat as no one said a word. They just looked at him, making him feel small, useless.

They then changed their attitude, moving across the room, to continue their conversation, not paying attention to him. The silent treatment was worse than anything that he could have thought up. He thought that they would scold him, that they were going to yell at him for sleeping with the enemy. Looking over at Kurt who was sitting in a chair, looking straight at him, he knew that this was his doing.

"You told them?" Blaine didn't know why he was surprised.

"They have a right to know that you've been hooking up with the enemy," Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "So, yeah… I told them."

Blaine shook his head looking over at the group of people, watching as they periodically looked over at him before going back to their conversation. He knew what they were discussing: they were debating whether or not to let him continue to stay in New Directions. Looking back at Kurt, he saw the person who started this, the person who convinced him to transfer. He was happy. If he stayed at Dalton, everything would have been better. He looked around, knowing that there was no one here on his side, no one here loved him. He had traded the world for what he thought was love. Kurt right, transferring was going to lead to resentment.

"Why?" Blaine shook his head.

"Sebastian is evil. He's using you. Don't you think it's funny that he started cozying up with you after Sectionals? He wants to use you to get a competitive edge. He wants you to be his liaison," Kurt didn't look Blaine in the eyes, instead looking at the wall. "If you want to mess up our relationship, that's one thing. But I won't have you go and mess up anyone's life because of this… not even yours."

Blaine could feel his blood boil as he thought about what Kurt had said to them. He knew that Kurt and Sebastian had a childish game going on. Knowing the degree of their feud, he knew neither of them had anything nice to say about the other. Instead they would just rip at each other's throats. Looking over at the New Directions, Blaine knew who Kurt had described. He didn't describe the vulnerable yet beautiful Sebastian that he had fallen in love with. He had described the heartless, soulless, wicked boy that Sebastian used to disguise his true self. Kurt had told them all about Sebastian, a person that he didn't know. Blaine clenched his jaw as he moved closer to Kurt.

"And who gave you the right to tell them about him?" His voice was low.

"Were you going to keep it a secret… you know like you did with me? I didn't want them to go through the pain that I did. I didn't want them to find out the way that I did. You telling them when they thought that they were the only ones that you cared about only to have them realize that you were with someone else, giving them your heart, your soul, everything about you," Kurt shook his head, leaning deeper into his chair. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you do that to them…"

The anger was pouring through the cracks of his sanity as he moved closer to Kurt. "You don't know anything about him!"

"And you do?" Kurt scoffed, moving to stand up, looking straight into Blaine's eyes. "What do you know about him that everyone else doesn't see? Is he loving, devoted, sweet to you? You know why no one else sees that… because you're the only one he acts that way around because no one else gets to see that because he's not using anyone else…" Kurt shook his head, with a sarcastic scoff. "You don't know him. Just because someone spends copious amounts of time between your legs doesn't mean that you know them."

He lost track of what he did. All he remembered was Kurt falling to the ground. He had pushed Kurt. Oh God, he had pushed him. Eyes fell back on them as Finn moved to Kurt's side, looking up at Blaine with confusion. No one knew the whole situation. They didn't know how Kurt had made Blaine feel. They didn't know the war that Blaine was waging with himself. They didn't know that the only person who had made Blaine want to stop hurting himself was Sebastian. They didn't know that Sebastian was the only thing that was making Blaine happy. He was the only reason he was alive right now.

As more people went to Kurt's side, Blaine backed out of the room. He ran down the hallway. He needed to get away from them. He needed to get away from this. He just kept running, not knowing where he was going. Everything was falling apart. The life that he needed and the life that he wanted had finally clashed, leaving him in the crossfire. He wanted Kurt and the New Directions: they made him feel secure. But as he finally stopped, he fell against the lockers, taking a deep breath as he pulled out his phone, calling the one person that he needed, the only person who could pick up all of these shards and make him feel like everything he did was worth it.

As he dialed the number, the pain rolled through his body. He was so ashamed of what he had become. He was so disgusted with the fact that being happy at McKinley was more important than being with Sebastian. His hands shook as his skin burned. He couldn't take it anymore. Kurt had cut him again. Every time that he looked at him, talked to him, made any sort of gesture toward him, it was a cut along his skin. He dialed the number faster, hoping that hearing his voice, feeling his presence was going to be enough to make everything okay, to make it all go away, to make him happy again.

The phone rang twice before he heard his voice. "Hello?"

Blaine let out the first choked sob as he heard him. "Sebastian…"

It didn't take long for Sebastian to catch on. "Blaine? What happened? Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head as if Sebastian could see him. "N-no… I went to rehearsal… and… they hate me…"

"Do you want me to come get you?" He loved the amount of concern in his voice. "I'm heading to my car right now… you just stay there… I'm coming…"

"No," Blaine took a deep breath. "Stay where you are… I'll be fine…"

"You don't sound fine…" he could hear the gentle sound of Sebastian's breathing, it calmed him. "Do you want me to talk to them? I'll talk to them. I'll kill them if you want me to. Just say the word and they're all dead…"

"N-no… I don't want you to go to prison… I'd miss you too much," Blaine heard the sound of Sebastian laughing at that comment. "I just… I guess I just wish that you were here… so I didn't have to go through it alone."

"You're not alone. I don't have to be next to you everyday… you know I'm there for you. If it gets too rough, you can call me, text me, come and see me after school. I'm always going to be there for you… no matter what. I'm here for you," Blaine closed his eyes as he heard those words. "I love you, Blaine. Remember that. No matter what they say, no matter what they do, no matter what I'm here for you."

Blaine felt more tears fall down his cheeks as he let out a sob. "Even after everything…"

"Everything you've done to me… I thought we were going to bury that. It's the past. I just want this to work… I want you to be happy…" Sebastian's voice was low. "You're stronger than them… you're better than them. You don't need them to feel good about yourself. If they give you shit again, tell them to go fuck themselves…"

Blaine laughed as he fell against the lockers. "Okay…"

"They don't matter. They don't deserve you. You're the only one of them that's going to go off and do great things. Don't let them cut you down. Get back in there and you show them that they don't own you, that you are the best one in there," Blaine never knew how good Sebastian was at pep talks, but he was starting to feel better. "And then we'll talk after school."

Blaine nodded as he held the phone closer to his ear. He thought about his time at McKinley. He was so unhappy, so empty. He was trying to so hard to fit in, trying too hard to be someone that he was never going to be. He was screaming at the top of his lungs to get the attention that he wanted. He was so empty until he met Sebastian. When he started being with him, when he started hanging with Sebastian, he felt like he was finally someone, that someone had found him, that someone loved him. Those longs nights of drinking and looking longingly into each others' eyes, trying their hardest to fight the feelings of reaching out for each other all made him so amazing, made him feel like this is where he belonged. Sebastian was always there when Kurt was acting like an island. Sebastian was the only one who cared, he was the only one who was ever there for him. He was Blaine's everything.

"I should get back," Blaine heard footsteps approaching him. "I'll talk to you later, Sebastian."

Sebastian answered quickly. "I'll be here… don't beat yourself up. Love you…"

"Love you too," Blaine hung up his phone, shaken out of his stupor as he heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see the last person, he ever thought would follow him. "You kind of just fell apart…"

It was Rachel. Rachel: Kurt's best friend. He looked up at here and all he could see was her concern. He stood up and turned away from her, starting to walk away. If there was anyone who Kurt had poisoned the most, it was Rachel. She was probably here to berate him for "sleeping with the enemy."

"I'm fine…" he was dismissive, walking away slowly.

"Is it true? Did you cheat?" Her voice was quiet, alien to her, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Did you really cheat on Kurt? With the lead of the Warblers?"

He felt another tear roll down his cheek. "Are you here to yell at me? Scold me? Tell me that I'm a slut?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Blaine, I…"

"Don't," he shook his head as he turned to face her. "Don't preach to me about how horrible I am. I get it from Kurt all the time," he watched as he eyes fell on him, looking up into his. "I know that you guys will never understand it… but I love him. I know that it's kind of sudden… but I love him. I really, _really _love him. I don't care what you people have to say. I don't care if you all hate me. I don't care about anything. All I care about is him and how he sees me."

Rachel took a deep breath before speaking. "I know what you're going through…"

"Do you?" Blaine shook his head with a sarcastic laugh. "Do you know what it's like to love someone who no one else will ever let you be with? To feel something with somebody that everyone is going to try to pull you away from. I don't think you do," his voice caught in his throat. "I don't think any of you do…"

He turned away, walking down the hall, hearing her voice call out. "His name was Jesse St. James. At the time I felt… I felt like I needed him. I felt like he was the only person who understood me. I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever…"

Blaine turned to her, his breath catching in his throat as he walked toward her. "You…"

"I was you once…" her voice was shaking as he looked into her eyes. "I was in your position. Everyone wanted to break us apart… but I didn't let them."

"What happened? How did it end?" Blaine needed to know what he was setting himself up for. He never knew anyone who was in his shoes. None of the Warblers were ever in love with someone that the rest of them wouldn't let them be with. He needed to know what could happen to him, he wanted to see the future.

He didn't like the answer. "He decided that going to Nationals was more important to me…"

Hearing those words put fear in Blaine's heart. Sebastian never really discussed anything relating to show choir with him. All they would talk about was each others' days and their feelings. It couldn't be that way. He couldn't want to be with Blaine just to get a leg up. Sebastian told him on many occasions that he was the most important thing in the world to him. Part of him wanted to believe that this wasn't real, but the other part of him knew that everything that people wanted to tell him was a lie. This was real. This was true love.

"It's not like that with me…" Blaine shook his head. "I know Sebastian… he's not like that. I know Kurt may have told you that he's evil, that he's heartless… but if you could see the way that he looks at me, hear the way he speaks about me… you would know that he's wrong."

"I'm not here to defend Kurt. He told me about it early this morning. He called me and told me that you dumped him. The way he spoke of Sebastian… it didn't seem like someone you would go with. Someone that cruel… that heartless," she shook her head. "I know that somehow Kurt got it all wrong, that somehow… he was more than that…" He was about to speak only to have her interrupt him. "You only get a few chances at love, Blaine… you can't let this go… even if it ends badly… you can't let him go because everyone else says you should."

Those words, they cut him. Not in the sadistic way that Kurt always did. It was deeper than that, they made him realize that in a world where everyone loved Kurt and Blaine as a high school dream couple, that people would see the twisted, passionate relationship he had with Sebastian and see that he needed it more, that he loved it more. Looking into Rachel's eyes, he felt everything come to the surface as tears fell down his face, his body collapsing into hers as they embraced. He dissolved into tears as he found what he always needed. He needed someone who was going to understand, someone who had been in his shoes. He found that.

She ran her hands down his back as he buried his face in her shoulder. "You need to go after these things. I know you, Blaine. You are driven, you don't give up. I want you to be happy, Blaine, no matter who you're with…"

He felt the tears start to stop, her hands tight on his shoulders. "I need to get back in there…"

She shook her head. "No. I think you need to go cool off and I think that I have just the thing for us to do."

He walked with her down the hallway. Finally he knew that somehow it was going to be okay. Love was something that wasn't guaranteed. People only had a few chances at true love. Blaine Anderson had a feeling that he found it.

OOOOO

Sebastian walked down the hallway, looking around. His mind wasn't able to rest the whole time. All he could think of was Blaine, think of everything that he had been through. He called only minutes ago, breaking down in tears. Sebastian knew how cruel the world was, how words could cut people down. He had been cut down every day of his life, he had adapted to it. Blaine wasn't the same way. Blaine was still pure, still untouched by how cruel the world could really be. They didn't know it, but the New Directions had broken him, cracked him. Slowly they were going to kill the only person that he loved more than anything, and it was all his fault.

He pulled out his phone, sending Blaine a text: "_Stay tough, killer. You're better than them._"

There was no response to that, but he didn't need one. No, all he needed to know was that Blaine knew that he was there to support him when the person who said that he loved him more than anything was so quick to turn on him, so quick to tell him that he was a slut. Kurt never really loved Blaine. Sebastian could see that now.

As he continued to walk down the hallway, he heard his phone ring. Thinking it was from Blaine he pulled out of his bag. When he saw the name on the screen, he suddenly felt cold. _Gay-face. _He swallowed hard as he debated not answering it. He had nothing ot say to Kurt—well nothing civil anyway. He took a deep breath as he finally mustered up the courage to pick up the phone.

"How the fuck did you get my number?" Sebastian didn't waste time. He didn't need to be fake with Kurt. He didn't like him. After the last phone call with Blaine he found himself really hating him, wishing that in some way, shape, or form he would die. "Did you fish through Blaine's phone to get it?"

"It's not hard to get your number Sebastian. All I would have to do is go to Scandals, it's under _if you want a good time call the following number_," Kurt was trying his best to be bitchy, Sebastian wasn't the mood.

"Wow, I didn't know you went to bars. Aren't they usually their busiest after your bedtime?" He walked into the bathroom to be out of earshot from everyone else. "Anyway, why did you call me?"

"I just needed to hear your voice," Kurt's voice was low as he spoke. "What are you up to today?"

Sebastian scoffed as he shook his head, leaning against a sink, looking down at his shoes. "Why? You want to ask me out on a date? Sorry, I don't date out of my species…"

"I think I'll skip on the venereal diseases, thank you very much. I was just wondering how things are going between you and Blaine?" Sebastian's grip tightened on the phone. "Planning on screwing him tonight?"

Turning to look at the mirror, he bit at his lips, holding back the eruption of anger that was bubbling through him. He couldn't ruin this for Blaine. He couldn't put him a worse situation than he was already in. Swallowing his anger, he looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath before answering him.

"I don't think what me and Blaine do is any of your business…" he took a deep breath. "Remember, he dumped your ass… for me."

Kurt scoffed into the phone. "When he sees who you really are…"

"Who I really am? And you know who I am?" Sebastian looked at his watch. He was going to be late for calculus. A lot of things were worth being late: talking to Kurt Hummel was not anywhere near being on that list. "Listen, Hummel. I don't like you. I don't like your holier than thou attitude, I don't like the fact that you're still meddling in your ex's business, I don't like the way you treat Blaine. I'm onto you. You think that I don't know what you're doing. I know exactly what you're doing. I invented what you're doing. You're trying to get Blaine to dump me so he'll come crawling back to you. It's not going to work, Kurt. It's _never _going to work. You grew apart, and he tried so hard not to hurt you because you're so delicate, but he finally went after the things that he wanted: I am what he wants. Get over it."

"You think he wants you…" Kurt's voice trailed off as he asked one last question. "Wait… how did you know I was up to something? Did Dave talk to you?"

"We're done," Sebastian hung up the phone, putting it back in his bag. Looking in the mirror, he gazed into his own eyes. He could beat Kurt. No matter what he was going to beat Kurt, the game had officially begun.

He took out his phone one more time to send a text to Karofsky. "_Better say your last words to Gay-face, because I'm going to kill him._"

OOOOO

Blaine stirred the bowl of cookie dough as he looked down at his phone. All afternoon, Sebastian had been so supportive of the whole situation, sending him texts that told him how much he loved him and how proud he was of him. It reminded him of the days when he was happy with Kurt, if he ever was happy with Kurt. When it all started, when the epic love story of Kurt and Blaine was born, he thought that he was going to be happy forever. He was wrong. There never really was any love between Kurt and Blaine, they were settling for each other, they were tired of being alone, latching onto anyone that they could. If he had only waited a few more months, he could have saved himself from all of this trouble.

After he had broken down in the hallway, Rachel took him to the side for a little relaxation. For the past fifteen minutes they had been baking cookies and shooting the shit. Rachel asked a few questions about Sebastian, like what he looked like, what were Blaine's favorite things about him, if he saw a future in a relationship with him. It was nice to have a break from all of Kurt's dirty looks and condescending words, but he never thought that he would get that from Kurt's best friend, the person who he knew supported him more than anyone.

Looking over at Rachel who was next to the oven of the home economics room, he took a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you for spending time with me. I know it must be hard on you turning against everyone."

"I just don't think they should be jumping to conclusions about you," Blaine continued to stir as he she spoke. "Most of them are upset that it's a rival show choir. They don't care that you cheated on Kurt."

"I know, but it still hurts. When did high school mean that you can't choose who you love? If I had a choice, don't they think that I would want it to be easier? That I would just go with Kurt? I tried, Rachel," he shook his head as he continued to stir, his hands shaking as he thought back to all the drama that happened between him and Sebastian, all of the heartache he had caused, all of the joy that they shared.. "I tried to be with Kurt, but Sebastian… he's the love of my life."

She walked closer to him. "Tell me more about him. Maybe something a little deeper… like how he acts when he's around you or what you see in him that you don't see in Kurt…"

"Why? So you and Kurt can make fun of me behind my back?" Blaine knew that he was being too defensive. He had closed himself off from people, afraid of what they were going to say. "I don't want you to use anything that I say to help him hate Sebastian more… he doesn't even know him."

Her response sent chills down Blaine's spine. "Well then maybe if one of us knew him, it would help your cause."

Blaine thought of a meeting between Sebastian and any of the New Directions and all he saw was blood and gore. "He's not exactly the most personable person. He's a little rough around the edges."

"I just think that if someone other than Kurt had met him then it would help us all realize that he would never hurt you," Rachel looked down at the bowl of cooking dough. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Blaine swallowed hard as he looked down at his phone. "He's not going to hurt me."

As much as he hated this moment, he knew that maybe she was right. He wanted everything in his life to make sense. Selfish as it was, he wanted some of the drama to end, not only for him, but for Sebastian. They were two fragile creatures that had everything against them. The world was going to try to tear them apart, Blaine just wanted one person, one moment that would make them stop fighting, that would make everything easy. Putting the bowl of dough on the table, he knew that he had to do one thing.

"After we put the last batch in do you think you can drive me to Dalton?" Rachel looked up at him as he asked that question. "I need to go see him."

She nodded, not putting up an argument. "Sure…"

OOOOO

Sebastian leaned up against the piano, gently stroking the keys. It was holiday break. All he had to do was walk through the door to his car and he was free to do whatever he wanted. He had been texting his parents all day, they didn't respond. He pressed his fingers to the keys, sounds filling the empty room. The last few days had been really hard on him, almost impossible. He didn't know how he got through yesterday. After all of the emotions that had filtered through his body, he thought for sure that he would have given up by now. The unexpected call from Kurt didn't make it better, all it did was make all of the drama come back, his heart racing, his breath catching in his throat as he thought about it. His fingers were shaking as he pressed more keys in no particular order, making random dissonant noises. Pressing his hands to the keys he let out a deep breath.

"Making noise, cuttlefish?" Sebastian sat up turning to the doorway. "There're still people here… they're going to get pissed if you keep slamming on keys…"

"Blaine?" Sebastian straightened out his glasses turning to face his lover, watching as he walked closer. "How did you get here? I drove you to school so you don't have a car…"

"I got a ride from a friend," Blaine moved to sit next to Sebastian on the piano bench. "I needed to talk to you… about us…"

Sebastian swallowed hard. "I…"

"It's not that kind of talk," Blaine pressed his hand to Sebastian's thigh, stroking it gently, sending small electric crackles through his nervous system, his body shaking. "I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to know… have you told anyone about us?"

Sebastian shook his head, watching Blaine's eyes fall to the ground. "I didn't want to push the boundaries that we have. I didn't know if you're calling us a couple to people. But if the question is if I want to be your boyfriend or not… I do. I want to be your boyfriend, but I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for…"

He moved to place his hand on top of Blaine's, weaving their fingers together as they pressed to his thigh. Amber met green as they looked into each other's eyes, a smile on Blaine's face. Closing his eyes, Sebastian felt Blaine's lips press to his cheek, gently grazing at him. Backing away, Blaine looked deeper into Sebastian's eyes, tightening the grip of their entwined fingers before resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder, pressing a kiss against his blazer. It was amazing how intimate Sebastian felt right now, how close he could be just by touching Blaine's hand, by looking into his eyes. Letting out a small laugh he watched as Blaine looked into his eyes, snuggling deeper into his shoulder.

"Kurt giving you shit?" Sebastian knew he was going to regret bringing up Kurt. He knew that Kurt was a poison that he didn't need in his life, and he definitely didn't need Blaine to try to excuse his behavior. He also didn't want to bring up the threatening call. Part of him just wanted all of the Kurt drama to disappear.

Blaine nodded shakily. "He's made it his mission to destroy me. He told everyone about us… and I got so mad…" he swallowed hard, looking over at the Warbler as he took another deep breath. "I-I pushed him. I pushed him to the ground. They're all going to hate me…"

"Fuck them," Sebastian ran his nose along Blaine's cheek. "They don't understand what he's done to us. You can't let them get bother you…"

"I know, but…" he could tell that this was eating Blaine up from the inside. "I need to know… are you just using me? I mean are you just trying to get a leg up for Regionals? Are you going to dump me after you win?"

Sebastian didn't want to hear those words. "I would _never_ use you for that, Blaine. Granted, if you give me information I'll take it, but I would never pretend to love you for a trophy. I can get trophies every day, there are thousands of trophies… there's only one Blaine Anderson…"

He moved closer to Blaine, their noses touching, breath on each other's lips. Blaine let out a few low breaths before brushing his nose against Sebastian's, looking into his eyes, his lips parted. Sebastian didn't know what Kurt had in store for them, he didn't know what lies he was going to tell Blaine or if he was going to resort to physical violence. Feeling their hands move closer as their pulses synchronized, their breath mixing together, he prayed that it was going to take more than Kurt to break them apart,

"How was school today, cuttlefish?" Blaine separated from their union to kiss at Sebastian's shoulder, the motion bringing Sebastian back down to Earth. "I know you didn't get much sleep last night…"

"It was okay. I was dozing off all day," Sebastian shook his head trying to make sense of the whole day. "I think it's the antibiotics."

"Could be, I mean medication is a bitch sometimes. But I would rather you be sleepy then have you get pneumonia and die. But it's not all the antibiotics, you had a rough day yesterday," Blaine's voice was quiet. "You tried to…" he choked on the words, unable to say them. "It was a rough day for all of us. But tonight you'll get to sleep…"

"I hope so," he looked down at his hands. "I'm exhausted. I think I actually fell asleep for ten minutes in Latin. I don't know if I'm tired or if it's the fact that I haven't had alcohol since yesterday…"

"Not drinking is a good thing…" their hands tightened against each other. "When you drink too much it breaks my heart."

"Well spending Christmas alone isn't going to be easy. Got big plans involving me and a bottle of wine…" their eyes locked again, Blaine pressing a kiss to his cheek again before moving down to his neck. "I told you, that tickles…"

Blaine breathed gently. "I'm kissing at your freckles…" Sebastian exhaled sharply. "They're so Goddamn sexy…"

Sebastian closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's lips colliding with his neck, his hands tight on his shoulders. He shuddered feeling his warm breath condense on him, cool against his skin. His eyes closed tighter, feeling Blaine lick on his neck, biting and sucking at him as his hand wrapped in his tie, pulling him closer. Electricity coursed through his body as Blaine's attention shifted from his neck to take his lips in a kiss. Closing his eyes, Sebastian fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together, small moans emerging from Blaine's throat. There was nothing sexual about the kiss, just passion. Whenever Blaine and Sebastian usually kissed, it was raw and erotic. This was passionate, deep, something that Sebastian had never really done with anyone before. Continuing to kiss back, he felt Blaine smile against his lips before pulling away.

"You're touchy feely today," Sebastian smiled before moving to kiss gently at his lips again. "Did you come all this way to make out with me?"

Blaine shook his head. "Shockingly no, but I did enjoy it," he kissed against Sebastian's lips, taking a deep breath through his nose. "I came to talk to you. About something not related to Kurt."

Sebastian leaned against the piano as he watched Blaine go through his bag. His whole school day was horrible. When he first got to school all he could think about was what would have happened if he had succeeded in killing himself, if the world was even going to care. Then all he could think about was Kurt and what was going through his head. Now all he could think of was Blaine. He loved Blaine. He knew that the world was going to be so mean, so cruel, so heartless toward him. Watching as he pulled out a Tupperware container, he looked into his eyes as he handed it to him.

"I want you to eat one of these…" Blaine smiled as he looked at the container. "I couldn't go to rehearsal, so I spent the whole time making cookies instead."

"Blaine Anderson all to myself and free food… are you sure I didn't drown in that bathtub?" He moved to take the container, opening it to see cookies shaped like exotic fish. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Actually yes. I made some for my dad and hope that he has a good sense of humor when I tell him that I accidentally broke his study to pieces and killed all of his fish," Blaine closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Those poor little fish… they all suffocated. And one was swallowed and digested."

"_Partially_ digested. When I threw him up, you could totally tell that he was still a clownfish. And trust me… that was a worse experience for me than for him. He didn't have stomach cramps for hours. Hell, he probably died before he even got to my stomach…" Sebastian grabbed a clownfish cookie taking a bite. "What kind of cookies are they?"

"I don't know. Some kind of vegan cookies…" Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I made them with Rachel and she swears that they're amazing…"

"Vegan cookies shaped like fish? You realize how contradictory that is right?" He took another bite of the cookie watching as Blaine took one shaped like a regal tang, taking a small bite. "Wait? Pause, rewind, replay: you still haven't cleaned that up?"

Blaine shook his head. "It was a huge mess…"

"I know… I made it," he took another bite. "These things are fucking delicious…"

"Well maybe the cookies will make my dad just ground me until college instead of cutting off my dick and nailing me to a cross…" Blaine looked up at Sebastian, shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth. "I so am not looking forward to tonight…"

"You can blame me," Sebastian voice was small as he looked at Blaine watching as he swallowed the cookie down. "I m the one who did it. I'm the one who should get punished."

He shook his head, picking up another cookie. "No, I can't let you do that. It's something I have to do on my own."

"You don't have to… I can do it with you…" Sebastian moved to caress Blaine's leg again, watching as he nervously bit into the cookie. "I'm in this with you."

They looked into each other's eyes, a warm blush rolling across Blaine's face as he caressed Sebastian's hand. Placing the container of cookies back in Blaine's bag, Sebastian got to his feet watching eyes follow him as he moved to grab his own bag, draping it over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Blaine's voice was quiet.

"We're not going to just sit here and eat cookies," Blaine raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to die today I'm going to take you on a real date."

Blaine was speechless, his mouth hung open as he shook his head. "You're asking me out?"

"Is that weird?" Sebastian moved to grab Blaine's hand, pulling him off of the piano bench. "I'm hungry, you're stressed. I think that we should go get some food. What are you in the mood for?"

Blaine was still in shock at the words that were coming out of Sebastian's mouth, holding onto his hand tighter, when he finally spoke, his words were just a jumble. "You want to go out to eat? Like just you and me… like on a real date?"

"I think if we're going to be boyfriends we have to go on dates…" Sebastian moved forward kissing at Blaine's forehead, feeling him shudder at the sensation as he inhaled sharply. "So where to, gorgeous?"

As they walked out of the choir room, Sebastian moved to weave his hand through Blaine's, their fingers linked as they moved into the hallway. Ne had never felt this way. He never held anyone's hand like this before. He never looked at anyone like this before. He never felt this way—the feeling of his stomach being tied in knots as his heart raced. Sebastian Smythe had never been in love before, and no matter what the world tried to throw at him, no one was going to take this away from him. Kurt might have had every gun he had aimed at him, but Sebastian knew that he wasn't a threat. He knew this because he had guns aimed at him too, and his guns were _bigger_.

* * *

><p>The Kurtbastian time bomb is ticking, it's only a matter of time before they kill one another. I know that I'm getting mixed reviews on psycho!Kurt, but thank you for putting up with him (he's necessary for this story to continue.) I also know there will be bullshit for putting Rachel in there, but she won't be that big of a character.<p>

I also apologize for this chapter being boring (much more boring than the last one). It's mostly all lovey-dovey.

In the next chapter the Seblaine date gets interrupted by Kurt. Claws are coming out...

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, some violence, sexual references, and two raunchy scenes (one scene involving dry humping and heavy petting, the other involving fingering and a handjob). They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are most likely errors, but we all know that by now (beware of the incomplete sentence and choppy thoughts). Soon I'll find most of the errors that I missed and then spend the rest of the day being like "it took you two weeks to write this garbage?"

And to all of you who don't like how Kurt is portrayed, I think that this would be time to leave. I know that you don't like how he is written, you made your points. I respect that you don't like it, but I think that you should stop torturing yourself by reading this (why would you read something you don't enjoy?).

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

Thank you all for being so patient.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the table trying his hardest to forget what was going to happen tonight. His parents were coming back, they were going to see the mess, they were going to kill him. For the longest time, his parents trusted him not to get too crazy. They trusted Blaine alone with the house because they thought that he was mature enough to keep everything in order. He didn't throw parties. He never had more than three guests in the house at a time without parental consent. He never even made a mess outside of his bedroom. This was going to change their view of him forever. He took another sip of tea as he looked down at his plate full of dumplings. He was stressed and filling his body with MSG was the only thing that he could do.<p>

It was the quietest date he had ever been on. Well, it was quiet on his end. Sebastian was talking, but Blaine would be lying if he said that he was paying attention. All of his words were just muffled as Blaine just nodded at everything that he said, hoping that he wasn't going to be on the wrong end of one of Sebastian's tantrums. Life was hitting him hard. His parents were going to skin him alive. He was going to be run out of McKinley High. He had no clue what his ex-boyfriend was doing. All he had left was Sebastian, and he knew that he was going to leave him soon if he didn't keep him emotionally and physically satisfied. He took another sip of tea as he looked at Sebastian as he kept talking about how miserable his Christmas was going to be now that he was alone.

"And now I'm stuck in my house all by myself and thanks to the freaking antibiotics I'm not even allowed to get my drink on," he shook his head as he let out a small laugh. "Not like that's going to stop me though."

"At least you're going to be alive for Christmas…" Blaine immediately realized that those words could be misconstrued. "I'm not trying to obsess about what happened yesterday…"

Sebastian took a sip of tea. "It's okay… I know you didn't mean to bring that up. I know what you meant. And even if you did bring it up, it was pretty traumatic for all of us, you're just trying to help come to terms with it," he put the cup back on the table. "So is your dad really going to skin you alive? He seemed sane the last time that I talked to him."

"That's because my parents act sane around my friends," Blaine shuddered, feeling Sebastian's foot run along his leg. "That's going to change if they find out that you're defiling their baby…"

"Baby's not complaining… you love my _defiling_," Sebastian whispered with a small smile. "I honestly think you have nothing to worry about…"

"Oh really? How would your parents feel if they came home and you killed all of their fish, drank their whole liquor cabinet, and stained their carpet with red wine—red wine that was not supposed to be opened?" Blaine watched as Sebastian smiled, he was enjoying Blaine obsessing over this too much. "Wouldn't they skin you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No… they would probably buy me a new car to make me feel better. They'd think I was having another tantrum…"

"Well it was your tantrum that got me into this mess," Blaine looked down at his food, hearing Sebastian giggle again. "What is so funny?"

"_You_… do you even know how ridiculous you look when you get frustrated," Sebastian shook his head, closing his eyes. "You are just too cute for words…"

"You think my woes are funny?" Blaine ran his foot along Sebastian's.

"Kind of…" Sebastian moved forward to grasp Blaine's hand, massaging his palm with his thumb. "You're cute as a button…"

"Well at least you're enjoying yourself," Blaine wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's thumb, watching his smile brighten. "You're really pretty when you smile… you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

Sebastian burst out in laughter. "You say that to all of the guys who buy you Chinese food…"

"No, I don't," moving to press a kiss to Sebastian's hand, he didn't feel him pull away, instead hearing another small laugh. "Just you…"

Everything seemed better when he was with Sebastian. He didn't know why this had happened to him. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone like him, someone who would boost his ego, yet wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being an idiot. They said that good things happened to those who deserved it, and for so long he convinced himself that that's why he was with Kurt. He helped him, he saved Kurt from the depths of Hell, and he thought that he was able to have him because a Higher Power had brought Kurt to him so they could save each other. If only he had known that a little less than a year later he was going to meet Sebastian.

All good things had to come to an end. Blaine learned that the hard way as he heard a familiar voice come from behind him, watching green eyes fill with venom. "Well what do we have here: if it isn't my ex-boyfriend and the walking dildo? Shocking to see you like this, I think this is the longest you've gone with your legs closed," he looked up and down Sebastian's body. "What's with the glasses? Better yet: what's with the bruises under your eyes? Did someone finally punch you in the face after they found you going down on their boyfriend?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder to see Kurt, his jaw dropping as he knew that the shit had finally hit the fan. "This is not happening… this is not happening…"

Sebastian's eyes glided up and down Kurt's body. "Oh my God, Kurt, it took me a while to notice who you were. Are you wearing boy's clothes today? Did you get lost at Walmart and accidentally meander away from the sundresses?"

Kurt moved to the side of the table, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's. Blaine felt a chill roll through his body as he watched blue meet green, Kurt looking at Sebastian like he wanted to reach down and strangle him, Sebastian wishing that he was a restaurant with a fork so he could stab him. They didn't stop looking at each other. The tension was making Blaine lightheaded, his breathing catching in his throat as he watched a condescending smile rolling across Sebastian's lips.

"What brings you to a Chinese restaurant? I didn't think you ate carbs?" Sebastian was trying to keep his appropriate and as cordial as he could as to not upset Blaine. "Can't afford to get your colossal ass any bigger, can you? It's going to be so embarrassing squeezing into your prom dress if you keep gaining weight. Watch that girlish figure… I can already see your love handles pillowing over your jeans."

"Well I thought you stayed skinny because didn't eat anything but dick… but here you are eating food. And you're not eating it off of Blaine's stomach…," Kurt was hitting where it hurt, but he was failing. Blaine knew that Sebastian had this verbal sparring match in the bag. "How tame of you…"

"Coming from the only gay man in the world who is afraid of penis…" Sebastian moved to grasp Blaine's hand, as if he were a trophy, a spoil of war that he was rubbing in Kurt's face. "Blaine has needs… and you clearly didn't satisfy them. Blaine, like almost every guy on the planet, would like to have his penis touched every now and then."

Kurt scoffed. "Says the walking dildo."

Blaine knew that Sebastian didn't need any help, but reflexively he had to defend him. "Kurt, cut it out!"

"Yeah, Kurt… cut it out," Sebastian's voice was low, cruel, his eyes burning as he looked up at Kurt. "And I'm surprised you know what a dildo is. I thought that sex toys were _dirty_…"

Kurt grabbed a chair from an empty table and brought next to Blaine, sitting down so he was right across from Sebastian. They didn't say any words; they just stared at each other. No matter how he tried, he could take his eyes off of Sebastian's, he was too hypnotized by just how much hate could be in them. Those eyes were fully capable of making someone bleed, staring right through Kurt. If Blaine was ever on the receiving side of the stare, he would certainly have burst into tears by now, running like hell out of the restaurant. Instead, Kurt just raised an eyebrow as if asking Sebastian "what are you going to do bitch?" Sebastian then narrowed his eyes, responding with a "keep staring at me and you're going to find out, motherfucker." Blaine swallowed nervously as he sank in his seat, praying that this was just a dream.

"Don't eat too much, Blaine…" Kurt's glare didn't leave Sebastian's. "Wouldn't want to ruin the _amazing_ sex that you and Sebastian are going to have after this meal, would you? Chinese food: that gets you a blowjob, right Sebastian?"

Sebastian just sarcastically laughed, with a cold smile. "I thought that maybe I could have him pay, take him to his house, rip off all of his clothes, make out with him, get him so hot that he can't stand it, and then run out of there as fast as I can screaming 'I think his penis touched me, ew!'"

"Well we all know that's not going to happen. You practically have 'I love dick' tattooed on your forehead," Blaine shoved a dumpling into his mouth as he watched Kurt press his hands to the table. "Doesn't matter where they put it: you love it."

"How can you be afraid of something that is part of your anatomy? You have a penis too… or do you have a _V_ where you're supposed to have a _P_?" Sebastian wasn't backing down, the second that he had opened his mouth he had already won. Blaine knew that there was no way in Hell that Kurt was going to win a bitch-off with Sebastian. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, it was just enough to keep him afloat, in the end it wasn't going to save him.

"At least I don't have to steal other people's boyfriends to feel good about myself," Kurt had saved himself from falling off the edge.

Sebastian then succeeded in stomping on his fingers, throwing him in the pit. With one single sentence, there was nothing that Kurt was going to be able to do to counteract him. "I didn't steal anything. He came to me. _You_ bored him, I was there for him. You gift wrapped him for me… and I had so much fun ripping off every piece of paper… best gift ever…"

"You're a disgusting pile of garbage," Kurt scoffed as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, standing up. "I didn't give him to you…"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm the hotter version of you. My face isn't crooked nor am I getting on the chunky side. You look like a treasure troll that someone put into the microwave and half of your gay face started melting off until they finally realized too late that they mutilated you…" Sebastian chuckled before taking another sip of tea. "You've got the pot belly and everything."

Kurt's eyes were burning as he looked at Sebastian, visibly fighting the urge to strangle him, to rip his head off right then and there. "You think you're so freaking attractive…"

"Are you blind?" Sebastian scoffed as he leaned forward. "I'm a nine, you're a three. It doesn't matter how you dress, how much weight you lose, or how much product you put in your hair or on your face… I'm still more attractive than you…"

Blaine shoveled another dumpling into his mouth. "Kurt… how about you go away?"

Sebastian nodded his head. "We're kind of busy here…"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and then at Blaine. "Like you respect anyone's personal space."

"Okay I'll make it real easy for you, Hummel…" Sebastian leaned over the table more, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "You leave this table now and you're good to go. You stay here and I will make sure that your life is going to be a living hell. Don't forget that you threatened to kill me. I've got lots of problems with your cottage cheese ass, but if you leave now I'll leave you alone. You don't and that ass of yours is mine for the rest of your natural life… the choice is yours."

Blaine swallowed hard. If he was on the receiving end of that threat, he would have ran out of the restaurant as fast as humanly possible, driven away, and never looked back. Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood up, he was going to leave: he had finally gotten some sense, stopped pretending to be tougher than he was, and was about to run away. Everything turned sour as he watched one of Kurt's hands wrap around the bottle of soy sauce lifting it off of the table, uncapping it. The shit had hit the fan.

The next moment played in slow motion over and over in Blaine's head. He watched as the dark liquid was dumped onto Sebastian's head, the small squeal passing his lips as he tried to shield his hair and glasses too late. The sauce dripped from his hair onto his blazer, running down his face as he took a series of deep rhythmic breaths wiping the liquid from under his glasses, his mouth open as he looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. Sebastian was shaking with rage, his hands tightening into his fist as he pressed them to the table, fighting the urge to stand up and punch Kurt in the face. His control was starting to wear away as he slowly got himself out of the chair standing up to look Kurt in the eyes, licking the soy sauce off of his lips as he let out a small, condescending laugh.

"You did not just do that," Sebastian's voice was low.

"I think I did, bitch…" Kurt scoffed as he looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I think you can take that little deal of yours, slick it up with lube, and shove it up that disease ridden ass of yours. I'm pretty sure that it's so loose and stretched out that anything could fit up there…"

"You just made a very dangerous enemy…" Sebastian stepped closer to him. Blaine was shocked that no one was looking over at them. He thanked the Heavens that business was slow today. "You don't want to play this game with me…"

"Oh I think I do…" Kurt moved closer to him, until their faces were just inches apart. "I think I want to play this game with you, _slut_," Kurt looked down at Sebastian's hands. "Are you going to hit me?"

Blaine's heart raced as he watched Sebastian look around the restaurant seeing if there were any people who were paying attention. Their waitress was too busy out back gossiping with her coworkers, and people weren't itching to get Chinese food today. Sebastian's eyes moved back to Kurt as he moved his hands to Kurt's chest, pulling at his shirt. Adrenaline kicked in as Blaine got to his feet, unaware of his motions. The next thing he registered as his hands against Sebastian's chest, gently guiding him away from Kurt, their eyes meeting in a deep glance.

"Sebastian…" his voice was desperate as he looked at Kurt and then back at Sebastian. "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up."

"I'm fine…" Sebastian shook his head.

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself off…" Blaine moved to press a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, climbing on his toes to do so. "Go…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he backed away from Blaine. "Fine," he looked over at Kurt. "This isn't over…"

"I sure hope not…" Kurt didn't know when to shut up, then again Kurt _never _knew when to shut up. "Because I expected more out of Sebastian Smythe, I didn't think you'd surrender because of your conquest telling you what to do."

Sebastian moved forward, adrenaline rushing through Blaine's body stopping him. "I got this. I got this, okay."

Sebastian finally backed away with a small utterance of "whatever" and made his way to the bathroom with a scoff. Blaine had seen many moments where testosterone was oozing off of Sebastian. He saw the raw, sexual hunger. He saw the competitive nature. But never had he seen him this animalistic, this angry, this aggressive. Blaine's heart raced as he tried to calm himself down, his body temperature rising as he remembered the look in his "boyfriend's" eyes. He was slowly getting turned on by the prospect of Sebastian and Kurt slicking themselves up with soy sauce and beating the crap out of each other. Taking a long gulp of Sebastian's water, he looked over at Kurt who had sat down again.

"I like this. Is this how Sebastian feels all the time?" Kurt smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "I'm drunk with power," his eyes feel on Blaine, raising and eyebrow as he most likely caught on to how Blaine was looking at him. "What's eating you?"

"Are you happy? You've riled him up," Blaine put the water back on the table. "It's going to take hours for me to calm him down now."

"Are you dating a person or a German Shepherd? I think he'll be fine," Kurt sat back in the chair as he continued to look at Blaine. "So? How have you been doing? Besides for the whole your _boyfriend's a psycho_ thing?"

"Well I woke up this morning tired. I went to school anxious. I walked out of glee club heartbroken. I went to Dalton happy. I started this meal nervous. And now I am terrified of the bloodbath that is going to happen after Sebastian comes out of the bathroom and back to this table," his heart was still racing as his stomach was burning, his vision clouding as his body temperature skyrocketed. He closed his eyes knowing that Kurt was going to catch on to what was going on. "He's going to rip you in half. He is going to get a knife and saw your head off."

"Please: _he's harmless_, remember?" Blaine never liked it when Kurt was a bitch. "He's probably going to come out and just sit here, clutching onto you."

"With the testosterone coming off of him I think someone is going to either get killed or fucked, and if you keep talking like that I know it ain't gonna be me," Blaine took another long gulp of water. "So get out of here, because if he comes back and starts pounding on you, I'm not getting in the middle of it."

He closed his eyes as he tried to make this whole situation go away. The last thing he needed was the image of his ex-boyfriend and the love of his life fucking each other. Damn, he wished that this was all a dream.

OOOOO

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror after putting his glasses back on. He smelled like soy sauce, it was still on his blazer, dripping down his neck. Not many people had the balls to stand up to him, let alone dump anything on his head. Running a hand through his hair, he saw the traces of soy sauce on his fingers; he took a deep breath as he looked back at his reflection. Kurt Hummel had crossed a line, but the sad part was that he liked it. Every other time he stole people's partners, they just cried and yelled at him telling him "he was going to be punished because karma would catch up to him." Kurt was different, he was fighting him, he was trying to make him feel the pain that he gave other's every day. It was a day to remember, he had met the only person who wanted to play his game with him. He smiled as he pulled out his phone, dialing a the number of the only person he knew would care.

Before he even heard the word _hello_, Sebastian spoke. "I got a live one…"

"Live what?" He knew that Karofsky would appreciate this. "Are you picking up more guys? I thought you were with Blaine now…"

"Why do you always have to think the worst in me?" Sebastian scoffed leaning against the sink. "No, I'm not picking up guys, just destroying a man… or hermaphrodite."

Karofsky immediately caught on. "What are you doing with Kurt?"

"Blaine and I were eating… and before you say anything dirty I mean eating food off of plates with Blaine, not _eating_ each other, and then he just comes storming in ruining the buzz. He starts going on and on about me being a slut and heartless and how I stole Blaine from him and then next thing I know, he dumps soy sauce on my head," he looked down at his shoes. "It was hot."

"That doesn't sound like Kurt," Karofsky seemed so sure of himself. "Unless you're saying the soy sauce was hot."

"Well it was Kurt and he did do exactly what I just told you. If you need proof get your keister over here, the proof is all over me from head to toe. I have soy sauce in my hair and a semi hard dick to prove it," Sebastian laughed as he heard Karofsky scoff knowing that he thought this was turning into another disgusting conversation he wanted nothing to do with. "So here's why I called you, Davey. I didn't call you to shoot the shit or prevent you from making any other friends in life. I called you because it would be in your best interest to come collect Kurt so I don't do anything stupid. You so I don't kill him or fuck his brains out in a bathroom stall."

"You wouldn't do that," Karofsky was still so damn innocent, Sebastian found that sweet, endearing even. "You'd lose Blaine… not to mention the thought of even hugging Kurt makes you want to projectile vomit."

"Blaine can join us… then again, I think Gay-face would be jealous of us together," Sebastian wiped the sauce off of his neck, licking his fingers. "But you know how much it turns me on when someone roughs me up, don't you Davey? Remember that night at Scandals… in the bathroom after you tried to strangle me… you and me, we had a good time."

Karofsky was silent for a moment before he answered. "Now you're just saying shit to scare me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's what I thought you were going to say," Sebastian chuckled as he looked down on the floor. "And Davey…" he heard Karofsky let out a small breath, waiting for the final punch line, the zinger, the final pinch before he hung up. "I would _never_ sleep with Kurt… I know what he means to you. I would never hurt you like that. And like you said, I would lose Blaine, and I can't afford to let that happen. I need him. I would never risk him just for an anger fuck with Gay-face."

Karofsky let out another breath. "I know, Sebastian. I just don't want you to punch him in the face. I've seen your biceps. You can do some serious damage. I'll be right there."

"I'll wait for you…" Sebastian hung up the phone as he took a deep breath.

Kurt didn't know anything. He didn't know how good he had it. Kurt had everything. He had a loving father, he had friends, he had the stability that Sebastian always wanted. To top it all off, Kurt also had love. Yes, Sebastian had Blaine, he was content with Blaine, Blaine made him feel like for once in his life he deserved to be happy, like he deserved to keep living. As much as the ups and the downs of his love for Blaine excited him, in the back of his mind, he always wanted a stable kind of love, someone who would choose him over other people. He loved Blaine with his innermost soul, but he never knew when the next storm was going to come, he never knew when he was going to drive Blaine away. Kurt had someone who was going to love him unconditionally, someone who would never hurt him, someone who would never make him cry. Even is his borderline psychotic state, Karofsky still loved him and didn't give up on him. Kurt had that and he didn't even see it. Dave Karofsky was in love with Kurt Hummel, he had been for almost a year now. No matter how hard Sebastian tried, he knew that he would never have any of that. But he still wanted it. God, did he still want it. God, did he want to be good enough for somebody. Taking a deep breath he moved to walk out of the bathroom. The game was on.

OOOOO

Blaine stuffed more rice in his mouth as he watched Kurt go through his phone with a small smile on his face. Sebastian had been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. It was dangerous what Sebastian could come up with in twenty minutes, he probably formulated a whole plan to rip off Kurt head and then make passionate love to Blaine in the blood. Eating more food, he looked down at his phone, sending a single text to Sebastian "_Please don't kill Kurt. He can't help it. It's too opinionated for his own good._"

He immediately got a text back. "_Don't get your sexy little panties in a twist. Who said anything about killing Kurt? We're in public._"

He looked up to see Sebastian talk to their waitress before coming back to sit down with a huge smile on his face. Blaine knew that this was no longer under his control. Sebastian had spent time in the bathroom formulating plans and he had lost his mind. It wasn't the beautiful smile that Blaine had fallen in love with, it was his vindictive, bitch smile, and it was directed right at Kurt. Sebastian then took a deep breath and grabbed a fortune cookie, smiling as he opened it.

"_Look forward to good things in your future_…" he placed the paper in front of Kurt before shoving the fortune cookie into his mouth. "How fitting…" Blaine's heart was racing, even when Sebastian talked with his mouthful he sounded terrifying, yet erotic. "For me, not for you, Gay-face… nothing good is coming for you…"

"Don't tell me you actually enjoy fortune cookies? They're horrible…" Blaine shook his head wanting to diffuse some of the tension between Kurt and Sebastian, hoping that maybe it wouldn't escalate into a full flown physical altercation.

"I'm hungry and they're edible," Sebastian looked over his shoulder and then back at Blaine. "So what have you two been talking about?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. I have nothing to say to him."

"Ooh, angry Blaine," Sebastian looked over at Kurt. "Isn't he sexy when he gets angry?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting…"

"Ouch," Sebastian laughed sarcastically. "If that's the best comeback you have then I shouldn't worry about anything. You're lame, Hummel. You're starting to bore me…"

"Oh I'm boring you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he watched the waitress walk over with a bowl of soup. "Are you honestly still hungry?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I am actually," he looked up at the waitress with a smile. "You are going to be getting a huge tip. Thank you for such amazing service, totally the textbook definition for the whole service industry," she walked away with a smile giggling as she talked with her fellow wait staff, disappearing from sight. "Oh this smells amazing."

The next image was going to be burned into Blaine's eyes for centuries. Sebastian pressed his hand to the edge of the soup and pushed it violently at Kurt. Hot liquid flew through the air, landing on Kurt's lap, gaining a small scream as he stood up trying to get as much soup off of him as humanly possible. Blaine closed his eyes, praying that this wasn't happening, that there was no way in Hell that Sebastian would ever throw scalding hot soup on Kurt. But no matter how many times he blinked, or how many breaths he took, he opened his eyes and saw that this was reality. Looking to Sebastian who was laughing hard, wincing as his bruised ribs most likely burned, the water in his lungs bubbling as he was ready to fall out his chair, he knew that this was a bad situation. But as he looked at the hate in Kurt's eyes, he knew that this was worse. Kurt was breathing heavily, his pupils large, his body shaking as he moved closer to Sebastian.

"That was an accident, right?" Kurt's voice was low.

"Sure," Sebastian was still laughing. "We'll call it an accident. I didn't think you were just going to stand there and take it. I had a hot bowl of soup and you just sat there like a dumbass. You are too easy to fuck with."

"You're a dead man, Smythe…" Kurt shook his head. "I usually don't condone being violent toward others, but in the case of you I'll make an exception."

"What are you doing to do? I think we're even," Sebastian was practically choking on his laughter. "I can't breathe… on my God that was just too good…"

Just when Blaine thought that everything was going to hell, just when he thought that the gritty, violent, arousing battle between Sebastian and Kurt was going to break out, he looked up to see Karofsky walk through the door. He didn't wait for the hostess, he didn't wait to be acknowledged, he just ran to the table and gently grabbed at Kurt's shoulders, pulling him away from Sebastian who was on the verge of collapsing a lung from laughter, his upper body pressed to the table as he continued to chuckle. This was officially the worst first date ever.

"Hey Kurt," Karofsky pulled Kurt away. "How about we leave these two alone?"

"Bite me, David," Kurt scoffed as he moved toward Sebastian. "I am sick of Queen Bitch here getting away with everything. Just let me hit him once, just one time. It'll make me feel so damn good."

Karofsky pulled Kurt closer to him. "Yeah, until he hits you back. We're leaving," he looked over at Blaine with a small smile. "I'm so sorry for interrupting you two. We're leaving now."

A he walked out the door, he turned to face Sebastian mouthing the words "you owe me." Blaine stood still as if trying to swallow the situation. Looking over at Sebastian watching as he smiled and blew a kiss in Karofsky's direction, he knew that this was now on a new level. What started as an innocent mistake turned full scale affair was now a war. Sebastian took another sip of water as he looked into Blaine's eyes, shrugging innocently.

"Do you think forty percent is too much for a tip?"

Oh yeah, Blaine was screwed.

OOOOO

Karofsky knew that he had to keep a better eye on Sebastian. Just for one day he wished that he wouldn't have to clean up his mess, wouldn't have to save people from his savage rampage. Although he loved Sebastian to death, he knew that this was starting to eat away at him. He was wedged in between two people that he cared about, the gap getting bigger and bigger, forcing him to one day cling onto one side to prevent himself from plummeting to the chasm below. Dragging Kurt out he hoped that that day would never come, that somehow he could make everything better, that some way he could make both Sebastian and Kurt swallow their pride. Somehow he was going to end this war, because he knew that there was no way in Hell that he was going to be able to choose between them. Selfish as it sounded, he needed both of them.

He pushed Kurt into his car, closing the door behind him. "I didn't need you to save me."

Karofsky got into the car. "Of course you didn't. It wasn't like when I walked in there Sebastian was getting ready to make you his prison bitch or anything. You totally had a handle on the whole situation."

"Sarcasm, lovely David, real lovely. Don't you think I got enough sarcasm in there?" Kurt crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you even came here…"

Karofsky knew that lying wasn't going to help anything, he needed to tell the truth, watching as Kurt looked over at him. "Sebastian called me. He told me that you were getting in his face so I came here to save you…"

"I didn't need you to save me," Kurt shook his head, reaching for the door, his voice quiet. "I don't get it," Karofsky felt his heart race as he watched Kurt turn toward him. "I don't understand why people always do whatever Sebastian says, but they never try to help me. You and Blaine… all you two do is protect and help Sebastian when I have been screaming for weeks."

Karofsky wanted to say so much. He couldn't find a single word as the breath caught in his throat. "Kurt…"

"Why _him_? Why do you have to be close to him? Out of all of the people in the whole world: you had to be friends with him," tears formed in blue eyes, as Kurt's voice broke, his hands shaking. "Why does he get to do anything he wants? Why does he get to tear everyone down so effortlessly, with no one caring, but I start to stand up for myself and I'm deemed a _psycho_ or _unstable_? Why can't I do exactly what he does? Why do people defend him, but not care when he does it to anyone else?"

Karofsky closed his eyes, those words, every single one was true. No matter what Sebastian did, people thought it was in his nature, they felt bad for him. They didn't belittle him or make him feel like he was less than human, they embraced how beautifully tragic he was. But when Kurt did it, it was a fiasco. When Kurt snapped, Blaine pointed the finger at him like he was the bad guy, like he was a louse that needed to be killed. Reaching out his hand to caress Kurt's, he knew that this had to end. Kurt was screaming for someone to help him, someone to save him. He was going to make it all go away, he was going to try to make him smile again, he was going to try to resurrect the old Kurt.

"I don't think you're a psycho. Sure, I'm scared of what you're doing. I'm scared that you're going to get yourself hurt. I'm scared that you're going to blow your reputation and that no one is going to see the scared, injured person you are," he tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Blaine did this to you, and he's not going to take responsibility. He will never admit that he was wrong, and Sebastian isn't going to budge either, because he needs people to hate him. Lashing out at them, nothing is going to come of it. All it's going to do is make you lose how beautiful you are… and you are beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at their hands, bending his fingers, the back of his hand pressing to Karofsky's palm, tears falling down his cheeks. "You don't have to say that."

"Yes, I do," Karofsky knew this wasn't the time, he knew that Kurt was hurting, that he was trying his hardest to hold onto who he was, yet trying to fight the fact that everything was slipping away from him. He knew that and all he could do was try to make it better. "You're the most beautiful person that I've met and I know that you think I'm taking Sebastian's side in all of this… but I'm not. What he did to you… it was wrong. He should have never done that to you, but going in there and confronting him, it won't do anything. All it's going to do is make you angrier, make you hate yourself. You're going to turn into Sebastian, and I don't want that for you…"

Kurt shook his head. "Isn't it too late?" He looked toward the window. "Haven't I already lost it?"

"There's still good in you. You think you have to be heartless for people to like you, you don't. You have to be yourself. I can see you in there. Past all of the masculine clothes and the tears, I can see the same confident person that helped me so much," Karofsky moved to lace his fingers through Kurt's hearing him gasp, swallowing hard as he turned to face him. "I see you in there, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want you to be destroyed because of Blaine," he moved closer to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Kurt…"

A gasp passed Kurt's lips as Karofsky moved to kiss at the corner of his mouth, his hands moving to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, running kisses down his neck. Kurt let out a few small moans, his arms wrapping around his shoulders, positioning his lips against Karofsky's, coaxing him into a kiss. Everything slowed down, until his stopped. Their bodies moved closer to each other, pouring everything into the kiss.

As they separated, he looked into Kurt's eyes, watching a small smile grow on his face his mouth open on soft breaths. "You're amazing, Kurt…"

A smile came to Kurt's face. "Can we get out of here? Go somewhere more _private_?"

Karofsky's heart stopped dead in his chest as he heard those words, he knew where this was going. "O-okay…"

Kurt swallowed, closing his eyes before leaning in for another kiss. Something that he never thought would happen was now a reality: Sebastian was right. Someday Kurt was going to come to him. He just needed to be patient.

OOOOO

Blaine sat on Sebastian's bed, desperately trying to get the soy sauce stains out of his blazer. Closing his eyes as he got lost in the sound of the shower running, reality had set in. Everything was falling apart. December had slowly become the worst month of his life. When it started, he thought that everything was going to be easy. He had Kurt, he had finally started to find his way into the New Directions, and he was starting to get into his parents' good graces after he told them that he wanted to transfer from Dalton to McKinley. Then it all changed. He lost Kurt (something that he wasn't too sad about, he got Sebastian out of it), he was going to get kicked out of the New Directions (again, it hurt, but in the end he knew that he could get over that too), and his parents were going to kill him (no, there was no way he could make himself feel better on that one, they were going to kill him.)

As he heard the shower stop, he finally spoke. "Did you have to dump soup on him? He's going to be pissed when he sees you again, which is going to be really awkward for me."

"He's not the one who just spent thirty minutes getting soy sauce out of his hair. I think that what I did makes us even. He attacked me, I retaliated. If he does anything else it's a hate crime," Blaine shivered as the sounds of Sebastian's voice echoing against the bathroom walls. "Any luck with my blazer?"

Blaine looked down at the garment. "I think I got most of it out. I think if you soak it again a little later the rest will come out easier."

"You are a lifesaver," he heard the sounds of clothes against skin. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Smiling, Blaine continued to scrub at the blazer. "I thought it was because I was hot."

"That too…" the doorknob moved.

The door opened, Blaine looking up to see Sebastian in the doorway. He dropped the blazer to the bed as he gulped at the sight. Sebastian looked beautiful, dressed only in a light pink tank top and boxers, a black towel draped over his shoulders. His hair was wet, adhering to his face, flushed from hot water and steam. Green eyes were sparkling, a thin layer of water left on his clothes. Blaine gulped again watching as Sebastian moved to the bed, wiping his neck with the towel, a smile on his face. His blood was boiling as he inhaled the smell of Sebastian's body wash, the heat pulsating lower and lower in his body. His hands tightened on the blazer as he watched Sebastian sit down on the bed, his back facing Blaine.

"Are you going to stare at me like that every time you see me in my underwear?" Sebastian dried his hair, a smile on his face.

Blaine swallowed hard, his hands moving from the blazer to Sebastian's shoulder blades, hearing him let out a soft coo as he touched him. "You look beautiful right now…"

"Well after all of the scrubbing I went through to stop smelling like Chinese food, I should look and smell fucking gorgeous. When I first came here I wanted to eat myself. Smelled so delicious," Blaine watched as Sebastian threw the towel across the room into the hamper, running his fingers through his hair, Blaine's hands moving to press against his chest pulling him closer to his body. "What are you doing, B?"

"Well after our first date I thought we could have a little _you and me_ time. I was zoning in and out of focus, and then Kurt came in and ruined it. We spent more time yelling at my ex-boyfriend then we spent together," Blaine moved to whisper in Sebastian's ear. "I want to feel you close to me, Sebastian, after all of the distance, I want you next to me," he kissed at his cheek, moving to kneed at his shoulders, the tight muscles loosening under his touch. "You seem tense. Your shoulders are stiff."

"Your ex-boyfriend just ruined my meal and got me worked up. Not to mention I just spent thirty minutes getting soy sauce out of my hair. Yeah I'm a little tense. My heart is still racing," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, laughing as Blaine continued to kiss at him, massaging him. "But you can keep rubbing me… I like it…"

"You are such a hedonist," Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Sebastian's head, feeling his pulse race. "But I love rubbing you. Hell, I love you in general," he ran his hands down to Sebastian's chest, stroking his stomach, feeling him shudder at the sensation, letting out a shaky breath. "I want to be close to you right now, even if I overstep some boundaries. I want to remember this day for the rest of my life, which might be ending sooner than we expected."

"Don't be overdramatic, gorgeous," Sebastian turned to press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "I assure you, nothing is going to happen to you. Your parents aren't going to be that mad at you. They love you, the worst they're going to do is ground you."

"Yeah, until I graduate. They'll keep me on complete lockdown," their lips met again, Blaine running a hand through Sebastian's wet hair, watching him smile. "But thank you anyway. I like how you always give me hope," he kissed him again. "So how about I make up for that horrible date and give you a little _something something_?"

Sebastian turned to face him, a small smile on his face, sending chills down Blaine's spine, his heart racing in his chest as he felt the blood bubble throughout his body. "I don't know. I don't want you getting turned on. I'm so incredibly afraid of penis…. And if you had an orgasm I might go into convulsions— bad convulsions."

Ignoring the stab as Kurt, not wanting to spend anymore time talking about the boy who was trying his hardest to make his life Hell, he kissed at Sebastian's lips. "Shut up and get over here…" he wove a hand through Sebastian's hair. "And as for your fear of penis… we don't even have to take our pants off. We can kiss. All I want is to feel your body close to mine."

Their lips collided again, Sebastian letting out a small laugh. "You are too sweet."

Peppering Sebastian's neck with kisses, his pulled at his shoulders to ease him on top of him, both of them falling onto the bed Sebastian on top of Blaine still kissing at him. As they fell onto the bed, Blaine's hands pressed tightly to Sebastian's shoulder blades, they moved closer to one another, their lips almost touching. Pulling away, Sebastian moved to kiss at Blaine's neck, each kiss accented with a burst of electricity running down his spine, his hands grabbing at the pink fabric of Sebastian's tank top, his hips rolling against Sebastian's feeling him gently bite at his Adam's apple, more shockwaves rolling through his body.

"You were so hot during lunch…" Blaine's voice was low, Sebastian moving to kiss at his lips. "The way that you and Kurt were talking… so hot… I could feel the testosterone coursing through you… it was so arousing…"

Sebastian backed away from Blaine's lips, his hot breath condensing on his skin. "Fighting with Kurt was hot. The way he defended himself… it totally turned me on. The way that he looked at me, like he was going to attack me… I got so fucking hard…"

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling Sebastian's lips collide with his neck, hands sliding along his waist, gripping at his hips. Sebastian was in complete control of him, pulling his hips against his, hands moving to cup at Blaine's ass, squeezing at him. It was everything that Blaine had always wanted. The whole time they were at lunch, he wanted to jump across the table, rip off Sebastian's clothes and make love to him. Now as they were in bed, Sebastian on top off him, kissing gently at his neck and jaw, he didn't want to hold back anymore. Blaine wanted to be an animal, he wanted to be dirty. Pressing his hands to the small of Sebastian's back, he mustered up the words he wanted to say.

"If you weren't trying to be loyal to me, what would you be doing right now? You and Kurt were pretty intense," he swallowed against the pressure of Sebastian's lips against his Adam's apple, his hips jerking against Sebastian as the pleasure swirled throughout his body, melting into the mattress. "Would you be fucking him?"

Sebastian was a little too blunt. "I would be fucking the shit out of him. Hate sex is a total turn on for me."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly, his mouth hung open on a series of small moans. "D-do you want to fuck me? I mean you're turned on from the fight with Kurt. Do you want to vent some of that on me?"

Sebastian moved to kiss at Blaine's collarbone through his sweater. "No…" he shook his head. "Okay, honestly I do, but I _can't_. And it's not because I want Kurt more, he makes my skin crawl. It's that we made a deal, Blaine. I promised that I wouldn't fuck you, and for once in my life I want to keep my promises. I can't fuck you… as much as I am dying to be inside of you… I can't. I can vent my frustration elsewhere… I can drink or play some Wii Sports."

"I don't want you to have to go somewhere else to vent your frustration. If I'm going to be your boyfriend, I want you to vent your frustration on me," he swallowed hard, moving his hands to his sweater, undoing the buttons, watching as Sebastian's eyes fell on him opening up the article of clothing peeling it off of his body. "We don't need to have sex, we don't need to take our clothes off, I just want you. You were fighting over territory with Kurt, come and claim it."

Sebastian was quiet before his hands moved to Blaine's pants, undoing the button, unzipping them quickly. Blaine closed his eyes, exhaling as he felt his pants being peeled off of his legs. Kisses were placed on his thighs, Sebastian letting out small purrs as he licked, bit, and kissed at the flesh, muscles trembling from the feeling. Their eyes met each other as Sebastian moved to situate himself in between Blaine's legs, lifting them to wrap around his waist before taking Blaine's lips in a series of soft kisses. The kisses grew more intense, Blaine eyes screwed shut as he got lost in the passion, the small growls passing Sebastian's lips. As he was pushed into the mattress, Sebastian's hands tight on his legs, Blaine pushed more into the kiss, biting at Sebastian's lower lips hearing him let out a small squeak.

"Sebastian…" Blaine's voice was low; his hands sliding down his back, dipping his fingers into his boxer, palms resting on the small of his back. "I love you."

Blaine's hands moved deeper into Sebastian's boxers, stroking the smooth flesh of his ass, pressing kisses to his lips as he felt him move against him, grinding his hips against his. Breaths increased in volume, his heart racing as he dug his nails into his lover's ass, hearing his voice grow deeper in his throat, lips dominating Blaine's mouth, pushing him deeper into the mattress. Legs were hoisted higher, kisses trialing down his neck, hot breath condensing on his flesh. Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt Sebastian grind against him harder, their lips meeting in a deep kiss, saliva rolling down Blaine's chin.

"Sebastian…" Blaine closed his eyes tighter, feeling Sebastian biting as his Adam's apple, his hands tight on his hips as he let out deep moans. "I love you…"

Sebastian let out a soft moan, his voice muffled against Blaine's neck. "I love you too..."

The day had started amazing. When he first woke up he was happy, proud to be in his arms. At school he felt like he was in a new world, a world that was hell-bent on rejecting him. But when he was with him again, he felt like he could be happy again, he thought that he could finally make it through all of the pain, everything that life was throwing at him. Now he knew that no matter what happened, even if his parents killed him: everything was worth it.

OOOOO

Never in a million years did Dave Karofsky ever think he was going to be right here. Never did he think that he was going to be in bed with Kurt Hummel making out with him. He thought that was reserved for his wildest dreams, something that he wanted more than anything but he knew was never going to happen. But after the kiss in the car, feeling Kurt's breath against his lips, his body shuddering under his touch he knew that this was real. This was really happening. Ever since last year when he ran out of the prom, he had hoped that someday he would be strong enough to admit that there was something between them, something deeper, so deep that it scared it. Earlier this year he wanted to give up, he wanted to accept that things were always going to be the same: Blaine would always have Kurt and Karofsky was always going to be alone. Then the darkness fell upon all of them, tearing them to shred leaving only blood and bones behind. But through all of the death, through all of the despair, Karofsky had finally found something good, something that was worth living for.

As Kurt's lips collided with his, his hands pressed to his back, he knew that this was how it was supposed to be, it felt so right, like he belong here. Being careful as to not upset Kurt, he was taking things slow. No matter how many hormones were coursing through his body, he couldn't push him too far.

"You can touch me if you want to…" Kurt's breath caught in his throat, backing away from the kiss, his voice quiet as he looked up into his eyes. "You don't have to be scared, David… you can touch me…"

"I don't want you to…" he was cut off by another kiss.

"Don't think that you're in the same category as Blaine. I know what kinds of mistakes that I made… I don't want to repeat anything that happened between me and him. I thought that what I was doing with him was right… that there were going to be no repercussions if I kept going slow. I was wrong," he kissed at Karofsky's lips again, his hands tight on his shoulders. "I don't want to make the same mistake."

"I'm not going to run off with Sebastian if that's what you're thinking," Karofsky knew that he was going to pay for those words one day. If Kurt only knew the history between him and Sebastian, he would have jumped out of this bed and never looked back. "I wouldn't do that to you…"

Kurt shook his head. "It's not about Sebastian… if it wasn't Sebastian, it would have been someone else…" Kurt took a deep breath. "But I know that I'm not pretty like him…"

"Hey, I don't care about how you look. You're beautiful," he kissed at Kurt's lips. "After all, I'm not pretty like Blaine…"

"I did the pretty guy thing, it didn't work. You're different," Kurt's voice was low in his throat as he kissed at Karofsky's lips. "I feel like I can trust you, that you aren't going to hurt me. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to do this with you…" he grabbed Karofsky's wrist, guiding his hand to the button on his pants. "Go ahead, you can touch me… I won't get mad… I promise."

Karofsky's hands shook as he moved to the button of Kurt's jeans, undoing them quickly. As he pulled them down his legs, he looked deeper into blue eyes, watching as he looked at him so intently, so deeply, like this was more to him, that somehow after he had fallen apart, he was finally back, that Karofsky had finally resurrected Kurt Hummel. He had brushed away all of the pain, all of the agony, and he had brushed him back. He moved forward to press a kiss to Kurt's lips as he wrapped his hands around his hips, hearing him let out a small moan. It was different from the night where he kissed Kurt in Sebastian foyer, this time he didn't have to worry about breaking up Kurt's crumbling relationship. Kurt and Blaine were history— nothing could get in their way this time. Kissing Kurt, that was all he wanted to do, that was the only thing that he ever wanted to do.

He kissed at him for what seemed like an eternity, getting lost in the moans, in the way that his body felt up against his. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. In a moment where there was no war, a moment where it seemed like everything that he went through was worth it, a moment where everyone that he cared about was happy—complete. Lips moved against each other, Karofsky knowing—no, praying that this was a permanent situation, that this wasn't another fleeting moment in the game between Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian. After seeing Sebastian being tossed around so effortlessly, seeing Kurt being torn to shreds, he hoped that Blaine didn't destroy him too in his sick, selfish climb to the top. He prayed that this was the end of it.

His fingers moved to pull down Kurt's boxers, slowly rolling them down his legs as they made deep eye contact. This was it. This was everything that he wanted to do with Kurt. Throwing the garment to the ground, he kissed at Kurt's knees, watching his eyes glimmering with pleasure and anxiety, his hands tightening in the sheets. Swallowing hard, he struggled to form words.

"Do you have lube?" His voice was quiet, sending chills down Karofsky's spine.

Nodding, he looked into Kurt's eyes. "Yes…"

The next words stopped Karofsky's heart. "Get it…"

He didn't question it. If this were Sebastian they would have immediately gotten into a screaming match about lubricant and what Sebastian's intentions were. This was different than with Sebastian. He didn't care what the intentions were, he didn't care where this was going, all he wanted was to be close to Kurt. Moving to get the lube out of the top drawer of his nightstand, he moved back to the bed, opening the bottle, pouring some on his fingers.

He knew what anyone else would have done. They would have taken this opportunity and fucked the hell out of Kurt. They would have used him and then tossed him aside. He couldn't do that. He couldn't even make love to Kurt. After all that he had been through, Kurt didn't need that again, he didn't need someone else who was going to make him feel even worse about himself. Slicking his fingers up he knew that this was all he could do, he could touch him, but he couldn't possess him—not yet.

"You want this, right?" Karofsky's voice was a low whisper.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't…" Kurt closed his eyes tightly as he fell against the pillows.

Something was off about Kurt. He had known Kurt for what seemed like centuries, but never did he see this side of him. Kurt was never this eager, this hungry, this primal. If Karofsky was in a clear state of mind he would have connected some of the dots, that maybe this wasn't one hundred percent real. He would have realized that Kurt was still trying his hardest to be Sebastian, to be desirable and free. Through all of that, Karofsky didn't care, because there were glimmers of Kurt in those blue eyes, he needed to hold on to that.

Karofsky let out a sharp moan as he ran his lubricant soaked fingers along the ring of muscles, hearing Kurt's breathing speeding up as his legs shook. This was happening. His heart was racing. This was happening. He was finally with Kurt, fingers pressed to his entrance. One push, one movement and everything was going to be his. Looking into blue eyes, he moved to kiss at his lips, feeling him shudder at the sensation whispering something unintelligible. Pushing his finger forward, he watched as Kurt threw his head back, letting out a small shriek.

"Does it hurt?" Karofsky asked, kissing at Kurt's neck.

"It burns a little…" he swallowed hard pressing his hands to Karofsky's back, his muscles tightening around his fingers. "But I don't want you to stop…"

Complying with his request, Karofsky didn't stop. Instead he pushed his finger in deeper, feeling the tight heat clench around him, small moans filling his bedroom, echoing in his ear. Their lips met again in a sloppy, open mouth kiss, saliva running down Karofsky's chin, as his tongue entered Kurt's mouth, hearing a deep moan bubble from his throat. Easing another finger to his entrance, Karofsky moved to kiss at Kurt's neck as he threw his head back, letting out a series of deep breaths as his legs shook.

Karofsky was captivated by the look on Kurt's face and body, the way his saliva slick lips parted on deep breaths, the way his eyes were closed tightly as tears rolled down his blushed cheeks, the way his chest rose and fell dramatically with every breath, the way his legs tightened, his feet pushing into the mattress. He was gorgeous. He was everything that Karofsky could wish for and more. Pushing in a third finger he watched as his hips jolted his body shaking as he swallowed hard.

"T-touch me…" Kurt swallowed hard, his hands moving to grip the bed sheets. "Touch me… David, touch me…"

Karofsky moved his hand to Kurt's erection, squeezing at it tightly, hearing him let out a small howl, his body shaking as his muscles tensed, his mouth hung open on deep breaths. Stroking him, pushing his fingers in deeper as he moved to kiss at his lips, he got lost in the sensations, in the feeling of Kurt completely at his mercy. The cries filled his ears, reverberating off of the walls as he moved to kiss at his neck. Bending his fingers he felt Kurt's body tense as he practically arched off of the bed, letting out a series of soft cries, his body shaking as he swallowed hard. Karofsky smiled as he knew one thing: he had found Kurt's prostate.

His hand ran up and down Kurt's erection, feeling his pulse race as he rolled his hips into the pressure, his muscles clenching as fingers were pushed in and pulled out of his body. A warm blush was on his cheeks as his mouth was hung open on deep moans, his whole body shuddering as he was getting closer to the edge. Closer still, he opened his eyes to look into Karofsky's his lips moving before he could find the words he wanted to use.

"K-kiss me…" Kurt breathed heavily, moving to capture Karofsky's lips in a deep kiss before breaking away, turning his head, gulping as he got closer and closer, almost there. "David, I…"

Kurt reached his peak. His eyes were closed tightly, his teeth biting against his lower lip, hands holding onto the sheets as a loud, high pitched cry passed his closed lips. His moved into Karofsky's hand, spilling himself onto him, before falling to the bed, panting harshly. Karofsky moved to lie next to him on the bed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. It was the closest that he had ever been with Kurt, the closest that he thought that he would ever be with someone who wasn't Sebastian. Closing his eyes, he relished in the moment, trying to memorize how he felt right now, because it was all going to come to an end.

Kurt moved to rest up against his chest, snuggling against him as he struggled to catch his breath. One day, everything was going to fall apart. He had come crashing back to reality. One day he was going to have to choose between Sebastian and Kurt. He would have to cast one aside in order to keep one of them. The war wasn't over it was going to get worse. Closing his eyes, he wished that life was easier; he wished that everything was going to get better. His wishes were never going to be answered.

* * *

><p>I am not one hundred percent happy with this chapter, pretty choppy in some parts, but over all I think it's decent. Yes, this took me two weeks and I'm not really all that proud of it, but it still works enough to be posted (please be gentle.) I also know that I'm going to get A LOT of shit for the last scene, but it will have more importance as the story continues. Oh well, I'm used to it by now.<p>

In the next chapter Mr. and Mrs. Anderson come back to their house while Sebastian attempts to save Blaine's ass.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is strong language, references to violence, sexual references, and a lot of ooey gooey scenes. They are still most likely also out of character. Also there are definately errors (I just can't find them), but we all know that by now (beware of the incomplete sentence and choppy thoughts). Soon I'll find most of the errors that I missed and then spend the rest of the day being like "well no wonder everyone hates you..."

**Summary: **Everything was perfect, until Blaine's desires start gravitating toward Sebastian. As Kurt and Blaine drift apart, will they decide they are perfect for each other or will they discover that love comes from places they never imagined?

Thank you all for being so patient.

Also I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has supported me and never given up on me. This is for all of you.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up. It was time. He knew that it was time. In only moments his parents were going to land in Ohio, come home to the mess that was in their house and they were going to skin him alive. In only moments everything was going to be gone. He looked around Sebastian's bedroom, inhaling sharply as he tried to move, pressure on top of him, pressing him to the mattress. Sebastian had fallen asleep on top of him: curled into a small ball, his body pressed against Blaine's side, his arm draped across his chest. He didn't want to wake him up, he just wanted to stay like this forever.<p>

Closing his eyes, Blaine relished in the sounds of his lover's breathing, feeling the heat up against his shoulder, Sebastian's whole body shuddering as he snuggled deeper into him, letting out a soft sigh. Moving to run his nose through Sebastian's hair, he got lost in the feeling of his heart beating against his arm. Moments like this, where Sebastian was innocent, vulnerable, those were the moments where he loved him the most. He could see who he really was when he was sleeping, he wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't. Every day that Sebastian went through, he did the same thing over and over. He would put on his mask and he would drive everyone away, he would make the world hate him. When he slept there were no signs of that: there was no pain, there was no fear, he was exposed, open. Sleeping next to Sebastian was the most intimate that Blaine ever felt with him. He wished he could stay like this. Drool and all, it was better than the hell that he was going to dive into when he picked his parents up at the airport.

Crap! He had to pick his parents up. "Shit…" he breathed, sitting upright, pushing Sebastian off of him, hearing him let out a deep groan as he fell to the mattress.

"What?" Sebastian immediately sat up, looking around the room. "Is the house on fire?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I have to go…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes falling back to the mattress. "You know where the bathroom is, babe. I don't need to spoon-feed you. You're a big boy now…"

"It's not my bladder…" Blaine shook his head, moving to crawl out of the bed, his getting to his feet, grabbing his clothes from the floor. "It's my parents."

Sebastian snuggled into the pillows, wrapping himself up in blankets. "Why are they at my house?" He wasn't making any sense, all logic failing to come to the surface as he was still half asleep. "I thought they were in the Caribbean or wherever the fuck they are right now…"

"Go back to sleep, cuttlefish. I think the antibiotics are catching up to you," Blaine pulled his pants back on, fastening them as he looked over at Sebastian who was burying himself in the blankets and sheets, snuggling deeper into the pillows. "I have to pick them up at the airport. Can I borrow your car?"

Sebastian snorted at that comment. "Can I have the soul of your first born child?"

"Is that a yes?" Blaine grabbed his sweater, putting it back on quickly.

"No. It's a big, pink, glittery, flaming, flashing _no_. I've been in a car with you. You drive like a maniac. You are not taking my a hundred thousand dollar car anywhere…" Sebastian rolled onto his back. "I can drive you to the airport."

"I'm really flattered that you want to do this with me, but I need to face them alone," Blaine took a deep breath, looking at his feet. "Can I at least get a ride to my house?"

Sebastian rolled onto his back, taking a deep breath. "Fine. I'll take you home," throwing the blankets off of his body. He got to his feet almost falling back onto the bed, letting out a deep groan. "Just let me get dressed and we're good to go…"

Sebastian moved to the closet, taking a deep breath as he rubbed his eyes. No matter how much Blaine wished that his parents were going to get held up, their flight being delayed so that they would be unable to go home and see the mess that he had made of their house, he knew the likelihood of that happening was slim. Sebastian pulled a polo out of the closet putting it on, taking a deep breath as he pulled out a pair of jeans. This was the last time he was going to see Sebastian get dressed. His parents would never let him even think of Sebastian again once they learned the truth of "the boy who swallowed their imported clownfish and dumped their wine all over the study carpet." This was the last time he was going to smell him. This was the last time he was going to hear his voice. This was the last time he was going to ever be with Sebastian. This was the last time he was ever going to be somewhere that wasn't his bedroom. Hell, his parents were probably going to send him to boarding school in Europe after this.

"Are you still worried that they'll kill you?" Sebastian walked toward the nightstand as he buttoned his cardigan.

"I'm not worried. I know that they're going to kill me," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I would have appreciated if you gave into my demands," Blaine watched as Sebastian picked up his glasses off of the nightstand, putting them onto his face. "I mean we're probably never going to see each other after this."

"I don't encourage you getting down on yourself," Sebastian's voice was quiet as he turned, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Besides, you aren't going to die. They're not going to ground you that bad. We can always see each other. You don't have to make love to me just because of some wine stains and dead fish."

"I would have done it if your life was in danger…" Blaine pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"I would have too, but your life isn't in danger…" Sebastian moved toward the bathroom, Blaine sitting on the bed, exhaling sharply. "If anything I'm in danger. Psycho Hummel is probably going to knife me. You saw the way he lunged at me. The look in his eyes."

"You dumped soup on him… if you did that to me and I didn't love you so much I think I would've punched you in the face," Blaine toyed with the buttons on his sweater before falling back onto the bed as his fingers shook, the sound of hairspray. "Why are you getting pretty? You're just driving me to my house. Then you're going to come back home and go to sleep."

"Cars have windows, Blaine. What if someone sees me? I refuse to show myself to the world with make-out hair," Sebastian emerged from the bathroom. "Besides, don't you always look pretty?"

Blaine sat up on the bed looking over at Sebastian, his heart stopping as Sebastian walked closer to him. Everything flashed before his eyes: the moment that he saw him, the night at Scandals, the day that he started seeing Sebastian, the night where he finally threw everything away for him, the first time they made love, the tears when they went their separate ways, the explosion in his father's study, holding his lifeless body in his arms, the night where they realized that they needed each other—it was all flashing before his eyes leading to this moment, the last moment where he was going to be able to see him. Sebastian was everything to him. He was his life, he was his joy, his pain, his love. Looking at him knowing that there was a chance that he was going to lose him forever, it was too much to bear.

"You look gorgeous right now…" Blaine let out a deep breath as Sebastian moved to sit on the bed. Moving his hand to touch Sebastian's watching as he continued to force himself to wake up, Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. If he could turn back time: would he change anything? Would he have chosen Kurt over Sebastian? Would he have made any of the choices that lead to the meltdown in his house? Feeling Sebastian weave his fingers through his, he knew that all he wanted was this. No matter how many trials and how much pain they went through, all he wanted was Sebastian, all he wanted was to feel him so close to him: physically and emotionally.

"I can drive if you want me to…" Blaine whispered, looking down at their hands. "I'll be really careful," pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, he heard him let out a small chuckle. "You look exhausted."

"It's been a rough month…" Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. "Damn antibiotics…"

Blaine smiled, resting his head against his shoulder. "I'm driving. Hopefully the car ride will wake you up."

"So fucking tired…" Sebastian muttered under his breath, almost falling to the bed.

"You can fall asleep in the car…" Blaine got back on his feet, grasping Sebastian's hand tightly, pulling him off of the bed. "Come on, starfish. I need to get home soon."

"When are your parents even landing in Ohio?" Sebastian leaned up against the doorframe with a yawn.

"In three hours," Blaine pulled at him arm, guiding him toward the stairs like a child. "But I need some time to clear my head before then," Sebastian almost fell over at they made it to the stairs. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah…" he yawned again. "Just tired."

Blaine shook his head, guiding him down the stairs. "If you let me borrow your car, you would still be sleeping right now…"

"Like I would be able to sleep knowing you were behind the wheel of my car without my supervision. Yeah, I'd be sleeping, or more so comatose after I have a massive heart attack when I hear that you crashed my hundred thousand dollar car," Sebastian walked down the stairs slowly. "I don't see why they don't just take a cab. That's what my parents do when they go away. They take a cab to the airport when I'm sleeping and then when they finally feel like coming back, they take a cab back to the house when I'm also sleeping, not telling me they're coming back, but _boom_ there they are… right when I wake up… they're home…"

Blaine closed his eyes before walking to the door, taking a deep breath, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. "They don't tell you when they're coming back?"

Sebastian's voice was quiet. "Every morning when I wake up… I get so excited. I get excited that maybe when I wake up they'll be there… and they never are… and they never will be," shrugging his shoulders, he moved toward the door. "But yours on the other hand, they will be back. Hell, they're coming back now."

Blaine walked toward the open door, watching as Sebastian closed it behind them, locking it. "Hey, how come you don't really go into that much depth about your relationship with your parents? I mean, besides the abandonment. I mean, what was your relationship like with them?"

Sebastian took a deep breath before walking toward the car. "I don't have a relationship with them. The last time that I felt connected with them was before I went through puberty, and even then it was…" he leaned against the car, swallowing hard. "Let's just say that I barely know them… and they barely know me… but I still want them back. Silly as that sounds…"

Blaine shook his head before getting closer to the car. "That's not silly. It's you… and I don't think you're silly. I think you're awesome."

There was so much Sebastian wanted to say, Blaine could see that in his eyes as he watched him move to open his car door. He didn't say a word, instead he just smiled as he got into the car fastening his seatbelt. He was quiet—not to the point where he was shy, but there were parts of him that he guarded, parts of him that he didn't want anyone to see. Everyone in the world saw the Sebastian Smythe who flipped out on Kurt Hummel in the middle of a Chinese restaurant, the Sebastian Smythe who almost knocked all of Kurt's teeth out when he started crossing the line. Blaine didn't see that. He didn't want to see that. That wasn't him. He knew that wasn't him. Getting the car, grasping the keys from Sebastian, he knew smiled, leaning to press a kiss against his cheek. He was more than anyone would ever know.

"So you can fall asleep in the car, or you can talk to me," Blaine watched as Sebastian sat back against the seat. "Are you going to be okay to drive yourself back home after we're done?"

Sebastian nodded, looking out a window. "I'm fine, Blaine."

Blaine turned on the car, taking a deep breath. These were his last moments. This was his last car ride with Sebastian. He needed to make it count.

OOOOO

Karofsky sat on the bed as he watched Kurt get redressed. He couldn't believe what had just happened between them. Never did he think that this was going to happen, and if it did, he never thought that it was going to be this soon. He always assumed that Kurt and Blaine were going to be together forever, that they were destined to get married and live their live happily ever after—the end. And on the off chance that Kurt and Blaine did break up, he thought that Kurt would never want to be with anyone other than Blaine for the rest of his life. Closing his eyes, he knew that wasn't the case.

"You don't have to go," Karofsky breathed, looking over at Kurt. "My parents won't be home for hours."

Kurt shook his head, looking over his shoulder. "I have to go."

The tone, it shouldn't have upset him, but the way that Kurt said those words, it affected Karofsky. So short, so curt, so dismissive—all of the joy, all of the happiness he felt, his was starting to fade away, only glimmering embers left, slowly starting to die away.

It couldn't be true. "You don't have to go."

"I assure you, I do," Kurt shook his head again, not making eye contact with him. "I can't stay here with you…"

Karofsky sat up, reaching out for him, watching as Kurt moved away from him. "Kurt, I… I'm sorry… I don't know what I did… but I'm sorry."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I can't do this."

Karofsky shook his head, afraid of what this conversation was going to bring. "What can't you do?"

"_This_! You! Me!" Kurt shook his head, his voice breaking. "Do you know how I feel right now? Do you know how scared, how vulnerable I am? I just walked into a restaurant to see my ex-boyfriend, someone that I loved more than anything, smiling with someone else. He never smiled like that with me. He never seemed so happy. Whatever I did, it was always wrong. Whatever he did, it was always wrong. We couldn't win when we fought with each other," he took a deep breath. "And then you come along—all understanding and compassionate. I feel like I need you. I feel the same way I did when I was with Blaine… and you're friends with Sebastian…"

Karofsky connected the dots. "I would never…"

"I never thought Blaine would do that. I never thought that Blaine would actually go with _him_," Kurt moved to sit on the bed, as far away from Karofsky as humanly possible. "No matter what I do, he's always there. Sebastian's always going to have a hold on the people that I care about… he's always going to win…"

Karofsky took a deep breath, reaching out for him, watching as he moved away. "Sebastian…"

"Doesn't mean anything to you?" Kurt shook his head with a scoff. "Is that what you were going to tell me?"

"No, I wasn't… Sebastian is… he's not a threat to you and me. I can't promise that I will stop talking to him, or that he's going to start magically being nice to you…" Karofsky took a deep breath. "I won't lie to you."

Kurt got off of the bed, looking back at Karofsky, his eyes sparkling with tears. "See, that's the problem. You and Sebastian have history… I have no clue what you've done. I don't know if you've slept with him, if you've thought about sleeping with him, if he's thought about sleeping with you."

Karofsky wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him that he and Sebastian had slept together: twice. He wanted to tell him about the twisted relationship that they've been in since September, since the day that Karofsky walked into Scandals that one night, the same night that Sebastian had felt so lonely that he needed a drink. He wanted to tell Kurt how much he was in love with Sebastian, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried the words weren't coming out. No matter how honest he wanted to be, no matter how much he knew Blaine hurt Kurt by lying, he couldn't say anything, and for that he hated himself.

"You know, I don't even want to know," Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter… it's not like you can undo it if you have. Sometimes I think ignorance is bliss. Like if I never knew about Blaine and Sebastian… maybe… just maybe…" he shook his head more violently, tears falling down his cheeks. "No, I can't do this. I can't be here with you. I can't be here with anyone. I'm so sorry about what I did… I'm so sorry for what just happened…"

"Why?" Karofsky's heart was breaking, his whole body burning, his muscles tightening, his hands shaking as he wished that he wasn't here, that he was anywhere else but here. "Why are you sorry? What happened that was so wrong that you're pissed at me?"

The truth came out almost instantly, so fast that Karofsky wished that he could rewind his life, reverse the moment so he would never have to hear it. "I didn't mean to do this. I thought that it would make me feel better… I thought that maybe I would feel more confident… more like _him_. I thought that you would like me more… but in the end, I feel so wrong… I feel dirty… I should have never done this."

Sebastian. Karofsky knew it was because of Sebastian. Everything Kurt did was because of Sebastian. He wanted to hate Sebastian. God, did he want to hate Sebastian. When he first met him, after they had sex in the bathroom at Scandals, he hated the way that he used him, the way that he tossed him aside like he was nothing. He used to wish that Sebastian would disappear that the night at the bar between them was just a nightmare, it wasn't. It was real. He wanted to hate Sebastian, but he couldn't. The more he knew about him, the more he loved him, and the more he loved him, the more he knew he was never going to be able to let him go. Sebastian had infected Kurt. He had stung him, injected his poison, and he was slowly festering inside of him, wringing the life from him, tearing the breath from his lungs. Kurt's body was in a comatose state, fighting Sebastian's poison, and there was nothing that Karofsky could do about it. People always said that when you loved someone, you would do anything to make sure they were safe, that no one would ever hurt them. That was bullshit. What happened when two people that you cared about were in a feud, where you loved one deeply, romantically, one that you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with, but you were unable to let go of the other one, not wanting to live in a world where they weren't by your side, not knowing how to function if you didn't feel their heart beating, hear them breathing, watching the light shine in their eyes. Dave Karofsky was in the worst possible position, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to make it easier, but in the end, he honestly knew that there was no way he was going to win.

Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes. "I can't do this…"

"I'm not asking you to do anything, Kurt," Karofsky shook his head, moving closer to Kurt. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I'm not asking you to ever do this again. If you never let me touch you again, that's okay with me. But if I make you uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form I will back off. You can take all the time that you need. I don't want to rush anything."

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a deep breath, reaching out to caress Karofsky's hand. "I want to believe you… I really want to believe you… but… I'm not ready to be someone's boyfriend, but I like you."

"Then we can see where this goes…" Karofsky moved closer to him. "I just want you to give me a chance… that's all I want. If I fail to meet your expectations… I will leave you alone. I won't pressure you to come back to me; I won't flaunt what I have in your face. I will leave you alone."

Kurt closed his eyes, Karofsky's hand against his. "Sebastian…"

"Don't worry about Sebastian, Kurt. I think he's quite content where he is with Blaine," he wove his fingers through Kurt's, taking a deep breath. "Sebastian won't hurt you, because I won't let him."

He leaned in pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips, watching as he smiled, moving in for another. He knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't going to work, that somehow he was going to find a way to screw this all up. One day both Kurt and Sebastian were going to collide, but still he wished that there could be a day when the two of them could get along. It was all he ever wanted.

OOOOO

Sebastian woke up as they finally made it to Blaine's house, hearing the car turn off. It wasn't a long car ride, but still he found himself dozing in and out of consciousness. Sitting up he watched as Blaine looked blankly at the house, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, moving forward to rest his forehead against the steering wheel.

"I can't go in there…" Blaine's breathing shook as he looked over at Sebastian. "I can't even think about how much my parents are going to kill me when they see the mess I made."

Sebastian wiped the drool from his mouth, stretching his legs as he looked over at Blaine. "I can go in there and get your car keys if you want me to," Blaine looked over at him. "I've seen the mess. I was the one who made it, remember?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget it. You swallowed a clownfish," Blaine chuckled as he looked out the window toward the house. "You really want to go in there?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "I don't mind. Honestly, I need to stretch my legs. Maybe it'll help me wake up. Can I have the key?"

Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys quickly, handing them to Sebastian. "Here you go… but you have to give it back. I learned my lesson from Kurt. You can't give anyone a key to your house. They feel like they're entitled to show up out of the blue. And I'm afraid of what you're going to do with that kind of freedom."

Grabbing the keys, Sebastian leaned in to give Blaine a kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back. The car keys are in the kitchen, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes," Sebastian opened the door, getting out of the car. "Anything alcoholic is off-limits. I don't want to have to worry about you getting into a car accident. You're going to drive home sober."

Sebastian ignored him as he walked toward the house. Every step he took he looked behind him to make sure that Blaine wasn't following him, watching as he sat in the car, going through his phone. When he finally made it to the door, he unlocked it quickly, opening it before entering the house. Closing the door behind him, he walked deeper into the house, but not to the kitchen, to the study. As he finally made his way to the scene of the crime, he walked through the door, looking at the two people who were scrubbing at the wine stains on the ground.

"He's in the car, don't worry," Sebastian walked into the study, closing the door behind him as Nick and Jeff continuously tried (and failed) to get the stains out.

The whole day, ever since he got the call from Blaine telling him how Kurt was slowly ruining his life, he knew that there was only one thing he needed to do. Blaine was obsessing about the mess that Sebastian had made, afraid that his parents were going to skin him alive when they came back. It was all Sebastian could see as he looked into his eyes, all he could sense as he sat next to him. He made a mess out of Blaine's life—he needed to clean it up. He told Nick and Jeff where Blaine kept the spare key in case he locked himself out (which Blaine did on a regular basis) and told them exactly what to do. So far it looked like it was a big failure.

"Have you made any progress?" Sebastian moved to sit on the desk. "It looks like the same old mess to me…"

"You try getting red wine out of carpet…" Nick grunted continuing to scrub. "We got rid of all of the dead fish and cleaned all the broken glass, so we did something."

"Yeah, looks great except for the fact that the fish tank is broken and has no fish in it, and the liquor cabinet it practically bare," Sebastian pulled out his phone, going through the contacts. "Have you two made any progress?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Thad was on his way with the wine, but we heard you were coming so he's driving around the neighborhood waiting for his cue. David and Trent just finished getting all of the exotic fish and we have the new fish tank, we just don't want to set down any furniture until we know that we don't have to replace the carpet."

"And do you even have the new carpet?" Sebastian needed this to work. He could already see Blaine getting ready to drown himself in his tears, waiting for Sebastian to come out with the car keys. "I need this done in three hours."

"God you should have your own show on Bravo. You are _annoying_," Jeff continued to scrub. "Yes we have the carpet. But we're going to need more bodies in order to get that down. We have to move all the furniture, rip up the carpet, set down the new carpet, and then put all the furniture exactly where it was before. We need help. This isn't a two man job."

"Well, as soon as I give Blaine his keys you have me to help you," he walked toward the door. "I'm gonna go get rid of him and then we can continue fixing this place up."

Moving to the kitchen, he heard a knock on the door. Shit, it was Blaine. He sprinted toward the kitchen grabbing the car keys before moving to the door, opening it to see Blaine in the doorway, looking down at his feet, taking a deep breath. Sebastian tried to hide the fact that he was breathing heavy, his heart racing, adrenaline rushing through his body. Pushing Blaine out of the house, he closed the door behind them, handing him the car keys and then the house key.

"Here you go," Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I told you that I would bring you your key back."

"What took you so long in there?" Blaine turned and walked toward his car. "You were in there a lot longer than I thought you would be. You weren't drinking were you?"

"You worry too much. You're going to give yourself an ulcer," the continued walking toward Blaine's car, Sebastian wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. I haven't been drinking, I was just looking around."

"Looking around? You really are strange aren't you? You've been in my house a million times, what the hell could you possibly be looking for?" Blaine turned to face him as they stood next to his car. "So can I be needy for a second?" He moved forward, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's neck, sending chills throughout his body. "Can you tell me that you love me? I just want to hear you say it."

Sebastian swallowed hard, running a hand through Blaine's hair. "I love you."

"I love it when you say that," Blaine leaned into another kiss, climbing on his toes, pressing his hands against Sebastian's shoulders to reach his lips. "You're too tall…"

"No, you're too short," Sebastian leaned in for another kiss, running a hand through Blaine's hair. "Okay you have to get out of here… your parents…"

"They can wait… maybe it'll teach them a lesson. They can take a cab next time…" their mouths collided again, this time longer and deeper, Blaine running his tongue in between Sebastian's lips. "I don't want to leave you…"

Their noses ran against each other's before they took each others' mouths again. "I wish you didn't have to…" he swallowed hard, looking into Blaine's eyes. "But you have to go. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay…" he opened the car door, looking up at Sebastian, a smile on his face. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Sebastian watched as the door closed, his heart racing as Blaine drove out of the driveway and out of his field of vision. He was so worried that his parents were going to kill him. He was terrified that they were going to come home and see the mess and everything would go to hell. All Blaine wanted was to keep his life simple, try to avoid the drama that was magnetized to him. Sebastian was going to make everything go away. He was going to make this better. For once in his life, Sebastian Smythe was going to correct his mistakes.

OOOOO

Kurt had gone. No matter how much convincing it took to get him to stay a little longer, his father was always going to win the war. When Kurt and Karofsky were getting ready to initiate another make-out session, Kurt's father had called asking him where he was. Kurt didn't argue, he just left, kissing Karofsky goodbye saying that he would talk to him after Christmas. Christmas, that was only two days away, but it felt like an eternity. Two days to try to live without knowing whether or not Kurt was ever going to give him a chance. Two days to try to tell Sebastian exactly what was going on between him and Kurt. Two days to try to adjust to the fact that maybe they could end the war, that maybe for once they can all live happily ever after.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Sebastian's number. When he finally picked up he sounded less than pleased. He sounded breathless, his voice shaking. "What do you want Davey? Your house better fucking be on fire…"

He knew what was going on. "Were you and Blaine…?"

"No!" Sebastian scoffed. "We weren't fucking. He's on his way to the airport to pick his parents up. Why do I always have to be fucking something?"

"Because seventy-five percent of the time that I call you, you _are _in the middle of fucking someone, or _people_," Karofsky heard Sebastian continue to pant. "What are you doing then? Because it seriously sounds like you're having sex."

"If you must know I am in the middle of trying to get three day old red wine stains out of white carpet," Sebastian let out a small groan as he took a deep breath. "Yep, totally going to have to rip this all up. Can you guys start moving the furniture?"

Karofsky finally connected the dots. "Are you cleaning up the mess you made in Blaine's house?"

"Do you want a fucking award or something?" Sebastian seemed flustered, his voice trailing off as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't overdo it, the doctor said that you have to take it easy," Karofsky heard Sebastian cough lightly. "How about you take a break and you let the boys handle it?"

Sebastian coughed again. "You know, maybe you're right… I swear tomorrow I will sit on my ass and watch _Sex and the City _all day, but as for right now I need to get this shit done. You don't understand, Blaine is giving himself an ulcer because of this."

"When's the last time you had a drink? You're acting grouchier than usual," Karofsky looked down at his feet.

"Ha ha," Sebastian fake laughed. "You're hilarious." The sound of furniture being dropped in the background filled Karofsky's ears, followed by Sebastian letting out a small scream. "Fuck Jeff! Don't drop that desk! Do you know how expensive that is? If you broke it I'm going to fucking gut you!" He let out a series of deep breaths. "I'll call you back, Davey… I have two idiots to take care of…"

Sebastian hung up abruptly. Karofsky dropped his phone to the bed as he let out a deep sigh. Someday he was going to lose him. One day Karofsky knew that these conversations that he had with Sebastian were going to end, and he wasn't ready for that. Sebastian was important to him. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't, that one day he would be able to let him go. One day he was going to have to cast him aside to be with someone that he loved someone that he had wanted forever. Looking down at his phone, he closed his eyes: life was about to get really hard.

OOOOO

Blaine finally made it to the airport, parking his car. This was it, this was the moment where his parents were going to come back and skin him alive. They were going to walk into that house, into that study, see the mess and skin him alive. All of the love in the world wasn't going to stop that. If he had made different choices, he knew that he would be able to undo this. If he had been honest, if he hadn't played with Sebastian's heart, if he hadn't chosen Kurt over him. Still he knew that everything was worth it. It had to be worth it, because if he had changed one thing, even the smallest detail, he wouldn't have Sebastian right now. Pulling his phone out of his jacket, he took a deep breath as he composed a single text message: "_I wish that I brought you with me. I'm terrified right now._"

His phone buzzed almost immediately. "_Don't worry. They're not going to kill you._"

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "_Are you busy? Can I call you? I need to hear your voice. It calms me._"

His phone vibrated as Sebastian called him. He picked it up immediately, trying to contain all of the emotions that were running through his body. "What does a heart attack feel like?"

"You're not having a heart attack," Sebastian's voice was quiet, his breathing audible, as if he were almost panting. "You need to just keep breathing, okay? I can talk you through this. What's happening?"

Blaine swallowed firmly, leaning back in his seat. "I'm in the parking lot waiting for them to call me. I'm so scared right now, Sebastian. What happens if they get mad? What if they kick me out?"

"They're not going to kick you out. If you want I can talk to them. I'm good at telling adults what they want to hear," Blaine smiled as he heard Sebastian say that. "I won't let them hurt you. I made the mess. I'm the only one who should be getting any kind of punishment. If you want I can drive over there and come and talk to you."

"You're talking to me now…" Blaine looked out the window, taking a deep breath. He had to keep breathing. Everything was going to be okay. "Besides, you're exhausted. I don't want you to drive that long of a distance when you're zoning in and out of consciousness."

"I would do it if you wanted me to," Sebastian's voice was calm, a small laugh passing his lips. "And if you need somewhere to crash for a few days while your parents are still fuming over the mess, you know my door is always open."

"That's flattering…." Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes. "But…"

"I'm serious, Blaine," his heart stopped in his chest. "My door is open to you. I live in that house more than my parents do… hell, they may not come back until after a graduate. If you ever want to come over, to spend the night or just to see me, I will welcome you with welcome arms. I would be honored if you would do that."

Blaine felt the first tear fall down his cheek. He remembered when everything started out with Kurt. It was slow. They were together for months before they even took their clothes off in front of each other let alone finally made love. It was only earlier that year that Blaine gave Kurt a key to his house to come in whenever he wanted. But it all went to hell. This should have scared him, the way that Sebastian was so eager to see more of him, so eager to make him a part of his life. It should have scared him how fast this was. It had only been days since he told Sebastian that he was in love with him, after only a couple of months knowing him. It scared him, yet comforted him at the same time. He nodded as if Sebastian could see him, letting out a shaky breath.

"Is this going to be like me and Kurt?" He swallowed hard. "Are you…?"

"Don't compare this to you and Kurt. This is different. I love you. I would never hurt you… not the way that he did. I would never make you feel like you're not worthy. You are worthy… you deserve better than him…" Sebastian let out a small breath. "You are the most amazing human being I have ever met, Blaine Anderson. Don't doubt that…" Blaine shuddered as he heard him exhale again. "If you ever need it, I'm here for you. I'll stay on the phone with you until your parents land if you want me to."

Blaine nodded shakily, more tears falling from his eyes. "Sebastian… I wish you were here with me…"

"I know you do…" Blaine let out a small, shaky breath, closing his eyes. "You're scaring me now. Are you okay? Do I need to get a cab? Are you having another panic attack?"

"That was one time," Blaine shook his head, taking a deep breath, falling to his seat. "They're going to kill me. This is the stupidest thing that I've ever done. I should have cleaned it up right after it happened."

Sebastian 's voice echoed in Blaine's ears as his body temperature rose, his breathing hitching as his hands shook against the phone. "I'm getting a ride right now. I'm on my way, Blaine. You stay right there and I'll be there. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, forgetting he was on the phone.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's voice brought him back to reality. "I'm coming okay. We're going to get through this together… I'm going to hang up on you. I'll call you back, okay?"

"O-okay," Blaine heard the phone shut off, placing it on the passenger seat. Sebastian didn't know Blaine's parents. He didn't know how condescending, how belittling they could be. He didn't know how they pushed Blaine to be better, to be better than humanly possible. He didn't know how much Blaine struggled to be perfect, he didn't know that there was no room for mistakes. But he was about to find out. The second they walked into that study, he knew that Sebastian was going to see how cruel the Anderson family could be.

OOOOO

"Okay I need one of you guys to drive me to the airport in my car and then drop my car off at my house. Blaine can't know that I was here," Sebastian walked back into the study watching as the Warblers were putting down the carpet, all of them looking up at him. "Can you guys handle this without me?"

"I don't know. I can't possibly imagine that this is going to get done any faster with you constantly yelling at us," Thad rolled his eyes, continuing to scrub. "When do we get a break?"

"I told you that you will all be rewarded on New Year's Eve at my house. Drinks are on the house," Sebastian looked around the room. "But this is looking good, all you have to do is bring all the furniture back in and get the fish in the tank and we are golden. But honestly, who's going to drive me to the airport?"

He looked around the room. None of them looked like they were interested in helping him out. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, as much as they loved Blaine, none of them wanted to be alone in a car with Sebastian when he was in one of his moods. If Karofsky wasn't so far away, he knew that he would be able to count on him to take him to the airport. He was good driver— Sebastian could trust him with his expensive car. He didn't speed, he didn't tailgate— he drove like a grandmother. Shockingly, it didn't seem like any of these guys were going to give him a ride to the airport. Granted, he had been yelling at them all night, standing in the doorway eating ice cream telling them what they were doing wrong, but he was still their captain. Looking around one last time, he knew that this wasn't going to work out.

"Fine, I'll call a cab, but if this place isn't perfect when I come back I'm going to boil you all alive," Sebastian pulled out his phone. "Can one of you please at least drive my car home?" He tossed the keys to Nick. "Crash the car and I will literally cut your balls off and shove them down your throat."

Nick nodded. "Okay…"

Sebastian walked out of the study, leaning against the wall as he dialed the number. This night needed to work out. It just had to.

OOOOO

Blaine sat in the car, chewing on the corners of his fingers. Any minute his parents were going to land in Ohio, any minute they were going to want to go home, any minute they were going to see the study, and minute they were going to kick him out of the house. He closed his eyes, falling against the steering wheel as he looked at the clock on his cell phone. He had twenty minutes until his parents were going to land. Twenty minutes left to live.

Sebastian hadn't called back. He had sent a few text messages saying that he was on his way. It shouldn't have been working, but he loved how Sebastian was always there. He didn't have to reach out that far to feel his fingertips pulling him out of the darkness, pulling him back onto solid ground. All day, Sebastian was right there next to him, holding his hand, wrapping his arms around him, loving him in ways that he never thought anyone could love him. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his phone, taking another deep breath. Sebastian hadn't texted him in five minutes. Maybe he decided that he didn't want to come.

Then he heard a tapping on his window, his heart stopping in his chest as he choked on his own breath. He knew it was his parents. They had landed and got tired of waiting for Blaine to come into the airport to help them with their bags. Looking over at the window, relief set in, it wasn't his parents.

"Are you okay? You scared me on the phone," Sebastian's voice was muffled through the door. "Can I come in? I don't like it out here. Parking lots make me nervous…"

Blaine nodded as Sebastian walked around to the other side, opening the door to the front seat, sitting down quickly, exhaling sharply. "I can't believe you actually came."

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises. And you know what I like you so much that I won't even charge you cab fare," Sebastian smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "How many minutes?"

"Sixteen," Blaine sighed.

Sebastian inhaled sharply before nudging Blaine with his elbow. "Want to have a quickie in the backseat?" Blaine looked over at him, the shock most likely apparent on his face as he watched Sebastian shake his head with a chuckle. "I'm kidding…"

"I kind of figured…" Blaine moved to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "So are you going in there with me?"

"It's not like I've never met your parents before…" Sebastian ran his nose through Blaine's hair. "I don't see why I can't go in and say hi. After all, I'm going to be your boyfriend eventually."

Blaine could feel the blush on his cheeks as he heard those words. "My _boyfriend_? Are you telling me that I'm going to tie down Sebastian Smythe?"

"You most certainly are," his hand moved to rest against Blaine's thigh, both of them shuddering as they looked into each other's eyes, their noses brushing up against each others'. "Blaine… I…"

Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's before backing away. "I want to go in there with you, hand in hand. I want you to meet my parents for the first time… as my future boyfriend. I may not be ready to label us yet, but I am ready to tell people that I want to be with you."

Sebastian smiled, moving forward, his lips pressing against Blaine's in a small kiss. "I'm flattered…"

Just when they were going in for another kiss, Blaine heard his phone ring: his parents were there, they had landed. His hands shook as he picked up the phone, Sebastian's hand running up and down his back as he pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "Hello?"

"Blaine?" His father's voice sent child down his spine. This was really happening. "Are you here yet?"

Blaine struggled to find his voice looking over at Sebastian, who just nodded. "Yes. I'm here. I'm in the parking lot. Why? Did you land yet? You're early. Do you want me to come in there?"

"That would be nice, Blaine," Blaine looked over at Sebastian.

"I'll be right there…" he hung up before he got an answer, swallowing hard as he put the phone on the seat next to him. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Sebastian rubbed his shoulder. "Shhh, it's going to be okay, honey. It's going to be okay… I'm going to go in there with you. I'll go home with you. I'll explain everything. I'll tell them it was my fault and you had nothing to do with it."

"They're not going to believe you…" Blaine shook his head, feeling Sebastian unbuckle his seat belt, helping him out of his seat, reaching over to open his car door. "They're going to kill me. I'm walking the green mile right now… is it too late for that quickie?"

Sebastian got out of the car with a laugh. "Come on, sweet'ums. Parents aren't scary…"

"Mine are…" Blaine felt Sebastian start to push him forward, his feet barely able to move. "Can you stop that? I can walk myself."

"Well I think your parents want to get home sometime this year, Blaine," Sebastian moved to his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "My God, you're shaking. You look like you're going to piss your pants."

"If I do, don't judge me…" Blaine shook his head, staring blankly as they walked toward the airport entrance. "You're going to be right next to me the whole time right?"

"I'm right here," Sebastian was playing along with him. Deep down, Blaine knew that Sebastian thought that this was all a joke, but it didn't seem to matter to him. Still he was there, supporting Blaine, helping him through this. He was always there, right behind him.

As they walked through the airport next to each other, exchanging glances every now and then, they finally made their way to the baggage claim. Blaine's hand involuntarily moved, grasping Sebastian's, their fingers weaving together as he moved closer to him. His throat was dry, his face was warm, his body was shaking. Every step echoed in his head, his breathing loud in his ears. Looking at his parents getting their suitcases, he struggled to find words.

Sebastian spoke first. "Mr. And Mrs. Anderson?" They turned to look at him. "Long time no see…"

Mr. Anderson smiled. "Sebastian? I didn't expect to see you here."

Blaine never understood why his father remembered Sebastian's name, but always forgot Kurt's. It was like secretly everyone was rooting for the two of them to get together. His mother even slipped up and said that Sebastian was his boyfriend a few times, forgetting about Kurt completely. Over the past few months, Kurt was almost non-existent in the Anderson household, whereas Sebastian was always in and out of there. It was no wonder that Sebastian was always on his mind, he was all anyone ever talked about.

"Well Blaine needed someone to keep him awake, and to tell him where the airport was. He's directionally impaired as ever," Sebastian looked over at Blaine briefly, before pulling his hand away. "I can help you with that, Mrs. Anderson."

"Thank you," Blaine watched as his mother smiled as Sebastian took the suitcase from her. "Such a nice young boy… your parents must be very proud."

Sebastian smiled as he looked down at the suitcase; it was hollow smile as he no doubt thought about his parents. "Yeah… they are…"

Blaine stood in place as he watched his parents walk next to Sebastian, as he asked them questions about their trip, sharing laughs and smiles. Sebastian was a different person around adults. He was the ideal boy. He was sweet, he was attentive, he was polite. He was completely different from the wild animal who almost killed Kurt in the middle of a Chinese restaurant. Blaine followed behind them as they walked toward the parking lot. Sebastian was distracting them, he was trying to distract them with his wiles so when they got home and saw the mess that was their study, they wouldn't be so mad. Hell, they might want Blaine to go live with Sebastian who was such a "model for what every seventeen-year-old boy should be."

Blaine got to the car as Sebastian loaded the suitcases in the trunk, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson getting into the backseat. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to your parents," Sebastian closed the trunk. "I thought since mine were in Paris I could borrow yours."

"You don't have to get defensive. I wasn't making fun of you… I was just wondering why you're being so… _nice_…" Blaine walked toward the driver's side.

"I can be nice when I want to be. It's just seventy-five percent of the time I don't want to be. But I like your parents. They're nice and they let me drink beer in your house," Sebastian smiled as he got to the door. "I think every parent should let their son's underage friends drink alcohol."

Blaine rolled his eyes, opening the door. "You're impossible."

"You love it," Sebastian smiled as he opened his own door, getting into the car.

As Blaine sat down he took a deep breath. This was going to be the longest drive ever. Starting the car, he inhaled sharply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. He had to get to the house. All he had to do was get to the house. Then the bloodbath would start.

OOOOO

The whole car ride was awkward. His parents were just laughing about their trip to one another as Sebastian sat and texted people the whole time making frustrated faces (he didn't know what Karofsky was doing, but he needed to stop upsetting Sebastian.) When it ended, he was grateful, yet upset at the same time. He looked at the house as Sebastian practically jumped out of the car, getting the suitcases out of the trunk. He was way too happy. He knew Blaine was about to get a "whooping" but still he was playing the part of the perky, happy, perfect, model friend that your parents wanted you to date. Blaine got out of the car and practically fell on the driveway, he didn't want them to go in there.

"Wait," Blaine ran up to his parents who were at the front door. "Before you go in there, I want you to know that it was an accident…"

"Did you drink all of the beer in the fridge again?" Mr. Anderson asked, before raising an eyebrow. "Is there a boy in there?"

"Blaine, you know the rules. You're not allowed to have boys in the house when you're alone," his mother was getting preachy.

"It's not a boy," Blaine watched as Sebastian walked up to the door, standing right next to his father. "I made a big mistake."

His parents weren't paying attention to him. The next few scenes played out in slow motion, his head spinning. His parents walked through the door, moving in the direction of the study. They were going to have a drink before going to bed. He followed them as they moved to the study door, Sebastian dropping the suitcases on the kitchen floor as he followed Blaine wrapping his arm around his shoulders to help him get his balance. Everything was fading in and out of focus, his head spinning. they were going to kill him.

"Don't go in there!" Blaine said to late. The door was open. The yelling was going to start.

Silence. There was no yelling. There was no screaming. They weren't scolding him. Nothing was happening. He opened his eyes to see the last thing he ever expected to see: the study was fine. The carpet was clean, the fish tank was in one piece, all of the fish were accounted for, the liquor cabinet was full. It was like nothing ever happened, it looked exactly the same as it did before his parent's left. He grew lightheaded as everything seemed to be lifted off of him. All of the stress, all of the worry— it was gone, dissolving with every passing moment. Looking over his shoulder he saw Sebastian standing the doorway, a smile on his face, green eyes filled with pride.

"Surprise," he whispered, Blaine's heart racing as he felt himself start to smile.

Blaine shook his head walking through the door, pushing Sebastian toward the kitchen. His heart was racing, his breathing deep in his lungs as he watched Sebastian smile, a small laugh passing his lips. "You scared me so freaking much. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian shrugged as he chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you, and apologize for what happened. I shouldn't have done that."

"I told you, it wasn't your fault," Blaine's heart was still racing, happiness taking him over as he pressed his hands to Sebastian's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath he drew, their eyes meeting as he moved closer to him, pressing his lips to his neck, hearing him let out a quiet purr. "You saved me. I love you."

Sebastian smiled, running a hand through Blaine's hair, kissing at his forehead. "I love you too… I love you so much…"

Their lips met in a series of light kisses, their hands moving against each other's. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Sebastian possessed hi mouth, hungrily kissing at him, his hands grasping at the fabric of his coat, pulling him closer to his body. He was helpless, Blaine had to fall into the kiss as Sebastian pushed him into the wall, lifting him off of the floor, running kisses down his neck. Blaine's parents were just rooms away. If they came out and saw this, they would never leave Blaine alone ever again. As Sebastian took his lips into another kiss, Blaine let out a deep breath, looking into green eyes.

"Let me take you home…" Blaine whispered against his lips. "I can't kiss you here when my parents can walk in any minute. I want to go to your house…" he kissed at Sebastian's cheek. "It's nice and quiet there… we can do whatever we want…"

Sebastian smiled as he swallowed hard, backing away from Blaine. "Your parents…"

"They're going to be drinking all night. They'll pass out drunk before they even know that I've been gone all night…" he kissed at Sebastian's cheek again, hearing him let out a small chuckle. "I'll leave first thing in the morning… I just want to be alone with you right now… so I can thank you properly…"

Sebastian nodded shakily. "Okay…"

Blaine walked toward the study, not walking in, but standing behind the closed door. "I'm taking Sebastian home…"

"Okay, honey," his mother responded quickly. "Drive safe…"

"I will," Blaine looked over to see Sebastian standing by the front door. "Ready?"

Sebastian nodded shakily. "Yeah…"

OOOOO

The car ride to Sebastian's house was quiet. They didn't say anything as they just listened to the radio, arguing over who was going to be the next Madonna: Lady Gaga or Katy Perry. It was moments like that where Blaine wished that everything was going to stay this way forever. That he could feel the way that he did around Sebastian for the rest of his life. He felt so happy, so free, like he could do anything. The stress was gone. On the worst night of his life, Sebastian had saved him. He had made it all go away. In a sea of people who didn't care, Sebastian was right there, showing him that there was hope out there, if only a glimmer.

When they finally made it to Sebastian's house, walking to the front door, Sebastian was the first to speak. "I know where you think this is going. This is about sex isn't it?"

Blaine looked over at Sebastian as he unlocked the door. "No…I mean I know I was pushy earlier today, but that was because I was afraid of my impending doom. I didn't come here to have sex with you… unless… you know… you wanted to…"

"You know I want to. I mean how could I not? You're gorgeous and I love you… but at the same time…" Sebastian swallowed hard, looking down at his shoes. "This is going to sound really, really pathetic… but I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you again…"

Blaine nodded as the door opened. "That's not pathetic," he moved toward the staircase to sit down at Sebastian closed the door. "So you going behind my back to fix my father's study: very romantic."

"You have to thank the boys for helping out. They were the ones who did most of the work. I just sat there and yelled out orders," he took a deep breath as he walked toward Blaine on the staircase. "They really miss you," Sebastian moved to sit next to him, resting his hand on Blaine's knee. "They still won't stop talking about you and how perfect you are…" he smiled as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "It's almost like they see what I see when I look at you."

"You didn't have to do that…" Blaine looked down at his hand on his knee. "You know, fixing the study."

"You were worried about it," Sebastian moved to rest his chin on the top of Blaine's head. "I had to do it, not just because I made the mess," his hands moved to caress Blaine's back, arms wrapping around him. "And after what happened in the restaurant… I guess I thought that I had to make it up to you. I had to show you how much you mean to me…"

His face was hot as he heard those words pass Sebastian's lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You don't have to apologize about the restaurant. My ex started a fight. You were trying to defend yourself. I can't hate you for what you did. After all, I put you in that position… hell, I made you destroy the study."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Not everything that I do is your fault, okay. I have these moments where I have to act tougher than I actually am. I have these episodes where I just can't control what I'm doing. I just…" he backed away from Blaine looking at his feet, swallowing hard as he shook his head, licking his lips before he spoke. "I have so many moments where I just want people to pay attention to me. Where I feel like… like I'm fading and that no one cares… and sometimes I think if people hate me… then at least I made an impact. At least it's like someone cares… it's better to have people hate you… then to have people not even care enough to feel anything about you…"

Blaine swallowed hard, his body shaking as he reached out to caress Sebastian's cheek, watching as he glanced over at him briefly, before looking back down at the floor. "I know that you think that you can be a little… _rough around the edges_… but you are so much more than that. You're amazing, Sebastian. Look what you did tonight. No one has ever done anything like that for me. No one has ever cleaned up one of my messes. No one has ever saved me. Most people would have sat there and watched me burn, but you… you put out the flames before they started. You wanted to save me…" he ran his hand along Sebastian's cheek. "People can say what they want about you, fuck them. But I want you to know that I will never love you less than I do right now… and right now I love you so damn much that I can't breathe… and it kills me that you don't see what I see… it breaks my heart."

"You see the good in everyone…" Sebastian shook his head again.

"Not like I see it in you…" he moved closer, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "You're good… you're kind, you're sweet, you're honest… and I'm so happy that you let me see that side of you… I'm so grateful that you care enough about me to take down all of those walls… to show me the _real_ you…"

Their lips collided into a soft kiss, a small laugh bubbling from Sebastian's throat. Blaine leaned in for another kiss, moving his arms to wrap around Sebastian's shoulders, pulling him closer, his tongue passing his lips. Sebastian moaned deep in his throat as Blaine's lips moved to his neck, kissing his pulse point gently before running his tongue along the flesh, moving against his Adam's apple. Sebastian swallowed against the pressure, his hands moving to the back of Blaine's head, his fingers weaving through his hair.

God Blaine loved this. He loved that way that it felt to be so close to Sebastian, so physical with him. For the longest time, ever since he first met him, he was always fighting the urge to kiss him, to caress him, to possess him—and now he had him. Biting against his Adam's apple, he felt Sebastian chuckle, exposing his neck more, allowing Blaine more access. The control, the hunger, it was all surging through Blaine's body. His body wanted to throw him against the wall, rip off all of his clothes and kiss every inch of his body until he was nothing but a sobbing mess. Moving to Sebastian's lips, his heart couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted him, no matter how much his hormones were screaming: he couldn't do it. Everything that was good in Sebastian, Blaine knew he could lose that if he ever screwed up again. He was going to screw up somehow. Sebastian had given him too many chances; his luck was going to run out.

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice was quiet, his breath hot on Blaine's lips. "I love you…"

Kissing quickly at his lips, Blaine moved to caress Sebastian's shoulders. "Let's go upstairs…"

Sebastian shook his head. "Did you listen to what I said outside…?"

"Not for that. As much as I would love to make love to you… I can't. I guess I'm not ready for that either. It's not that I don't love you, or that I don't find you attractive. It's that I want the next time we make love to be… epic. We need to wait for that to happen. I want to use it to get closer to you, not to have an orgasm. And if you're not ready, I'm not ready," looking into green eyes, Blaine felt his heart stop dead in his chest. "I just want to be close to you…" Sebastian smiled, kissing at his cheek. "I want you to hold me… that's all I want… I just want you to hold me in your arms… I need to be close to you right now. After everything I've been through today, I just want to know that there's something good in my life, something that I deserve."

Sebastian kissed his forehead. "Then let's go."

As Blaine got to his feet to walk up the stairs, he took a deep breath. It was the longest day ever. It was the worst day ever. It was the best day ever. No matter how he felt about the day, he knew that one thing was for certain: he had Sebastian. After his whole world had fallen apart, he still had Sebastian to be there believing in him, inspiring him, moving him. Walking upstairs with Sebastian, he knew that no matter what, he was going to be okay.

That was the first night where he and Sebastian went to bed and they didn't do anything. They just held each other.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was probably the choppiest, most pointless chapter I have ever written. Oh well, I'm over it.<p>

Yes, this chapter was all ooey gooey, lovey dovey bullshit, but then again there really is not angst going on (wait a few chapters.) This was mostly to showcase Seblaine is a more proper light than the trainwreck known as Chapter 20. And yes, Blaine's parents aren't douchebags in this story. I just think we have enough parent drama with Sebastian's parents why not make Blaine's semi-normal, but strict.

In the next chapter it's Christmas Eve.

Feel free to visit me on Tumblr, on this account I will tell when I'm posting new chapters, stories, and other progress (if you're curious). The address is on my profile, feel free to visit if you have any curiosity as to my posting schedule.

Feel free to leave feedback and look out for the next chapter soon.


End file.
